


Danganronpa: Welcome to the UHA

by boozledorf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A decent number of queer characters as well, Deductive Reasoning, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Ideas that the game introduced that led nowhere, Junko Enoshima is not endorsed by the author of this story., Junko Enoshima will not be featured in this story outside of a passing mention or two., Junko Enoshima will not be related to the villain in this story., Junko Enoshima will not be revealed to be the villain in this story., M/M, Making all villains Actually Junko Enoshima is getting extremely tiring., Multiple Choice Questions, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural Elements, This story is loosely based on my theories while playing the third game, While not a ship fic there are definitely relationships, so this is my attempt to fix those shortcomings in a new story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozledorf/pseuds/boozledorf
Summary: A brand-new Killing Game awaits.Join Hoshi Komachi: the Ultimate Astronomer, and her friends, as they navigate the Ultimate Hero Academy on a new adventure to discover where -- and who -- they really are.  Do they have what it takes to overcome Despair?During Daily Life segments, follow Hoshi as she explores the Ultimate Hero Academy, talks to her classmates, and learns more about where they've found themselves.  But each chapter also includes a deadly murder.Follow the clues during Deadly Life, investigate the murders, and collect Truth Bullets for the showdown during the Class Trial.  Given the evidence you've uncovered during the investigation, can you solve the Nonstop Debates and Rebuttal Showdowns?  Can you choose which statement to counter, and which to consent?  Can your lie steer the discussion towards the truth?Do you have what it takes to solve each mystery and keep Hoshi alive just a little bit longer?Prologue (Part 4 of 4) ✅ Complete!Chapter 1 (Part 9 of 9) ✅ Complete!Chapter 2 -- Coming soon!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue - Welcome to the UHA (Part 1 of 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 1 of 4.  
> The Ultimate Astronomer wakes in an unfamiliar room. What's she doing there, and what's this letter about other Ultimates...? And who's at the door?!

Hope is what we make of it.  
My name is Hoshi Komachi. All my life, I've been an extraordinary girl. But this...  
This is what put everything to the test.

<CHAPTER CARD -- Prologue: Welcome to the UHA>  
<DAY 1>

 **Hoshi** :  
Where.... Where am I? 

Everything was dark.  
No, that's not quite true.  
I just couldn't see. Something was covering my eyes.

 **Hoshi** :  
What's this...?

My arms felt heavy, like they were weighed down with cinderblocks. But there was nothing impeding my motions.  
I reached up a hand and felt in front of my face, and found --

 **Hoshi** :  
My hat...?

I felt the comforting soft cloth of my usual star-patterned hat, and let out a sigh.  
I must have just fallen asleep in a weird position. I was probably at my desk, finishing a book.  
But when I uncovered my eyes and took a look, nothing was familiar.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This... is not my room.)  
A... classroom? 

<CG: Alone in the Classroom>

 **Hoshi** :  
What's going on? I don't... know this place.  
Hello? Is anyone there?

Calling for help seemed to hurt my throat. I rubbed a hand across my neck, but didn't feel anything unusual.

 **Hoshi** :  
(What's happening to me?) 

I slowly stood up and took a look around the room. It was a simple, large classroom.  
Six rows of desks, each with five seats, all facing a whiteboard at the front of the room.  
There were no windows, so the only lighting came from the lights above.  
The room seemed to be made out of some dark, polished wood, from the desks and chairs, to the walls, and even the two sliding doors to my right.  
There was something... chilling about the place.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This room is totally empty...)

There was no one else here.

 **Hoshi** :  
Where... is everyone?  
Hello? 

I called out into the empty room, but heard nothing back.  
My heart was racing.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Calm down, Hoshi. This is nothing to be afraid of.)  
(Sure, you don't know what's going on, but...)

My "calming" thoughts only helped to increase my anxiety. So instead, I decided to focus on what I could feel.  
And something felt weird.

 **Hoshi** :  
What am I wearing? 

I took a look at myself, from what I could see without a mirror. I still had my signature oversized hat on, which strangers often told me made me look like a witch, but I always ignored them.  
But instead of my usual white school uniform, I was wearing something much more suited to my own tastes.

 **Hoshi** :  
This feels much more formal than what I'm used to... but it's still comfortable. 

My long skirt and button-up were a nice shade of light blue, with a lilac jacket over everything.  
It even included a navy blue tie, decked out with stars.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Did someone dress me? Or do I just not remember putting these on?) 

On the left breast of what I figured was my new uniform was a deep red logo I didn't recognize that said "UHA" across the top.

 **Hoshi** :  
" **UHA** "? What does that mean...? 

Wondering to myself didn't solve anything. In fact, it just made everything more confusing.  
If I wanted to sort out my situation, I needed answers. And it was clear I wasn't getting them from myself.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hello? Can anyone hear me?  
(No? I wonder how I got here.)  
(Maybe this is a dream?) 

But I couldn't wake myself up, no matter what I tried.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This is definitely real...)

<END CG>

With that in mind, I decided to take a look around the room.  
The large classroom came fully-furnished -- or perhaps, over-furnished, with a few things in there that made it clear it wasn't a normal classroom.

> **(If this were a normal Danganronpa game, this is about when the controls would be explained to you.)**   
>  **(However, this is a "guided" story -- not at all interactive. Sorry!)**   
>  **(Instead, treat it as though you're watching a no-commentary Let's Play.)**   
>  **(Hoshi will take the controls for you, and always do her best, so please cheer her on!)**

<EXAMINE: Whiteboard>

 **Hoshi** :  
It's a whiteboard. There's nothing written on it.  
Maybe I can use the markers to write a distress message. SOS!  
Wait, only people who are in this room can see it.  
And they'd definitely see me before some message written on the board.  
(So much for that plan...) 

I put the marker back on its ledge.

 **Hoshi** :  
I guess I'll have to find another way to send out a distress signal... 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Monitor>

 **Hoshi** :  
(What's... this?) 

Hanging from the ceiling, just above the whiteboard, was a large monitor.  
The screen was blank, so there was nothing visible. There were no buttons on it, but there were large speakers on either side.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Maybe it's a television? I wonder if there's a remote around here...)  
(...)  
(...)  
Nothing. I wonder how you're supposed to turn it on? 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Fish-Eye Camera>

 **Hoshi** :  
Why is there a camera in a classroom? And so obvious, too.  
(Is it for security? Or is someone spying on me?) 

I waved at the camera on the ceiling, trying to get someone's attention, but after a few moments when nothing happened, I felt a bit foolish.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Clock>

 **Hoshi** :  
(It's a clock.)  
(It says the time is 8:30. I don't know if that's in the morning or evening.)  
(I'm not... especially hungry, but that doesn't help much.) 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Desk>

 **Hoshi** :  
The desk I woke up on.  
There's a letter on the desk...?  
(Has this been here the whole time?) 

<CG: Introductory Note>

 **Hoshi** :  
"Welcome to your new school. Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to stay here for a while."  
"Why don't you kill some time and go meet your new **Ultimate** classmates?"  
(What the heck? I'm stuck here?)  
(What's this about a school, anyway? I still haven't taken my entrance exams for university yet.)  
(Is this some sort of joke?)  
Hey, is anyone listening? 

*Rattle rattle*

 **Hoshi** :  
!!

I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound, and prepared myself for whoever would come through the door.

<SOUND: Sliding Door Opening>

 **???:  
** Is someone in here? You know the door is unlocked, right? 

A girl around my age stepped through the door and looked at me.

 **???:  
** So there's someone here, as well?  
 **Hoshi** :  
"As well"? You mean there are other people?  
 **???:  
** Didn't you get a letter? You're not the only student I've seen so far.  
You are, however, the first one I've spoken to.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, you mean this note?  
 **???:  
** That's the one. It suggests I meet my new Ultimate classmates, though I'm not inclined to oblige.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Then... does that mean you're an Ultimate as well?  
 **???:  
** Now it's my turn to question the use of the phrase "as well".  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself, have I? 

I straightened my back and stood tall as I walked over to stand in front of her.

 **Hoshi** :  
It's nice to meet you. My name is Hoshi Komachi, the **Ultimate Astronomer**. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Hoshi Komachi, the Ultimate Astronomer>

 **Hoshi** :  
I haven't met any other Ultimates since I got my title.  
 **???:  
** Astronomy? Quite an apt name you've got there.  
 **Hoshi** :  
My mother loved the night sky, so that's where I got the name Hoshi.  
But now it's my love, too.  
 **???:  
** Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself as well.  
I'm Itsuko Ryoutou, known as the **Ultimate Mastermind**. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Itsuko Ryoutou, the Ultimate Mastermind>

 **Hoshi** :  
"Mastermind"?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It's not as flashy as it sounds. I'm hired to strategize. Company mergers, political campaigns, things like that.  
When someone has a project they can't lead, they call me in. 

The girl in front of me wore a similarly fresh outfit to mine. Her uniform consisted of a black, plaid skirt with long pants underneath.  
Her suit jacket was similarly dark, but the cuffs of white sleeves extended out from underneath. Beyond them, she wore dark red fingerless gloves.  
Most importantly, on her chest was the same logo as mine.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hey, eyes up here.  
 **Hoshi** :  
N-no, that's not what -- I was looking at the logo on your uniform. I've got one, here, too.  
What do you think this **UHA** thing means?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Oh, the crest? It likely refers to the school, though I can't guess what it stands for. English acronyms are too complicated for me.  
 **Hoshi** :  
**An acronym** , huh?  
 **Itsuko** :  
If I had to guess.  
The uniforms themselves are curious, though. Whoever made this for me knew my preferences rather well.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Your preferences? What do you mean?  
 **Itsuko** :  
If I have to wear a skirt, I'll always wear something underneath it.  
It's... disconcerting not to.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm just glad my outfit goes well with my hat. 

I instinctively gripped the sides of my hat and tugged down on it to partially cover my ears.  
Itsuko gazed at the hat, looking contemplative.

 **Itsuko** :  
You know, it almost looks like you're a witch--  
 **Hoshi** :  
\--! You don't need to say that, I already know!  
 **Itsuko** :  
S-sorry, you don't have to get snippy.  
I guess that's a bit of a sore spot?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Everyone always confuses **astronomy** with **astrology** and assumes I'm into all that supernatural stuff like magic.  
But I'm a Virgo, so of course I think astrology is bogus.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Mm. I'm a Scorpio. 

Itsuko held out her hands like claws, and made some pinching motions, while looking completely disinterested.

 **Hoshi** :  
(...)  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
So. I suppose we should get to the elephant in the room.  
 **Hoshi** :  
H-huh?  
 **Itsuko** :  
What do you remember? From the looks of it, you didn't bring me here. No offense, but you're just as clueless as I am.  
 **Hoshi** :  
N-none taken, I think?  
 **Itsuko** :  
The problem is, I don't actually remember being taken.  
The last thing I remember is finishing the **reclamation project in New Towa City** , and passing out on my couch.  
The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hallway out here, feeling like my bones were replaced with lead.  
 **Hoshi** :  
New Towa City, huh? I heard they finally got control back from all those kids that went berserk.  
Was that your doing?  
 **Itsuko** :  
No, not at all. I had nothing to do with that.  
But they called me in to oversee the survey and planning for the reconstruction after that fiasco ended.  
Not very glamorous on paper, but it's fulfilling work.  
 **Hoshi** :  
It must be, if you're good enough to be called an Ultimate for it.  
 **Itsuko** :  
T-thanks, but we're digressing. I went to sleep in my own apartment, and woke up here.  
 **Hoshi** :  
...Now that you mention it, same with me. 

<CG: Hoshi's Balcony>

Outside the sliding door behind my apartment was a small balcony, with a telescope pointed at the sky.  
It was a cloudless night, and though it was a New Moon, a faint glow could be seen.  
Earthshine - the reflection of the sun's light off of the Earth that faintly illuminated the moon.

 **Hoshi** :  
I'd just gotten home from school. I made myself a mug of hot chocolate, bundled up, and went out to my balcony.  
I have a small telescope on a tripod out back, and I was doing some stargazing.  
I'd taken some great pictures of Mercury the other day, and was hoping to set up my telescope for another viewing in the morning.  
It was a long day, though, so I turned in after an hour or two and went to bed.  
That's... the last thing I remember before waking up here.

<END CG>

A crease formed on Itsuko's forehead as I finished my thoughts.

 **Itsuko** :  
I'm not exactly a high-profile target, and you're... just a high school student.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Hey! Like you're not also in high school?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Fair, but hardly the point. Why us? Ultimate Students aren't exactly rare.  
There's at least a hundred each year. But since neither of us remembers being taken...  
That means whoever took us must have put in quite a bit of expense to take us *after* we'd fallen asleep.  
This wasn't some run-of-the-mill kidnapping. These guys are pros.  
I need more data. Perhaps ignoring the other students is no longer in my best interest.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Well, I should probably get out of this room and meet everyone. You can come if you want.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
I suppose tagging along wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Door>

 **Hoshi** :  
Let's go, then.  
 **Itsuko** :  
After you.

I placed my hand on the door and slid it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the prologue, "Welcome to the UHA". The prologue will be split into four parts, but this is a natural break point for the first part.


	2. Prologue - Welcome to the UHA (Part 2 of 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 2 of 4.
> 
> Taking their first steps outside Classroom 1-A, Hoshi and Itsuko begin exploring the building in earnest. What other Ultimates will they meet? What else will they discover along the way?

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
This... looks like any regular school.  
 **Itsuko** :  
At first glance, I would agree. But there's something ominous about this place. You'll see as you explore.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You've already seen the whole thing?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Parts of it. Certain areas are locked, unfortunately.  
This particular hallway only has two generic-looking classrooms, right next to each other. But there are two other doors, as well.  
And it connects to two other halls.  
The one partway down on the left seems to run to the end of the building, while the one at the end of this on the right goes to the other wall.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You've done your homework.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I woke up about fifteen minutes before I found you, right here against this wall.  
 **Hoshi** :  
How unceremonious. You're sure you have no idea how you got there, right?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It's the same as you.  
Urgh... Be glad you were at least in a chair. My spine is all stiff.  
 **Hoshi** :  
No kidding. I was hunched over when I woke up. Standing up hurt like hell.  
I think I have scoliosis now.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I wonder how long we were out like that.  
 **Hoshi** :  
The clock on the wall said it was 8:30, but I don't know if it's morning or night.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I haven't seen a window yet, so I can't tell for sure.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Well, then I guess I'll just see what I can. We should explore and learn as much as we can.  
You said there were others, right?  
 **Itsuko** :  
A few. I don't have a complete count of everyone yet.  
 **Hoshi** :  
No sense hanging around here, then! Let's go! 

> **(Congratulations! You've made it out of the first room of the story. From here, you can "explore" the school building, subject to some limitations.)  
> ** **(Of course -- as mentioned before -- this is a written story, and is unfortunately not interactive, so you will be guided along Hoshi's journey.)  
> ** **(Rest assured that Hoshi will explore everything she needs to on her own!)**

<EXAMINE: Classroom 1-A>

 **Hoshi** :  
(This is the room I just came out of. I can go back inside if I really want to.)  
(But there's no one else in there at the moment.) 

<EXAMINE: ???>

Down the wall to my right from the room I just came out of is another sliding door, the same as the one from Classroom 1-A.

<TRAVEL: Classroom 1-B>

A room identical to the room I awoke in appeared before me. But unlike the first room, this one wasn't vacant.

 **??? A** :  
All I'm saying is, schools are dull as shit. Everyone's so young and also broke. There's nothing to do here at all.  
 **??? B** :  
Have you tried... learning? 

In the middle of the classroom stood two boys having a heated debate.

 **??? A** :  
Yo, that sounds boring and bad. Schools don't teach you anything worth knowing in the real world.  
 **??? B** :  
W-what? That's ridiculous! Schools teach you a lot of important stuff.  
 **??? A** :  
Yeah? Name like, three things schools teach you that you can't learn on your own.  
 **??? B** :  
W-what? "On your own"?  
 **??? A** :  
Yeah. What can I get out of a school that I can't learn on the fly?  
 **??? B** :  
It's not about not being able to learn on your own. It's just that people learn better when they learn from people who already know.  
 **??? A** :  
Listen, kid. I know you're a greenhorn when it comes to the real world, so I'll give it to ya straight.  
School ain't shit.  
Teachers double ain't shit. Just cuz you have some schmancy degree what says you can teach me how numbers work doesn't mean I'm gonna get it.  
The only numbers that matter are me, how many guys are after me, and how much my next score is gonna be.  
 **??? B** :  
"Score"? Guys coming after you? W-what are you talking about?  
 **??? A** :  
The job, of course. It's always about the job, and the payoff.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Okay, I think this has gone on enough.  
 **??? B** :  
Looks like we have some friends, so I'm done dealing with you. Hi there, you two.  
 **??? A** :  
Hmph. 's just a couple of girls.

The smaller of the boys turned to us with a smile, while the larger one crossed his arms and turned away in a huff.

 **Itsuko** :  
Ultimates come in all types, it would seem. 

<TALK: ??? A>

I chose to talk to the taller one. He was dressed in a large, brown overcoat, covered in pockets. Several of them were already bulging with various things.  
The coat reached down to his knees, but behind that, I could see a clean shirt, slacks and sneakers.  
As if the pockets on his coat weren't enough, he also had a largish backpack, but at the moment, it didn't appear full.  
The UHA logo was present on one of his coat pockets.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hello there. My name's Hoshi.  
 **Itsuko** :  
What's that you were saying earlier, about everyone being young? You wouldn't happen to have a thing for older people, would you?  
 **??? A** :  
A thing? Naw, no way. Young people are full of life, that's all. I'm only interested when they're about to die.  
 **Itsuko** :  
A gold-digger, then.  
 **??? A** :  
You listening? I said no way, dude. I don't wanna date 'em, I wanna loot 'em after they're dead.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So, a graverobber?  
 **??? A** :  
Not just any graverobber, ya know.  
I'm Kenichi Haibara, the **Ultimate Graverobber**. Ain't nothing you can bury that I can't get my hands on. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Kenichi Haibara, the Ultimate Graverobber>

 **Hoshi** :  
That's... not exactly something I'd be proud about, you know.  
 **Kenichi** :  
Ye act like you've never seen a thief before.  
 **Hoshi** :  
H-hey, don't come closer. I don't want you stealing my stuff.  
 **Kenichi** :  
Relax, kid. I only take stuff that nobody's gonna miss. Cos it's already in the ground!  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Kenichi** :  
Honest, honest! I'm not that kind of thief. Seriously, you have no idea how much junk people get buried with.  
Jewelry, phones, computers.  
Sometimes they get all freaky and get buried with their pets, those wackjobs.  
You can make a nice amount of cash just takin from the dead. It's not like they're gonna miss it or anything.  
 **Itsuko** :  
That's irrelevant.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah! Those people were buried with their stuff. It's a matter of trust that your wishes will be respected.  
Especially once you're dead.  
 **Kenichi** :  
Hey yo, what's with the third degree here?  
You chicks tryina tell me you've never taken something from some sucker who ain't usin' it no more?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Of course not!  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
C'mon, Itsuko, back me up here.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...I can't truthfully say that.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Wh-what? Itsuko?!  
 **Itsuko** :  
Hey, I'm not proud of it! And I did give it back.  
Most of it. Eventually.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Ugh, you two... 

* * *

<TALK: ??? B>

The smaller of the two boys turned to face us with a smile.  
He was short, barely five feet tall, blond, and honestly looked like he only just qualified as a teenager.

 **Hoshi** :  
("Baby-faced" sounds like an appropriate word for him...) 

He had a simple beige uniform and tie on, nothing too fancy.  
But what stood out the most was the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

 **Hoshi** :  
Are you cold?  
 **??? B** :  
Oh, this scarf? No, I just like wearing it. It keeps me comfortable.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It doesn't look half bad.  
 **??? B** :  
Thank you very much. My name's Shin Inaba, by the way.  
It's written with the character for "heart", but please don't call me Kokoro!  
I'm the **Ultimate Spirit Medium**. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Shin Inaba, the Ultimate Spirit Medium>

 **Hoshi** :  
"Spirit Medium"? Does that mean you talk to dead people?  
 **Shin** :  
I do sometimes. I know a lot of people think it's just hokey pokey, but I really believe that I can hear the **souls of the dead**.  
But enough about me. What are your names?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm Hoshi, the Ultimate Astronomer, and this is Itsuko, the Ultimate Mastermind.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Salutations.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So what are you two arguing about?  
 **Shin** :  
Oh, don't mind him. I think he's just anxious. I mean, I am, too.  
I have no idea what's going on. What's with this place?  
And these uniforms. Who made them? This isn't what I was wearing at my old high school...  
 **Itsuko** :  
All good questions.  
 **Shin** :  
Oh, but at least I'm still wearing my scarf! I'd be lost without it.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, me too! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my hat.  
 **Shin** :  
Ooh, it's so pretty! I love the star motif! It really says astronomer!  
 **Hoshi** :  
See? *Someone* appreciates astronomy themes and doesn't immediately go for the "witch" interpretation.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Hey --  
 **Shin** :  
Naw, if it was a witch, it'd have a little band right around the base, with like a belt buckle or something.  
It would also be darker, closer to black -- yours is *clearly* a **night-sky blue**.  
 **Itsuko** :  
What...?  
What kind of astronomer wears a giant hat like that? What is it even for?  
 **Shin** :  
It's not about function, it's about form! It's the aesthetic!  
It's like -- it's like you, dressed in all black. It's about the message you want to put out into the world.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Exactly!  
 **Itsuko** :  
And what message is that hat trying to put out, Hoshi?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Space is big! Really really big!  
 **Itsuko** :  
Just like your hat.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Just like my hat.  
 **Itsuko** :  
*Sigh*...  
And what message does your scarf put out, Shin?  
 **Shin** :  
I... get cold a lot!  
 **Itsuko** :  
H-hey, that's totally about function! 

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
That seems to be it for this room. There's nothing much here, is there?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It's just an empty classroom. The same as the other one.  
The layout is identical, too.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You think there's any hidden secrets in here or something?  
 **Itsuko** :  
At a glance, I don't see anything that would indicate this room is any more important.  
You can never be too sure, I suppose, but I'd rather not tear the room apart just now in search of something that may not exist.  
We should move on.  
 **Shin** :  
Leaving so soon?  
 **Kenichi** :  
Ain't nothing here, I told ya.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I agree with Itsuko. We'll head out. It was nice meeting you, Shin. Kenichi.  
 **Shin** :  
If I find any clues, I'll let you ladies know.  
 **Kenichi** :  
Yeah, yeah. If there's any news worth having, it'll get around.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Thank you!  
 **Itsuko** :  
See you. 

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

As we continued to the right, the hallway split into two branches -- one going straight and one turning left.

<WALK: Forward>

<EXAMINE: ???>

Itsuko and I reached the end of the hall, and turned the corner.  
At the end of a short walk, on our right, was a double-door entrance to a large room.

 **Itsuko** :  
Don't look at me, I didn't go inside. I went down the other hallway.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Then let's see what's in here, shall we? 

<TRAVEL: Gym>

Beyond the double doors was a large gym. Inside were two more boys.  
One of them, very tall and serious, was sitting on the bleachers to the left.  
The other, much shorter and chubbier, was at the far end, leaning against a large stage.

<EXAMINE: Bleachers>

On either side of the room were sets of bleachers.

 **Hoshi** :  
This must be so that people can watch students play sports.  
 **Itsuko** :  
There must be enough seating for at least a few hundred people, all together.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Do you think there are that many students here?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Unlikely. We would have encountered significantly more people by now. This school is far too empty.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Hmm. I wonder what else they could be for, then. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Basketball Hoops>

 **Hoshi** :  
So the Gym is set up for basketball. Have you ever played, Itsuko?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I've practiced in P.E. class, but I've never played an actual game before.  
I... imagine I'm better suited to coaching than actually playing.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Does that mean... you're not actually all that good?  
 **Itsuko** :  
\--!  
I never said that...  
 **Hoshi** :  
It's okay, I'm awful, too. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Stage>

 **Hoshi** :  
I think this is where things like graduation ceremonies and announcements happen.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It may also be used for school plays and such.  
Though I expect more appropriate seating would be provided.  
 **??? B** :  
The bleachers retract, you know.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Huh? What do you mean?  
 **??? B** :  
The bleachers on the sides. They slide in to create more room.  
That way they can put out chairs and stuff.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So they really do have large events happening in here... 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Back hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
It looks like there's another room back there.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Don't you want to introduce yourself to these gentlemen here first?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Probably. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Door>

 **Hoshi** :  
It looks like there's a second exit to the Gym over here.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I thought you'd want to talk to everyone before you left. You surprise me, Hoshi. 

* * *

<TALK: ??? A>

I walked over to the guy leaning on the bleachers. The first thing I noticed was how tall he was, almost two meters tall.  
Since Itsuko and I walked in, he'd been casually observing the two of us, while still keeping an eye on the other person in the room.  
He wore a red leather jacket over a tee shirt and jeans. Despite not being a uniform, the jacket proudly bore the UHA logo I've come to see on everyone's clothes.  
His dark hair was streaked with gray, despite his young age. If nothing else, he looked tired.

 **??? A** :  
You two must be **Ultimates** , as well.  
 **Hoshi** :  
How did you know? Did you get a letter when you woke up?  
 **??? A** :  
There is that, but...  
We all seem to be. I think you two are the last ones. **Everyone here is an Ultimate student** , just like me.  
 **Itsuko** :  
"Last ones"? How many are there?  
 **??? A** :  
I've met over a dozen so far.  
 **Hoshi** :  
A dozen Ultimate students? That's a lot gathered in one place.  
I mean, it's not unheard of, but I'm definitely the only Ultimate student at my high school.  
I don't even know of any others in the area.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Someone must have gathered all of us for some purpose.  
 **??? A** :  
Whatever that purpose is, I can't help but feel it's not a good one.  
Especially since... Ngh...  
 **Hoshi** :  
!!  
Are you okay?  
 **??? A** :  
Yeah, I just... my head hurts trying to remember how I got here.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Same for me. I went to bed one day, and then... woke up here.  
I feel like there's more to it, but I can't remember anything at all.

I felt like something was on the tip of my tongue, but as soon as I thought about it, it vanished.

 **??? A** :  
Well, now that that's out of the way, we should probably introduce ourselves.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, yes! Definitely.  
My name's Hoshi, and this one's Itsuko.  
 **??? A** :  
I've already said most of my hellos, but two more won't hurt, I guess.  
The name's Ando Morinaga. I've made a name for myself as the **Ultimate Vigilante**. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Ando Morinaga, the Ultimate Vigilante>

 **Ando** :  
If anyone does you wrong, let me know, and I'll settle the score.  
Doesn't matter what it is. Without justice, there can be no peace.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Wait, the Ultimate Vigilante? I've heard of you.  
Aren't you that Shiny Justice guy from Europe?  
 **Ando** :  
Who, **Sparkling Justice** No, I'm the one who *caught* him.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Oh, really? That must be quite a story.  
 **Ando** :  
It is. Now, if I can only figure out who brought us here.  
Maybe I'll tell you the whole thing once we've gotten out of this mess.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm looking forward to it! 

* * *

<TALK: ??? B>

Standing by the stage was a slightly chubby man. He wore a plain yellow baseball cap and glasses.  
He had an orange, unbuttoned suit jacket on over a white button-up and brown pants. Slung across his shoulder was a large black carry bag with bits of paper sticking out.  
He had a slightly disheveled look, as though he was in a hurry to be somewhere, only he wasn't quite sure where that place was supposed to be.

 **??? B** :  
Ah, hello there. Maybe you can be more helpful than that guy over there.  
 **Ando** :  
I told you, I don't know any more than you do.  
 **??? B** :  
Thanks for nothing!  
Anyway, do you guys know where I am? I'm running late for a shooting, and --  
Well, it's obviously going to be a disaster without me there.  
 **Hoshi** :  
We don't know anything, either. I just woke up in a classroom less than an hour ago, and I can't remember how I got there.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I awoke in the hallway. I haven't seen anything that would indicate where we are.  
 **??? B** :  
Oh... How disappointing. I came to in one of the chairs on stage. I thought I'd made it on set in my sleep...  
But there's no school set scheduled in this production.  
What the hell was the director thinking? He has to consult ME first!  
 **Hoshi** :  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down.  
 **??? B** :  
You're right, getting worked up now isn't going to fix my problem.  
I suppose the show must go on... without me.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
There, there. It'll be alright.  
 **??? B** :  
*Sniff* Thanks.  
 **Itsuko** :  
What's with the fake glasses?  
 **??? B** :  
Oh, you figured that out, did you?  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Whoa, this guy changes tracks real fast.)  
Fake glasses? How can you tell? They've got lenses, right?  
 **Itsuko** :  
No curvature. Glasses are made by slicing off layers from a sphere. Those are just flat.  
 **??? B** :  
You got me. I just wear these to look smart.  
N-Not that I'm not smart on my own -- I'm plenty smart. After all, I'm the one and only Okimoto Kikai, the **Ultimate Producer**! 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Okimoto Kikai, the Ultimate Producer>

 **Hoshi** :  
Producer? Like a movie producer?  
 **Okimoto** :  
I've worked on a few movies in my time, but my real passion is the theater.  
Movies and television are all special effects these days. All digital. There's no passion, there's no oomph.  
But the theater...  
Everything has to work, and not just once -- it has to keep working, over and over again, every time.  
Sets, props, and the stage itself.  
Putting all of that together is the best part about working on a project for me.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I-I see.  
 **Okimoto** :  
The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get back to my life's work. Ohh, I hope the director doesn't get mad at me...  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Aaand he's back in his own world again.) 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Back Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
What's back here?  
 **Okimoto** :  
That's the backstage area. It's where costumes and props are, and smaller set pieces.  
 **Ando** :  
Last I checked, there were some people back there, too.  
Haven't seen them leave yet.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Then it's worth exploring, I expect. Hoshi, after you. 

<TRAVEL: Backstage>

To the right of the stage was a short hallway that turned left, and opened into a surprisingly large room.  
On one of the sofas near the back wall were two girls, having a spirited conversation.

 **Itsuko** :  
This must be under the stage area.

Itsuko's comment caused the two girls to notice they weren't alone.  
They disengaged, and one of them stood up to address us.

 **??? A** :  
Only partially, but yes  
That part of the room, where the ceiling is much lower, is under the stage.  
There are a few trap doors you can use to get on stage -- or off -- in a hurry.  
The rest of this space is for preparation of sets and costume changes. Though I'm afraid it's not very big...  
Oh, by the way, my name's Emi.  
 **??? B** :  
And I'm Takako.

<EXAMINE: Bookshelves>

The shelves here are overflowing with scripts. There's so many here that I don't even know what to look at.

 **Itsuko** :  
There are several here I've never even heard of.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I didn't take you for a big theater-goer, Itsuko.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I've been known to see a few shows. Usually as thank-yous for my work.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, take a look at this one.  
It has Okimoto's name on it. "The Princess and the Bear."  
 **Itsuko** :  
You can read through it later. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Crates>

There are dozens of crates filled with various items. Handkerchiefs and ruffles stick out of one box, while another is overflowing with fake weapons.  
 **Hoshi** :  
What is all of this stuff? Can one play really need all of these things?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Probably not. This is a school theater, not a professional one. They likely have props for a dozen different shows here at once.  
 **Hoshi** :  
A dozen?!  
 **Itsuko** :  
Easily. Instead of discarding props after a show is finished, they're kept in case they can be reused in future productions, or if they ever do repeat performances.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I guess that makes sense. It's more economical that way. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Couches>

 **Hoshi** :  
These look comfy. Are they leather?  
 **Takako** :  
I think so. They have that leather sound when you sit down.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You know, I'm pretty tired. Let me just... lay down for a quick nap...  
 **Itsuko** :  
Get up, Hoshi. This isn't time to sleep.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Aww... 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Ladder>

 **Hoshi** :  
Where does this go? It looks like it goes all the way up.  
 **Emi** :  
That one goes up above the stage.  
 **Hoshi** :  
**Above** the stage?  
 **Emi** :  
Sometimes you need to do some prep work above the stage. If you want things lowered from the ceiling, or you need to change the lighting, that's how you get up there.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I see. They really think of everything, don't they? 

* * *

<TALK: Emi>

One of the girls on the couch -- the one who introduced herself as Emi -- was a girl who looked to be a little younger than me.  
She had long, pale blonde hair, and a lime green sweater vest over a pale yellow button-down shirt, with a matching plaid skirt. Instead of a regular necktie, her uniform included a bow tie.  
As usual, the red UHA logo adorned her vest.

 **Hoshi** :  
You said your name was Emi, right?  
 **Emi** :  
That's correct! They call me Miss Timing cuz my jokes never hit their mark!...  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Huh?)  
 **Itsuko** :  
Pfft...  
 **Emi** :  
Thank you, thank you. But please, don't actually call me Miss Timing.  
The name's Emi Houjou, the **Ultimate Comedian** , and I'm here all day until I can figure out where the heck I actually am. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Emi Houjou, the Ultimate Comedian>

 **Hoshi** :  
Why do I feel like that went way over my head?  
 **Emi** :  
So, ladies, what's your favorite kind of humor?  
 **Hoshi** :  
My favorite... kind of humor?  
 **Emi** :  
Mhm!  
 **Hoshi** :  
Uhh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I like comedies, but --  
 **Itsuko** :  
Slapstick.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Huh? That was a fast answer.)  
 **Emi** :  
Ooh, slapstick! That's a good one. The **physical element of comedy** , the kind that transcends language.  
In a way, slapstick *is* its own language.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I definitely agree. I sometimes watch old American slapstick shows.  
The Three Stooges is a timeless classic.  
 **Emi** :  
Don't forget some of their cartoons. Slapstick comedy is special because you can turn it up even more when you animate it!  
The exaggeration of comedy through pictures...! It's something that no other branch of humor can even touch.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Yes, absolutely!  
 **Hoshi** :  
Wow, I didn't realize comedy was so deep.  
 **Emi** :  
There's a whole world of comedy out there!  
I'm working on a relatively untouched genre of deconstructed comedy. Breaking it down into its bare essentials.  
It's not ready for the world yet, but one day soon, I promise! It'll take the world by storm.  
But my favorite jokes are definitely puns. If you need a laugh, I'm your gal.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'll have to come back and ask for more of your work later.  
 **Emi** :  
A repeat customer? Already? I'm flattered.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(I still don't know if I get the original joke...) 

* * *

<TALK: Takako>

Sitting on the couch was a girl with a bright pink pixie-cut, and several color-matched pink studs in her left ear.  
Her short-sleeved shirt was an equally vivid mix of purple and blue.  
Her long pants ran down to her calves, showing off an inch or two of ankle above her sneakers.  
If I didn't notice the UHA emblem on the sweater tied around her waist, I wouldn't have thought she belonged here.

 **Itsuko** :  
Takako, was it?  
 **Takako** :  
That's right. And who might you two be?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm Hoshi, and this is Itsuko.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You've certainly gone for a look.  
 **Takako** :  
Rock what you've got, ignore what you don't.  
There's just something a little off about it all, you know?  
 **Hoshi** :  
What do you mean?  
 **Takako** :  
...  
Something doesn't feel quite right. You know they say that hair grows a little less than half a millimeter a day. But if you really pay attention, you can feel that.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Uhh...  
 **Takako** :  
And something feels wrong. I don't know if it's my hair or the dye, but something's off.  
I can't put my finger on it. In the meantime, it's good to meet some more girls. It's a total dudefest out there.  
I guess I should introduce myself properly. I'm Takako. Takako Natsume, the **Ultimate Hairdresser**. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Takako Natsume, the Ultimate Hairdresser>

 **Takako** :  
Love the dye job, by the way, Hoshi. You take good care of it, you could be a model.  
 **Hoshi** :  
A... hair model?  
 **Takako** :  
Who do you think poses for the dye boxes?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I always thought those were just the same image color-filtered, or they used wigs.  
 **Takako** :  
Only the really cheap studios do that. The good stuff comes from people who are proud of their work.  
I know some contacts. I can hook you up, if you're interested in that sort of thing.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I--I don't know, I've never really thought about it before.  
 **Takako** :  
You should give it some thought. Let me know if you ever decide.  
I actually mix my own hair dyes. This one right here is one of my own special blends.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It looks very soft. May I?  
 **Takako** :  
?! Oh, s-sure?

Itsuko reached out a hand and ran her fingers through Takako's hair.

 **Takako** :  
\--!  
Ngh... Mmmh...  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Whoa, is she okay? She looks really embarrassed right now, but...)  
(I can't tell if she's enjoying this... a bit too much.)  
 **Itsuko** :  
Very nice.  
 **Takako** :  
Hnn...  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
...?  
 **Takako** :  
I-I'm... glad you approve...  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Her face is very red right now... Better leave her to recover her poise.) 

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
I think that's everything in here.  
No real clues as to where we are in here.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I think you're right. We should move on.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Emi, Takako. It's good to meet you.  
 **Emi** :  
Yeah, absolutely!  
 **Takako** :  
Mhm. See you around. 

<TRAVEL: Gym>

<EXAMINE: Door>

On the wall next to the door was a small panel with a screen.  
It read "STATUS: UNLOCKED".

 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, I know what this is. This is one of those high-tech magnetic locks, isn't it?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I wouldn't know.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Check it out, there's another one by the entrance to the Gym we came through, all the way back there.  
They had some at the facility I used to hang out by.  
 **Itsuko** :  
"Facility?"  
 **Hoshi** :  
It was a research building with a lot of expensive equipment, so they always had the latest security features.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You weren't a... test subject, were you?  
 **Hoshi** :  
No!! My mom used to work there, so I'd try and sneak in whenever I could.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Is that so? I wonder.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I promise! Don't -- don't make that face!

<TRAVEL: Electrical Room>

Outside the side entrance to the Gym was a wide room with a door behind us an a door in front of us.  
The walls were all black, and various cables and panels hung from the walls. Some lights were blinking, others were solid, and others were off.  
Standing in the room, examining one of these panels, was a boy.

<EXAMINE: Boxes>

There are many boxes on the floor, spread around the room.

 **Hoshi** :  
What is all this junk?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It looks like electrical wiring. I'd have to give it a more thorough look to determine what everything is.  
 **Hoshi** :  
There are some other things in here. Like this. What's a "tracer"?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I think it's used to tell which cable goes where, like in an office.  
This is an electrical room, after all.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Paneling>

 **Hoshi** :  
Look at all the lights. I wonder what they all mean.  
 **Itsuko** :  
There should be some labels on there to give you some idea.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Here we go. Green means power is flowing, yellow means the circuit is closed, and red means there's a problem.  
What kinds of problems would there be?  
 **Itsuko** :  
The circuit itself could be bad. Or something is trying to draw too much power.  
Are the breakers themselves here?  
 **Hoshi** :  
You mean those big switches? I don't see any.  
All the big wires seem to be coming out of the ground, though, so maybe there's a basement. 

* * *

<TALK: ???>

The sole person in the room, other than me and Itsuko, was a boy with light gray hair.  
He was dressed in a pink, unbuckled vest over a plain white t-shirt. Over that, he wore a light yellow robe.  
He had on black shorts, and tall black boots.  
To complete the look, he also wore fingerless gloves, and the fingers on his left hand were covered in bandages.  
But the part that really drew my attention was the guitar slung over his back.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hi there! I'm Hoshi. What's your name?  
 **???** :  
Although my situation is unknown, (this place is an enormous mystery),  
The kindness of the universe has shown these loveliest of ladies here to me.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You wanna run that by us again?  
 **???** :  
Like flowers in the fall, this moment fades, time's unrelenting passage must press on.  
Though moments come around again in spades, in haste, we must act now, lest they be gone.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Wait, is this... poetry?  
 **???** :  
I choose to recite words as song in verse, though there are often times when I cannot.  
When time is short, I can't always rehearse. And in such cases, improv takes its shot.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Improvisation? You're coming up with this stuff on the fly?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Who are you?  
 **???** :  
My name is Watanuki, Gentarou.  
The **Greatest of the Bards** just stole the show! 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Gentarou Watanuki, the Ultimate Bard>

 **Hoshi** :  
That had to have been prepared. That was too impressive.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I don't know. That sounded pretty on the spot to me.  
You made that all up just now, didn't you, Gentarou?  
 **Gentarou** :  
Indeed. It is, however, rather tiring to sing all the time. So I only do so when I am feeling inspired.  
 **Itsuko** :  
A true wordsmith. How apropos for a bard. I assume your surname "Watanuki" is also a pun, then?  
 **Gentarou** :  
It is. How else should one such as I with a name such as I and a talent such as I choose to express myself than through the magic of words?  
 **Hoshi** :  
For some people, destiny is more clear-cut than others, I guess.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Nice guitar. Do you play?  
 **Gentarou** :  
Play, compose, experience...  
I do all of these and more.  
Not just the guitar, either.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh? What else do you play?  
 **Gentarou** :  
I have yet to meet an instrument I cannot bend to my will.  
Perhaps you would like a demonstration?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Sure--  
 **Itsuko** :  
That's enough. You should know better than to prey on her naïveté.  
 **Gentarou** :  
I assure you, I have no idea what you refer to, ma'am.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Right.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Door>

 **Hoshi** :  
It looks like there's a second exit to this room, as well.  
 **Gentarou** :  
Leaving so soon?  
 **Hoshi** :  
There are still other people here we haven't spoken to.  
 **Gentarou** :  
I see, yes. Fare thee well. Let us meet again soon.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'm sure we'll cross paths again. 

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
The hallway again?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It seems we've made a large circle around this part of the school.  
This spot against the wall is where I woke up earlier.  
The classroom you were in is just over there to the right.  
I said this before, but you were lucky, you were seated at a desk.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Her shoulders must be stiff if she was sleeping against a wall like that...)  
Look, there's another room across the hall. Let's take a look inside.


	3. Prologue - Welcome to the UHA (Part 3 of 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 3 of 4.
> 
> Having met half of the remaining students, Hoshi and Itsuko investigate the rest of the floor of the school they've found themselves in. But not everyone is smiles and sunshine. What the hell is that girl's deal, anyway?  
> Just when they thought they had a moment of pause, an announcement echoes through the halls. "All students must attend..."

<TRAVEL: ???>

The room we entered wasn't quite as large as the Gym, but certainly larger than the classrooms we'd been in before.  
Spread before us were rows of long, black desks covered in glass bottles and equipment. Each sat four chairs, two on either of the long sides.  
The walls were lined with countless shelves, filled with all sorts of colored liquids, solids, and powders.  
The air itself had a distinct smell of disinfectant in it.

 **Itsuko** :  
The Chemistry Lab.  
 **Hoshi** :  
It must be.  
 **??? A** :  
Please be careful. It would be a shame if you hurt yourself, some of these chemicals are quite potent. 

A boy spoke to us from near the cabinets. He was one of two people in the room.  
The other was a girl sitting at one of the desks fiddling with the knobs on some piece of equipment.

 **??? A** :  
I'm Hideki, by the way.  
 **Itusko** :  
And I'm Itsuko. This one is Hoshi.  
 **??? B** :  
...Riho. 

<EXAMINE: Desks>

Ten long, black desks filled the main area of the lab. Each table has the capacity to seat four students.  
Some of them were empty, but a few had equipment on them.

 **Hoshi** :  
I only recognize some of these things. I know the beakers and test tubes, and this is a Bunsen burner, but I don't know what some of these other things are.  
 **Itsuko** :  
This one opens up and you can put test tubes inside of it. I believe it's a centrifuge, used to separate out solids from liquid solutions.  
This one, however, I'm not sure. 

Itusko tapped on a beige box on one of the table with various knobs, meters, and connectors on it. Blue and red cables jutted out from the sides.

 **Riho** :  
Electrolysis machine.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Electrolysis? What's that?  
 **Riho** :  
An electric current runs through water, or some other chemical, splitting it into component elements.  
 **Hideki** :  
In the case of water, it produces Oxygen and Hydrogen.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I see. What about the one you're fiddling with, Riho?  
 **Riho** :  
Unsure.  
 **Hideki** :  
It's not strictly for chemistry. That's all I can say. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Shelves>

 **Hoshi** :  
Look at all of these chemicals.  
 **Hideki** :  
Please be mindful that many of these are extremely dangerous to handle.  
Try to avoid blowing us up.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Okay, okay, I get it. I won't touch.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It seems unlikely that school staff would leave highly volatile chemicals laying around for students to just touch on a whim, no?  
 **Hideki** :  
Unlikely or no, what's here is dangerous.  
 **Hoshi** :  
But what is all this stuff, anyway? 

<CG: Chemistry Cabinet>

 **Hideki** :  
It looks like these chemicals are organized by physical property. They're all labeled based on what they are.  
The red ones here are capsules, the blue ones are powders, the orange ones are liquids, and the green ones are solids.  
They're also organized by how dangerous they are.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Dangerous?  
 **Hideki** :  
Take a look at the bottles. 

Hideki picked up a bottle off the shelf and showed it to us.

 **Hideki** :  
Some of these chemicals have pictograms. International symbols for physical or health hazards.  
But they don't all seem to conform to those standards. 

<END CG>

 **Hideki** :  
Best be careful. The wrong combination and we all go boom. Possibly take half the city with us.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You know which city we're in?  
 **Hideki** :  
...?  
We're still in Kyoto, no?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'm not sure I've ever actually set foot in Kyoto.  
 **Hideki** :  
Hmm. Strange. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Door>

 **Hoshi** :  
Hey look, over there. There's another exit to this room, too.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It would seem there are several ways to get around the first floor.  
I wonder where it leads.  
 **Hoshi** :  
We can take a look when we're done in here. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Waste Disposal>

 **Itsuko** :  
These are biohazard symbols.  
 **Riho** :  
Waste disposal.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You mean that's where all the chemicals go when you're done?  
Doesn't that seem... unsafe to mix them all like that?  
 **Riho** :  
They don't all go in the same place.  
 **Itusko** :  
Take a look.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, you're right. It seems they get split up by their classifications.  
Liquids in one, powders in another.  
So you don't accidentally mix things together that could interact badly, I guess.  
 **Riho** :  
Safety first, et cetera.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Where do you suppose these disposal tubes in the wall go?  
 **Riho** :  
*Shrug* No clue.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Coat Rack>

There are several lab coats hanging on the coat rack at the back of the room.

 **Itsuko** :  
I think you're supposed to put these on before doing anything dangerous in here.  
 **Hoshi** :  
That makes sense. Don't want to get chemicals on your clothes.  
But... that's weird.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You noticed it, too, right?  
 **Hoshi** :  
These lab coats are different than the one Hideki is wearing.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I don't think his lab coat came from this coat rack. 

* * *

<TALK: Hideki>

Standing on the left side of the room was a boy only slightly taller than me.  
Wearing a white lab coat that had a few color stains on it, and a pair of dark green goggles atop his messy brown hair, stood Hideki.  
The lab coat had a blue trim around the edges, giving him a distinguished look.  
Every part of him looked like your stereotypical scientist, especially given the surroundings.

 **Hoshi** :  
It was Hideki, right?  
 **Hideki** :  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
...?  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Hoshi** :  
Hello? Hideki?  
 **Hideki** :  
*Sigh*. That's correct.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Are you okay?  
 **Hideki** :  
I'm fine. I'm just busy, in case you couldn't tell.  
 **Itsuko** :  
It looks to me like you're just browsing.  
 **Hideki** :  
I'm inventorying. Making a note of what chemicals are available.  
If I find something proprietary, that might give me an indication of which company stocks this place, which would help me find out who's trying to blackmail me.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Blackmail?! What are you talking about?  
 **Hideki** :  
Isn't it obvious? They're trying to get me to make something for them.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Who's "they"?  
 **Hideki** :  
Them. My competitors. The rest of the industry.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You lost me.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'm afraid you never "had" me to begin with. Who are you?  
 **Hideki** :  
Ghh... What incompetence. Did they really hire you to even get me to say my own name?  
How do I know this isn't a voice recognition scam? I say my name and you use it to steal my identity.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(What the hell is he talking about.....?)  
 **Itsuko** :  
Talk about being suspicious.  
 **Hoshi** :  
And anyway, didn't you already give us your name?  
 **Hideki** :  
Ghh--!  
Ngh, fine. If I tell you my name, will you tell me what you want already?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I promise, we don't want anything. We were kidnapped, too.  
 **Hideki** :  
What?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I woke up in the hallway. Hoshi woke up in a classroom.  
Neither of us has any idea how we got here.  
Whatever the people who kidnapped us want, we don't have any idea.  
 **Hideki** :  
Then I suppose there's no harm in revealing my name.  
I'm world-renowned as the **Ultimate Chemist** , Hideki Asagi. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist>

 **Hideki** :  
While much of my work is used in pharmaceuticals, I make a wide array of chemicals, ranging from pesticides to surface coatings to cleaning solutions.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Anything I'd have heard of?  
 **Hideki** :  
Have you heard of hydrophobic coatings?  
 **Hoshi** :  
What's that, being afraid of water?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Close. It refers to surfaces that don't absorb water, instead repelling it and pushing it away.  
But that's old stuff, much older than you are.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, so if you use that stuff on your phone, it won't short out when it gets wet?  
 **Hideki** :  
I've taken that one step further by creating dust-phobic coatings.  
If you notice, my coat is pristine.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Except for the home dye job, that is.  
 **Hideki** :  
I said it was dust-phobic, not chemical-phobic.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh wow, that's impressive. I could definitely use something like that for my room.  
 **Hideki** :  
Quantities are limited, but I might be able to put some together with what we have here.  
This space is oddly well-stocked. I do wonder who brought us here. And if not for blackmail, then for what?  
 **Itsuko** :  
That's the million dollar question. 

* * *

<TALK: Riho>

The girl in the room sat where she'd been since we'd walked in, having barely moved at all.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hi there, I'm Hoshi. It's nice to meet you.

At my introduction, Riho put down her tools and stood up, and I could clearly see her outfit.  
She had on a well-worn brown leather jacket, with orange straps and buckles here and there. She wore cargo pants that had almost as many pockets as her jacket.  
Around her waist was a toolbelt that was overflowing with equipment; I could easily see a flashlight, a shovel, and a brush. Anything else and I'd have to stare to identify...  
On her hip, strapped to the toolbelt, was a large orange hardhat.

 **Riho** :  
Riho. Riho Furukawa. **Ultimate Geologist** , nice to meet you, too.

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Riho Furukawa, the Ultimate Geologist>

 **Itsuko** :  
A woman of few words, I see.  
 **Riho** :  
No, I'm just busy.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Doing what? -- Ow, Itsuko, what was that for?  
 **Riho** :  
*Sigh* I'm trying to see if I can adapt some of these machines to my research. I don't have everything I need back at my lab.  
Whenever I find new, unneeded equipment, I bastardize it and use what I can.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You can just take apart the equipment in here? Are you sure that's okay?  
 **Riho** :  
Hideki says he doesn't care about the items here, so if whoever's watching us through the cameras wants to stop me, they know where to find me.

Riho gestured to the two fisheye cameras in the room, silently keeping watch over everything we did.  
Suddenly I felt a little self-conscious, but there's not a whole lot I could do.

 **Riho** :  
But no one's come calling in the last hour, so I figure I'm free to do what I want.  
Can I get back to it now?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Of course. Sorry for interrupting.  
Hoshi, you should know not to stick your nose into other people's busy work.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Sorry, Riho.  
 **Riho** :  
*Sigh* Don't worry about it. 

* * *

<TRAVEL: ???>

Through the side door of the Chemistry Lab, we entered another, smaller, white room.  
The main feature of the room was the bed in one corner, but it looked more like a hospital bed than a bedroom bed. Sitting on the bed was another student.  
Around us were drawers and cabinets, as well as other medical equipment.  
There were several posters on the walls with safety warnings and human diagrams.  
Most of all, there was a certain *smell* to the room.

 **Itsuko** :  
Formaldehyde. This must be some kind of medical room.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I think it's the Nurse's Office.  
Right by the Chemistry Lab, too.  
 **Itsuko** :  
They must share some inventory. Medicine is derived from chemicals, after all.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I also think it's in case you, like, burn yourself or something.  
 **Itsuko** :  
That may also have been an influence. The Chemistry Lab is the most dangerous room on this floor we've seen.  
 **???** :  
You know, the Nurse's Office isn't just for physical maladies. It's where you come to feel better from anything that's wrong. 

The girl slid off the bed, brushed off her skirt, and stood in front of us.

 **???** :  
The name's Marie Gyakushi. Nice to meet ya.

* * *

<TALK: Marie>

The girl in front of us named Marie was surprisingly tall, easily a full head taller than me.  
Her long, blonde hair and light blue glasses gave her a comely look, and I was strangely drawn in, feeling like everything was going to be okay.  
The slight wrinkles on her uniform and pale red jacket only amplified the effect.  
Dangling from her hands was a floral-patterned handbag, the same blue as her glasses. Behind her hands, her plaid skirt hung to just above her knees.  
Everything about Marie seemed to say she was a friend.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hi Marie, I'm Hoshi, and this is Itsuko.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Yo.  
 **Marie** :  
The pleasure's all mine. So, what can I help you with today? You seem stressed. What ails you?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Well, for starters, I can't remember how I got here...  
 **Marie** :  
Mhm, mhm.  
 **Hohsi** :  
And there's the fact that nobody else seems to know where we are, either.  
Then there's the fact that I'm suddenly surrounded by so many other Ultimates.  
Everyone's so capable, and then there's me, the Ultimate Astronomer. It feels like I'm not really worthy of standing up to them.  
 **Marie** :  
Mhm, mhm. **Imposter Syndrome** , huh? I've seen a few cases of that already. But you *are* an Ultimate, after all.  
They don't give out those titles to just anyone.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Imposter Syndrome?  
 **Marie** :  
It's a condition where you're convinced you aren't as worthy of your position as your peers. It's a very common insecurity, but it can cause a lot of stress.  
If you suddenly find yourself working with people who have their own Wiki articles about them, but don't have your own, you might feel like you're not up to the task.  
But it's not true! Other people can see your worth, and definitely have. The Ultimate Association gave you a title, right?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I guess they did.  
 **Marie** :  
Then it's settled! You've done something incredible, and deserving of your status. There are plenty of things more incredible than making your coat dust-free, after all.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I see you've met Hideki.  
 **Marie** :  
Mhm. Not the friendliest guy.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You're telling me. The first thing he did when we met him was accuse us of blackmail.  
 **Marie** :  
Blackmail!?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Exactly! The nerve of that guy.  
 **Marie** :  
Don't pay attention to him. I have no doubt that you're one of us, in the same situation.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Thanks, Marie.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...Nice work.  
 **Marie** :  
Thank you.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
 **Itsuko** :  
You haven't figured it out yet? What Marie's **Talent** is?  
 **Hoshi** :  
...No.  
 **Marie** :  
Tee-hee. That's okay.  
In lieu of a proper office, I think this'll be a nice place for me to relax.  
The calm, healing atmosphere of the Nurse's Office has a way of making the **Ultimate Psychologist** feel at home. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Marie Gyakushi, the Ultimate Psychologist>

 **Itsuko** :  
Someone is a glass-half-full kind of person. Must be nice right now.  
 **Marie** :  
Hmm? What do you mean?  
 **Itsuko** :  
This weird situation. You don't seem too concerned.  
 **Marie** :  
On the contrary! I'm scared out of my mind. But being in a place of healing gives me hope that maybe, things will work out somehow. You know?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I think I get that. If I were in an observatory, or had a telescope!  
Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.  
 **Marie** :  
Exactly! Being in a space that's catered to your well-being is incredibly valuable.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I see. Thank you, Marie.  
 **Marie** :  
Of course! Any time. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Bed>

A simple bed, like you'd find in a doctor's office.

 **Marie** :  
You thinking of taking a nap? It's nice and comfy, you know.  
 **Hoshi** :  
N-Not right now, thanks. I'm just looking for clues right now.  
 **Marie** :  
What, like a secret compartment in the base? Already checked, I'm afraid.  
Nothing like that here.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Well that's disappointing.  
(I wasn't looking for a hidden compartment, though. I just wanted to take a look at it.) 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Overhead lamp>

Hanging above the bed is a bright lamp. It's currently off.

 **Hoshi** :  
I wonder what this is for.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Lighting, most likely.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I know that much, Itsuko, I know what a lamp is.  
 **Marie** :  
Sometimes, the ambient lighting in the room isn't enough. Like if they need to check your head for lice or whatever, they use this.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I see. So it's basically a spotlight if you need to see something. Can you turn it on?  
 **Marie** :  
Huh? Sure, I guess. 

*Click*  
Marie turned the overhead lamp on. A bright circle illuminated the head area of the bed, but that was it.

 **Hoshi** :  
Darn, I was hoping there would be something.  
Like a word or phrase etched on the inside of the bulb or something that you can only see when you turn the light on.  
 **Itsuko** :  
This isn't an escape room game, Hoshi.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You don’t know that!

*Click*  
Marie turned the light off.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Medicine Cabinets>

Lining the north, east, and west walls of the room were medicine cabinets.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hey, these are all... empty.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I wonder where everything is.  
 **Marie** :  
They could be in the Chemistry Lab, just through that door.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Take a look, they aren't completely empty. There are some things in here.  
Rubber gloves, some blank forms, and hand sanitizer.  
Better wash up, Hoshi. You don't know where your hands have been.  
 **Hoshi** :  
What do you think I've -- oh, that was a joke, wasn't it?  
 **Itsuko** :  
... 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Back Door>

 **Itsuko** :  
There's a door here leading to another room.  
 **Marie** :  
That's the Chemistry Lab.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So these two rooms are connected to each other, and both to the hallway?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It would seem that way. Is that an issue?  
 **Hoshi** :  
No, it's just an observation, I guess.  
 **Itsuko** :  
How about this for an observation? This door has a lock, but the lock seems to be on the other side.  
 **Marie** :  
So whoever's in the Chemistry Lab can lock out the Nurse's Office, but not the other way around?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Correct.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

On the other side of the door to the Nurse's Office was the same hallway.

 **Hoshi** :  
It's all a big loop, then. Isn't that hallway over there the one you woke up in?  
 **Itsuko** :  
We could go check if you'd like, but it appears that way, yes.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, we don't have to go, that's okay. 

*Bump*

 **???** :  
Oh, excuse me.

A young man bumped into Itsuko as he wandered aimlessly down the hallway.

 **Itsuko** :  
Are you okay?  
 **???** :  
Hmm? I'm... I'm fine. Do you know where we are?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Haven't a clue, sorry.  
 **???** :  
Damn.  
 **Itsuko** :  
... 

<TALK: ???>

The person in front of us was a boy around my age, slightly shorter than I was.  
He wore a gray suit with a wrinkled, white shirt underneath, and a pale green tie. On his left chest was the familiar logo.  
The boy's hair was a mess of brown, and he had the faintest hint of stubble on his chin.  
He wore a pair of glasses, and his eyes had a slightly unfocused look to them.

 **Hoshi** :  
Are you okay, mister?  
 **???** :  
Hm?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Huh? I said, are you okay?  
 **???** :  
Oh, I... I'll be fine, I suppose.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Are you injured?  
 **???** :  
...No? I don't think so.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Something about him seems... not all that there.)  
 **???** :  
Sorry, I'm a little distracted right now.  
What about you? Are you alright, miss...? I'm sorry, I don't know your names yet.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'm fine, don't worry about it. My name's Itsuko Ryoutou, the Ultimate Mastermind.  
 **Hoshi** :  
And I'm Hoshi Komachi, the Ultimate Astronomer.  
 **???** :  
I see, I see. Miss Komachi and Miss Ryoutou, then.  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **???** :  
Oh, that's right. I'm Norifumi. Norifumi Yamauchi.  
I'm the **Ultimate Mathematician**. If it's a question of numbers, I'm your guy. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Norifumi Yamauchi, the Ultimate Mathematician>

As Norifumi introduced himself to us, he kept a level head and a professional demeanor, but something about him seemed like he wasn't fully... with us.

 **Itsuko** :  
Are you sure you'll be alright?  
 **Norifumi** :  
Y-yeah, don't worry about me. Really, I'm okay. 

Itsuko shrugged.

 **Itsuko** :  
If you say so.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So, the Ultimate Mathematician, huh? Can you recite pi for us?  
 **Norifumi** :  
How many digits?  
 **Hoshi** :  
As many as you can.  
 **Norifumi** :  
We, uh, we'd be here a while. I know a few thousand.  
 **Hoshi** :  
A few thousand?!  
 **Itsuko** :  
It does go on forever.  
 **Norifumi** :  
As far as numbers go, pi is interesting, but... it's also pretty boring.  
It's one of the ones everyone knows about. I'm more interested in some of the more obscure numbers.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Obscure... numbers? How can a number be obscure?  
 **Norifumi** :  
Like the Euler-Mascheroni constant, or the Zeta function's value at odd numbers.  
For all the time we've spent studying numbers, there's so little we actually know.  
And Gödel's incompleteness theorems mean we can never truly know everything. Isn't that fascinating?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Uhh...  
 **Norifumi** :  
Things like the Continuum Hypothesis, or the --  
 **Itsuko** :  
Reign it in there, buddy.  
 **Norifumi** :  
\--Oh. I see. Sorry, Miss Ryoutou. Apologies for getting ahead of myself there.  
 **Itsuko** :  
You're just making my head spin.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Mine, too.)  
 **Norifumi** :  
Right. It was nice meeting you.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Is this guy really gonna be alright...?)

* * *

<TALK: Itsuko>

 **Itsuko** :  
It doesn't look like there's anything else here. Just Norifumi.  
We should continue our search of the building. We haven't yet found an exit.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Something feels weird about all of this.  
 **Itsuko** :  
How so?  
 **Hoshi** :  
...I'm not sure. I feel like I've seen this all somewhere before.  
Not you guys or this place, but...  
Something is... very familiar. 

There was an itch at the back of my mind that I couldn't scratch.  
Something about all of this felt wrong. Very wrong.

 **Hoshi** :  
I can't place it, but... don't let your guard down.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I never do.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Entrance Hall>

 **Itsuko** :  
Here we are. An exit. 

We arrived in a somewhat large area across from the Nurse's Office.  
It wasn't quite a room, as there wasn't a door separating it from the hallway, but it was a large enclosed space.  
In front of us were a large pair of polished mahogany doors fitted into the wall.  
The doors themselves were fitted with windows near the top that gave us a glimpse of the outside.

 **Hoshi** :  
This must be the entrance hall.

*Rattle rattle*

 **Hoshi** :  
Urk... Of course it's locked.

Through the windows we could see the sky and the tops of some trees, but neither of us were tall enough to get a proper look.

 **Hoshi** :  
Now what, do we bust it open?  
 **Itsuko** :  
I would advise against it at this time. 

Itsuko nodded over my shoulder, and I turned around.  
Behind me was a strange-looking person, watching the two of us in silence.

* * *

<TALK: ???>

Standing in a corner of the room, silently watching us, was a boy about a head taller than Itsuko.  
Rather than wearing a suit, he wore a white shirt with black suspenders. He had messy black hair, and a fierce look in his eye.  
His short bore the same UHA logo we've become accustomed to seeing, but his was entirely black and white, instead of the usual red.  
However, what struck us the most was that ever since we'd walked into the "room", he hadn't moved once.

 **Hoshi** :  
H-hello?  
 **???** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
I'm Itsuko, and this is Hoshi.  
 **???** :  
... 

The boy did not respond.  
I waved a hand back and forth, but his eyes did not track my hand motions.

 **Hoshi** :  
Is this... a statue?  
 **Itsuko** :  
No. He's breathing, so he's definitely alive.

I took a cautious step forward, and the boy immediately thrust out his right hand, then put his left hand underneath it, and slid them both to the side.  
The sudden action startled me, so I jumped back, but Itsuko put her hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.  
The boy stepped forward, and suddenly came to life.

 **Hoshi** :  
He...llo there.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Oh, I think I understand it now.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Understand what?

Instead of answering, Itsuko simply smiled at me and took a step back.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hi, you probably heard the first time, but I'm Hoshi, and this is Itsuko. 

Itsuko circled around the boy, and examined the space he was standing in moments before. She held her hand up against the air in front of her.

 **Itsuko** :  
I see.  
 **Hoshi** :  
See what? Is something there?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Of course not.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You know, sir, you still haven't introduced yourself. 

The boy bowed deeply, put his hand to a chin for a moment, then began moving his hands in a strange pattern.

 **Itsuko** :  
Looks like JSL to me. But I'd hardly call myself an expert.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Japanese Sign Language? Can you understand it?

Itsuko shook her head, and the boy frowned, then took a deep breath.  
When he spoke, it came with a slight accent that I couldn't place.

 **???** :  
I haven't had a client this obtuse in years. If you haven't figured it out yet, there's no point in keeping up the act.  
My name is Hironobu Shijima, the **Ultimate Mime**. Though it appears I still have quite a ways to go in my arts. 

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD -- Hironobu Shijima, the Ultimate Mime>

 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, a mime! That makes sense with the outfit.  
 **Hironobu** :  
It's a pleasure to meet you, Hoshi.  
And the same to you... Itsuko, was it?  
I spend as much of my time trying to hone my craft as possible.

 **Hoshi** :  
Is that why you weren't moving? 

Hironobu nodded at me. He put his hands on his chin for a moment, then motioned like he had an idea.  
He hurriedly took a step back, and Itsuko leapt out of the way, then "slid" the "door" he'd come out of closed.  
He knocked on the air in front of him, and pressed his ear to the pane of glass he was standing behind, as though he was trying to hear through it.  
Then he shook his head, and shrugged.

 **Itsuko** :  
I think I get it.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Give me a hand here, Itsuko.  
 **Hironobu** :  
*Sigh*  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm sorry! I don't really watch a lot of mime acts.  
 **Itsuko:  
** You really need to brush up on the classics.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Hey! We can't all be Miss Slapstick Humor! 

Itsuko grinned at me, and Hironobu sighed again.

 **Hironobu** :  
Several others have been this way earlier, but none have spoken to me.  
You two are the first I've had the pleasure of interacting with today.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Seriously, what's he doing?  
 **Itsuko** :  
It's an Invisible Wall act.  
He can't "hear" you while he's on the inside of the box and you're on the outside.  
He wanted you to mime it out yourself.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I'm definitely no good at that kind of stuff, no way. Sorry, Hironobu.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Doors>

Placed into the wall were two large mahogany doors, each with a window in the upper portion.  
The doors seemed to be reinforced with metal -- probably steel of some kind.  
No matter how hard I pulled on them, they wouldn't open. There didn't appear to be a manual lock, either, so there was nothing I could do about it.

 **Itsuko** :  
I'm afraid I can't quite see outside. It's nighttime, so I guess it's the evening, based on the clock?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I could tell that much myself, you know.  
 **Itsuko** :  
There are trees, but not many. We're not in a desert, but we're not in a forest, either.  
Some kind of plain, maybe.  
 **Hoshi** :  
If you want, I can give you a ride on my shoulders so you can get a better view.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...I'll pass.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Suit yourself. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
I don't think there's anything we can do here until the doors unlock.  
We should keep looking around.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I agree.  
It was nice to meet you, Hironobu.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Sorry about the whole not-understanding you part.  
 **Hironobu** :  
Not a problem. We must all work to better ourselves and our practices.  
Good luck on your search. I think I will stay here a while longer.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

 **Itsuko** :  
There seems to be more to explore this way.  
 **Hoshi** :  
We've already met over a dozen students so far.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Including the two of us, fourteen.  
I can't imagine there are that many more here, but we won't know for sure until we finish exploring.

I nodded, and continued walking down the hall.  
The end of the hall split off to the left and the right. To the right, the hall continued a short ways until it reached another room.  
To the right was...

 **Hoshi** :  
Stairs!  
 **Itsuko** :  
But they're gated off. We can't go down.

Indeed, fitted into the wall was a flight of stairs leading down. However, a metal grate barred the way.

 **Itsuko** :  
So there's a basement, huh? Unless this isn't the ground floor...  
 **Hoshi** :  
No entry. I wonder why not.  
 **???** :  
To keep us trapped here. Why else?

In front of the gate was an angry-looking girl.

<TALK: ???>

Standing at the end of the hall was a girl even shorter than I was.  
Her short, light-brown hair, and her stark-white suit gave her an aura of elegance that I hadn’t seen among the other students. Something about her was... powerful.  
She stood next to the gated-off hallway, through which we could see a set of stairs leading down.  
With only a minor change in expression, she shifted her entire body weight and hurled the sole of her right foot against the grate with a loud rattle.

<CG: Kicking the Grate>

 **???** :  
Damn.

*Rattle rattle rattle*  
She kicked the metal bars a few more times, seemingly for good measure, before returning her foot to the ground.

 **Itsuko** :  
Enjoying yourself?  
 **???** :  
Hehe. There’s more to explore upstairs. It hardly seems fair to keep us all sequestered here, don’tcha think?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Maybe it’s best we stay where we are for now. Who knows what’s up there.  
 **???** :  
Cautious? Interesting. You seem fun.

<END CG>

 **Hoshi** :  
A-anyway, I’m Hoshi. Hoshi Komachi, the Ultimate Astronomer.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Itsuko. Ultimate Mastermind.  
 **???** :  
The name’s Kazue Ueno.  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
...  
 **Kazue** :  
...  
What? Did I do something already?  
 **Hoshi** :  
N-No, this is just usually the part where you tell me your **Ultimate Talent**.  
 **Kazue** :  
Why would I do that?

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD — Kazue Ueno: Ultimate ???>

 **Kazue** :  
Anyway, I'm sure there's another way upstairs. Weird buildings like this one are sure to have secret passages built into them.

*Crash* Kazue kicked the gate one final time.

 **Kazue** :  
It's just a matter of finding them.  
Now, what exactly can I do for the two of you?  
 **Itsuko** :  
We were just exploring. Familiarizing ourselves with the layout of this building. Meeting everyone here.  
 **Kazue** :  
Well, I can tell you two things. One, there's sixteen of us Ultimate students here, and two, this is no ordinary school building.  
 **Itsuko** :  
What do you mean by that? 

Kazue smiled, and a chill ran down my spine.

 **Kazue** :  
I'm sure you'll figure it out for yourself soon enough. You seem clever.  
The one hiding behind you, not so much.  
 **Hoshi** :  
H-hey!  
 **Kazue** :  
That about wraps up Kazue's story time for today. I have my own investigating to do. Can't babysit little Hoshi over here forever like you.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Grrr... 

<SOUND: Footsteps. Kazue leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
I don't like her.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I can't imagine why. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Gate (Down to Basement)>

 **Hoshi** :  
It looks like this one has a lock. Down here, it's deadbolted to the floor.  
We'd need a key to open it.  
 **Itsuko** :  
We'd need several keys. It's also bolted to the walls, here and here.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Why are all the locks low to the ground?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Maybe the person who locked it was short.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah, but nobody here is THAT short. The highest lock comes up to my waist.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I don't have a good answer for you. We'll add it to the growing list of questions.  
At least we know Kazue isn't secretly buff or anything.  
Check out the scuff marks on this grate.  
 **Hoshi** :  
You're right. There isn't any damage at all.  
But it also looks fairly sturdy. I don't think someone stronger kicking it will open it.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I agree. We'll have to find another way around.

* * *

Turning right at the locked gate was another short hallway that ended in...

 **Hoshi** :  
More stairs?  
 **Itsuko** :  
These go up, though. Too bad they're locked, as well.

<EXAMINE: Gate (Up to 2nd Floor)>

 **Hoshi** :  
It looks like these go up instead. But there's another gate here.

*Rattle rattle*

 **Hoshi** :  
No luck, huh?  
 **Itsuko** :  
This gate is locked, as well, in the same fashion as the other one.  
The same locks, all below waist height.  
I truly wonder...  
 **Hoshi** :  
There's not much we can do about it now, is there? Unless you know how to pick locks.  
 **Itsuko** :  
No, I never learned. What about you?  
 **Hoshi** :  
No way.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Then our options are limited. Let's continue investigating for now.

* * *

<TRAVEL: ???>

Next to the staircase leading up was a door to another room.  
I opened the door and was greeted with shelves upon shelves of... well, everything.  
Put simply, the room was a cluttered mess.

 **Itsuko** :  
It looks like a supply room.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Yeah, but for what? There's no rhyme or reason to anything in here.  
There's a grill over here, boxes of candles over there, laundry baskets, cardboard, toys...  
It's like someone just threw everything they couldn't fit anywhere else into here.  
 **???** :  
Yeah, it is a bit of a mess. 

From behind some of the shelves came a soft voice.  
A girl peeked out from underneath a pile of boxes, stood up, and walked over to us, dusting off her clothes in the process.

* * *

<TALK: ???>

Standing in front of us was a girl with long brown hair and rectangular glasses.  
Sitting atop her hair was a yellow headband with a nice bow on the right.  
She wore a bright red dress that ran to her thighs with beige sleeves.  
Her long floral-patterned socks came up to just above her knees.  
Her entire outfit was tailored to give the perfect cute look.

 **Hoshi** :  
Sorry for not saying hello. I didn't see you there.  
 **???** :  
Oh, that's okay. I was looking through the boxes and kind of piled myself in. I wanted to see what was here.  
Hey, you guys have those logos, too. Does that mean you're students as well?  
 **Hoshi** :  
That's right. I'm Hoshi, this is Itsuko. Nice to meet you.  
 **???** :  
It's wonderful to meet you two! I'm Megumi Suzuki, the **Ultimate Designer**.

<CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CARD — Megumi Suzuki: Ultimate Designer>

 **Megumi** :  
One day, I hope to take the world by storm with my ideas!  
 **Itsuko** :  
Does that mean you design clothes?  
 **Megumi** :  
Oh, not just clothes! I design all kinds of things, but clothes are where most people know me.  
I also do some side work with advertising agencies to make you want to buy things. They're all over the place.  
Buildings, billboards... I even have one on a racecar in the United States.  
 **Hoshi** :  
That's incredible.  
 **Megumi** :  
Well, I'm still trying to make my big debut in Paris, but they haven't gotten back to me yet.  
 **Hoshi** :  
Paris, huh? Sounds nice. I'm not exactly a fashionista myself, but there's still something nice about wearing a beautiful dress on the catwalks...  
 **Megumi** :  
Exactly! Watching your own hard work being worn by gorgeous ladies? It's so amazingly satisfying.  
It's something you really can't appreciate until you experience it yourself.  
Just you wait, one day I'll be on top of the fashion world!  
Oh, I'm sorry for talking so much about myself. I do this a lot. I need to learn to let others speak.  
 **Hoshi** :  
No, it's okay. It just makes me feel like I'm not doing enough with my life...  
Astronomy isn't as glamorous as having your work featured on fashion models or race cars.  
 **Megumi** :   
Nonsense! There's a certain romance in the stars.  
Maybe they'll name a planet after you. And planets last forever, you know. Not even the best dresses are wearable for that long.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Wouldn't that be something? Planet Komachi.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I-Itsuko...  
 **Megumi** :  
By the way... do these outfits seem familiar to you?  
 **Hoshi** :  
No, I've never seen them before. Except for my hat.  
 **Megumi** :  
Me, neither. But there's something about them that nags at me.  
I've always had a headband, but this one isn't quite the same one I usually wear.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Interesting. These are the same gloves I always have on, but something feels off about them. Unsure what exactly.  
 **Hoshi** :  
As long as I have my hat, I'm fine, even if the uniform is a bit strange. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Shelves>

 **Hoshi** :  
(There's tons of junk on these shelves. Who needs five different types of candles?)  
(This one is an entire box of power adapters. Who even *uses* some of these things anymore?)  
(...Oh, what's this? A space blanket?)  
(Hehehe, don't mind if I do.)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Pile of boxes>

 **Hoshi** :  
What's in here?  
...Candies?  
 **Megumi** :  
Ahaha, yeah, these boxes have a ton of candies in them.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Could that be why you were neck deep in them when we walked in?  
 **Megumi** :  
...Maybe.  
I promise I didn't have any! I swear!  
 **Hoshi** :  
Relax, we're not your parents.  
 **Itsuko** :  
I have no qualms with you having candy.  
 **Megumi** :  
Aww, you guys are the best. This girl in a white suit came by earlier and almost yelled at me.  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
 **Itsuko** :  
Kazue.  
 **Megumi** :  
Yeah, that's the girl. What's her deal, anyway?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I have no idea.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Freezer>

 **Hoshi** :  
Hey, there's a freezer back here.  
 **Megumi** :  
Oh? I never made it back that far. What's in it?  
 **Hoshi** :  
...  
(I'm a little scared to see what's inside.)  
(This is usually the part in horror stories where you find a body or something.)  
(Is there a dead person in here?)  
 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi? Are you okay?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Eep! Y-yes, I'm fine.  
 **Itsuko** :  
...Was that a squeak?  
 **Hoshi** :  
No!! I'm totally fine, I promise. Just peachy.  
 **Itsuko** :  
What's the hold up, then?  
 **Hoshi** :  
Sorry!

I took a deep breath and opened the freezer. Inside was...

 **Hoshi** :  
Vegetables.  
 **Itsuko** :  
And chicken. That looks like beef.  
 **Megumi** :  
Do I smell bacon?  
 **Hoshi** :  
How can you possibly smell bacon from over there?  
 **Megumi** :  
Never doubt my legendary bacon-smelling nose!  
 **Hoshi** :  
You know, I think I saw a grill over there. Is someone planning a barbeque?  
 **Itsuko** :  
Who knows? But at least we won't starve in here. I didn't see a kitchen, though.  
If possible, I'd prefer to not grill in... this room.  
 **Megumi** :  
I'm with you there, sister. 

* * *

<EXAMINE: Door>

 **Hoshi** :  
I wouldn't say we've looked through everything in here, but I feel like that would take days.  
 **Megumi** :  
That's okay, I've gone through a lot of it already. If there's anything really important in here, I'll let you know.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Thank you, Megumi.  
 **Hoshi** :  
So I think that's it. We can't go outside, and we can't go upstairs. I think we've finished exploring the whole first floor.  
Kazue said there were sixteen students.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Megumi herself makes number sixteen.  
*Sigh*. I feel we are no closer to understanding anything about this.  
 **Hoshi** :  
I agree. I still have a really bad feeling, though... 

As soon as I said that...  
*Ding Dong Bing Bong!*  
*Click*  
There was a strange clicking noise. Itsuko and I looked around wildly, until --

 **Megumi** :  
Look. The monitor!

The monitors around the school, which had been silent until now, all clicked on at once.  
The two I could see from where I was standing were filled with static, but...

 **???** :  
Ahem. I believe you've all had enough time to mingle now. 

A voice echoed through the whole building at once.

 **???** :  
As your headmaster, I'd like to formally introduce myself. Please make your way to the Gymnasium.  
All students must attend class orientation. Thank you! 

*Click*

 **Itsuko** :  
That can't be good.  
 **Hoshi** :  
(Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no...)

My body felt like it was filled with ice.  
I felt like I'd heard that voice before. Years ago.

 **Hoshi** :  
It can't be...  
 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi? Hoshi, can you hear me?  
Snap out of it.  
 **Hoshi** :  
H-huh?  
 **Itsuko** :  
We should get to the gym. I expect we'll find some answers there.  
Hoshi, come on. Let's go.  
...Hoshi?  
 **Hoshi** :  
I-I'm sorry, you're right.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Are you okay? 

I shook my head.

 **Hoshi** :  
I should be fine. Let's find out what's going on.  
 **Itsuko** :  
Yes.

* * *

1st Floor Floorplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included at the end of Prologue Part 3 is a floorplan of 1F. As each floor is explored, a floorplan will be provided at the end of the segment. If they become relevant again during discussions, they may be linked once again at the end of a relevant segment as a refresher.


	4. Prologue - Welcome to the UHA (Part 4 of 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 4 of 4.
> 
> As the sixteen students arrive in the Gym, they're greeted by none other than the headmaster of the school, Monokuma himself. The rules are laid out before them, and the Killing Game officially begins.  
> What will they do? Will they choose Despair? Or will they reach for Hope?

<TRAVEL: Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
We need to head to the gym, right?  
**Itsuko** :  
That's right, it's this way. 

<TRAVEL: Outside Entrance Hall>

 **Hoshi** :  
Wait Itsuko, someone's still here.  
**Itsuko** :  
What? 

I peeked inside the Entrance Hall, and saw Hironobu standing there, looking at us with a strange look on his face.

 **Hironobu** :  
Ah, thank you for coming. I thought something strange was going on, but I don't know where to go.  
**Hoshi** :  
The announcement said the Gym, right?  
**Hironobu** :  
I'm afraid I don't know where that is.  
**Itsuko** :  
You can follow us, then. 

I held out my hand. Hironobu looked at it for a moment, then at me, then took my hand.  
The three of us hurried down the hallway to the large double doors leading to the Gym.

<TRAVEL: Gym>

In front of us was the large Gym we'd explored earlier. But unlike last time, it had people in it.  
The sixteen of us hardly made the room feel crowded, but it also didn't feel as empty as it had before.

 **Ando** :  
Hey, what gives? Who brought us here?  
**Hideki** :  
Ah, welcome, Itsuko. You and the others make sixteen.  
**Emi** :  
I-is that a problem?  
**Kazue** :  
It's just how many of us there are. It's just a number.  
**Hironobu** :  
I... I wonder what they want us for...  
I hate not knowing what's happening.  
**Norifumi** :  
Sixteen... A very interesting number.  
I wonder what it means.  
**Takako** :  
Aren't you the mathematician?  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, yes, well... N-numbers that are that small are kind of... overloaded.  
They have a lot of --  
**Kenichi** :  
Don't care.  
**Norifumi** :  
H-Hey! Sixteen is --  
**Kenichi** :  
None of this nonsense academic shit. What the fuck is goin' on here?  
**Norifumi** :  
...Oh. I guess.  
**Shin** :  
We're all Ultimates, right? Aren't Ultimates pretty rare?  
**Itsuko** :  
There are around a hundred every year, so not so rare you’ll never meet one, but not so common everyone knows one.  
**Riho** :  
Just a fraction of a percent of high schoolers.  
**Shin** :  
Exactly. So why bring so many of them here?  
**Megumi** :  
But we're not the only Ultimate students. There are others, not just us, right? Itsuko just said there were plenty of others.  
There are more than sixteen Ultimate Students in the country.  
**Hoshi** :  
So the big question then, is why us?  
**Okimoto** :  
What do they want with us? This is BS, I have things to do! Let's get this over with!  
**Gentarou** :  
Somehow, I don't believe that we're getting out of here anytime soon.  
**Marie** :  
What makes you say that?  
**Gentarou** :  
A hunch.  
**Kazue** :  
Well. That's useful, thanks.  
**Ando** :  
Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned?  
**Kazue** :  
What do you want from me? You want me to cower in fear and piss myself? Gross.  
What are you, some kind of pervert?  
**Ando** :  
N-no, that's -- that's not what I mean.  
**Kazue** :  
Then spit it out already.  
**Ando** :  
Guh... I just think you're too calm.  
Look at the clown guy. He’s got the right idea.  
**Itsuko** :  
He’s a mime.  
**Hironobu** :  
…--!  
**Hoshi** :  
(Poor guy, he’s shaking.)  
**Ando** :  
Whoever's behind this, come out and show yourself, you coward!

A silence filled the hall, until the double doors behind us slammed shut. And then...

<SOUND: ??? Appears>

A small black-and-white bear appeared before us on the stage at the far end of the Gym.  
Split right down the middle, from top to bottom, half of him was white, and the other half was black with a wicked grin and a monstrous red eye.

 **???** :  
Welcome everyone! I'm your Headmaster!  
As Headmaster, I would like to formally welcome all of you to the **Ultimate Hero Academy**!  
Hoshi:  
(That face...)  
(That voice...) 

Flashes of scenes I saw on the television as a kid came back to me.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, are you okay?  
**Monokuma** :  
Welcome, everyone! I hope your stay so far has been enjoyable. I see you're all still here.  
**Kenichi** :  
The hell does that mean?  
**???:  
** You'll find out soon enough! I've been watching all of you, and I have to say, you're all pretty boring so far.  
But that'll change!  
**Megumi** :  
Why is the stuffed bear talking to us?  
**Norifumi:**  
It looks like an animatronic. Some kind of robot?  
**Shin** :  
Its range of motion is pretty big. I wonder how they built it.  
**???:  
** There's no need for name-calling! I'm Monokuma, and I'm not just an animatronic!  
I'm your headmaster, so show a little respect!

The murmuring stopped as soon as that name was uttered.  
Monokuma. Headmaster of Despair.

 **Monokuma** :  
That's better, now.  
Before we all begin, I'd like to give everyone the most important item you'll have for your time as a student here at the UHA.  
On the bleachers to the right, you'll find your very own Monopads. Please take the one by your name.

The group slowly trickled over to the bleachers, but I was still rooted in place, staring at the bear -- at Monokuma.  
I felt something grab my hand, and I was pulled towards the bleachers with everyone else.

 **Hoshi** :  
Mm, s-sorry, Itsuko. 

But when I looked, the person pulling me wasn't Itsuko. Hironobu tilted his head quizzically, but said nothing.

 **Hoshi** :  
O-oh, it's you. Thank you, Hironobu.

Hironobu silently bowed his head and released my hand.

<CG: Monopads on the bleachers>

Neatly arranged on the bleachers were sixteen large, black tablets and power cords.  
On top of each Monopad was a card with one person's name on it.  
I found the one that said HOSHI KOMACHI on it, and picked it up.  
As Monokuma talked, a transcript of his words appeared on the screen.

 **Hoshi** :  
(It looks like there's a **Transcript Log** app that shows what Monokuma has been saying...)  
(That may be useful later...)  
**Monokuma** :  
During your time here at the UHA, think of the **Monopad** as your one lifeline.  
It will keep track of everything you need to know, including the layout of the school, the school rules, and Marie's measurements, among other things.  
**Marie** :  
Hey! That's private info!  
**Monokuma** :  
86 centimeters, by the way --  
**Marie** :  
Shut up!  
**Emi** :  
"Rules"?  
**Monokuma** :  
It's no exaggeration to say that your Monopad can save your life, so don't lose it!  
**Kenichi** :  
Hey, what are these things, anyway?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hey, stop, don't BITE it!  
**Kazue** :  
It's a tablet. Like a computer, only it fits in your pocket.  
Well, if you have pockets, anyway.  
**Megumi** :  
This dress doesn't seem to have pockets, but I think I'll manage.  
**Ando** :  
How did you get all this junk on us, anyway? Are you spying on us?  
**Monokuma** :  
Let's just say that the UHA has its sources.  
**Kazue** :  
...  
**Itsuko** :  
What are these "rules", anyway?  
**Hideki** :  
I would like to hear more about those, as well.

<END CG>

 **Monokuma** :  
Well, I should explain a bit more, first.  
This isn't an ordinary school, you know. You aren't attending the Ultimate Hero Academy to get a degree.  
Well, at least not a degree you can use to find a job. Puhuhuhuhuhu!  
**Kazue** :  
Quit dodging the question and answer already.  
**Itsuko** :  
What's this about rules?  
**Monokuma** :  
Very well. Here goes!

The next words out of Monokuma's mouth... or speaker... sucked all the air from the room.

 **Monokuma** :  
The Ultimate Hero Academy will be hosting your very own **Killing Game.**  
**Norifumi** :  
Killing...  
**Shin** :  
...Game?  
**Hoshi** :  
\--!  
**Emi** :  
Not again...!

My knees gave out, and I fell to the ground. Standing in front of us was the instrument used to rend hope from the world...  
Monokuma, the **Killing Game at Hope's Peak**...  
Memories of the broadcast flooded my mind, drowned out sound, and filled my vision. The agents of Hope...  
**Sixteen students** , playing a game to the death, for their very own survival.  
I can't remember their faces anymore, but I will never forget the glowing red eye.  
But the scene around me continued, with or without me, and their voices brought me back to the present.

 **Itsuko** :  
Weren't you destroyed? The **Ultimate Despair** was defeated. We all saw it, so why are you here now?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhu... Don't you know? Despair lives on in the hearts of everyone. Even if you kill me, I'll never truly go away.  
Despair is forever!  
And now, like any well-designed game, it's time for the rules!  
**Kenichi** :  
Our lives aren't a fuckin' game you bastard!  
**Monokuma** :  
Do you really want to test me?

Before Kenichi could respond, he was interrupted by --  
*Whoosh*!  
*Thud*!

 **Kenichi** :  
What the FUCK!  
**Monokuma** :  
Participation in the Killing Game is mandatory!

<CG: Spear>

Jutting out of the Gym floor, less than an inch from Kenichi's foot, was a meter-long spear.

 **Monokuma** :  
Consider this a warning, since the **rules** haven't been explained to you yet.  
Everyone *must* participate.  
To give up on the Killing Game means certain death.  
Don't you have something to live for?

Kenichi was silent, staring at the spear that almost impaled his foot.  
Nobody spoke, nobody moved. The air in the room was frozen solid.

 **Monokuma** :  
Now then! As long as you all stick to the rules, you won't have to worry about meee.  
Just do what you're best at and you should be fine.  
**Gentarou** :  
But you said we must kill each other. How is that what we're best at?  
**Monokuma** :  
I think you'll find it comes quite naturally!  
To take someone's life in your own hands... To hold their very future and crush it between your fingers!  
The thrill... the power...  
There's nothing in the world like it!  
  
<END CG>

 **Monokuma** :  
If you all will kindly look at your brand-new Monopads, we can begin with the School Rules!

*Ding dong ding*  
All at once, our Monopads gave out a melodic ding, accompanied with a soft vibration.  
I looked down at my Monopad, sitting on the floor.

 **Monokuma** :  
The Killing Game has twelve rules... for now.  
Drumroll, please! 

We all glanced down at our Monopads as they gave off a string of dings.  
On the screens were the words that would come to define our very lives. 

**Rule #1** : All students are to live on campus for the foreseeable future. Any attempt to leave is expressly forbidden.  
**Rule #2** : "Nighttime" is between 10pm and 7am. During Nighttime, entry into the Dining Hall and the Gym are forbidden.  
**Rule #3** : With only those restrictions, students are free to explore the campus as they see fit.  
**Rule #4** : In order to graduate from the Ultimate Hero Academy, students must murder one of their fellow classmates and become the Blackened.  
**Rule #5** : Once three people discover a body, a Body Discovery Announcement will play. There will be a brief period of time during which students may conduct an investigation.  
**Rule #6** : After the investigation is completed, a Class Trial will be held to attempt to identify the Blackened. Participation in the Class Trial is mandatory. Students are to discuss who they believe the Blackened to be.  
**Rule #7** : Once a trial begins, it can only end once voting has concluded.  
**Rule #8** : Voting can only begin once half of the remaining students (rounded up) are ready to vote.  
**Rule #9** : If the Blackened is correctly identified, then they will face Punishment, and the Killing Game will continue. If the Blackened is incorrectly identified, or cannot be identified, then they alone will Graduate, and all other students will face Punishment.  
**Rule #10** : If at any point during the Killing Game, only two students remain, they will both be allowed to Graduate.  
**Rule #11** : Violence against the Headmaster is strictly forbidden and will be Punished.  
**Rule #12** : Violation of any of these rules will result in Punishment. This is the only time Monokuma will directly interfere with the students.

 **Final Rule** : New School Rules may be added by the headmaster at any time. All students will be notified of new School Rules via their Monopad.

* * *

**Kill**.  
We had to kill each other.  
The word echoed in my head. At least one person in the room slumped to the ground. Someone else screamed.  
If we wanted to escape... we had to commit the ultimate atrocity.

 **Norifumi** :  
What the hell is this?  
**Riho** :  
Surely this is a joke.  
**Takako** :  
You expect us to kill each other? Who do you think we are?  
**Monokuma** :  
I think you'll find that I know you better than you know yourselves.  
Well, I'm off for now. I think I'll leave you kids to it for the rest of the day.  
**Itsuko** :  
Should we assume the Killing Game starts now?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu... The Killing Game started the moment you kids first woke up.

The room went silent as everyone stared at one another. Another chill ran through the air.  
I heard someone take a gulp, before stepping forward, and --

 **Emi** :  
How?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm?  
**Emi** :  
...  
**Hideki** :  
How are we supposed to do this?  
**Monokuma** :  
That's up to you to decide! That's what makes it so exciting.  
You have no idea how and when to expect something to happen!  
Strangulation, suffocation, incineration, defenestration!  
Cannibalization, decompressurization, sterilization, decapitation!  
Penetration, radiation, dehydration, disintegration!  
Transmutation, teleportation, cancellation, fornication!   
It doesn't matter to me. However you wanna do it, deadification is the way to go!  
**Gentarou** :  
I see. Are we to assume this means this building is rather well-stocked?  
**Monokuma** :  
Of course! It would be a pretty sad game if you kids couldn't do anything clever!  
**Takako** :  
What are we supposed to do for food? You said "cannibalization" but I am *not* eating people, sorry.  
I'm a vegetarian, anyway.  
**Monokuma** :  
Yes, well, about that...  
Some of the more intrepid explorers among you may have found the **Entrance Hall**.  
The front doors to the school building have been unlocked, and you are free to leave the building.  
The **Dining Hall** , as well as the **Dormitories** , are outside.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Outside? Does that mean...?)  
**Monokuma** :  
However, that doesn't mean you're free.  
**Ando** :  
The hell does that mean?  
**Monokuma** :  
You'll see soon enough.  
Before I go, I have one last gift for you all. 

<CG: Envelopes on the bleachers>

Another light turned on, illuminating a spot on the bleachers on the other side.  
On the seats were sixteen small objects, each the size of the palm of my hand. Each had one person's name on it.

 **Gentarou** :  
And what are those?  
**Emi** :  
They look like ema, those wooden notes you leave at a shrine.  
**Gentarou** :  
Somehow, I don't quite think that's right.  
**Monokuma** :  
These are envelopes with your dormitory room keys. Please take the one with your name on it.  
Each envelope has one key inside, so don't lose it!  
You should all get a move on. It's getting late. Nighttime will start soon.  
Wouldn't want to go hungry tonight!  
Pahahahahaha!

<END CG>

 **Monokuma** :  
And with that, I leave you until tomorrow. Farewell everyone! Good luck!

<SOUND: Monokuma disappears>

Silence descended once more on the Gym.  
Nobody was sure what to say, but one thing was for sure.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Everyone's... scared.)  
(I'm scared.)  
(Just what's going on?)  
(Are we really going to have to... k--kill each other?) 

I stared at the room key in my hand, the writing of my name on the envelope the only thing familiar in this bizarre, terrifying world.  
But as uncertain as everything was, the nightmare had only just begun.

<CHAPTER CARD -- Prologue: Welcome to the UHA -- CHAPTER END>


	5. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 1 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 1 of 9  
>  Daily Life part 1 of 4
> 
> The rules have been explained, and the Killing Game has begun!  
> Friendships and rivalries form right off the bat, but the following morning provides another twist to their deadly game - the first Motive. Can they resist a reason to kill their fellow classmates, or will the urge to escape win out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Ao3 does not consider this to be "Chapter 1", the next 9 parts will collectively be "Chapter 1" of the story. Split into Daily Life (4 segments), Deadly Life (4 segments, including 2 trial segments), and one between-chapter scene, these nine parts together make a full "chapter" of a Danganronpa story. Please enjoy!

Kill each other.  
That's what we were told to do.  
And that's what stretched us to the breaking point.

We had to kill each other to survive.

<CHAPTER CARD -- Chapter 1: Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends -- Daily Life>

 **Kazue** :  
And whose sick idea was this? Bringing back a dead game.  
Who exactly do you think you are?  
**Hironobu** :  
The K-K-Killing Game? Why would I kill someone? That's crazy.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah, man. This whole thing is insane. Who would go along with it?  
**Riho** :  
I don't know how much choice we have.  
**Ando** :  
What? Don't tell me you're just gonna give up.  
**Riho** :  
Of course not. I have no intention of just going along with this murder garbage.  
But...  
I don't want to be the first person to **break a rule**. Do you?  
**Gentarou** :  
This "rule 12" mentions " **punishment** ". Are we to assume that "punishment" means...?  
**Itsuko** :  
Death, most likely.  
  
A chill hung in the air as those words left her mouth.

 **Norifumi** :  
Th-this is some kind of joke, right?  
**Shin** :  
Who would want to kill us?  
**Kenichi** :  
I dunno about you shits, but I have things to get back to.  
People to see, graves to rob. You know the deal.  
**Megumi** :  
Not really, no.  
**Okimoto** :  
I don't wanna die! I haven't done anything wrong!  
**Marie** :  
Calm down, Okimoto. We don't know anything yet.  
It's not worth working yourself up yet.  
**Okimoto** :  
The bear just said I'm gonna DIE. What's not to get worked up over?  
**Kazue** :  
This is ridiculous. I'm not going to be baited into playing some stupid game.  
**Itsuko** :  
I don't know how much choice you have.  
**Kazue** :  
What did you say...?  
**Itsuko** :  
If you don't care... If you don't pay attention...  
You might wind up being the first victim.  
**Kazue** :  
...Guh...  
You have a point.  
**Itsuko** :  
Whether we want to participate or not, we're already players.  
As long as one person here plays along, everyone is playing along.  
**Ando** :  
And how do you know someone's playing along?  
**Itsuko** :  
Because **someone brought us here**.  
  
The chaotic clamor of the room fell into silence. None of us could argue against that.

 **Emi** :  
Wh-what are you saying, Itsuko?  
**Itsuko** :  
Someone's pulling the strings. You saw that bear, didn't you?  
There's no way it's strong enough to carry us all here.  
**Kenichi** :  
Yeah, especially this guy.  
**Okimoto** :  
Hey, what's the deal? Stop pointing at me! So what if I like to eat?  
**Marie** :  
Someone... brought us here? Who?  
**Itsuko** :  
I don't know.  
**Norifumi** :  
Do you think it could be one of us, Miss Ryoutou?  
**Itsuko** :  
I can't rule anything out just yet.  
**Kenichi** :  
Who's the mastermind behind all this junk?  
Come on, out with it, you fuck!  
**Gentarou** :  
I do not believe that someone would voluntarily out themself as the mastermind.  
**Itsuko** :  
Can we call it something else? It's rather insensitive, you know.  
**Hideki** :  
What are you talking about?  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm talking about my Talent. I'm the **Ultimate Mastermind**.  
**Hoshi** :  
No way...  
**Hideki** :  
That makes you rather suspicious, doesn't it?  
**Itsuko** :  
Nnh...  
I don't really have any way to prove my innocence right now.  
But neither does anyone else. Saying that it's me because my talent happens to be called "Ultimate Mastermind"...  
That's rather short-sighted.  
**Hoshi** :  
I agree, I don't think Itsuko is the mastermind...  
Er...  
**Norifumi** :  
How about " **Game Master** "? It comes from tabletop gaming.  
The players are still participants who control the way the game turns out, but the Game Master shapes it.  
**Ando** :  
Works for me, I don't care.  
**Hironobu** :  
Game Master... Who...?  
**Megumi** :  
That's what we have to find out, isn't it?  
**Riho** :  
That's all well and good, but we have something else to deal with.  
Something that's a bit more time sensitive?  
**Kazue** :  
"Time sensitive"?  
**Riho** :  
I'm talking about **Nighttime**.

Riho turned her Monopad around and showed it to us.

 **Riho** :  
It's currently 9:30pm. Rule #2 says that between 10pm and 7am, or "Nighttime", the Gym and Dining Hall are both off-limits.  
Anyone who's inside during that time is Punished.  
**Shin** :  
"Punished" meaning...  
**Takako** :  
Well that settles it. I'm leaving.  
If you wanna stay here and get... shot with spears or whatever, that's your call.  
**Norifumi** :  
I don't think I want to do that. If you don't mind, I think I'll join you.  
**Takako** :  
Not at all. Anyone else?

A murmur made its way through the crowd, and everyone seemed to agree.

 **Gentarou** :  
Lead the way.  
**Takako** :  
I um... don't actually know where the Entrance Hall is.  
**Ando** :  
Tch...  
**Riho** :  
Monopad has a Map function as well.

Riho turned her Monopad around again, and showed us a screen.  
I pulled my Monopad out of the pocket of my uniform jacket, and turned it on, calling up the Map.  
A two-dimensional layout of the floor we were on appeared on the screen labelled 1F, along with a compass pointing north.  
The large room on the west was labelled the Gym, and had a pin on it. I took a step forward, and the pin moved with me.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This must mean I'm in the gym, and 1F must mean "first floor".)  
(The pin keeps track of where I am.)  
(It looks like the layout seems to be what I expected.)  
(There must be other floors, but I can't find them on here right now...)  
**Kazue** :  
Entrance Hall should be... that way, I guess. Out those double doors and down the hall a bit.  
'Round a few corners, and there you are.  
**Takako** :  
Right. If anyone else wants to come with me, be my guest.  
Arguing about who the Mastermind or the Game Master or whatever we call them can happen later.  
And besides....  
  
*Gurgle*

 **Takako** :  
If I don't get some food in me soon, I'm gonna pass out.

At Takako's words, my own stomach rumbled.  
It was a little after 9:30. The Dining Hall closed at 10.  
If I wanted to eat something, I had better get moving.

 **Hoshi** :  
Let's get going. Who knows how long it's been since I've had a good meal.

With Takako leading the march, everyone filed their way out of the Gym.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Everyone leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
I guess that's settled. Wait for me!

<TRAVEL: Entrance Hall>

 **Takako** :  
Don't fall too far behind, we almost left you here.  
**Hoshi** :  
Sorry. I know I said "wait for me", but you didn't actually have to...  
**Takako** :  
I know, but it didn't feel right to leave without you.  
**Itsuko** :  
I take it the doors are unlocked now?  
**Norifumi** :  
That is what the bear guy said.  
**Megumi** :  
Let's go. I'm getting hungry, too.

Ando pressed a hand against one of the doors and gave it a shove.

 **Ando** :  
Looks like it's pretty easy to move.  
**Kenichi** :  
Stop dawdling and open it already!  
**Ando** :  
Jeez, fine. Cool down.

Another shove, and the door swung open --  
And we were all immediately assaulted with a chilly breeze that brought goosebumps to our skin.

 **Okimoto** :  
Oh my god it's so COLD!  
When you said "cool down" this isn't what I had in mind!  
**Shin** :  
Good thing I have my scarf.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hey, give it here!  
**Shin** :  
No way! Get your own!  
**Marie** :  
Eep! My legs are so cold...  
**Norifumi** :  
It's not *that* bad, miss Gyakushi.  
**Gentarou** :  
Speak for yourself, you're wearing a full suit.  
Poor Marie is wearing what can only be described as a miniskirt.  
**Norifumi** :  
\--Ah.  
**Hoshi** :  
(That's right. How could I have forgotten?)  
(It's the middle of January.)  
**Marie** :  
Close the door, close the door!  
**Ando** :  
First it's "open it already", now it's "close the door".  
You people sure are needy.  
**Takako** :  
Listen, I'm wearing a short-sleeved shirt myself, but the way I see it, we have to go.  
We're running out of time. Even if we can't eat much, I don't want to go hungry tonight.  
Meet me there if you want, go to bed if you don't.  
I'm getting dinner.  
  
<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Takako leaves.>

 **Norifumi** :  
I'm going to join her.  
**Shin** :  
So am I.  
**Riho** :  
Dinner would be most welcome.  
**Gentarou** :  
Agreed.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Norifumi, Shin, Riho, Gentarou leave.>

 **Marie** :  
Ohhh, you guys are right. Hey, wait for me!  
Aaaaah it's so coold...  
**Kazue** :  
You kids do whatever. Ta-ta.  
  
<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Marie and Kazue leave.>

 **Hironobu** :  
*Gurgle* I guess I'll go find this Dining Hall.  
**Okimoto** :  
I'll go with you.  
**Emi** :  
Me, too! The more the merrier.  
**Okimoto** :  
You just want more people to tell your jokes to, don't you?  
**Emi** :  
Maaaaaaybe. Heehee!  
**Hideki** :  
I'm not in the mood for dinner. I think I'll look for the Dormitories and find my room.  
**Megumi** :  
Not me, I've been craving bacon ever since Hoshi found that meat freezer.  
This is your fault, lady!  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey, don't blame me! I didn't put it there.  
**Okimoto** :  
Meat freezer?  
**Megumi** :  
Oh honey, I'll show you a whole new world tomorrow.  
**Okimoto** :  
I can't tell if that's an innuendo or a threat.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Hironobu, Emi, Okimoto, Hideki, Megumi leave.>

 **Ando** :  
You two gonna get a move on? I'm not holding the door all day.  
**Itsuko** :  
I suppose we should go.  
You coming, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Sure thing.  
  
<TRAVEL: Outside Entrance Hall>

A breeze blew at me, and I huddled my arms over my chest.  
The cold bit at the exposed skin on my hands and face, but thankfully my long skirt protected most of my legs.  
I should be able to manage this for a little while.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Maybe Itsuko has the right idea with pants under her skirt...)  
Let's get going.  
**Ando** :  
Which way is it?

*Ding dong ding*

A soft buzz came from my suit jacket pocket. I reached my hand in, and pulled out...

 **Hoshi** :  
The Monopad?  
**Itsuko** :  
Mine, too.  
**Ando** :  
Same here.

I looked at the Monopad, and saw a notification across the screen.

 **Plateau** has been added to the Maps section of your Monopad.

 **Hoshi** :  
Plateau, huh?  
Wait, a plateau?

I looked around. There were two other buildings in front of me, and a handful of trees, but beyond that -- emptiness, like everything suddenly dropped off.

 **Itsuko** :  
If we plan on eating, we should worry about that after we're done. We have 15 minutes before the Dining Hall closes.  
**Hoshi** :  
Right. Let's get moving.  
**Ando** :  
It looks like the Dining Hall is the building to the right, and the Dorms are straight ahead.  
We should hurry.

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

 **Hoshi** :  
Hahh... hahh...  
It's nice and warm in here.  
**Takako** :  
Don't get used to it, this place closes soon.

<EXAMINE: Table>

A rectangular table for eating at the Dining Hall. Nothing special.  
Sixteen chairs surrounded the table. One for each of us.

\---

<EXAMINE: Monitor>

 **Hoshi** :  
These things also have cameras on them. I guess they keep an eye on us wherever we are.

\---

<TALK: Takako>

 **Takako** :  
This is a pretty well-stocked place.  
I was expecting a bunch of pre-cooked food, but most of it is actually pre-processed.  
If you want something special, you can make it yourself.  
Of course, we don't exactly have a lot of time now, so all I could throw together was a salad.  
**Hoshi** :  
Still, it's better than nothing.  
**Takako** :  
Definitely.

\---

<TRAVEL: Kitchen>

Behind the divider in the Dining Hall was another room, with everything you'd come to expect from it.

 **Megumi** :  
Hoshi, Hoshi, they've got bacon here.  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't talk with your mouth full, you might choke.  
**Megumi** :  
Heh, you're right.  
**Hoshi** :  
Did you already cook some?  
**Megumi** :  
Of course! I even made a few pieces for you, but when you didn't show up, I kind of... ate them.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey, I wasn't THAT long.  
**Megumi** :  
Maybe tomorrow!  
**Hoshi** :  
I can cook for myself, you know, but thank you.  
**Megumi** :  
Of course!

* * *

<EXAMINE: Stove>

Sitting on the stove was a used frying pan that still smelled like bacon.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This is definitely Megumi's doing.)  
(It does smell good, though...)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Cabinets>

The cabinets were stocked high with canned goods and other nonperishables.

 **Hoshi** :  
(This stuff should last a while... if we don't eat it all first, that is.)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Drawers>

Cutlery and other utensils filled one drawer, while another drawer was full of spices.  
A third, deeper drawer had vegetables that didn't need to be refrigerated.

 **Hoshi** :  
This place doesn't mess around, huh?  


* * *

<EXAMINE: Refrigerator>

A massive refrigerator sat against the divider between the kitchen and the Dining Hall.

 **Hoshi** :  
Whoa, this has everything.  
  
Fruits, veggies, fish, eggs, dairy, meats... Even some baked goods. The refrigerator was well-stocked.  
The freezer, too, though the selection was rather limited.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I guess that makes sense.)  
(The storage room has a pretty well-packed freezer.)  
(If we run out here, we can always resupply from there.)

I looked at my Monopad, and saw I only had a few minutes to put something together.

 **Hoshi** :  
I guess a big meal will have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
I took some bread from a tray on the counter, some ingredients from the fridge, and threw together as quick a sandwich as I could.  
Itsuko and Ando were right behind me.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Whew, 9:55. Still have a few minutes.)  
  
I walked back to the Dining Hall, and sat down with my plate. But before I could take a bite --

<SOUND: Monokuma appears>

 **Monokuma** :  
What are you all still doing here?  
**Emi** :  
Eek! Monokuma? What are YOU doing here?  
**Monokuma** :  
Me? I'm the Headmaster, I can come and go as I want.  
But you all?  
This is about to be the shortest Killing Game on record. I've never seen a Day One victory before!  
**Itsuko** :  
What are you talking about?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm, one, two....  
There are fourteen of you here, right?  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch* That's right.  
Miss Ueno and Mister Asagi never arrived.  
**Monokuma** :  
Then if you kids stay here, they're gonna win. As soon as Nighttime begins, BAM, that's it!  
The doors lock and you lose.  
If I were you, I'd get out of here while I still could!  
**Hoshi** :  
\--!  
**Kenichi** :  
Are you shitting me? Everyone, run!  
**Monokuma** :  
Sheesh. I wasn't scripted to show up again until tomorrow!  
Ah, well. You know what they say. The best laid plans of lions and bears.  
**Gentarou** :  
That is most definitely not how the phrase goes.  
**Shin** :  
Let's go!  
**Monokuma** :  
Get going, get going!  
**Hoshi** :  
But -- my sandwich!  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, we have bigger problems.  
**Monokuma** :  
Take it with you, I don't care.  
Ah well, I've delivered my message to you ingrates. Whatever happens next is up to you.  
See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!  
  
<SOUND: Monokuma disappears>

 **Riho** :  
9:58. Not much time to spare.  
Fortunately, the exit is rather close.  
**Marie** :  
That's our saving grace. To the exit!  
...Oh right, it's still cold out there.  
At least the tea warmed me up. The Dorms aren't too far from here.

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall (Exterior)>

As soon as the last of us stepped outside and the door closed behind us --

Ding Dong Bing Bong!  
*Click*

 **Monokuma** :  
Ahem. This is a school announcement.  
It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially Nighttime.  
Entry to the Dining Hall and the Gymnasium are strictly prohibited. Violation will be punished.  
Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the despair bite.

*Click*

 **Shin** :  
That was too close for comfort.

*Rattle rattle*

 **Ando** :  
The door's locked now. We couldn't go in even if we wanted to.  
**Marie** :  
Well, I'm heading to my room. I've had enough of the cold air for one night.  
Good night for now.  
**Itsuko** :  
Good night.  
**Okimoto** :  
G'night!

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Marie leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should probably get to bed, too.)

I finished what was left of my sandwich, and waved goodbye to the others.  
The stress of the day was finally catching up to me, and I needed to lay down.

 **Hoshi** :  
I think I'm off to bed, as well. Stay warm everyone, I'll see you tomorrow.  
**Norifumi** :  
I think I will join you, Miss Komachi.  
**Kenichi** :  
Yeah, same. It's too cold out here for me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Then let's go.

<TRAVEL: Dormitories>

 **Hoshi** :  
So these are the dorms, huh?

The Dorms had a large open hall in the middle, with rooms all around us.  
At the far end was a set of stairs leading to a second floor, and a walkway leading to another set of rooms above us.  
Four rooms on each side per floor: eight rooms total per side, for sixteen rooms overall.  
One for each of us.

 **Hoshi** :  
Impressive.  
**Marie** :  
Oh, hey Hoshi, hey boys.  
  
Marie waved to us from the top floor, to our right.

 **Hoshi** :  
Marie!  
**Norifumi** :  
*Yawn* M-Miss Gyakushi.  
**Kenichi** :  
'Lo.  
**Marie** :  
I actually just found my room up here. It's always the last place you look, isn't it?  
It looks like the girls are all on this side, and the boys are on that side.  
This one's mine.

Marie knocked on the door second from the front, on the second floor.

 **Marie** :  
It even has a little pixel picture of me, though I can't tell if that's cool or creepy.  
**Kenichi** :  
Sweet, where the hell is my room?  
**Marie** :  
I didn't look all that hard at the boys' side, sorry.  
**Kenichi** :  
Ah hell. Whatever, 's not like it's hard to find. There's only a few rooms, right?  
Heyoo, here it is.

Kenichi stopped at the last door on the ground floor on the left side, put his key in the lock, and opened the door.

 **Kenichi** :  
See ya tomorrow.

<SOUND: DOOR. Kenichi and Marie leave>

 **Norifumi** :  
Looks like mine's upstairs. I think I'll be passing out now.  
Sleep well, see you tomorrow.

<SOUND: DOOR. Norifumi leaves>

Norifumi disappeared into the room above Kenichi.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Guess I should find mine...)

<EXAMINE: Hoshi's Room>

I found mine pretty quickly. As Marie said, the rooms were split by gender, boys on the left, girls on the right.  
Mine was the third from the front, on the first floor.  
I pulled the key from my pocket, and placed it in the door's lock, but before I could turn it, I froze.  
As mentally drained as I was, this was still a new room. I wasn't going home to my own room, either at my real school, or my house.  
This was new territory for me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door, to find...

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

A simple, pink room.

 **Hoshi** :  
That's underwhelming. I was expecting something weirder.

The room had all of the standard amenities. There was a bathroom towards the back, a closet by the door, and a queen-sized bed.  
There was also a desk with drawers, and a bookshelf.

 **Hoshi** :  
This... almost seems kind of familiar.  
Is -- is that my planetarium light?

On the nightstand next to the bed was a small white sphere with a familiar logo on it.  
I quickly turned the light off in the room and flipped the switch on the device.

<CG: Planetarium lighting>

Instantly, the walls of the room were infused with dots of light.  
The walls and ceiling of the room were transformed into the night sky.  
I couldn't help but smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, things would turn out okay.

 **Hoshi** :  
It's beautiful.  
Though, I guess it's not all that hard to get the real thing now. There's not a lot of light pollution around here.  
We should be able to get some nice stargazing in. I wonder if the school has any telescopes.

<END CG>

After a few minutes of looking at the slowly-rotating night sky in my room, I turned off the planetarium.

<EXAMINE: Bed>

 **Hoshi** :  
It's a queen-sized bed. It looks pretty comfortable.

I quickly found some pajamas in the closet -- that strangely enough fit me perfectly -- and changed into them.  
With my night outfit on, I climbed under the covers.  
But despite my exhaustion, my heart was racing, and sleep, when it did find me, was uncomfortable at best.

<END DAY 1>

* * *

<DAY 2>

*Ding dong bing bong*  
*Click*

 **Monokuma** :  
Ahem. This is a school announcement. It is now 7AM, and Nighttime is officially over.  
Have a wonderful Killing Day everyone!

*Click*

I bolted upright in an unfamiliar bed.

Hoshi:  
Where... am I?

I took a look at the pink room around me, at the folded uniform on the chair, at my hat on the nightstand.  
At the bizarrely large monitor on the wall.

 **Hoshi**  
(Oh, that's right...)

Memories of the previous day flooded back to me.  
Monokuma, the Killing Game...  
I wanted to roll over and go back to bed, but the morning announcement had sent a wave of adrenaline through me.

 **Hoshi** :  
(There's no way I'm gonna be able to fall back to sleep like this.)  
Monokuma... So it wasn't a bad dream.

Hearing his voice performing the morning announcement brought back memories that I'd rather have forgotten.  
The **First Killing Game** , all those years ago.  
And now someone had brought it back. But for what purpose? And why us?

 **Hoshi** :  
Why me...?

Sitting in bed wasn't going to answer my questions, though, so with a truly Herculean effort, I got up.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Today's our second day here, but it's our first full day.)  
(Our goal should be to work together to put a stop to this game as fast as we can.)  
(But what can we even do?)

While I mulled over my thoughts, I got changed into a fresh outfit from the wardrobe and prepared to face the day.

<TRAVEL: Dorms>

As soon as I stepped outside the room --

 **Kazue** :  
Well look who it is. Where's your better half?  
**Hoshi** :  
Morning, Kazue. You sure are energetic.  
What do you mean by my "better half"?  
**Kazue** :  
You know, the clever one who was with you yesterday.  
**Hoshi** :  
You mean Itsuko?  
**Kazue** :  
Yes, that's the one.

Kazue had a strange twinkle in her eye.  
Looking at her like this made me a bit uncomfortable.

 **Hoshi** :  
I wouldn't know, she's probably already gone --

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko arrives.>

 **Itsuko** :  
Bickering already? It's the first thing in the morning. The sun's barely up.  
The least you could do is wait until after coffee.  
**Kazue** :  
Of course. I'm only just teasing you, star child.  
See you for breakfast.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Kazue leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
"Star child"?!  
**Itsuko** :  
Who knows what's going through her head.  
**Shin** :  
I wonder what her Ultimate Talent is.  
**Hoshi** :  
Shin??  
**Shin** :  
Morning, Hoshi!  
**Hoshi** :  
H-hi.  
**Itsuko** :  
What do you mean, Shin? She didn't tell you, either?  
**Shin** :  
Uh-uh. Not just that, but her profile on the Monopad doesn't say it, either. Take a look.

Shin pulled up his Monopad, and pulled up the Profiles app, then flipped to Kazue.  
Sure enough, she was listed as the **Ultimate ???**.

 **Shin** :  
Everyone else's talent is listed here, which is what's so weird.  
Even people I didn't speak to, like the mime guy.  
**Hoshi** :  
The way she's acting, she could be the Ultimate Jerk, and it wouldn't surprise me.  
**Itsuko** :  
Now, now, Hoshi, no need for that.  
**Hoshi** :  
What, are you defending her just because she called you my "better half"?  
**Itsuko** :  
\--!  
Your what now?  
**Hoshi** :  
N-nothing. It just rubbed me the wrong way for some reason.  
We should get going. Don't want to miss breakfast or anything.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

Itsuko and I entered the Dining Hall, expecting to have breakfast, but instead, we were greeted with --

 **Riho** :  
I... can't... believe you.  
**Kenichi** :  
It's your own head up your ass that's the problem!  
How shortsighted can you get, missy?  
**Riho** :  
Shortsighted? Me? Do you have any idea what you're talking about?  
I'm the very definition of not shortsighted! It's you who's shortsighted!  
**Kenichi** :  
The hell?! No way am I shortsighted!  
**Riho** :  
Mrrgh!  
**Itsuko** :  
Honestly, another argument?

It felt like we were walking into a warzone. Riho and Kenichi were standing on opposite sides of the table.  
Everyone else was backed against the wall. Several people had plates of food, but not everyone was so lucky.  
Hironobu was in the middle, trying to separate the two of them, but it looked like neither party was paying much attention to him.

 **Hoshi** :  
What the hell did we walk into?  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch* I think they're fighting over their talents? I'm not really sure.  
**Megumi** :  
I don't know how it started, but I've never seen Riho get like this.  
She's usually pretty quiet. Kenichi must have said something that really got under her skin.

I thought back to when I met Riho. She barely said more than a few words when I talked to her yesterday.  
But here she was, clearly angry with Kenichi.

 **Riho** :  
I swear, you don't know the first thing about what I do.  
**Kenichi** :  
Of course I do. You stick your hand in the ground, go "ooh look, some dirt", and call it a day.  
It's a disgrace!

*Slam*

Riho smashed her fist into a plate that was sitting on the table, sending pieces flying everywhere.

 **Riho** :  
You shut your mouth!  
You disrespect the earth with your thievery. All you care about is money.  
**Kenichi** :  
It's fuckin' DIRT. What's there to care about?  
**Shin** :  
Please, calm down, you two. You don't have to fight, it's just a cultural difference --  
**Riho** :  
Stay out of this.  
**Shin** :  
Okay, put the pick down, there's no need to threaten me!

Shin backed slowly away from the table, his hands in the air.

 **Riho** :  
The earth is to be respected! It keeps us alive! It's our job to do the same to it!  
**Kenichi** :  
What the FUCK are you talking about?  
**Kazue** :  
*Yawn* Are you idiots still yelling? It's getting tiring. Give it a rest.  
If you were gonna kill each other, you wouldn't do it in front of an audience like this.  
**Kenichi** :  
Aagh!

Kazue entered the room from the kitchen, and Kenichi spun around and threw a punch right at her face, except --

<CG: Grapple>

Instead of getting hit, Kazue dropped her plate, grabbed Kenichi's arm, and flipped him over, standing on his shoulder.

 **Kazue** :  
I said shut up. You're ruining breakfast.

The second broken plate of the morning lay on the floor, with Kenichi's face less than an inch away from one of the shards.

 **Kenichi** :  
Yeowch, yeowch, leggo, leggo of me you bitch!  
This hurts!  
**Kazue** :  
Oh, this hurts? But weren't you about to assault me?  
**Kenichi** :  
N-no way, o' course not. I was just...  
I was jus' turnin' around to greet you, tha's all.  
**Kazue** :  
Uh-huh. Then why's your fist still balled up?  
**Kenichi** :  
You-you know, a brofist. That's right!  
AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Kenichi yelped as Kazue twisted his arm a bit further.

 **Kenichi** :  
Stop! Stop! You said we won't kill each other in view of everyone!  
Everyone'll know whodunnit! You'll lose the game!  
**Kazue** :  
You'd lose first.  
**Kenichi** :  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**Kazue** :  
But you make a good point. But instead of killing you, I could just...  
**Kenichi** :  
AAAAA!  
**Kazue** :  
Pop your arm off.  
**Ando** :  
That's enough, Kazue.  
You've made your point.  
**Kazue** :  
Hmm. I suppose.

<END CG>

Kazue released her grip on Kenichi's arm, and he slowly stood up, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

 **Kazue** :  
Quit whining. I didn't even dislocate it, you're fine.  
But you ruined my breakfast, so go get me another plate of food.  
**Kenichi** :  
Y-yes ma’am.  
**Riho** :  
This was a waste of time. I've already eaten, so I'm leaving.  
**???:**  
I wouldn't do that quite yet.  
**Riho** :  
Kenichi I swear to god...  
**Kenichi** :  
Hey, that wasn't me!  
**Riho** :  
Then...?

<SOUND: Monokuma appears>

 **Monokuma** :  
Gooooood morning everyone! I see you're a lively bunch today.  
Two broken plates on the second day? My my my, it looks like the Killing Game is off to a fantastic start.  
Maybe I'm not even needed this time around! Ahahahaha!  
**Takako** :  
What does that mean?  
**Riho** :  
Why should I stay?  
**Monokuma** :  
Well, this one's mostly a formality, but...  
Usually, there's some hesitation before you kids start killing each other, isn't there?  
"Oh, I'd never hurt anyone." "You can't make me kill someone!" "We'll all work together to beat you!"  
There's always all that mushy sentimental crap that makes me wanna puke my bolts out.  
So, to make things more interesting, I'll give you your very first **motive**!  
**Gentarou** :  
What is this "motive" you speak of?  
**Monokuma** :  
It's simple! It's a reason for you to get out there and kill someone!  
**Hoshi** :  
There's no way we'll fall for that, Monokuma.  
We can't kill each other. Not after meeting everyone else.  
We're all just scared and on edge, but none of us really want to hurt anyone else. Right, guys?  
**Norifumi** :  
Yeah, that's right!  
**Takako** :  
There's no way I could hurt anyone.  
**Marie** :  
"Do no harm".  
**Monokuma** :  
You're right, aren't you? You can't kill someone whose face you know.  
Facing your victim head-on is never easy. That's why your first motive is here to take the edge off.  
You can't regret killing someone if you don't see them die! Isn't that right everyone?  
**Itsuko** :  
\--! What are you planning on doing to us?  
**Norifumi** :  
Please, not my glasses...!  
**Monokuma** :  
No no no, nothing like that. Here at the Ultimate Hero Academy, we do things differently.  
As your Headmaster, I can't interfere with you directly, so I won't do anything like take away your vision.  
But I can give you this.

*Bzzt! Bzzt!*

A chorus of buzzing noises filled the room.  
I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the vibrating device in question -- my Monopad.

 **Tracker App** has been added to the App section of your Monopad.

 **Hoshi** :  
"Tracker App"? What's this?

<CG: Tracker App>

A layout of the Plateau appeared on my Monopad. A small red dot pulsed every few seconds in the Dining Hall.

 **Monokuma** :  
Why, I'm glad you asked! It's really simple.  
The Tracker App will **track one other person in the Killing Game** , no matter where they are.  
This is the perfect opportunity for an anonymous surprise!  
Figure out your target's routine, set a trap, and spring it remotely! No one has to know!  
It's the perfect tool for you boys and girls.  
**Takako** :  
Who does it track?  
**Monokuma** :  
Why, it's random, of course! Everyone gets their own target, at random.  
No two people have the same target, if that helps.  
**Hideki** :  
It should be pretty simple to figure out who your target is.  
If you know when to look.  
**Monokuma** :  
Yeah, about that. Once your target enters the **Dorms** , the Tracker stops working.  
There are a few other places, too, but that's up to you to find out!  
**Hideki** :  
Hff...  
**Itsuko** :  
Is this a permanent feature?  
**Monokuma** :  
No way, José! This is just the motive for the **first murder**.  
Once the trial is over, the app will be disabled.  
**Megumi** :  
F-f-f-first murder?  
You mean there'll be more than one?  
**Monokuma** :  
There usually is!

<END CG>

 **Emi** :  
I don't understand. What's the point of all of this?  
**Okimoto** :  
How exactly is this a motive to... kill someone?  
**Shin** :  
Paranoia. Finding your own target is easy.  
**Norifumi** :  
Then...  
**Shin** :  
The real motive is not knowing whose target *you* are.  
You never know when you're safe. You never know who's following you.  
The only surefire way to escape it is to make the first move.  
**Hironobu** :  
That's... that's horrible.  
**Okimoto** :  
He speaks!  
**Hironobu** :  
...  
I won't... fall for this trick.  
**Kazue** :  
Well, you'd best be careful. If you don't pay attention, someone might get you first.  
**Hironobu** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
Monokuma! We won't let this beat us!  
We won't stoop so low that you'll scare us into killing each other!  
I swear it.  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu! If that's what you really believe.  
But are you sure you can trust... Okimoto? Or Norifumi?  
**Norifumi** :  
Huh? Me?  
**Monokuma** :  
What about Itsuko over there?  
**Itsuko** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
Cut it out!  
**Monokuma** :  
Alright, jeez, fine. You're such a spoilsport.  
I've given you what you all need for this round. What my beautiful students do with it is up to you!  
Arrivebearci!

<SOUND: Monokuma leaves>

With Monokuma's disappearance, a collective sigh echoed through the Dining Hall.  
I pulled out the nearest chair along the table and slumped down.

 **Hoshi** :  
That was exhausting. Can I go back to sleep now?  
**Itusko** :  
Rise and shine, Hoshi. It's a brand new day.  
**Hoshi** :  
Just five more hours...  
**Itsuko** :  
Hours?!  
**Norifumi** :  
You should eat something. Here.

Norifumi offered me one of the oranges he was holding.

 **Hoshi** :  
For breakfast?  
**Norifumi** :  
Uh... Yes?  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't think that counts as a balanced meal.  
**Norifumi** :  
Suit yourself. *Munch munch munch*  
**Okimoto** :  
Dude. Even the peel?  
**Norifumi** :  
What? It's high in vitamin C.  
**Riho** :  
Can I go now?  
**Kenichi** :  
Fine, leave. Be a coward.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Riho leaves.>

 **Itsuko** :  
What exactly happened, anyway?  
**Ando** :  
Riho doesn't seem to be Kenichi's biggest fan. The argument started about the merits of digging.  
Riho said that the state of the dirt was important, but Kenichi didn't care.  
Something about Graverobber sensibilities. I don't really know. Or care.  
**Itsuko** :  
Big help.  
**Ando** :  
*Shrug* Eh.  
**Hoshi** :  
Ugh, fine, I'm getting up. I'm getting up!  
**Itsuko** :  
'Atta girl. Go get food.  
**Hoshi** :  
Stop sounding like my father.

I stood up and dragged my bleary self to the kitchen, and assembled what passed for breakfast.  
As I returned, a few people were preparing to head out.

 **Marie** :  
It's been... nice, I guess, but I really should be heading off.  
**Hideki** :  
Busy day ahead of you?  
**Marie** :  
Not quite, I just don't do well in cramped spaces like this for too long.  
Too many people, you know? I'm more a one-on-one kinda lady.  
No group therapy for you, sorry!  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, Miss Gyakushi, before you go -- do you mind if I tag along? I'd like to talk to you.  
**Marie** :  
Sure.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Marie and Norifumi leave.>

 **Kazue** :  
*Yawn* You passed this time, Kenichi. Thanks for the food.  
**Kenichi** :  
Y-yeah, of course. Don't mention it...  
**Hoshi** :  
(The poor guy's shaking. Kazue must have really done a number on him.)  
**Kazue** :  
I've got my own agenda for today. See y'all later.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Kazue leaves.>

The rest of my breakfast passed in a relative calm.  
There were one or two hushed conversations, and Hironobu appeared to be giving a demonstration to an ecstatic Emi.  
Okimoto stood beside her and rolled his eyes every once in a while, but kept smiling.

 **Hoshi** :  
*Yawn* Ah, that was good. Time for my nap.  
**Shin** :  
Hoshi...  
**Hoshi** :  
Aww, alright.  
**Itsuko** :  
Leaving so soon?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, as much as I want to laze around, I should probably do some more exploring.  
Maybe there's a way to escape or something.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see. I took a look last night, but it was too dark to see much. Best of luck to you.  
Word of caution, though. Don't fall.  
**Hoshi** :  
What's that supposed to mean?  
**Itsuko** :  
You'll see soon enough.  
**Shin** :  
You're heading outside? Can I come?  
**Hoshi** :  
Sure.

* * *

<TALK: Itsuko>

 **Itsuko** :  
You know, I saw what you made for breakfast.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah? What of it?  
**Itsuko** :  
It was... lacking. You really need to cook better.  
**Hoshi** :  
I can cook, just not first thing in the morning!  
**Itsuko** :  
Mhm. Here, try this. Say "aah".  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey! Knock it off!  
**Itsuko** :  
You're no fun.  
**Hoshi** :  
I can't really imagine you in the housewife role. Sorry.  
**Itsuko** :  
Good. It doesn't suit me.  
**Shin** :  
The way you two act, you'd almost think...  
No, nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map of the Plateau  
> 


	6. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 2 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 2 of 9  
>  Daily Life part 2 of 4
> 
> No way out!  
> Hoshi learns just how trapped they really are, cut off from any ways to escape. But it's not all down in the dumps, is it? Some of her classmates are even having fun!  
> With tensions brewing between Riho and Kenichi, how long can the peace really last? Just who will be the first to snap?

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall (Exterior)>

 **Hoshi** :  
How much exploring did you do last night?  
**Shin** :  
Not a whole lot. Itsuko and Riho wandered off, but the rest of us trickled off to the dorms.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see.

A gust of wind blew by, and my exposed skin felt a chill.  
I hurriedly stuffed my hands into my suit jacket's pockets.

 **Hoshi** :  
Brr, it's cold out. But I guess that's the middle of January for you.  
**Shin** :  
Definitely. I hate the cold. I'm a summer boy, through and through.  
**Hoshi** :  
Lucky for you, you have that nice scarf.  
**Shin** :  
A, uh, a good friend gave it to me. I wear it to remember him.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see.  
It certainly serves you well now.  
**Shin** :  
Definitely!  
**Hoshi** :  
(Alright, time to focus.)  
(I wanted to explore the campus.)

I pulled out my Monopad, and pulled up the Map.  
There were three structures, which I could see from where I was standing:  
The UHA school building to my left, the Dining Hall behind me, and the Dorms to my right.  
In front of me was a rectangular area marked "Courtyard", with a path leading up to it.

<TRAVEL: Courtyard>

 **Hoshi** :  
So this is the Courtyard?

In front of us was a large, rectangular slab of concrete embedded in the ground.  
There was enough space for everyone to comfortably assemble, and had a row of bushes just to the south.  
Several trees lined the path to the courtyard, and the surrounding area, but most of them were still growing.

 **Hoshi** :  
I wonder what this place is used for.  
**Shin** :  
It almost looks like a sad excuse for a playground.  
Maybe if we had some chalk, we could play games.  
**Hoshi** :  
You ever play hopskotch?  
**Shin** :  
Not really. I just used to draw pictures, but my elementary school classmates used to, I think.  
**Hoshi** :  
Maybe I'll show you when it gets warmer.  
**Shin** :  
That would be nice!  
**Hoshi** :  
There's not really a whole lot else here, is there?  
Maybe Monokuma wants us here for something eventually?  
**Shin** :  
Who knows? I suspect we'll find out eventually.

I leaned against one of the nearby trees and pulled out my Monopad again.  
I was about to press the Map button when my eyes spotted the Tracker App icon.  
Out of curiosity, I pressed it, and the screen zoomed into a map of the school building.  
A pulsing red dot appeared in Classroom 1-B.

 **Hoshi** :  
I guess you're not my tracker target.  
**Shin** :  
Huh? Oh, I guess not, huh? And it looks like you're not mine.

Shin pulled his out and showed me his screen. His target had just left the Dining Hall.  
We looked over, and saw a small group leaving together -- Megumi, Hironobu, Okimoto, and Emi.

 **Shin** :  
Must be one of them, I bet.  
**Hoshi** :  
Must be. There's really no way to know who has you as a target, though, is there?  
**Shin** :  
Doesn't seem to be. Not without asking everyone.

Shin waved to the group departing for the school grounds. Only Hironobu noticed and waved back.  
I looked up from my Monopad, and turned around. Beyond the tree was a fence.

<TRAVEL: Perimeter fencing, east side>

<CG: Plateau Sunrise>

In front of us was a fence on the edge of the grass. Beyond it was a sheer cliff.  
We were *high* up. Not quite above the cloud layer, but so high up that looking over the edge gave me vertigo.

 **Hoshi** :  
Whoa...  
**Shin** :  
What the hell?  
Is it like this all the way around?

But what really captured my attention was...

 **Hoshi** :  
It's beautiful.

The sunrise. Painting the sky orange was the morning sun. Not yet at eye level, it was hidden behind the cliff.  
Only once we approached the edge could we see it. Far off on the horizon, the bright sun dyed the world.

 **Hoshi** :  
It's... beautiful.  
**Shin** :  
You said that already.  
**Hoshi** :  
I mean it! It's really gorgeous!  
I know I usually look at the night sky, but this is just as incredible.  
**Shin** :  
You're the Ultimate Astronomer, right?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's right. The study of stars.  
And there's no better star to study than the one 150 million kilometers away. Give or take.

<END CG>

 **Shin** :  
Eugh... we're really high up.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah. I wonder where we are. Maybe there are stairs to get down?  
**Shin** :  
Wouldn't that be nice?

But a thorough search of the fencing showed...

 **Hoshi** :  
Nothing. No breaks at all.  
**Shin** :  
And the fence is too high to comfortably climb.  
Make one wrong move, and you fall all the way down.  
Eugh.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah. I don't think I'll be trying to climb down any time soon. Definitely not without any gear.  
I guess this is what Itsuko meant when she said not to fall.  
**Shin** :  
So how do you think they got us here? Helicopter?  
**Hoshi** :  
Maybe. There's nothing here like that now, though, so we can't fly down.  
And I don't think we'll be able to build one without Monokuma having something to say.  
**Shin** :  
So escape isn't really on the table right now, is it?  
**Hoshi** :  
It doesn't look like it.

Another breeze blew by.

 **Hoshi** :  
Brr... It really is cold out here.  
**Shin** :  
Are you going to be okay?  
**Hoshi** :  
I think I should head back to my room to warm up.  
I'll see you later.  
**Shin** :  
See you!

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

 **Hoshi** :  
Whew, it's much warmer in here.

I rummaged through the closet, and found a pair of light blue mitten.

 **Hoshi** :  
Oh, these are cute!  
These'll help keep me warm outside.  
It's still early, I have some time left. I wonder what I should do today.

<FREE TIME: Day 2 (Morning)>  
<FREE TIME: Day 2 (Afternooon)>

 **Hoshi** :  
I should get a move on. It's starting to get late.

<TRAVEL: Dorms (Exterior)>

*Bump*  
As I left the Dorms, I bumped into two people who were approaching from the school building.

 **???** :  
Oh, sorry, Miss Komachi. Are you okay? I didn't see you there.  
**Hoshi** :  
Norifumi? I'm fine. What about you?  
**Norifumi** :  
I'm -- I'm fine, thanks.  
**Hideki** :  
Excuse us, please.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, sorry.  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Komachi.

Norifumi gave a brief bow before the two of them disappeared into the Dorms.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I wonder what that was about. Norifumi seems really out of it.)  
(I hope he's alright.)

<SOUND: Door. Norifumi and Hideki leave. Takako arrives.>

 **Takako** :  
Whoa, what's with the science twins? Hi there, Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
"Science twins"?  
**Takako** :  
I just -- it felt right. I dunno.  
The math guy has his head in the clouds, and Hideki seems ready to stab someone at all times.  
I get a weird vibe from them. I just hope he's alright.  
**Hoshi** :  
He'll be fine... I think.  
**Takako** :  
You don't have a lot of confidence in him, huh?  
**Hoshi** :  
Well, I mean, we just met him. I've barely talked to him.  
He doesn't seem like he's all that there, you know?  
**Takako** :  
Yeah, I got that kind of vibe from him.  
Well, there's not much we can do now. It's out of our hands.  
As long as he shows up to breakfast tomorrow, I'm good.  
**Hoshi** :  
And if not, we know who to blame.  
**Takako** :  
Kinda morbid, though.  
**Hoshi** :  
(She's right. I don't want to fall into Monokuma's trap that easily.)

I clapped my hands together loudly to clear my head.

 **Hoshi** :  
So! What have you learned so far?  
**Takako** :  
About what? The school? Or...?  
**Hoshi** :  
Anything. I haven't found anything useful yet.  
I don't... I don't even know who my tracker app target is.

I pulled out my Monopad and pulled up the Tracker App.  
The pulsing red dot showed my target was in the Dining Hall.

 **Takako** :  
Oh, I figured out who mine is. I'm pretty sure it's Ando.  
**Hoshi** :  
Are you sure you should just be telling me that?  
**Takako** :  
What's the harm? I doubt you're gonna do anything.  
Weren't you the one that told Monokuma we weren't going to let him tear us apart?  
  
<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hoshi** :  
Monokuma! We won't let this beat us!  
We won't stoop so low that you'll scare us into killing each other!  
I swear it.

<END FLASHBACK>

Takako:  
Telling you who my target is...  
This is me... trusting you.

My heart skipped a beat when she said that.

 **Takako** :  
I don't want to kill anyone, and I definitely don't want to be killed. If I'm going to survive this...  
...I'll need people I can trust, and who can trust in me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Then I'll do everything I can to keep your faith in me.  
**Takako** :  
...Right.  
**Hoshi** :  
(I didn't expect this mushy side to her.)  
(I guess you really can't just judge people by how they look, huh?)

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Emi and Hironobu arrive.>

 **Emi** :  
Heehee, what are you two talking about?

Emi quickly swung an arm around each of our shoulders and pulled us together into a hug.

 **Takako** :  
What --? Nothing. Jeez, what do you want?  
**Hoshi** :  
Just chatting, really. Trying to make friends and all that.  
**Emi** :  
That's smart! I've been dragging Hirohiro around, too.

Emi gave Hironobu a wink and a smile. At the mention of his name, Hironobu stood straight up and saluted us.

 **Hoshi** :  
Y-yeah, hi there. You can let go of us now, Emi.

Once I untangled myself from her embrace, Emi released Takako, who was struggling a bit more than I was.

 **Emi** :  
*Sigh*  
**Hoshi** :  
What's wrong?  
**Emi** :  
Well... I guess there's really no way around saying it. I'm scared.  
I think we all are, to some degree, but I don't know how you guys handle it the way you do.  
We're trapped on some weird... plateau thing, and Monokuma says we have to kill each other?  
What's *not* wrong?

Hironobu nodded at Emi's comments, paused for a moment, then began acting out a scene in front of me.  
I watched in bewilderment, but Emi and Takako nodded along at some of the more dramatic moments.

 **Emi** :  
Exactly! Hirohiro gets it!  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? Gets what?  
You two understood that?  
**Takako** :  
C'mon, it was obvious. Walking in circles? He was following the fence.  
The dramatic jump? The cliff face on the other side.  
He's saying we're trapped here. He's scared, too.  
**Hoshi** :  
How did you...?  
**Emi** :  
Slapstick, Hoshi! Slapstick!  
**Hoshi** :  
Augh! What is it with you people and slapstick?!  
**Hironobu** :  
Can we go somewhere warmer? It's cold tonight.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I was heading somewhere and things just kinda piled up.  
**Emi** :  
Where were ya going?  
**Hoshi** :  
Nowhere in particular, I guess. Just wanted to take a walk.  
**Emi** :  
Then you can come with us!  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? Where are you going?  
**Emi** :  
Hironobu and I are meeting up with Okimoto in the Gym in a little bit.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude --  
**Emi** :  
C'mon! The more the merrier! You, too, Takako!  
**Takako** :  
I will pass, thanks. I was on my way to the Dining Hall, and then I'm off to bed.  
**Emi** :  
But it's barely 8:30! How can you eat so early?  
**Takako** :  
E-early? When do you eat dinner?  
**Emi** :  
\--Ah, I guess midnight is a bit later than most people usually eat, isn't it?  
**Takako** :  
Midnight?!  
**Emi** :  
Heehee, yeah. I'm usually busy at night! Nobody sees comedy acts first thing in the morning.  
I take afternoon classes and do my shows in the evening.  
The Dining Hall restrictions are really gonna mess me up, for sure.  
What about you, Hironobu? When do you normally have dinner?  
**Hironobu** :  
Ah, me? I usually eat whenever I have time.  
I don't have a real routine for meals.  
**Emi** :  
I see, I see. How sagely~!  
**Takako** :  
Don't stay out too long.  
...Why do I sound like your mother?  
**Emi** :  
Thanks, Mama Takako! I won't!  
**Takako** :  
Hey! Don't call me that! I'm too young to adopt kids.

After a bit more bickering, Takako waved goodbye and departed to the Dining Hall.  
I found myself dragged along with Emi and Hironobu.

<TRAVEL: Gym>

 **Okimoto** :  
Yo, Emi!  
**Emi** :  
Oki! I made it! With a whole fifteen seconds to spare!  
**Okimoto** :  
I wasn't timing you, you know.  
**Emi** :  
I wasn't late!  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah, yeah.  
I see you brought Hoshi with you.  
Ho!

I gave Okimoto an awkward salute in return.  
Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing here, but Emi and Okimoto were horsing around, and Hironobu watched with a smile.  
Something about them told me I could let my guard down around them and relax.

 **Okimoto** :  
Shall we?  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, let's go.  
**Hoshi** :  
G-go? Go where?  
**Hironobu** :  
\--.

Hironobu gestured up, and pantomimed climbing a ladder.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Even I can figure out that one.)  
**Emi** :  
We're going to the catwalk.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I'm not all that great with heights...  
**Okimoto** :  
Don't worry, you won't fall.  
**Hironobu** :  
He might push you, you know.  
**Okimoto** :  
Hey!  
**Hoshi** :  
Now I *definitely* don't want to go.  
**Emi** :  
Hirohiro, don't tease her like that.  
**Hironobu** :  
...  
**Emi** :  
Noo, don't ignore me!  
**Hironobu** :  
*Whistle*  
**Okimoto** :  
If Hoshi doesn't want to go, we can't exactly force her.  
Last thing we want is someone to get hurt. We can relax on stage, though.  
Hup!

Okimoto, who had already been leaning against the front of the stage, turned around and hoisted himself up.  
He patted the spot next to him, and Emi, still crying crocodile tears, plopped onto the stage next to him.  
I climbed up myself, and sat next to Emi.  
Instead of joining us, Hironobu took a seat on the ground in front of the stage.  
Or rather --

<CG: Invisible Chair>

Hironobu crossed one leg over the other and proceeded to sit down -- on nothing.

 **Hironobu** :  
That feels nice. Time to relax. *Yawn*  
**Okimoto** :  
What the --?  
**Hoshi** :  
How --  
Doesn't that hurt?  
**Hironobu** :  
*Shrug* --.  
**Emi** :  
Bahahaha!

Emi started cackling beside us.

 **Okimoto** :  
No wait, seriously, what the hell?  
You're floating! He's floating!  
Hoshi, do something, Hironobu is really floating!  
**Hoshi** :  
What am I supposed to do?  
**Emi** :  
Ahahahahahaha!  
**Okimoto** :  
Emi, you know what's going on, don't you?!  
**Emi** :  
Ahhh, of course I do. It's a classic trick.  
**Okimoto** :  
It's a trick? How does it work? I've gotta use this in my next production.  
**Hironobu** :  
...

Hironobu mimed zipping his lips shut. He wasn't spilling this secret any time soon.

 **Okimoto** :  
Hey, no fair! Not cool, guys.  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't lump me in with this. I'm just as clueless as you are.

<END CG>

The four of us spent some time together relaxing on stage. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.  
Despite all the uncertainty and the fear just below the surface, I was finally able to relax.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Maybe being stuck here isn't the worst thing in the world.)  
  
Of course, I'd later regret such a thought, but for now, things weren't terrible.

* * *

**Emi** :  
Oh gosh, it's getting late.  
Hoshi, have you had dinner yet?  
**Hoshi** :  
No. I should do that before the Dining Hall closes, shouldn't I?  
**Emi** :  
Definitely. I've gone hungry before. It's way not fun.  
Let's go.  
Oki, Hirohiro, you boys coming?  
**Hironobu** :  
I've eaten. But a snack would be good...  
**Okimoto** :  
I'm always down for more food. Let's go!  
**Emi** :  
Hoshi, lead the way!  
**Hoshi** :  
(Why me...?)

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

The four of us arrived at the Dining Hall a little after 9:15.  
The chaos of the morning still showed by the two broken plates, swept to the side of the room.  
But most surprisingly, the Dining Hall was still full of life.

 **Ando** :  
Looks like the night crowd's shown up.  
**Emi** :  
Yep, I'm definitely a night owl, heehee.  
**Megumi** :  
Mm, excuse me, Hoshi, you're in the way.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, sorry.  
**Megumi** :  
Good night.  
**Hoshi** :  
'Night.

<SOUND: DOOR. Megumi leaves.>

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi. I was wondering if I'd see you here tonight.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh hi, Itsuko. Did you need something?  
**Itsuko** :  
After seeing the sad state of your breakfast, I figured I should make sure you had a proper dinner.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey! I'm not a baby, I know how to take care of myself. I live alone, you know.  
**Itsuko** :  
Relax, I'm just teasing you. I don't have any particular reason, but I'm not quite ready for bed yet.  
I thought I'd stay here until closer to Nighttime.

Riho waved her forkful of sausage at me as a greeting before putting it in her mouth, not really looking up.

 **Riho** :  
Mm.  
**Okimoto** :  
Mmm to you, too. Any more of that sausage?  
**Riho** :  
Sure, but you have to make it yourself.  
**Okimoto** :  
Not a problem.

The new arrivals all filed into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
That was good.  
**Okimoto** :  
Zzz...  
**Hoshi** :  
Jeez... At least get back to your room before you fall asleep.  
**Emi** :  
Oki, wake up, or I'll drag you out of here myself.  
I'm not strong and it will hurt both of us very much.  
**Okimoto** :  
Mmff, fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up.  
**Riho** :  
As much as I love to socialize, this group is a bit too boisterous for me.  
Especially at this time of night.  
Sleep well.

<SOUND: DOOR. Riho leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
Ah, goodnight.  
**Itsuko** :  
It is getting pretty late. We should depart before the Nighttime announcement plays.  
**Emi** :  
We've still got some time, right?  
**Itsuko** :  
About ten minutes.  
**Emi** :  
Come ON, Okimoto. Let's go.  
**Okimoto** :  
Alright, alright. I'm going. See? I'm standing up.  
My own two feet.  
**Emi** :  
N-not quite, ahhh. One of those is MY foot.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeep! Sorry!  
**Emi** :  
I'll be fine, these shoes are pretty durable.  
Let's get you out of here.

Hironobu bowed at those of us who weren't leaving yet, and departed as well.

<SOUND: DOOR. Emi, Okimoto, and Hironobu leave.>

 **Hoshi** :  
I wonder how he did that trick...  
**Itsuko** :  
What trick?  
**Hoshi** :  
Hmm? Oh, I was just talking to myself.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
**Ando** :  
Did the two of you find anything interesting today?  
**Itsuko** :  
Interesting? Sure. Useful? Not so much.  
**Hoshi** :  
What do you mean?  
**Itsuko** :  
This place is pretty weird for a school, you know.  
I wouldn't call myself an expert on schools, but something about it seems weird.  
Like it's missing some rooms.  
**Ando** :  
Maybe they're on other floors? You've seen the building. It's at least four or five floors high.  
Not to mention the basement.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's true...  
Like I said, I'm not an expert. But the layout just seems suspicious to me.  
**Ando** :  
You're right, something seems off. I can usually pick locks no problem, but those gates to the other floors...  
They're something else entirely. I have no idea what the hell kind of locks those are, but I've never seen them before.  
Whatever this place is, it's meant to be a serious lockdown.  
**Hoshi** :  
Especially with the cliff just on the other side of the fence.  
How the hell are we supposed to escape without a helicopter?  
**???** :  
What's this about escaping?

<SOUND: Monokuma appears>

 **Monokuma** :  
Whuzzat? You want to escape the Killing Game?  
**Hoshi** :  
M-Monokuma! What are you doing here?  
**Monokuma** :  
Spying on you. What else?  
**Itsuko** :  
What do you want?  
**Monokuma** :  
You kids seem awfully insistent on almost running out of time in the Dining Hall, you know.  
**Hoshi** :  
Wha --  
**Ando** :  
Shit, we have less than a minute?!  
**Hoshi** :  
RUN!

The three of us bolted out of the Dining Hall.

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall (Exterior)>

As soon as the last of us stepped outside --  
Ding Dong Bing Bong!  
*Click*

 **Monokuma** :  
Ahem. This is a school announcement.  
It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially Nighttime.  
Entry to the Dining Hall and the Gymnasium are strictly prohibited. Violation will be punished.  
Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the despair bite.

*Click*

It was especially eerie this time, with Monokuma standing right next to the monitor with his face on it.

 **Hoshi** :  
Whew, we all made it. Right?  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm here.  
**Ando** :  
As am I.  
**Hoshi** :  
Thanks for the warning, Monokuma:  
**Monokuma** :  
That's the last warning I'm giving out, so be grateful!  
But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of the naughty talk of **escaping**.  
**Itsuko** :  
"Naughty"?  
**Monokuma** :  
The very first rule! Rule #1!

 **Rule #1** : All students are to live on campus for the forseeable future. Any attempt to leave is expressly forbidden.

 **Monokuma** :  
You can talk about leaving, you can look for a way to leave, but you can't make an attempt to escape.  
And no matter what you do, it won't work. You can't escape, anyway.  
**Hoshi** :  
Not without the helicopter that brought us here.  
**Ando** :  
Helicopter? You said that before, too.  
**Itsuko** :  
Do you remember something?  
**Hoshi** :  
What? No, it was Shin's suggestion. I don't remember anything about a helicopter, but it would make sense.  
We're all the way up here, no way down without falling to our deaths. None of us are mountain climbers.  
The only way I can think of that they brought us here is a helicopter.  
The Courtyard is big enough to land one, I guess.  
**Itsuko** :  
Maybe. But if there is one, it's definitely not here.  
**Ando** :  
It could be on the roof, too.  
**Monokuma** :  
Stop it! There's no helicopter! You're not going to find such a convenient way out, you know!  
**Itsuko** :  
Why should we believe that?  
**Monokuma** :  
I'd never lie to you.  
Maybe fudge the truth, maybe embellish...  
But never outright lie. If I say there's no helicopter, then there's no helicopter. You can take that to the bank.  
**Itsuko** :  
Sure. Do you mind taking me there?  
**Monokuma** :  
Why you...!  
**Ando** :  
Put the claws away, Monokuma. Rule #12.

 **Rule #12** : Violation of any of these rules will result in Punishment. This is the only time Monokuma will directly interfere with the students.

 **Ando** :  
You can't hurt her for being cheeky.  
**Monokuma** :  
Of course not, I know that. It was just for dramatic effect.  
**Hoshi** :  
Of course it was.  
**Monokuma** :  
Well. I just wanted to remind you.  
You can't escape from this Killing Game, so don't try.  
If you want to escape, you have to win. And to win, you have to kill, kill, kill!  
Puhuhuhu!

<SOUND: Monokuma leaves>

 **Hoshi** :  
Man...  
Just talking to him exhausts me.  
**Ando** :  
So there's no escape, huh? Not without killing?  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't try it, Ando.  
**Ando** :  
Hey, don't look at me, I'm not gonna do anything.  
I'm a vigilante. If you haven't done anything wrong, there's no reason for me to come after you.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'll keep that in mind.  
Anyway, with the Dining Hall and the Gym closed, we might as well get some rest.  
**Hoshi** :  
Good night, Itsuko.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Itsuko leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should go to bed, too.)

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

 **Hoshi** :  
(Man, today was a lot.)  
(First the Motive of the Tracker app, then finding out we're trapped on some plateau somewhere...)

I changed from my uniform into my nightwear and climbed into bed, and like the night before, sleep didn't come easily.

 **Hoshi** :  
...  
......  
(I've got too much on my mind.)

I tossed and turned, and eventually fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.

<END DAY 2>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this part, there will occasionally be "Free Time" breaks. These are standard in all Danganronpa games, and, if this were a proper game, this is when Hoshi would be able to go around and interact with her classmates as she sees fit, learns more about them, and gains more tools for the Class Trials. However, to not play favorites, and to leave no undue hints as to who the victim and/or killers are (and thus who will be ineligible for future Free Time events), these parts are intentionally left blank.  
> Depending on reader feedback, I may write and post Free Time events after the completion of the story as additional chapters. Let me know who you want Hoshi to chat up most!


	7. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 3 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 2 of 9  
>  Daily Life part 3 of 4
> 
> The stress and uneasy nights of sleep are getting to Hoshi, who begins to buckle under the pressure. Concerned for her well-being, she's invited to a counselling session with none other than Marie Gyakushi, the Ultimate Psychologist. What advice, if any, can she give, and can Hoshi take it to heart?

<DAY 3>

Once again, I woke up in a strange room.  
The unease of the previous day weighed on my mind, and the fatigue of a bad night's sleep pinned me down.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I... don't want to get up.)

I decided to close my eyes and try and go back to sleep again, but fate had other plans for me.

*Ding dong bing bong*  
*Click*

 **Monokuma** :  
Ahem. This is a school announcement. It is now 7AM, and Nighttime is officially over.  
Have a wonderful Killing Day everyone!

*Click*

The morning announcement, blaring at full volume in every corner of campus, shook any lingering weariness from my mind.  
But not from my body.

 **Hoshi** :  
Ugh...  
Okay, I'm getting up, Monokuma. You win again today.

I dragged my body out of bed, took a hot shower, and dressed myself for the day.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Okay, let's do this.)  
Time to face the day!

*Gurgle...*

 **Hoshi** :  
After some breakfast, that is...

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

 **Itsuko** :  
Look who decided to join us. Now we're just missing Okimoto.  
**Riho** :  
...  
**Kenichi** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
The Digging Duo is still not seeing eye-to-eye, huh?  
**Gentarou** :  
How poetic. But it would appear not.  
When I arrived this morning, they were pointedly at opposite ends of the table.  
**Riho** :  
How am I supposed to --  
**Kenichi** :  
Do you really expect me to --  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't care.  
I'm too tired to listen to you two yell this morning, so give it a rest.  
**Riho** :  
But --  
**Kenichi** :  
I --  
**Hoshi** :  
Tea.  
**Riho** :  
Fine.

I took a step towards the Kitchen area, when I realized --

 **Hoshi** :  
Huh? Where's the broken plate from yesterday?  
Did someone clean it up after we left?  
**Itsuko** :  
I was wondering if you'd notice.  
The answer is no. I got here as the doors unlocked, and the broken plates were already cleared.  
**Hideki** :  
Is that so? Curious.  
**Itsuko** :  
My guess is that Monokuma must have cleaned it up last night.  
**Ando** :  
But why?  
**Itsuko** :  
That's anyone's guess.  
**Gentarou** :  
There is, of course, one more possibility.  
Someone else with a clear opportunity.  
**Takako** :  
Who? The School Rules say that you can't go into the Dining Hall during Nighttime. If you do, you get Punished.  
**Gentarou** :  
Then that someone would **not be bound by the Rules**.  
They'd be free to explore while we all act like fools.  
But such a reality has too many a hole.  
I'm not sure I believe it, deep down in my soul.  
Yet if it were true, a truth to be seen:  
There's more of us here than just us sixteen.  
**Shin** :  
How'd they get inside?  
**Gentarou** :  
\--...  
**Shin** :  
The only way inside is through the front door, or whatever that thing is Monokuma does.  
But a person can't do that, just him.  
And the door was locked the whole time, right?  
**Marie** :  
It's not like anyone was watching the whole time, right?  
**Shin** :  
I guess that's true.

*Beep* *Click*

There was a noise by the entrance. We all turned to look to see --

 **Ando** :  
I was just testing this panel here. It's one of those electronic locks.  
You can lock or unlock the door from here whenever you want.  
Just a thought. Nothing concrete or anything.  
But I don't think someone else is here.  
**Kazue** :  
There's no real point in guessing right now.  
The sixteen of us -- well, fifteen plus the chubster --  
**Emi** :  
Call him "Okimoto".  
**Kazue** :  
Fine, fifteen plus Okimoto. We're the ones bound by these rules. Not some mysterious seventeenth person.  
We should focus on ourselves and on surviving.  
Otherwise, I'll get bored.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch* And what happens when you get... bored?  
**Kazue** :  
...  
**Norifumi** :  
Oh. Well, I, uh, I vote for focusing on ourselves then.  
**Hideki** :  
I suppose that's not a terrible plan.

With a lull in the conversation, I finally headed into the Kitchen to make some food for myself.  
When I got back, the scene was mostly the same, except Hideki was staring very intently at the fruit bowl on the table.

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
Hmm...  
**Marie** :  
What are you doing? Why are you... studying... the fruit?  
**Hideki:**  
What I do in my own time is not your business.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure the fruit is fine. Norifumi has been eating oranges like he's going to die without them.  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
Yeah, I guess I have. What can I say? I like fruit.  
**Ando** :  
Come on, don't be an ass.  
**Hideki** :  
Interesting.

Hideki picked up one of the pieces of fruit -- a mandarin, like the kind Norifumi was eating.  
He turned it around in his hand a few times, then placed it back down.

 **Hideki** :  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
What... what does he see?  
**Marie** :  
I... have no idea. Hideki, are you okay?  
**Hideki** :  
Mm? Of course. These oranges...  
**Norifumi** :  
They're mandarins.  
**Hideki** :  
Yes, of course. There's something strange about them.  
**Norifumi** :  
\--! Mmfh?  
*Cough cough cough* Bah. What do you mean strange?  
**Hideki** :  
No no, not dangerous. They just... look weird, that's all.  
Nothing special, I guess.  
**Megumi** :  
Aren't you a chemist, not a botanist?  
**Hideki** :  
I suppose I am. Think nothing of it.

With that bizarre demonstration, Hideki fluttered his lab coat, picked up his goggles, and walked out the door.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Hideki leaves.>

 **Kazue** :  
What the hell's his problem?  
**Norifumi** :  
I don't get it. Are the mandarins... safe or not?  
**Itsuko** :  
You'll be fine. Monokuma wouldn't poison us with bad food.  
I'm sure it's against the spirit of the Killing Game or whatever if he offs us for no reason.  
**Norifumi** :  
I see.  
**Shin** :  
Here, I'll have one, too.  
**Norifumi** :  
Here you go, Mister Inaba.

Shin stood up to grab one from the bowl, but Norifumi pulled one out of his pocket and rolled it over.  
Shin awkwardly picked it up and sat back down.

 **Shin** :  
Oh. Th-thanks.  
**Norifumi** :  
Mm.

<SOUND: DOOR. Okimoto arrives.>

 **Okimoto** :  
Yo. What time is it.  
**Megumi** :  
Morning time. Go get some coffee.  
**Okimoto** :  
Coffee. Yes. Need my bean juice.  
**Kenichi** :  
So what do we do now?  
I'm useless here, just so you know. No graves to rob, I can't do shit.  
**Kazue** :  
Your input is always appreciated.  
**Kenichi** :  
I've had it up to here with your --  
**Kazue** :  
Be. Quiet.  
**Kenichi** :  
\-- *Whimper*  
**Kazue** :  
I'm just trying to be more helpful than you are.  
Look. We don't have a whole lot of options right now. We have a small amount of wiggle room.  
**Hoshi** :  
What are you talking about?  
**Kazue** :  
None of us want to die, right?   
**Norifumi** :  
I would hope not.  
**Shin** :  
Yeah, I plan on growing old first.  
**Gentarou** :  
Your point?  
**Kazue** :  
No real point. We don't have a plan.  
There are only two "sanctioned" ways to get out.  
Rule #9 -- killing someone and fooling everyone else, and Rule #10 -- being one of the last two survivors.

 **Rule #9** : If the Blackened is correctly identified, then they will face Punishment, and the Killing Game will continue. If the Blackened is incorrectly identified, or cannot be identified, then they alone will Graduate, and all other students will face Punishment.  
**Rule #10** : If at any point during the Killing Game, only two students remain, they will both be allowed to Graduate.

 **Kazue** :  
Those are the only ways Monokuma lets us out.  
**Gentarou** :  
But not the only ways out.  
**Kazue** :  
...

Kazue had a small grin on her face, but it quickly was replaced with a frown.

 **Kazue** :  
The problem is, we don't know the extent of Monokuma's power. All we saw was his one demonstration the other day.  
**Kenichi** :  
When he almost took my foot off with that goddamn spear!  
**Kazue** :  
I thought I said shut up.  
**Kenichi** :  
Right, sorry.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Whoa, she's really got him trained.)  
**Riho** :  
I'll have to have you teach me that trick. I can't get him to leave me alone.  
**Kenichi** :  
...  
**Kazue** :  
Whatever power Monokuma has to Punish us has to be factored into any escape plan.  
**Megumi** :  
That's if Monokuma even lets us plan.  
**Hoshi** :  
About that...  
Monokuma won't stop us from **planning**...  
But if we put that plan into motion, that's against the rules.

<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Exterior) (Chapter 1)>

 **Monokuma** :  
You can talk about leaving, you can look for a way to leave, but you can't make an attempt to escape.  
And no matter what you do, it won't work. You can't escape, anyway.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
As long as we don't actually do anything, we're fine.  
**Kazue** :  
Then I've got nothing. What about you, Ultimate Mastermind?  
**Itsuko** :  
Huh? Why me?  
**Kazue** :  
Isn't this what you're good for? Consider this a **request for your Talent** to build an escape plan.  
**Itsuko** :  
\-- I refuse.  
**Kazue** :  
Huh? You can't do that. You never refuse a request.  
**Itsuko** :  
I don't recall telling you that.  
**Kazue** :  
It's common knowledge, isn't it? Come on. It's not like nobody's ever heard of you before, you're an Ultimate.  
**Itsuko** :  
And what did you say your Talent was, again?  
**Kazue** :  
I didn't. But that doesn't mean I haven't done my homework.  
Itsuko Ryoutou, the Ultimate Mastermind. Any formally-presented request of her services is accepted --  
**Itsuko** :  
As long as I do not have a conflicting mission. Unfortunately for you, I do right now.  
I cannot accept your request.  
**Hoshi** :  
Itsuko...  
**Itsuko** :  
I would if I could, but my own survival takes precedence.  
Any escape plan puts me in too much danger.  
**Kazue** :  
Well that's interesting. You're full of surprises, aren't you? It looks like my research wasn't enough.  
We should get together and exchange info so I can learn some more about you.  
**Itsuko** :  
\--?  
**Hoshi** :  
(That went in a totally different direction than I was expecting.)  
**Takako** :  
Ka-Kazue, you're drooling on me.  
**Gentarou** :  
Here, use this.  
**Takako** :  
Thanks.  
**Kazue** :  
Ghuff? Ta--! Takako, stop it! Mffh!  
**Gentarou** :  
I meant on yourself, but stuffing it in her mouth works just as well.  
**Kazue** :  
Ptthh.  
**Itsuko** :  
Regardless, there's nothing I can do about our predicament until something changes.  
As it is, there's not enough information. If you can tell me who brought us here and how, maybe I'll reconsider.  
**Kazue** :  
That's reasonable. At least you're not a disappointment.  
Had you accepted right off the bat, I'd have lost interest in you for being a sucker.  
Well, I've had my fun now.  
Gentarou, you can have this thing back.  
**Gentarou** :  
...Please, I insist you keep it.  
**Kazue** :  
Eugh.  
**Okimoto** :  
I must still be asleep because absolutely none of that made sense to me.  
**Emi** :  
You know what? I think I might still be asleep, too.  
**Okimoto** :  
Don't -- don't nap on me, it'll only... make me sleepier... *yawn*  
**Hironobu** :  
You two are a mess. I will look for stronger coffee tomorrow.  
**Ando** :  
If you can find something stronger, by all means.  
**Okimoto** :  
Co...ffee...  
**Norifumi** :  
I'd also like something stronger, if possible.  
I-if not, that's okay. No need to rush on my account, I guess.  
**Gentarou** :  
The Quest For More Coffee. That sounds like a suitable title for an overture...  
Let me strum a few notes.

The Dining Hall once again became a source of raucous excitement.

* * *

When breakfast was over, everyone began splitting up again to do their own things.

 **Emi** :  
Come with us again, Megumi! We can go on the catwalk again!  
**Okimoto** :  
Hoshi chickened out last night.  
**Megumi** :  
Hoshi!  
**Hoshi** :  
What? I don't do well with heights.  
**Kenichi** :  
Me neither. Build me a bunker and I'm good. Towers? No thank you.  
There really ain't a whole lot to do here, huh?  
**Norifumi** :  
*Yawn* I think I'm gonna go back to sleep soon.  
**Shin** :  
After all that coffee?  
**Norifumi** :  
Maybe it wasn't that strong?  
**Shin** :  
I'd hate to know what you consider strong.  
**Marie** :  
Hoshi, you don't look so good.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hmm?  
Oh, I didn't sleep that well last night.  
**Marie** :  
You should come with me. I have the perfect idea for you. It'll make all your worries melt away.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
**Marie** :  
Come on!

<SOUND: DOOR. Marie leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
(I wonder what she has in mind. No reason not to follow, I guess.)  
(I should get to know everyone a bit better, and I haven't really spent any time with Marie yet.)

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall (Exterior)>

 **Hoshi** :  
So where are we going this time?  
**Marie** :  
"This time"?  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I just mean I've been getting dragged around a lot.  
**Marie** :  
I see, I see. No worries.  
We're going back to where we met.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, the **Nurse's Office**?  
**Marie** :  
That's right! All the comforts of modern man, condensed into one tiny, pale pink room.  
Of course, I'm not a nurse, it's just a good place to relax.  
Think of this like me nursing your mind.  
C'mon, let's go!

<TRAVEL: Nurse's Office>

As soon as I entered from the hallway, I was surrounded by a hypnotic shade of pink.  
The smell of disinfectant hung in the air as Marie led me by the shoulders to the bed in the middle of the room.

 **Marie** :  
Go on, lay down.  
**Hoshi** :  
"Lay"? Not "sit"?  
**Marie** :  
If sitting would make you more comfortable, go ahead.  
I'll get a chair from the Chemistry Lab.

*Rattle rattle*

 **Marie** :  
Huh?

*Rattle rattle*

 **Hoshi** :  
What's wrong?  
**Marie** :  
That's odd, the door's locked.  
Maybe I can unlock it? Hmm, no... It doesn't look like it. It looks like the door locks on the other side.  
**Hoshi** :  
From the Chemistry Lab? I wonder why it's locked.  
**Marie** :  
No biggie, I can always sit on the counter.  
**Hoshi** :  
You sure? You can always take the bed --  
**Marie** :  
Sit.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yes ma'am.

At Marie's stern voice, I instinctively sat down on the bed, without even thinking about it.

 **Hoshi** :  
Whoa. How'd you do that?  
**Marie** :  
Psychology. I don't like to use "the voice" too often, because it loses its effect...  
But when used sparingly, it can be very powerful.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're not gonna say that I'm weak-willed because it worked on me, are you?  
**Marie** :  
Of course not! It's more of how much you're willing to do it anyway. If you really don't want to, I can't make you.  
But if you don't really care, or are thinking about it, the **power of suggestion** is really strong.  
**Hoshi** :  
The power of suggestion, huh?  
Wait, you're not brainwashing me or anything, right?  
**Marie** :  
Gods, no! I would never!  
Please, try to relax. Worrying about every little thing like that isn't going to help you feel better.  
**Hoshi** :  
I guess you're right.  
So, how does this work?  
  
I laid back on the couch and let Marie take over.

<CG: Therapy>

With her legs crossed underneath her skirt and her stylish glasses, Marie looked every bit like the stereotypical cute therapist.

 **Marie** :  
Well normally, you'd tell me what's on your mind. But I can probably guess at this point.  
You're scared.  
**Hoshi** :  
I mean...  
Yeah. Aren't we all?  
**Marie** :  
Exactly. We're all scared.  
Even the ones who don't act like it, like Emi and Kenichi.  
I can see it on their faces and in their movements.  
**Hoshi** :  
Then why'd you call me here if everyone's feeling the same way?  
**Marie** :  
I dunno. I guess it's like a girls' thing, just the two of us.  
Everyone else is busy with other people, but you haven't really fallen in with any cliques yet.  
Emi has the performance squad. Riho and Kenichi have that whole rivalry thing going.  
Even Norifumi seems to be getting along some of the others.  
**Hoshi** :  
I have friends! It's not like I haven't talked to anyone.  
**Marie** :  
That's not what I mean. You have friends, but you don't have anyone to rely on.  
You haven't been able to share your burden with anyone yet.  
You're letting your worries eat you.  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't think it's that bad.  
**Marie** :  
On the contrary. The only times you joined conversations this morning were to point out friction.

<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Riho** :  
...  
**Kenichi** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
The Digging Duo is still not seeing eye-to-eye, huh?

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hoshi** :  
Huh? Where's the broken plate from yesterday?  
Did someone clean it up after we left?

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Kazue** :  
Whatever power Monokuma has to Punish us has to be factored into any escape plan.  
**Megumi** :  
That's if Monokuma even lets us plan.  
**Hoshi** :  
About that...  
Monokuma won't stop us from **planning**...  
But if we put that plan into motion, that's against the rules.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Marie** :  
You're right, you've been talking with everyone, but *what* you talk about gives some insight to what you're feeling.  
And right now, you're feeling all the anxiety of the last few days, and it's weighing you down.  
You need to find a real friend.

<END CG>

 **Hoshi** :  
I need to... make a real friend?  
**Marie** :  
Well, you gotta do something to connect with other people.  
If you don't, this Killing Game is going to eat you alive.  
And we all saw what happened... last time.

Flashes of the first Killing Game floated up into my mind.  
I shook my head to clear away those thoughts, and stood up from the bed.  
Marie and I talked for a little while longer, but what stuck with me the most was how concerned she was.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Maybe I've been just trying to go with the flow and let whatever happens happen.)  
(But she's right. That's not dealing with my problems, that's just avoiding them.)  
Thank you, Marie. You've been a big help. I think.  
**Marie** :  
It's what I do. This session will be free of charge, of course.  
**Hoshi** :  
H-hey!

*Knock knock*  
Someone knocked on the door to the hallway entrance.

 **???** :  
Knock-knock. Anybody home?  
**Marie** :  
Oh? The door's unlocked!

<SOUND: DOOR. Kazue enters.>

 **Kazue** :  
Yoohoo. I had a bit of an accident. Mind patching me up, doc?  
**Marie** :  
Uh -- what?  
**Kazue** :  
My finger. I cut it.  
C'mon. Before I bleed out, please?  
**Marie** :  
R-right. Hold still.

Marie hurriedly rummaged through some of the cabinets and drawers while Kazue held one of the fingers on her right hand.

 **Kazue** :  
Hey, hey star child. Wanna take a look?  
**Hoshi** :  
...No, thanks.  
**Kazue** :  
Suit yourself.  
**Marie** :  
Alright, here we go. A bandage and some antibiotic. Let's wash that off. Come on.  
What did you even do to get this kind of injury?  
**Kazue** :  
Oh, you know. Looking through boxes, punching walls.  
Looking for hidden passages. That kind of stuff.  
Why the hell is the Chemistry Lab locked, anyway? I had to go all the way around.  
**Marie** :  
Beats me. I guess someone's inside?  
**Kazue** :  
Must be. What a chud.  
**Marie** :  
"Chud"?  
**Kazue** :  
Forget it. Ahh, ouch, that hurts. Watch it!  
**Marie** :  
I'm sorry!

With the two of them fixing up Kazue's finger, I decided I should head back to my room and figure out what to do.

<TRAVEL: 1st Floor Hallway>

 **Hoshi** :  
(So I need to make a friend, huh?)  
(I should be able to do that.)

I was about to take another step away when I felt a nag at the back of my head.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should... check where my Tracker App target is.)

I pulled out my Monopad and loaded up the Tracker App.  
A map of the school filled the screen, and the blinking red dot was in --

 **Hoshi** :  
The Nurse's Office?!

I glanced back at the door I'd just left. Before I knew it, I felt myself reaching for the door handle.

 **Hoshi** :  
(When I left, there were only two people in there -- Marie and Kazue.)  
(Unless someone else was in there, it could only be one of them.)

I took one step towards the door, when --

<SOUND: DOOR. Kazue arrives.>

 **Kazue** :  
Watch where you're going. What are you even doing?  
Were you worried about me, perhaps? Tee-hee.  
**Hoshi** :  
Aah, uhh...

I quickly turned off my Monopad and tried to hide it behind my back, but Kazue had already seen it.  
The glint in her eye disappeared, and her wink was replaced with a scowl.

 **Kazue** :  
Hmph. Boring answer.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Kazue leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
(What was that?)

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

I sat down on my bed and thought about what Marie said.

 **Hoshi** :  
I need to make friends, huh? Talk about something other than the crushing weight of being stuck here.  
That shouldn't be too hard... right?

With those words, I considered my next move.

<FREE TIME: Day 3 (Morning)>  
<FREE TIME: Day 3 (Afternooon)>

And just like that, the day was almost over.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should meet up with everyone in the Dining Hall for dinner...)

<TRAVEL: Dorms>

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh hi, Itsuko!  
**Itsuko** :  
How are you? You were looking a bit under the weather this morning.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I'm doing better, thank you. I talked to Marie a little bit. She had some good advice for me.  
**Itsuko** :  
Oh?  
**Hoshi** :  
She said I need to **make friends** here.  
**Itsuko** :  
\--Friends?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I thought it was a bit weird, too, but I think it makes sense.  
I've spent the last few days panicking over what was going to happen that I can't sleep.  
I think if I was able to have something else to focus on, it would help my psyche or whatever.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
...  
**Itsuko** :  
...  
What are you looking at me like that for...?  
**Hoshi** :  
Well, I was hoping that you would be my friend.  
**Itsuko** :  
Me?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah. Out of everyone, I've probably spent the most time with you since I got here.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
I suppose I could do worse.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey! What's that supposed to mean?  
**Itsuko** :  
You're fine.  
I think you'll make a fine friend, Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
O-oh, thank you.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm heading to the Dining Hall. I was thinking about a relatively early dinner tonight.  
Care to come with me, friend?  
**Hoshi** :  
Of course, friend. I was just about to head there myself.  
(Alright, let's see how this goes.)

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

 **Gentarou** :  
Alas, the strange phenomenon was momentary still,  
Atop the zenith, the mirage was on another hill.  
Try as I might, a thousand times, the girl would fly away.  
But on the wind, her final words: "Gen, I'll be back some day."  
For years I'd search, up high, down low. I'll catch a whiff, a glance.  
But at the end, all that she was: illusion from a trance.  
**Takako** :  
*Sob* Did - did you ever find her?  
**Megumi** :  
Did you ever learn her name?  
**Gentarou** :  
To this day, I am unsure if what I saw then was real or not.  
But the feelings she instilled upon me will never fade.  
**Kazue** :  
I'm not buying it.  
**Kenichi** :  
Yeah. You said you were searching for her for years?  
How old are you, man? Like, sixteen? No way this is about you.  
**Gentarou** :  
So I've taken some... creative liberties.  
**Ando** :  
Yeah, like swapping out someone else's name for yours.  
**Takako** :  
Leave him alone! It's not about the story, it's about the feeling!  
You can tell he loves this story!  
**Kazue** :  
I can tell *you* love this story.  
You're still crying.  
**Takako** :  
And you aren't? I heard a sniffle or two.  
**Kazue** :  
...Nonsense. I have a cold. It's cold outside.  
Leave me out of this!  
**Marie** :  
Pretty sure you just hurt your finger.  
**Kazue** :  
I said leave me alone!  
**Gentarou** :  
In truth, this is a real story, though not a romantic one.  
When I was a child, my elderly neighbor passed away. I hadn't been mature enough to realize it then.  
I was told she was being taken to a nice farm in Nara where she could care for a beautiful garden.  
Distraught, I chased after what must have been the hearse. After all, she was a kind old lady.  
One of my closest friends.  
**Megumi** :  
But what about the voice? The picture? Was it all in your head?  
**Gentarou** :  
A video message.  
**Takako** :  
*Sniff* *hic* Gentarou...  
Miss neighbor...  
**Hoshi** :  
That's a really sweet story, Gentarou.  
She must have meant a lot to you.  
**Gentarou** :  
She would read poetry to me when I was a wee child. It inspired a love of song and rhythm that I have not forgotten.  
**Itsuko** :  
And look at you now. The Ultimate Bard. I'm sure she would be very proud.  
**Gentarou** :  
Yes, I suppose she would.  
**Kenichi** :  
Nara, you said? Which cemetary is she buried in? I might know a gal.  
She can swipe some of her stuff for you.  
**Gentarou** :  
Don't you dare.  
**Kenichi** :  
UGH. Nobody in this fuckin' school knows how to have any fun.

<SOUND: Door. Norifumi arrives.>

 **Marie** :  
Gosh! You look like a zombie. Are you okay?  
**Norifumi** :  
Yeah, I'm just *yawn* really sleepy.  
I think I'm gonna have some coffee and go to bed.  
**Itsuko** :  
Pretty sure it doesn't work that way.  
**Norifumi** :  
I'll be fine...

Norifumi disappeared into the kitchen area, and came back a few moments later with a cup of coffee.

 **Shin** :  
Are you sure you're okay, buddy?  
**Norifumi** :  
I'll be fine in the morning... I hope.  
I haven't been myself lately.  
**Takako** :  
I know the feeling. Being cooped up in here sucks.  
**Gentarou** :  
Be careful what you wish for.  
**Takako** :  
You're right, you're right. I'm glad I'm alive, and all that.  
*Yawn* It's just that playing this waiting game is getting tiring.  
We're not gonna kill each other, so Monokuma should just call this whole thing off.  
You hear that, bear?!

Takako called out like she was trying to summon Monokuma, but thirty seconds, then a full minute, went by in silence.

 **Gentarou** :  
Must be hibernating.  
**Kenichi** :  
That's a good one. Because he's a bear.  
I get it.  
**Megumi** :  
Well *I* thought it was funny.  
**Kenichi** :  
Of course, you're part of the fanclub.  
**Megumi** :  
What can I say? He's got a certain charm.  
Maybe you can take after him.  
**Kenichi** :  
Oh no, you wound me.  
Get real. He's a con artist, just like the rest of 'em.  
All men are. I learned that lesson th' hard way.  
**Hoshi** :  
(What does that mean?)

My question would go unanswered. Kenichi turned around in a huff and went silent, lost in thought.

 **Norifumi** :  
The only bad thing about coffee -- aside from the taste, of course -- is that I have to keep going to the bathroom.  
**Megumi** :  
TMI, pal.  
**Itsuko** :  
You know you can put milk or cream in there, right?  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, well. Maybe next time, Miss Ryoutou.  
If you'll all excuse me, I think I'll be turning in for the night.

<SOUND: Door. Norifumi leaves.>

 **Kenichi** :  
...Weirdo.  
**Kazue** :  
I thought you were being huffy. Go back to sulking in silence.

<SOUND: DOOR. Emi, Okimoto, Hironobu arrive>

 **Emi** :  
Greetings, everyone! We have arrived!  
**Okimoto** :  
Yes, it is us, the -- Emi, do we really have to do this?  
**Emi** :  
Aw, it was gonna be so much fun!  
Party-pooper.  
**Okimoto** :  
It's just a little awkward when we're just here for dinner, you know?  
Tell them, Hironobu.

Hironobu jumped a little and shook his head vigorously.

 **Hironobu** :  
Don't look at me.  
**Hoshi** :  
(I guess he just wants to stay out of this.)  
**Okimoto** :  
Traitor! I'll remember that.  
**Emi** :  
Now, now, Oki.  
**Hoshi** :  
Isn't it a bit early for you, Emi? I thought you were a night owl.  
**Emi** :  
True, true. But Oki and Hirohiro were getting hungry.  
What's the harm in having something at a normal time every once in a while, right?  
**Ando** :  
At least you're not cutting it close to the end this time. We have over an hour before Nighttime begins.  
I don't want Monokuma to come scold us again.  
**Itsuko** :  
He did say it was the last time he'd warn us, so I wouldn't count on him showing up again.  
Well, here's to an early dinner, then. I think I've loitered long enough.  
Hoshi, you coming?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, sure.

<SOUND: DOOR. Riho arrives.>

 **Riho** :  
Room for one more?  
**Kenichi** :  
Depends on who's asking.  
**Riho** :  
Give it a rest, Kenichi.  
**Kenichi** :  
Huh?  
**Riho** :  
I'm saying to grow up and stop being a child.  
Your pointless insolence isn't helping anyone, least of all yourself.  
I'm tired of it.  
**Kenichi** :  
Oh I see how it is. You're throwin' in the towel, aren't you?  
**Riho** :  
What? I just said to --  
**Hoshi** :  
Enough! Stop it, you two!  
**Riho** :  
Hoshi, I know you mean well, but --  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't care what your problems with each other are. Settle it. Now.  
**Kenichi** :  
The fuck?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yes, you. Everyone's nervous, everyone's scared as hell.  
Look around the room.  
**Emi** :  
...  
**Shin** :  
...  
**Gentarou** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
Can't you see you're just fanning the flames?  
We can't keep fighting each other. That's exactly what Monokuma wants us to do.  
And if we play into what Monokuma wants, we all lose!  
I'm sorry Marie, I promised I'd think about happy stuff, but...  
**Marie** :  
No, this is fine. This is good.  
Even if you're being a bit loud, this is your truth. Go ahead and share it.  
Trust us with your heart, Hoshi!  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't want any of us to die. I don't want any of you to die.  
But if all you two do is fight each other, then sooner or later, something's going to happen.  
Something we can't take back.  
**Kazue** :  
Interesting.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm scared, you guys. But I'm not just scared for me. I'm scared for you, my friends.  
I know we've only just met, but you're all growing on me, in your own ways.  
So please, just... cut it out.

As I spoke, I felt my throat tightening up. I almost started to cry.  
But what I had to say was important, so I tried to finish before the waterworks started.

 **Kenichi** :  
...  
**Riho** :  
...  
It was a stupid fight, anyway.  
**Kenichi** :  
Fine, whatever. You wanna come eat? Come eat. Makes no diff to me.  
**Riho** :  
*Sigh* I appreciate the indifference.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hmph.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Okay, now I'm exhausted.)

I slumped into the nearest empty chair and laid my head on the table.

 **Itsuko** :  
I thought we were getting food.  
**Hoshi** :  
Go on without me...  
**Itsuko** :  
Or I can just bring you something.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're the best, Itsuko.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Itsuko leaves.>

 **Kazue** :  
Well, well, well, star child.  
That was quite a performance.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? Me?  
**Kazue** :  
Of course. Maybe I was wrong about you.  
It's not easy to end a fight over core beliefs.  
**Shin** :  
I doubt the animosity is over. They probably still won't see eye to eye after this.  
**Kazue** :  
That may be, but the overt tension is over.  
I'll give you full marks for this one, Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
What are you, my teacher?  
**Kazue** :  
Something like that.  
So, what's this about "happy thoughts"? Would this have something to do with the little discussion earlier?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's --  
**Marie** :  
That's really none of your business, Kazue. What we talk about in private is between us.  
**Kazue** :  
Unless she makes a big deal out of it in the middle of dinner.  
**Marie** :  
Either way, it's private business that Hoshi doesn't have to share if she doesn't want to.  
You should mind your manners.  
**Kazue** :  
I get it, I get it. I'll back off.  
Well, this was fun. Let's do it again tomorrow, shall we?

<SOUND: DOOR. Kazue leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
Thanks for the assist, Marie.  
**Marie** :  
Of course. I bet you're going to get an excellent night's rest tonight.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'd better, with how stressful that was.  
I hate yelling.  
**Shin** :  
You didn't seem like the type. You really surprised us.  
I think that's why they agreed in the end.  
**Hoshi** :  
You think?  
**Marie** :  
Mhm.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Itsuko arrives.>

 **Itsuko** :  
Here, eat up.  
**Hoshi** :  
*Sniff sniff* Something smells good.  
**Itsuko** :  
I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got some extra for you.  
**Hoshi** :  
It looks delicious. Thank you very much.

I dug into the food that Itsuko brought me, and passed the time with idle chat.

* * *

When dinner was finished, Itsuko and I cleaned up our places and headed out.

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall (Exterior)>

 **Itsuko** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
(She looks like she wants to say something...)  
Is everything okay, Itsuko?  
**Itsuko** :  
...I didn't realize you felt that way.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? What do you mean?  
**Itsuko** :  
What you said back there, in the Dining Hall. About being scared. And about friends.  
I didn't realize you felt that way.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh...  
**Itsuko** :  
It made me realize, I don't have any friends here, either.  
I wasn't really trying to make any, so it's not that strange, but...  
Looking at you, the way you looked at everyone...  
No, nevermind.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Is she... blushing?)  
Hey. I said we'd be friends, right?  
**Itsuko** :  
...Yes.

I looked at Itsuko's face, and struggled for the right words to say.  
An awkward silence fell between us as I organized my thoughts, until I finally decided.

 **Hoshi** :  
It's like this. Take a look at the sky.  
**Itsuko** :  
The sky?

<CG: Starry Sky, Third Quarter Moon>

 **Hoshi** :  
Right now, it's way below the horizon, so you can't see it, but Mercury is very close to the sun.  
Remember I told you I was taking photos when I got home? That's what I was photographing.  
Mercury and Venus are what are called "inferior planets". Their orbits are closer to the sun than Earth's.  
That means the only time you can really see them is close to sunrise or sunset.  
To us, they're always close to the sun.  
But other than Earth, there are five other planets out there, too.  
**Itsuko** :  
Five? Are you leaving out Pluto?  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't talk to me about Pluto. I'm still mad it was ever considered a planet to begin with, but that's another story.  
**Itsuko** :  
Sorry, heh. Please, continue.  
**Hoshi** :  
All eight planets are part of the same solar system. And though they may look very far apart to us...  
They're all so much closer than everything else out there.  
And every once in a while, when the planets are positioned just right, you'll see Mercury and Jupiter lining up.  
Did you know that Jupiter's gravity keeps the asteroid belt between it and Mars from hitting us?  
I know it's silly to think this, but it's almost like Jupiter is our friend.  
Protecting us from things we can't protect ourselves from.  
Because that's what friends are. Even if they're not always close, they still do what they can for each other.  
**Itsuko** :  
So we're like Jupiter and Mercury?  
We've always been far apart, but when the time is right, from just the right angle...  
**Hoshi** :  
Exactly!  
Even the Earth's tides are affected by the moon --

My heart missed a beat and my legs buckled. I looked back up at the sky, and realized something terrifying.  
The moon.  
The moon was **wrong**.

<CG CHANGE: Hoshi's Balcony>

A few days ago, there was a New Moon, but today...

<CG CHANGE: Starry Sky, Third Quarter Moon, and Hoshi's Distress>

There was a third quarter moon.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi? Hoshi, what's wrong?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's... that's not possible.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. But when I opened my eyes and looked up again, there it was.  
The third quarter moon.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi? What's going on?  
**Hoshi** :  
The moon... it's... in the wrong place?  
**Itsuko** :  
What?  
**Hoshi** :  
Look at the moon! I was outside taking photos the other day.  
Remember what I told you? I'd set up my telescope!  
But it was a New Moon that night. I remember the earthshine. And now there's a third quarter moon!!  
**Itsuko** :  
Okay? So we were out for a few extra days. What's the big deal?  
**Hoshi** :  
No, not a few extra days. That would be a first quarter moon.  
This is third quarter, when the moon is shrinking *to* a New Moon!  
That takes WEEKS.  
**Itsuko** :  
...Oh. So you're saying we were out for a few weeks??  
**Hoshi** :  
But... that still doesn't make any sense.  
I haven't done the calculations for our elevation, but the sunrise and sunset times are right for this time of year.  
I didn't think I needed to, because it didn't feel off to me.  
But that was for January. Not for February. Which means we weren't out for just a few extra weeks.  
We were...  
We were......  
It's been --

My thoughts raced into overdrive and froze at the same time, until --  
*Badump*  
I felt a thump in my chest and I couldn't breathe.  
My heart was pounding. I couldn't hear anything over the noise.  
My vision clouded over. Even Itsuko in front of me became a blur.  
I was cut off from the world. All I could think about was the moon, how it wasn't where it should be.  
Not just in the sky, but relative to the Earth and the Sun.  
Something terrible had happened.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hoshi? Hoshi!  
...What the hell is going on? Just how much time are we missing?

Itsuko called for me, tried to shake me, but I couldn't hear or feel her.

<END CG>

...I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some CG scenes are purely for the fun of it, such as Hironobu practicing his mime routine in "Invisible Chair" in the previous part. Others are important to the story, such as "Hoshi's Balcony" from the prologue and "Starry Sky, Third Quarter Moon" in this part. For these CGs, I try to be as descriptive as possible so the reader can get a feel of what Hoshi is looking at. (Unfortunately, I neglected to include the phase of the moon in the original "Hoshi's Balcony" description; this has since been corrected.)
> 
> This part was originally going to cover to the end of Day 3 (there's still a little bit more!) but thematically, this is a good place to end this part. The next part, part 4, will be the final Daily Life segment of Chapter 1.


	8. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 4 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 4 of 9  
>  Daily Life part 4 of 4
> 
> The moon... is in the wrong place?!
> 
> Mysteries pile on top of each other as the Ultimate Astronomer tackles the task of finding out just when they are. But just as she can share her revelation with someone else...  
> Who will be the first victim in the Killing Game?

When I awoke, I was on something soft. Much softer than the ground.  
Much warmer, too.

 **Hoshi** :  
Where... where am I?

I was... back in my room?

 **Hoshi** :  
(How did I get here........?)  
**Itsuko** :  
Welcome back. I wasn't expecting you to wake up before the morning.  
**Hoshi** :  
What time is it....  
**Itsuko** :  
It's a little after midnight.  
**Hoshi** :  
Wait, huh? Itsuko?! What are you doing here?  
**Itsuko** :  
You only just noticed, huh?  
Either way, Marie and I carried you here after you collapsed.  
**Hoshi** :  
\--!  
Why? What happened?!  
**Itsuko** :  
You had a panic attack after dinner.  
Marie brought you a sedative from the Nurse's Office to help calm you down.  
We then brought you here.  
...Sorry, I had to go through your pockets for your Room Key.  
**Hoshi** :  
A... panic attack...

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered what happened.

 **Hoshi** :  
The moon --

Itsuko put her hand on my shoulder.

 **Itsuko** :  
Don't think about it too much. It won't help. We don't know anything yet.  
Like you said in the Dining Hall, everything builds up.  
If you let this beat you, you won't make it through whatever comes next.

I tried to get up, but Itsuko stopped me.

 **Itsuko** :  
No, no, no, don't move. Sit back down.  
There we go. Just relax.  
**Hoshi** :  
Where's... Marie?  
**Itsuko** :  
She went back to her room after the Nighttime announcement.  
Marie told me to tell you to get a good night's rest.  
So.  
Get a good night's rest.  
**Hoshi** :  
And you've been here this entire time?  
**Itsuko** :  
I pulled over the chair from the desk and dozed off.  
But you waking up woke me up, as well.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm... sorry. You should get some sleep in a real bed.  
I didn't mean to keep you.  
**Itsuko** :  
You did nothing of the sort. Had I wished to return to my own room, believe me, I would have done so.  
But checking up on you took precedence.  
I'm glad to see you're alright.  
**Hoshi** :  
Y-yeah, me too.  
**Itsuko** :  
I really must head back though. As I said, it's after midnight.

With that, Itsuko stood up and turned off the light, putting her hand on the door.

 **Itsuko** :  
Honestly. We've known each other for two mere days, and you're already making me worried about you.  
**Hoshi** :  
Sorry...  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't fret over it. It's just funny, that's all.  
Sleep well. I'll, uh, check on you in the morning.

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko leaves.>

My head was still a little woozy, so I took Itsuko's and Marie's advice and laid down.  
And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

<END DAY 3>  
<DAY 4>

*Ding dong ding dong*

 **Hoshi** :  
(...)

*Ding dong ding dong*

 **Hoshi** :  
...  
What...?

*Ding dong ding dong*

 **Hoshi** :  
Mmm, five more minutes.

*Knock knock*

 **???:**  
Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Ughhhhh, I'm coming, I'm coming.

I pulled myself out of bed. My head was fuzzy, and I could barely think, but slowly, my limbs started responding.  
At last, I stood on my own to feet and hobbled to the door.

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko arrives.>

 **Hoshi** :  
'Morning.  
What time is it? I didn't hear the morning announcement.  
**Itsuko** :  
I figured. It's a little after 8. You weren't in the Dining Hall, so I assumed you hadn't woken up yet.  
After what happened last night, I wanted to come check on you.  
You should have some breakfast.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see... *Yawn*  
Thanks for coming to get me. Let me just get changed. I'm still wearing the clothes from yesterday.  
**Itsuko** :  
I felt it would be beyond my position to change you into your nightwear.  
**Hoshi** :  
I get it. Come in, have a seat.  
**Itsuko** :  
\--...  
Respectfully, I will... wait outside.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh... okay.  
...Actually, I should take a shower first.  
**Itsuko** :  
I can wait in my room. Please knock on my door when you're ready.  
**Hoshi** :  
Okay.  
And Itsuko...  
**Itsuko** :  
Hm?  
**Hoshi** :  
...Thank you for your help.  
**Itsuko** :  
Of course. That's what friends are for, isn't it?  
**Hoshi** :  
Friends...  
...Yeah. It is.

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
(Okay, I really need to shake myself up.)  
(I really was out of it last night, huh?)  
(Marie and Itsuko have both been huge helps...)  
(I hope I can return the favor someday.)  
Alright. Time to face the day.

I shook my head clear, and drew up the strength to take my shower and prepare for the day ahead of me.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Dorms>

 **Hoshi** :  
(I'm feeling better now. That shower helped clear my head.)  
(Whatever Marie gave me last night, it did the trick.)  
(Alright, let's go get Itsuko.)

<EXAMINE: Itsuko's Room>

*Knock knock*

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko arrives.>

 **Itsuko** :  
You're up. And clean.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yes to both. Sorry to keep you waiting, you must be hungry.  
**Itsuko** :  
Er... I already ate, but the others are waiting for you.  
**Hoshi** :  
Waiting?  
**Itsuko** :  
Perhaps that was the wrong word. The others are simply *there* and your presence would not be unwelcome.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see...  
You just want to show me off, don't you?  
I get how it is!  
**Itsuko** :  
N-no! Nothing like that.  
We should hurry. Don't want to stay here too long.  
  
<TRAVEL: Dorms (Exterior)>

 **Hoshi** :  
Wow, it's really cold out here today.  
**Itsuko** :  
It looks like it's overcast, so the we don't get the benefit of direct sunlight.  
**Hoshi** :  
I wonder if the weather's supposed to stay like this.  
...Look at me. I miss the weather reports. I'm turning into my mom.  
Can't see the stars if it's too cloudy, right? I guess that's why they send telescopes to space.  
Well, that and astronomical "seeing"...  
**Itsuko** :  
You've lost me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't worry about it. I'm just reminiscing.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Dining Hall>

We arrived in the Dining Hall to the usual clamor of chatter.  
Unlike yesterday, everyone was in attendance at once today. A full house, all sixteen of us.  
Most were seated at the table, but Hideki was standing by the same fruit bowl as yesterday.

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Again with the fruit, Hideki?  
Didn't you inspect it enough yesterday? Half of us have eaten it and none of us are sick, you know.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch munch*  
**Riho** :  
Good to see you, too, Hoshi.  
**Shin** :  
Hoshi!  
**Emi** :  
Man, you're late today. Even Okimoto beat you to breakfast this morning.  
**Okimoto** :  
Cut it out, Emi. I'm trying to enjoy my eggs here.  
**Ando** :  
If you're trying to enjoy them, I'd suggest cooking them better as a starting point.  
Just my opinion.

Hironobu picked up a steaming cup from the table and handed it to me.

 **Hironobu** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
Th-thank you, Hironobu.  
Ooh, is this tea?  
**Marie** :  
Hoshi! How are you feeling?  
**Hoshi** :  
A-ah... Much better, thank you.  
(The sudden attention is kind of embarrassing...)  
**Marie** :  
Well you know, all's well that ends well.  
Please do be careful, though.  
It's cold outside. You should really bundle up more in the cold weather if you have high blood pressure.  
The extra pressure from the cold weather can really cause problems if you're not careful!  
**Hoshi** :  
(...What? What's she talking about?)

I glanced at Itsuko, who gave me a look. She was staring straight back at me, as though trying to say something.

 **Hoshi** :  
(Oh! I think I get it.)  
(Thank you for covering for me, Itsuko!)  
Haha, yeah, I guess you're right. I usually have a nice winter coat at home, but I guess it's not here.  
I wonder what happened to it...  
**Itsuko** :  
Jeez... It's cloudy out today, so it's probably going to get even colder in the afternoon.  
You're not prepared at all, are you?  
**Hoshi** :  
Well I do have this tea that Hironobu gave me.  
**Itsuko** :  
*Sigh*. Here, take my coat.  
**Hoshi** :  
Wh-what? Are you sure? Aren't you going to get cold?  
**Itsuko** :  
It's just the outer jacket. I still have my dress shirt under this. I'll be fine.  
**Kazue** :  
What is this, a strip show? You may be cute, but you're still too young.  
Come back when you're a few years older.  
**Kenichi** :  
Look who's talking, pipsqueak.  
**Kazue** :  
**Excuse me**?  
**Kenichi** :  
Eep! Sorry, madame.  
**Kazue** :  
Go hide in the freezer.  
**Kenichi** :  
Yes, of cour -- hey wait, I'd die in there!  
**Hoshi** :  
A-anyway, are you sure, Itsuko? I'll... I'll be fine, you know.  
**Itsuko** :  
I insist. Wouldn't want to worry Marie any more than she already is, would you?  
**Hoshi** :  
No, I guess not.  
And... thank you.  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't mention it. I figured you wouldn't want to cause any more concern than necessary with the others.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're right. You're a good friend, Itsuko.  
**Itsuko** :  
If you keep calling me that, I may just believe it myself one of these days.  
**Megumi** :  
What are you two ladies whispering about over there?  
**Shin** :  
Don't butt in, Megumi. Can't you see they're having a heart-to-heart?  
**Gentarou** :  
Hah.  
Perhaps they are indeed. We may wish to give them a bit of space.  
**Megumi** :  
Aww, but --  
**Gentarou** :  
Ahem. Megumi.  
**Megumi** :  
Eep! Okay!  
**Takako** :  
Hey Ando, do you really eat like that all the time?  
**Ando** :  
?? Eat like what?  
**Takako** :  
You know, rice and fish. Rice and meat. Rice and egg.  
**Ando** :  
Protein is good for you.  
**Takako** :  
You could at least eat a vegetable every once in a while! Maybe some fruit.  
Look at Norifumi. If you don't have a mandarin, he'll eat them all.  
**Norifumi** :  
Hey! I won't eat them *all*.  
Not right away, at least...  
**Takako** :  
See what I mean?  
**Ando** :  
I don't like vegetables. I'll be fine.  
**Takako** :  
I tried. If you get scurvy, don't come running to me.  
**Ando** :  
I can take supplements from the Chemistry Lab if I need to.  
**Emi** :  
You should hurry and get them when you have the chance. I think Hideki's going to take over in there soon.  
**Hideki** :  
...If you ask, I can bring them to you.  
**Ando** :  
See? Hideki's got me covered. I'll be fine.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? What do you mean, "take over"?  
**Emi** :  
Hideki spent all day in the Chemistry Lab yesterday, didn't he?  
Both doors were locked, and he was the only one I didn't see at all.  
I was starting to get a bit worried about him, but he came out for dinner just as huffy as always.  
**Hideki** :  
I am not "huffy".  
**Emi** :  
Are, too!  
**Hideki** :  
Hmph.  
**Emi** :  
See! Look! You're huffing right now!

The Dining Hall was a swirl of conversations, breaking off from each other and looping into the next one.  
Something about seeing the same thing every day gave me a sense of calm.  
That and the tea that Hironobu gave me.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hey, Hironobu, this tea is delicious.  
**Hironobu** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
...  
**Hironobu** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
Hironobu?  
(Huh? Did he fall asleep in his chair?)

Emi turned her head when she heard me call his name, and gave him a light tap on the shoulder.  
Immediately, he perked up and looked at Emi, who nodded at me.

 **Hironobu** :  
Oh, Hohsi. I'm sorry. What is it?  
**Hoshi** :  
This tea is delicious.  
**Hironobu** :  
Don't mention it. Itsuko said she would fetch you and I brewed a fresh cup.  
It's the least I can do to thank you for the other day when you helped me find the Gym.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, yeah, I did do that, didn't I?  
**Hironobu** :  
I am grateful that you did not ignore me like the others.  
**Hoshi** :  
Us Ultimates gotta stick together, after all!  
**Hironobu** :  
*Nod nod*. Mhm.

With that, Hironobu closed his eyes again and seemed to fall into a trance.  
The clamor of the room didn't seem to bother him at all.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I'm a bit jealous.)  
(He looks like he's at peace.)  
(Maybe he has the right idea.)  
(Instead of letting everything get to me, I should enjoy my tea and calm down.)  
*Sip*  
Mmm, really is good.  
(I'll have to ask him to make it for me again.)

* * *

In the end, breakfast ended without much in the way of conflict.  
True to their agreement last night, Riho and Kenichi didn't fight, though they did their best to ignore each other.

 **Riho** :  
...Excuse me, you're in the way.  
**Kenichi** :  
Sure, whatever.  
**Hoshi** :  
(It's a start at least. I hope those two can get over their differences soon.)  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't count on it.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
**Itsuko** :  
The two of them. I see your gaze.  
You wish to see them reconcile at some point.  
I'm sad to say I don't see it happening.  
**Hoshi** :  
Maybe they just need another push, like last night.  
**Itsuko** :  
Maybe...  
**Hideki** :  
Well. I'll be off.  
Ando, feel free to stop by for whatever supplements you would like. Please knock.  
**Ando** :  
Sure thing.  
**Takako** :  
What are you even doing in there all the time?  
**Hideki** :  
Relaxing.  
**Gentarou** :  
Relaxing? In such a stuffy room?  
I would not be at ease holed up all day long in a place like that.  
**Hideki** :  
I would not expect one such as yourself to understand.  
**Gentarou** :  
What does that mean?  
**Shin** :  
Hey hey hey, no need to fight.  
It's like when I spend all day at the local shrine.  
A lot of people find it boring, but for me it's spiritual.  
I am a spirit medium, so it's my kind of thing.  
**Hideki** :  
In some arcane sense, you may be right.  
It's my... "thing."  
But I will be off now.

<SOUND: DOOR. Hideki leaves.>

 **Emi** :  
He's a bucket of sunshine, alright.  
**Okimoto** :  
Isn't it a "bundle" of sunshine?  
**Emi** :  
Are you telling me you can wrap up sunshine in twine and stick it in your barn for later?  
**Okimoto** :  
Uhh...  
**Megumi** :  
Poor Okimoto...  
**Gentarou:**  
Emi pulls him into her comedy routine no matter what he does.  
**Kazue:**  
I think he likes it, all doe-eyed.  
**Norifumi:**  
You think so? He seems pretty sad by it.  
**Kazue** :  
You've got a lot to learn, math boy.  
**Norifumi:**  
...  
**Hironobu:**  
And how much do you know about relationships, Kazue?  
**Kazue:**  
\--? Y-you know, plenty.  
**Hironobu** :  
Right, mhm.  
**Kazue** :  
Just because I've never had time for a relationship of my own doesn't mean I don't know anything about them!  
I'm not a child. I'm the --  
**Itsuko:**  
Yes? Go on.  
**Kazue:**  
It's none of your business.

<SOUND: DOOR. Kazue leaves.>

 **Hoshi** :  
Nice work, Hironobu. You almost got her to tell us her talent.  
**Takako** :  
Why does that sound like sarcasm?  
**Hoshi** :  
It's not, really! I'm impressed. She never got close to telling me.  
**Hironobu** :  
... I didn't mean to provoke her that much. Maybe I should say sorry.  
**Marie** :  
We can only guess what's going on in that head of hers.  
She hides it well, always putting on a new face at every turn. I wonder which one is the real "Kazue".  
**Norifumi** :  
Cheer up, Mr. Shijima. Miss Ueno's not the only one who hasn't had a relationship before.  
**Ando** :  
Speak for yourselves. I've been in several relationships already.  
**Megumi** :  
Anything serious?  
**Ando** :  
...One.  
**Megumi** :  
Don't leave us hanging!  
**Kenichi** :  
Who needs girls anyway? Gold diggers, the lot of 'em.

There was a pause as everyone appreciated the irony.  
Without Kazue though, nobody had the strength to point it out.

 **Itsuko** :  
Right.  
This has been fun, but I think it's time to go.  
**Okimoto** :  
Hot date?  
**Shin** :  
Okimoto! Don't pry like that!  
**Okimoto** :  
What? It's a joke. There's no one out there but us.  
**Itsuko** :  
It's fine. I want to do some exploring. See if there's a way past the barricades.  
As much as I hate to admit it, there's something curious about this place.  
I intend to find out what it is.  
See you.

<SOUND: DOOR. Itsuko leaves.>

With Itsuko's farewell, the level of energy in the room dropped.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should get going, too.)

  
I headed back to my room to collect my thoughts.

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

<FREE TIME: Day 4 (Morning)>

 **Hoshi** :  
Sigh...

I laid back on my bed and tried to organize my thoughts.  
Everything that had happened since last night, I tried to put everything together.  
But the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got.

 **Hoshi** :  
Augh, it doesn't make sense...  
The moon...  
(Stop it, Hoshi. Think clearly. Come on, you're an astronomer.)  
(The **Ultimate Astronomer**. This shouldn't be so hard for you.)

As it stood, there were three options.  
The first was that all of this was some kind of illusion.  
Just to be sure, I pinched myself.

 **Hoshi:**  
Ow!  
...But if this was a dream, I'd think I feel it, too, even if I really don't.

The second was that the moon wasn't actually in the wrong place, it just looked like that.

 **Hoshi** :  
(But it didn't look like there was a dome above us. The twinkle of the stars looked too real, too.)  
(Hmm...)

That left the third, most uncomfortable choice of all.

 **Hoshi:**  
(It's been more than just a few days since my last memory...)

I hugged myself tighter and was about to start crying, when...

 **Hoshi** :  
(Itsuko's... jacket...)  
  
I felt her jacket on my arms. I didn't take it off when I got to my room, and I could still feel its warmth.

 **Hoshi** :  
(...I can't let this get to me. Not again. Not after everything they did to help me.)  
(I have to get through this.)

I threw the pillow I'd been holding back against the headboard and leapt out of bed.  
Inside the desk drawer in my room were pens and notebooks.  
I pulled one out, sat at the desk, and began drawing diagrams.  
Before I knew it, I had filled the entire desk with drawings and equations.  
If anyone else saw this, they'd think I was going crazy.  
Maybe I was, but...

<CG: Astronomer's Notes: The Sun>

The most prominent drawing on my desk was a diagram of the earth and the sun.  
A small rising out of the earth showed the plateau, labelled with a little "You are here!" arrow.  
Around the Earth were multiple sketches of the sun at various times of the day, along with tangent lines dictating sunrise and sunset.

 **Hoshi** :  
Sunrise the other day was about....  
And sunset was...  
That means there's... this much daylight.  
But if we look at our elevation...  
We're a little west of where I'm used to, but the timing still lines up.  
This is definitely mid-January.

I pulled out another sheet of paper and began a new sketch.

<CHANGE CG: Astronomer's Notes: The Moon>

This page was immediately filled with sketches of the sun, the earth, and the moon.  
Circling the earth were over a dozen sketches of the moon, each at various phases.  
Scribbled next to them were dates when each phase was scheduled to occur.

 **Hoshi** :  
Last I remember, the moon was...  
But last night, it was...  
If I'm right, and it's still roughly the same time in January, then that means...  
  
My drawing got more and more complex, as I sketched the moon over a longer and longer period of time.  
The list of dates next to each phase grew ever longer, until...

 **Hoshi** :  
...Let's not think about that really far one.  
(If this is right, then that means...)

<END CG>

 **Hoshi** :  
...  
......  
.........  
The Game Master...  
Monokuma...

<SOUND: Monokuma appears>

 **Monokuma** :  
Hmm? You called?  
**Hoshi** :  
Bah! Where'd you come from?  
**Monokuma** :  
Don't you know it's rude to ask that!  
What do we have here?  
...  
My, my, my. I'm impressed.  
I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon.

Monokuma had worked his way on top of my desk, and was looking at the diagrams.

 **Monokuma** :  
Well, no point in hiding it from you, now that the bear's out of the bag.  
As you've figured out, you aren't just missing a day of memories.  
You're actually missing --  
**Hoshi** :  
Two years.  
We've lost two years of memories.  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu! Such despair in your eyes!  
What are you going to do now, I wonder?  
**Hoshi** :  
Why? Why are you doing this?  
Why did we lose so much time? What's the point?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmmmmm. Those are all good questions.  
But I'm afraid I can't answer those now.  
If you really want to know what you've missed and why...  
Then I suggest you **win the Killing Game**.  
Allll your questions will be answered. All you have to do is kill someone!  
Should be easy for someone as clever as you, no doubt!  
Pahahahaha!

<SOUND: Monokuma leaves>

Monokuma's laughter echoed in my ears.  
I slumped back onto the bed.

 **Hoshi** :  
Hah... Hahahah...  
Two years... What the hell...  
(Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays...)  
(We've lost so much.)  
I can't...  
It hurts......

The warmth of the jacket I was still wearing made me realize something.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I'm... not alone.)  
(I don't have to deal with this by myself.)  
That's right. I have to find Itsuko and tell her.

<TRAVEL: Dorms>

<EXAMINE: Itsuko's Room>

*Knock knock*  
...  
*Knock knock\\*  
*Ding dong ding dong*  
*Ding dong ding dong*  
*Ding dong ding dong*

 **Hoshi** :  
(She's not here, is she?)

<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Itsuko** :  
It's fine. I want to do some exploring. See if there's a way past the barricades.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
(That's right, she's in the school.)

* * *

<TRAVEL: Entrance Hall>  
<TRAVEL: Stairs to Basement>

 **Hoshi** :  
(The gate's still locked, but there's nobody around here.)

<TRAVEL: Stairs to 2nd Floor>

 **Hoshi** :  
(The gate's still locked, but there's nobody around here.)  
I wonder where she is. I need to tell her, soon.  
**Kazue** :  
Need to tell whom what?  
**Hoshi** :  
Bah! Kauze! You scared me!  
**Kazue** :  
?  
You alright, star child?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I think so. What are you doing here?  
**Kazue** :  
Dumpster diving. The storage room is right there.  
Wanted to see if there was anything fun inside, but it doesn't look like it.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I see.  
**Kazue** :  
Judging by the lost little lamb look in your eye, and the fact that you're still clutching her jacket...  
You're looking for Itsuko, aren't you?  
Sheesh. You're helpless without her, aren't you?  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm not! I just... wanted to give her jacket back.  
**Kazue** :  
Whatever, I'm not your mom. If you wanna lie to my face, I don't really care.  
Either way, she's not here. She left about half an hour ago.  
**Hoshi** :  
Thanks, Kazue. Maybe you're not so bad after all.  
**Kazue:**  
What was that?!

\---

<TRAVEL: Outside 1F Classrooms>

 **Hoshi** :  
I wonder if Itsuko's around here somewhere.

I was about to investigate when I heard some voices coming from a nearby classroom.

 **??? A** :  
You're sure?  
**??? B** :  
I'm sure. He's been there all day. See?  
**Hoshi** :  
(...)

On a hunch, I pulled out my Monopad and loaded up the Tracker App.  
A map of the school came up, and the pulsing red dot showed my target.

 **Hoshi** :  
Classroom 1-B. That's where the voices are coming from...

<EXAMINE: Classroom 1-B>

<CG: Marie and Norifumi's Meeting>

Marie and Norifumi were sitting at two of the desks in the classroom.  
Marie had her desk turned around so her back was to me, facing Norifumi.  
Norifumi's Monopad was on the table, and Marie had hers on her lap.  
They seemed to be looking at Norifumi's together, but I couldnt' see what was on the screen from my angle.  
As the only two people in the room, my Tracker App target had to be one of them.

 **Hoshi** :  
Ah, hello?  
**Norifumi** :  
Gah! Please knock next time, Miss Komachi!  
**Hoshi** :  
Sorry!  
**Marie** :  
Oh, hi there, Hoshi. What can we help you with?  
**Hoshi** :  
N-nothing, I just wanted to see if someone was in here.  
**Norifumi** :  
Yes, but we're a bit busy right now.  
**Hoshi** :  
No, you're not who I'm looking for. Sorry about that.  
**Marie** :  
It's okay. Please close the door, though. We'd like some privacy.  
**Hoshi** :  
Sorry about that! Don't mind me. I'm sorry...  
**Norifumi** :  
Honestly... My apologies, Miss Gyakushi.  
**Marie** :  
N-no problem. So, where were we?

<END CG>

I closed the door and tried to ignore what I'd seen. Itsuko wasn't in there.

 **???:**  
Snooping isn't like you, Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
Bah! You people need to stop sneaking up on me like that!  
**Itsuko** :  
You're awfully jumpy. Are you alright?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I'm just -- Itsuko! I've been looking for you!  
**Itsuko** :  
I heard your voice. I was in the Electrical Room, but I didn't find anything.  
The place is filled with boxes covering everything, so it's difficult to see what's really there.  
Why are you looking for me, though?  
**Hoshi** :  
I... I have something to show you.  
Also, I wanted to give you your jacket back. Thank you.  
It was very helpful.  
**Itsuko** :  
Are you sure? It's still cold out there.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm fine, really.  
**Itsuko** :  
...You've been wearing this the whole time, haven't you?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, why?  
**Itsuko** :  
No... reason...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Itsuko's kind of cute when she blushes.)  
**Itsuko** :  
So. What do you want to show me?  
**Hoshi** :  
It's back in my dorm. Can you come with me?  
**Itsuko** :  
Sure. I'm done here.

<SOUND: DOOR. Marie arrives.>

 **Marie** :  
Oh, Hoshi, Itsuko.  
You shouldn't snoop on others' conversations, you know.  
**Hoshi** :  
I swear, I wasn't! I promise!  
**Marie** :  
If you say so. If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling so well.  
I'm going to rest in the Nurse's Office.  
**Itsuko** :  
Feel better.  
**Marie** :  
Thank you.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Marie leaves.>

 **Itsuko** :  
I told you --  
**Hoshi** :  
I wasn't snooping, I swear!  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's just go, shall we?

<TRAVEL: Hoshi's Room>

 **Itsuko** :  
It feels like I was just here.  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? Oh yeah, you were here this morning, weren't you?  
**Itsuko** :  
And last night.  
**Hoshi** :  
Jeez. Barging into a girl's room like that, for shame.  
**Itsuko** :  
I would never --  
**Hoshi** :  
I know, I know.  
Come on, take a look.  
**Itsuko** :  
What am I looking at?  
**Hoshi** :  
Over here. I drew some diagrams about what I was talking about yesterday.

I brought Itsuko over to the desk, still covered with my drawings.

 **Itsuko** :  
What in the world... is this?

<CG: Astronomer's Notes: The Sun>

 **Itsuko** :  
You drew this? These are your notes?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah. I spent all of this morning trying to remember the sunrise and sunset times of the last two days.  
I took a few guesses at our elevation. My best guess is a little over a kilometer, and...

I explained my thought process and my notes to Itsuko.

 **Hoshi** :  
I'm positive it's January, but that by itself doesn't explain the moon.

<CG CHANGE: Astronomer's Notes: The Moon>

 **Hoshi** :  
That's why I drew this one, as well.  
**Itsuko** :  
This is crazy. You realize this makes you look like a crazy person.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm not, I swear! I worked it all out!  
If it's still the same part of January as it was that we all remember, then...  
It's been two years, Itsuko.

<END CG>

 **Itsuko** :  
Two years?! That means --  
**Hoshi:**  
Yeah. It means we have no idea what's out there.  
**Itsuko** :  
Are you sure it's right? You've double checked all your calculations?  
**Hoshi** :  
I didn't need to. Monokuma confirmed it.  
**Itsuko** :  
Monokuma did?  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah. Monokuma?!

I called for the bear, but he didn't arrive.  
Or at least, not the way I was expecting him to.

*Ding Dong Dong Ding*  
*Click*  
The monitor in the room clicked on, and Monokuma's face appeared on the screen.

 **Monokuma** :  
A body has been discovered! Everyone, please make your way to the Chemistry Lab.

*Click*

The screen turned off with a flicker, and we were once again left in silence.

 **Hoshi** :  
Was that --  
**Itsuko** :  
It seems someone has made the first move.

My stomach dropped.

 **Hoshi** :  
No way. No way! What the hell?  
**Itsuko** :  
We can discuss this later.  
Have you told anyone else?  
**Hoshi** :  
N-No? I started looking for you right away.  
I didn't have time to --  
**Itsuko** :  
Not now. Now we have to hurry.  
**Hoshi** :  
Right. The -- the Chemistry Lab?  
**Itsuko:**  
That's what he said.  
Let's go! Go go go!  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm coming!

<TRAVEL: Dorms>

 **Hoshi** :  
The Chemistry Lab...  
That's where --  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't talk, just run!

<TRAVEL: Dorms (Exterior)>

The chill of the January afternoon bit at my exposed skin, but I had other things to worry about.

 **Hoshi** :  
(The Chemistry Lab...)  
(That must mean......)

<TRAVEL: Chemistry Lab (Exterior)>

When we arrived at the Chemistry Lab, only Okimoto, Emi, Megumi, and Marie were there.

 **Hoshi** :  
*Huff huff*...  
We ran here as fast as we could.  
**Okimoto** :  
Y-y-y-you're here...  
**Megumi** :  
Nnnnhhh...  
**Emi** :  
Come on, Megs. You can stand.  
**Itsuko** :  
Is it... bad?  
**Hironobu** :  
...See for yourself.

I looked at the Chemistry Lab, but before I could even step inside, I noticed...

 **Hoshi** :  
What happened to the door handle?  
**Okimoto** :  
Beats me. It was like that when we got here.

The handle for the Chemistry Lab was smashed and had almost fallen off.

 **Itsuko** :  
It looks like someone forced their way in.  
**Emi** :  
You should... take a look inside.

<TRAVEL: Chemistry Lab>

I opened the door to the Chemistry Lab and saw...  
A man laying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.  
Not just around him, but on him, as well. There was a bruise on his head, and a red stain matting his hair.  
His right hand appeared to be reaching towards a wooden baseball bat, and the fingers of his left were bent at an odd angle near his stomach.  
But the most damning evidence that he was dead was the dagger, plunged straight into his chest.  
Without a doubt, Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist, had died.


	9. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 5 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 5 of 9  
>  Deadly Life part 1 of 4
> 
> With Hideki's death, the Killing Game moves forward, and the investigation is officially underway with the first Monokuma File. But without being able to tie any one particular person to the scene, and evidence that gets stranger and stranger by the minute, can Hoshi begin to unravel the case?  
> Follow Hoshi and Itsuko as they examine the body, investigate the crime scene, and collect Truth Bullets for her first showdown between Hope and Despair.

<CHAPTER CARD -- Chapter 1: Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends -- Deadly Life>

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the class filtered in from off in their own places.  
Norifumi and Kazue arrived together, then Riho, Hironobu, Takako, and Gentarou.  
At the end, Shin, Ando, and Kenichi pulled up the rear.

**Shin** :  
H-Hideki?  
**Norifumi** :  
Mr. Asagi! What happened?

Norifumi entered the Chemistry lab and almost stepped into the pool of blood.

**Kazue** :  
Calm down, math boy. Don't go wandering in yet.  
**Norifumi** :  
Huh? But Mr. Asagi --  
**Kazue** :  
Relax, dude. Deep breaths.  
You ran all the way over here.

As Kazue reined in Norifumi, several others were caught up in their own problems.

**Megumi** :  
I think I'm gonna --  
**Marie** :  
I-If you're going to be sick, please use this.  
**Megumi** :  
Hurghblhffg...  
**Ando** :  
Goddammit. I didn't think anyone would actually do it.  
But... why him?  
**Takako** :  
THAT'S your question?  
**Ando** :  
You have a better one?  
**Gentarou** :  
I would ask "why at all". What's the point, what's the purpose?  
His death serves no meaning.  
**Kenichi** :  
He was a fool, that's what the purpose was.  
**Gentarou** :  
Is that an admission of guilt?  
**Kenichi** :  
'Course not. But only an idiot would let themselves die.  
**Itsuko** :  
I think someone's trying to escape.  
**Emi** :  
M-maybe it was an accident?  
Like, he tripped and fell?  
**???:**  
It was no accident, I'll tell you that!

<SOUND: Monokuma appears.>

**Hoshi** :  
Monokuma...  
**Monokuma** :  
Looks like you all came real fast. That's the spirit folks! Gotta get the sleuthing pumping!  
But I gotta say, chalking it all up to an accident would be too convenient in a Killing Game, wouldn't it?  
So. Anyone know whodunnit yet?  
**Marie** :  
W-what? Already?  
**Monokuma** :  
Pahahah! Of course you don't. You haven't even started investigating yet!  
**Riho** :  
Where are we supposed to start?  
**Monokuma** :  
With this!  
It's time fooooooooor!  
The Monokuma File!

*Bing bing bing*

**Hoshi** :  
(Mono...kuma file...)  
**Monokuma** :  
The Monokuma File is provided to everyone, free of charge, giving you vital information about the victim.  
Let's go over it together, shall we?  
**Kenichi** :  
Do we gotta?  
**Monokuma** :  
'Course we gotta. There'd be no point to having a trial if you didn't at least try to solve the case.  
All together now!

I opened the Monokuma File on my tablet, and read the information.

**Monokuma File #1** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
The victim in this case is Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist.  
The time of death is approximately 3:35pm. The victim was killed in the Chemistry Lab.  
The cause of death was a dagger to the chest. There are several other injuries on his body, the most pronounced of which is a wound on the front of the head, consistent with blunt force trauma.  
There are traces of drugs in his system, though they are not related to his death.

**Hoshi** :  
(Victim.)  
(Time of death.)  
(Killed.)  
(Death. Death. Death.)

Over and over, the word appeared in front of my eyes.  
The picture of Hideki... Hideki's body... that accompanied the file did nothing to help my distress.  
I felt my knees weaken, but before I could collapse, someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

**Itsuko** :  
Pull it together, Hoshi.  
**Hoshi** :  
H-how can you be so calm?  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm not, but this isn't the first time I've seen a body before.  
It's usually an accident, though, not murder.

Shin was the first person to approach the body.  
He found a spot without much blood on it, and got down on his knees.

**Shin** :  
...  
...  
May your soul find whatever rest it can. We will find who did this and let you be at ease.

He placed a hand over Hideki's face, then stood up and wiped off his pants.

**Gentarou** :  
Not exactly a traditional speech.  
**Shin** :  
I'm not usually the one who does these things. I just talk to them after they're dead.  
**Hoshi** :  
Can you do it now? Talk to him?  
**Shin** :  
Mm-mm. Way too soon. Sorry.  
**Kazue** :  
Sucks to suck, I guess. You're kinda useless, aren't you?  
**Shin** :  
H-hey! I don't make the rules.  
**Kenichi** :  
What the hell are you guys talking about?  
**Okimoto** :  
Hey Monokuma, this file is a hunk of junk. There's nothing in here.  
**Monokuma** :  
What were you expecting, a "here's who the killer is" line?  
**Okimoto** :  
Well, not really, but --  
**Monokuma** :  
If I tell you the answer, that ruins all the fun.  
And the whole point of the Killing Game is the fun. So get to it!

<SOUND: Monokuma leaves>

**Okimoto** :  
*Sigh*... Stupid useless bear.  
**Itsuko** :  
Alright, so how are we doing this?  
**Riho** :  
What do you mean? Don't we just...  
Investigate?  
**Itsuko** :  
We have to be careful.  
Whoever did this may have left some kind of clue by accident that they need to clean up.  
Nobody should be alone at any time. Everyone should have a partner -- possibly two.  
**Kazue** :  
Is that really necessary?  
**Itsuko** :  
For you, it's especially necessary.  
**Kazue** :  
You know what? I deserve that.  
**Megumi** :  
I-if we're paring off, does that mean we're investigating something... other than this room?  
**Itsuko** :  
Of course. Though this is where the crime happened, there may be evidence elsewhere that we need to investigate.  
**Megumi** :  
Got it. Okimoto, let's go.  
**Okimoto** :  
Wha -- hey, let go!

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Megumi and Okimoto leave.>

**Kazue** :  
Well, if I have to pick someone, I'm picking this one.  
**Norifumi** :  
M-Miss Ueno?!  
**Kazue** :  
Stuff it, math boy. I've got my eye on you.  
**Norifumi** :  
Y-yes, of course.  
But... What did I do?  
**Kazue** :  
Why do you think you had to do something?  
Chill out, I'm not gonna eat you alive or anything.  
**Norifumi** :  
Of course not.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Ugh...)  
(What's with her?)  
**Kenichi** :  
I think I'm gonna stay here and poke around. If anyone's got a problem with that, tough.  
**Riho** :  
Then I'm heading elsewhere.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Riho leaves.>

**Emi** :  
W-Wait, Riho, you can't go by yourself! Itsuko said to team up!

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Emi leaves.>

The rest of the class split up into pairs and spread across the school building to investigate.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Ando, Takako, Shin, Marie, Hironobu, Gentarou leave.>

Only Itsuko, Kazue, Norifumi, and Kenichi remained in the Chemistry Lab.  
With an odd number of people remaining, Kenichi stuck to Kazue and Norifumi and gazed aimlessly around the room.

**Hoshi** :  
I guess that means we're paired up, Itsuko.  
**Itsuko** :  
Looks that way.  
**Hoshi** :  
I finally get to see the Ultimate Mastermind at work!  
**Itsuko** :  
H-Hey! You've got some awfully lofty expectations of me, Hoshi.  
But I'll try not to disappoint you, I suppose.  
We should probably begin with examining the body.

INVESTIGATION: START

> **(Hello again! Now that the investigation is underway, Hoshi will once again take control.)**  
>  **(Investigate things that look suspicious, and talk to anyone and everyone you can.)**  
>  **(As you navigate the crime scene and related areas, you'll gather Truth Bullets to use in the Class Trial.)**  
>  **(These Truth Bullets will help you uncover the truth about what happened to poor Hideki and solve this case!)**

**Hoshi** :  
(Itsuko's right. Let's start by examining the body.)  
(The first thing we have to do is determine what happened to him.)  
(There are a lot of things we need to look at here.)

<EXAMINE: Hideki's body>

Hideki's body lay sprawled on the floor. Around his chest and head were small pools of blood.  
Surprisingly, there was very little blood splatter.

**Hoshi** :  
You know, you'd expect there to be a lot more blood.  
With the damage he took to his head and chest...  
And everywhere else, I guess.  
**Itsuko** :  
A well-placed strike to the head wouldn't cause much bleeding.  
And a stab wound only starts gushing blood once you remove the object that was stabbed.  
The knife is still in his chest, so...  
**Hoshi** :  
If we were to remove it, a lot of blood would come out?  
**Itsuko** :  
In theory, but his heart has stopped by now.  
Maybe some would leak out, but without his heart pumping...  
**Norifumi** :  
This conversation is gross.  
**Kazue** :  
Man up, Norifumi. Don't you want to impress your friends?  
**Norifumi** :  
I- Not like this.  
**Kenichi** :  
Come on, dude. Man up. 's just a body.  
**Norifumi** :  
J-Just a body? He was our friend?  
**Kazue** :  
"Our"? I barely spoke to the guy. I know almost nothing about him.  
Well, except his age, place of birth, family history, favorite foods, notable works, childhood friends...  
**Itsuko** :  
It sounds like you knew him a lot better than you know us.  
**Kazue** :  
It's all background knowledge. I have to keep a mindful eye on up-and-coming Ultimates, you know.  
Half of it's in his profile page on the Monopad, anyway.  
**Itsuko** :  
And why's that?  
**Kazue** :  
Cuz I'm nosy. So nosy, in fact, that I know how to spot someone else trying to be nosy, too.  
**Itsuko** :  
What can I say?  
You got me.  
**Kazue** :  
Heehee.

Kazue broke out into a big grin, and sat on top of the desk to watch us examine Hideki.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Head wound>

The front right part -- from our perspective -- of Hideki's head was covered in a bright red wound.  
Blood had matted his dark hair, and some had spread across his face and onto the floor.  
A small crack ran down one of the lenses of his goggles, but they didn't look ready to fall apart.

**Hoshi** :  
This looks like a pretty bad wound.  
Are we sure this isn't what killed him?  
**Itsuko** :  
Not according to the Monokuma File. Something hard and heavy hit into him, but it wasn't enough to kill him.  
Had he survived, he probably would have had a nasty concussion, though. This does look painful.  
**Kazue** :  
Not a whole lot we can do about it now.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hey, how much do you think those goggles are worth?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's not funny, Kenichi.  
**Kenichi** :  
I'm not joking.  
**Kazue** :  
Probably not much. A few thousand yen.  
Though I suppose having belonged to the Ultimate Chemist might raise the price a bit.  
**Kenichi** :  
Cha-ching!  
**Itsuko** :  
Don't.  
**Kenichi** :  
I would never loot a respected colleague. Not with witnesses, at least.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're a real stand-up guy...

* * *

<EXAMINE: Dagger>

Embedded in Hideki's chest was a small, metallic dagger.  
The dagger was buried up to the hilt in the left side of his chest.

**Hoshi** :  
It looks like whoever did this got a clean hit in. I don't see any other slices in his uniform.  
Whatever happened, this was a single shot.  
**Itsuko** :  
Not just that. It looks like the single shot was a kill shot.  
Based on its positioning on the chest, it looks like it hit him straight in the heart.  
He would have died immediately.  
**Hoshi** :  
A single stab to the chest is what killed him, huh?  
I guess that's what the Monokuma File says. If we can trust it, then that's gotta be the truth.  
**Kenichi** :  
Why hit him on the head and stab him? Wouldn't one be enough?  
Seems like overkill to me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Why kill him at all? I...  
I thought we were getting along.  
**Kazue** :  
Pretty naïve of you. Just because you got the two boneheads to stop fighting at mealtimes doesn't mean there's peace.  
This isn't an escape room where they let us out after our paid time is up.  
We're trapped here. Sooner or later, someone's gonna snap.  
All you can do is make sure you're not who they snap at.  
And if you are...

*Squish*  
Kazue pulled the dagger out of Hideki's chest in a single swipe, and more blood oozed out onto his lab coat and the floor.

**Kazue** :  
Best make sure you can handle yourself in a fight.  
**Hoshi** :  
Wait no, don't pick it up, Kazue! What about fingerprints? We need to find out who used it!  
**Kazue** :  
What is this, a crime lab? Do you see fingerprint testing kits?  
And a bunch of us wear gloves, anyway. Look at Itsuko.  
**Itsuko** :  
These are fingerless gloves, I'll have you know.  
**Kazue** :  
The point still stands. We can't exactly conduct a fingerprint match without any gear.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh. Right. I guess not.

Kazue looked at the dagger in her hands and paused for a moment.

**Kazue** :  
Well this is certainly something.  
Hey Norifumi, take a look at this.  
**Norifumi** :  
H-Huh? What is --  
!!  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? What's going on? Are you okay, Norifumi?  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, M-Miss Komachi, I'm fine. Miss Ueno just... startled me, that's all.  
**Kazue** :  
I wonder where this came from.  
You should take a look at this.  
**Hoshi** :  
At what?

Kazue handed me the dagger, and that's when I noticed it.

<CG: Bloodied dagger>

Imprinted on the handle was an insignia I'd become familiar with over the last few days.

**Hoshi** :  
That's the logo of the Ultimate Hero Academy, isn't it?  
**Itsuko** :  
So it would seem.  
Unfortunately, that doesn't help us narrow down to whom this belongs.  
Everyone wears uniforms with the same insignia on it. Anyone could have had this.  
Or it could have come from the school itself. There's no way to tell.  
**Hoshi** :  
(That really doesn't help us much, does it?)  
(I wonder where this dagger came from then...)

**Bloody dagger** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
This dagger was found buried in Hideki's chest. It bears the same insignia as our uniforms.  
The dagger was inserted around the victim's heart. Death was most likely instantaneous.  
Both Kazue and Norifumi seemed to act strange around the dagger. I wonder why?

* * *

<EXAMINE: Chest wound>

The stab wound on Hideki's heart where the dagger used to be.  
This was a precision hit that killed him in one blow.  
There's nothing that indicates that there were other stabs, either.  
The rest of Hideki's lab coat is fine, except for the blood stains from the wound.

**Hoshi** :  
(Whoever did this... did it to kill him, that's for sure.)  
(But why?)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Hideki's left hand>

Crumpled up to his side was Hideki's left hand. Darkened with bruises and disfigured, it looked kinda gross.

**Hoshi** :  
Ew. What happened here?  
**Kenichi** :  
Looks like he beat his hand against something. Or, y'know, the other way 'round.  
The hell did he do?  
**Norifumi** :  
He was fine this morning, right? I think this must have happened recently.  
Maybe when he was killed?

*Crunch*  
Itsuko reached down and prodded Hideki's hand, and we heard an awkward crunching noise.

**Hoshi** :  
What in the world was that?! Isuko??  
**Itsuko** :  
It looks like his hand was fractured. That was the sound of the bones in his fingers shifting.  
There might even be a few broken bones. Based on the discoloration, I'd say this happened before he died.  
**Hoshi** :  
You can tell it was before he died from what color it is?  
**Itsuko** :  
Not as well as a coroner, but I have done some research. The amount of bleeding suggests he was still alive.  
If I were to step on his other hand, it wouldn't turn the same color.  
**Hoshi** :  
No, wait, you don't have to --  
**Itsuko** :  
I wasn't going to, don't worry.  
He's been desecrated enough as it is.  
  
**Hideki's bruised hand** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
One of the other injuries on Hideki's body is an injury on the back of his left hand. Several of the bones in his hand are fractured, possibly broken.  
Based on the bruising patterns, it appears this injury was sustained before he died. It definitely happened after breakfast.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Hideki's right hand>

**Hoshi** :  
So here's his right hand. It looks fine to me.  
No bruising, nothing.  
**Itsuko** :  
Here, let me take a look.  
...  
......  
Interesting.  
**Hoshi** :  
What'd you find?  
**Itsuko** :  
Nothing.  
**Hoshi** :  
And why's that interesting?  
**Itsuko** :  
Because I found *nothing*. Look at the rest of him. Battered and bruised all around, but his right hand is fine.  
Take a look at his fingernails.  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't see anything unusual. He keeps them pretty short, I guess.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's my point. There's nothing.  
If you're coming at me with a dagger, I'd try and grab you and stop you. But he didn't do anything like that.  
There would be evidence of skin and blood under the nails if he was truly struggling.  
**Kenichi** :  
Maybe he was left-handed? He woulda grabbed with his left, which got all busted up.  
Heyoo, I solved the case! High five, Norifumi!  
**Norifumi** :  
M-Mister Haibara --  
**Kazue** :  
You didn't solve anything, bozo.  
**Kenichi** :  
C'mon, gimme this one at least.  
**Itsuko** :  
It's an interesting theory. Do we know if he was right- or left-handed?  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't know. I don't remember.  
**Kazue** :  
I don't think anyone does --  
**Norifumi** :  
Mister Asagi was right-handed, I'm sure of it.  
**Kazue** :  
Huh? How are you sure?  
**Norifumi** :  
I... I remember very clearly, he's right-handed.  
In the dining hall, he eats using his right hand.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Nice job, Norifumi!)  
(I wonder if that absentminded persona is just an act, and he's actually really sharp.)

**Hideki's fingernails** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Itsuko says that it's strange how clean the victim's right hand fingernails are, despite what occurred in the Chemistry Lab...  
Norifumi has also confirmed that Hideki is right-handed, which means it's strange that there are no marks.  
It looks like he didn't struggle all that much.

* * *

<FINISH EXAMINATIONS>

**Hoshi** :  
(Poor Hideki...)  
(Someone must have really had it out for him.)  
(I wonder why?)  
I don't know how much more we can learn from examining him. So far, we don't really know anything at all.  
**Kenichi** :  
Someone really hated the poor bastard.  
**Hoshi** :  
(But who?)  
(We should look elsewhere.)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Desk>

The desk nearest Hideki. It looks like any ordinary science lab desk.  
Black counter top with space for two seats on either side.  
Unlike an ordinary science lab desk, though...

**Hoshi** :  
This thing is a mess.

Bottles and beakers and all sorts of equipment completely flooded the desk.  
It was practically impossible to determine what's important and what's not.

**Hoshi** :  
It's like the guy doesn't know how to clean up.  
Is there anything here we can use...?  
**Kazue** :  
Well we should probably turn this off first.

Kazue pointed to a Bunsen burner with a blue liquid inside, quietly bubbling away.  
A small flame was lit underneath the beaker.  
Kazue reached to turn it off, but I interjected.

**Hoshi** :  
Are you sure we should be messing around with that? We don't know what it is!  
**Kazue** :  
What, should we just let it keep bubbling away and burn the school down?  
**Hoshi** :  
No, I just --  
**Kazue** :  
Or are you saying we should wait for Hideki to wake up and turn it off himself?  
**Hoshi** :  
Ah, uh...  
**Kazue** :  
Nobody's gonna do anything with it unless we do, so we might as well.  
Yeah we don't know what the hell this is, but it's better than dying in a fire.  
**Hoshi** :  
I guess...

Kazue turned the flame off. I winced, not knowing what was going to happen, but...

**Hoshi** :  
Nothing happened.  
**Kazue** :  
Of course nothing happened. What were you expecting?  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't know, but...  
(I really don't know, but it still made me nervous...)  
**Kenichi** :  
Then there's also this capsule thing --  
**Kazue** :  
Okay, THAT you probably shouldn't touch.  
**Kenichi** :  
What? Why?  
**Kazue** :  
Knowing you, you'll just eat it. It could be poison, for all we know.  
**Kenichi** :  
Eeeep!

* * *

<EXAMINE: Beaker>

Sitting on top of the desk was a Bunsen burner and a beaker.  
Inside the beaker was a clear, light blue liquid.

**Hoshi** :  
What is this thing? Did Hideki make it himself?  
**Itsuko** :  
Haven't a clue. I've never seen this before.  
Take a look at the bottles around it, too. This one's called... "Pyroxite (aq)".  
The (aq) means aqueous... which makes sense, because this is a liquid.  
But I have no idea what pyroxite is.  
Or this one... Epiloprite. I've never heard of these before.  
**Norifumi** :  
Mister Asagi... Just what were you doing?  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey, what if I...

I leaned forward over the beaker, and took a whiff.

**Norifumi** :  
Miss Komachi! Wait!  
**Hoshi** :  
*Cough cough cough* Ack, that's bad.  
*Cough cough*

Whatever it was, it smelled like it was burning.

**Norifumi** :  
Miss Komachi, what were you thinking? You shouldn't just go smelling chemicals like that.  
Aren't you a scientist? You should know better.  
**Hoshi** :  
*Cough* I'm -- I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out what it was.  
**Itsuko** :  
*Sigh*. Did it help?  
**Hoshi** :  
Not at all.  
**Kazue** :  
You really are hopeless.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hey! I don't see you telling us what it is!  
**Kazue** :  
How the hell should I know? I'm not his babysitter.

**Mysterious blue liquid** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A strange blue liquid we found simmering on one of the beakers in the Chemistry Lab. Next to it were bottles marked "Epiloprite" and "Pyroxite (aq)".  
It doesn't smell too great, but that might be because it's still steaming and hot... Maybe I shouldn't smell strange liquids.  
Kazue turned the beaker off to stop it from evaporating the liquid and then burning down the building.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Capsule>

Sitting on the desk near the beaker was a solid white capsule.  
Oblong and unmarked, there was no indication where it came from.

**Hoshi** :  
Is this a pill? Or an ingredient?  
**Itsuko** :  
It looks like a pill of some kind. Are there any bottles it could have come from?  
...  
......  
No. I don't see anything that looks like this.  
There's no way to know what this is.  
**Kenichi** :  
Well, there is one way.  
**Hoshi** :  
We're not eating the strange pill, Kenichi.  
**Kenichi** :  
Suit yourself.  
**Hoshi** :  
You know, now that I take a closer look at it, it looks hand-made.  
**Norifumi** :  
Hand-made?  
**Hoshi** :  
Take a look. There are some weird deformations. It's not a perfect capsule.  
I mean, I'm not an expert on medication or anything, but it looks like this was made by hand rather than in a lab.  
Well, you know what I mean.  
**Itsuko** :  
Just how many projects was Hideki working on?  
Hmm...  
The Monokuma File says there were some drugs in his system. Do you think this is what it's referring to?  
**Hoshi** :  
You mean he was self-medicating? It's possible.  
(But on what?)

**Strange capsule** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A small capsule we found on the table near Hideki's body.  
There were no bottles nearby that the capsule clearly came from.  
The capsule appears to be made by hand, so it would be difficult to find an origin for it.  
It's possible that the drugs in Hideki's system came from this pill, or others like it.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Desk>

**Hoshi** :  
(Hideki's desk is such a mess...)  
(There's no way to know what he was working on, or what anything is.)  
(You're a big help, dude.)  
(...Look at me, getting angry at a dead guy.)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Baseball bat>

On the ground next to Hideki's body was a wooden baseball bat.  
The business end had a splotch of blood on it, but not much had leaked onto the floor next to it.

**Hoshi** :  
A baseball bat? What's this doing here?  
**Itsuko** :  
That's a good question. Someone must have brought it.  
Either Hideki or the killer.  
**Hoshi** :  
Do you think it was for self-defense?  
**Itsuko** :  
No idea.  
**Hoshi** :  
Take a look here. There's a bit of blood splatter on here.  
It almost looks like it was hit against someone.  
But there's no damage to the bat, huh? Oh wait no, there's a bit of splintering here, but not much.  
Oh wow, this is pretty heavy. Not so heavy I can't swing it around, but it's not a cheap one, either.  
**Itsuko** :  
A dense baseball bat...  
**Hoshi** :  
Whoever got hit with this must be hurting. But we saw everyone earlier, and nobody looked injured.  
Do you think it was used on Hideki?  
**Itsuko** :  
That would make sense. He is injured in several places, after all.  
  
**Wooden bat** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A heavy, wooden baseball bat that was found near the body. It's covered in blood and shows mild signs of damage on the end.  
The bat is made of a dense, solid material that makes it hard to break.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Shelves>

An assortment of chemicals lined the shelves.  
Just as Hideki had described a few days ago, the bottles were color-coded and organized by property.  
Red bottles were capsules, blue bottles were powders. Orange bottles were liquids.  
Green bottles were solids.  
There were also some hazard indicators, though the only one I immediately recognized was the skull-and-crossbones symbol for death.

**Hoshi** :  
Ughhh, my eyes are swimming. I have no idea what I'm looking at.  
**Kazue** :  
Come on, it's a bunch of chemicals. Take a look.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, but I don't know what any of these are.  
**Itsuko** :  
This blue bottle has table salt. Sodium chloride.  
**Hoshi** :  
Thanks. Very helpful.  
But seriously, looking at all of this is not helping.  
I have no idea what anything here is -- except for the table salt, Itsuko. I know what that is.  
**Itsuko** :  
Of course.

*Crash!*

**Hoshi** :  
What was that?  
**Kazue** :  
Heh heh, sorry about that. Looks like I messed up.  
**Itsuko** :  
What did you do?  
**Kazue** :  
Sorry for causing you trouble, my sweet Suki. I'll get this cleaned up, right away.

Kazue ran off to get a dustpan and brush, and Norifumi scrambled to keep up with her.

**Hoshi** :  
"Suki"? Is that supposed to be you?  
**Itsuko** :  
Just ignore her for now.  
  
On the floor were the remnants of a small, orange bottle. Its liquid contents were slowly spreading across the floor.

**Itsuko** :  
Careful not to step in it. We don't know if it's corrosive or not.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Smashed bottle>

The remnants of a small, orange bottle lay on the floor. The liquid inside combined with the glass shards to form a puddle.

**Itsuko** :  
Careful not to step in it.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, I got it, thanks.  
I'm also not going to breathe it in.  
**Kenichi** :  
Looks like you learned your lesson last time.  
**Hoshi** :  
Well that, and there's this. I can't read the label, because it's been smashed, but I know what this means.  
  
I pointed to the only symbol on the bottle that was still intact: a skull-and-crossbones.

**Hoshi** :  
This is poison.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's weird.  
**Hoshi** :  
What is? Kazue doesn't seem like the "all together" kind of person to me.  
**Itsuko** :  
No, it's not that. Look at the neck of the bottle.  
It's just the glass and the liquid.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, so?  
**Itsuko** :  
But look again at the cabinet.  
**Hoshi** :  
...? What am I looking at?  
**Itsuko** :  
Here, let me show you.

Itsuko pulled a bottle off the shelf at random and unscrewed the top.

**Itsuko** :  
The foil tab's still here, right?

Itsuko screwed the cap back on, and pulled another bottle off.  
She removed the top, and showed me -- the foil tab.  
Itsuko did this a few more times, pulling bottles at random from all over the cabinet.

**Itsuko** :  
They're all like this. Every bottle here still has the foil tab on it.  
But look at the bottle Kazue knocked over.  
**Hoshi** :  
...There's no tab.  
**Itsuko** :  
Of course, Kazue goes and smashes the bottle to pieces instead of pointing it out to us like a normal person.  
Now we have no way of knowing what it was, other than poison.  
If someone's been poisoned, we'd have no way of helping them.  
Not to mention we have no idea if it's even been used or not. Honestly, Kazue...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Whoa, I've never seen Itsuko lose her cool like this before.)

**Bottle of poison** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A bottle of poison that was discovered on one of the shelves. Now smashed on the floor by Kazue, traces of the foil tab can be found on the bottle of the neck. The tab itself is missing.  
The label was unreadable, but the unmistakable skull-and-crossbones icon means it has to be poison.

**Unopened bottles** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
None of the bottles on the shelves seem to have been opened. All of them are still sealed, either with plastic around the cap or with a foil tab under the lid.

**Kazue** :  
I'm back~!  
**Itsuko** :  
Be careful, it's poison.  
**Kazue** :  
Oh, no! My mistake!  
**Itsuko** :  
...What's with the saccharine attitude?  
**Kazue** :  
Oh, you're no fun.

Dejected, Kazue swept up the glass shards and mopped up the poison.  
She placed the bucket in the corner, and sat on a nearby table.

**Kazue** :  
You two go investigate or whatever. I'll keep an eye on this and make sure nobody gets into any trouble.  
**Norifumi** :  
A-And I'll keep an eye on Miss Ueno...  
To make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble.  
**Kazue** :  
How chivalrous of you.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Are these two gonna be okay...?)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Broken door handle>

The eastern door to the Chemistry Lab. The door was swung inwards, and we could see the handle.  
Instead of being attached like normal, the door knob was dangling off the frame.

**Hoshi** :  
Look at this damage. Someone really wanted to get in here.  
**Norifumi** :  
Mister Asagi kept the doors locked at all times. Whoever did this must have had a really good reason to get in here.  
**Itsuko** :  
Are there keys to this room?  
**Kazue** :  
Over here.

Next to the door was a keyhook, with a set of keys hanging off of it.  
Kazue jingled the keys at us before replacing them.

**Kazue** :  
Looks like Hideki left them here.  
**Hoshi** :  
Since the keys were inside, whoever did this couldn't get in any other way.  
**Kenichi** :  
But what about the Nurse's Office? There's a door there, too.  
**Hoshi** :  
That one uses a sliding lock, rather than a door knob.  
Whoever designed this school must have had weird taste in architecture.  
**Itsuko** :  
If you don't want to break the door down itself, breaking the lock is the best thing you can do.  
Unless you can pick the lock, of course. But that would lend itself to some other problems.  
If you're trying to be quick, picking the lock takes too much time and too much noise.  
Hideki would have had plenty of time to ready himself.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see. So breaking down the lock with one big strike would have let the attacker take him by surprise?  
**Itsuko** :  
That's the theory, at least. Whatever did this must have packed quite a punch.

**Smashed door handle** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
The outside handle to the door of the Chemistry Lab leading to the hallway has been smashed in. Hideki kept this door locked at all times while working in the lab.  
The door to the Nurse's Office uses a sliding lock. Breaking down the lock on the hallway door quickly gives the best chance for a surprise attack.

* * *

<TALK: Kazue>

**Kazue** :  
This is quite a situation. There's not a whole lot to go on here, is there?  
I wonder who's responsible.  
**Hoshi** :  
You probably already know, don't you?  
**Kazue** :  
Of course not. If I did, I'd say so.  
As much fun as it is for me to toy with everyone, the fun ends as soon as I die.  
My goal has always been to carve a path forward, however I can.  
But if you want my advice: there's not enough information here.  
**Hoshi** :  
What do you mean?  
**Kazue** :  
We can get a pretty good picture of how he died from what's in here.  
You've got your basic injuries, your malicious weapons, things like that.  
And I have my own theory as to "whodunnit", but let's just say I'm gonna hold that one close.  
This may not be as clear-cut as it seems.  
**Itsuko** :  
Wow, Kazue, I'm impressed. That was almost helpful.  
**Kazue** :  
What can I say? I'm in a giving kind of mood.  
Wait. That wasn't a compliment, was it?

* * *

<TALK: Norifumi>

**Hoshi** :  
So what do you make of all of this?  
**Norifumi** :  
I-I have no idea, honestly.  
Mister Asagi... I didn't know him all that well.  
I spoke to him a few times -- I apologize again for bumping into you the other night.  
But he was very secretive. Never liked to talk about himself.  
**Itsuko** :  
What did you talk to him about?  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, uh, you know... Science... stuff...  
**Itsuko** :  
Really...  
**Norifumi** :  
Look, I don't -- I don't have a good answer for you.  
I know how this must sound, but I really don't know who killed him or why.  
I'm sorry, Miss Ryoutou.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Honestly, I just feel bad for the guy. He looks terrified.)

* * *

<TALK: Kenichi>

**Itsuko** :  
What are you even doing here? You don't really look like you're helping.  
**Kenichi** :  
That's cos I'm not. I don't really do the whole "investigate" thing.  
I freelance that out. Once I get the intel, that's when I make my move.  
So. Go get me my intel.  
**Hoshi** :  
Who do you think you're talking to?  
**Kenichi** :  
What, like you aren't gonna do it anyway?  
I've never seen someone more dedicated to investigatin' than you two right now.  
I don't say this very often, but I trust you ladies to do your jobs. Then I'll do mine.  
**Hoshi** :  
Typical. You're just going to sit back while everyone else does the hard work, aren't you?  
Then you're going to swoop in and claim the glory.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hey, whatever works.  
**Hoshi** :  
I've met boys like you before. Thinking you can take all the credit just because you're a guy.  
Meanwhile, girls like us do all the heavy lifting, and what do we get for it? A footnote as "assistant"?  
Don't think I'll let you --  
**Itsuko** :  
Whoa, whoa, settle down, Hoshi. You're not trying to get credit for a research paper.  
We all want the same thing here.  
**Kenichi** :  
Yeah, cut me some slack.  
**Itsuko** :  
I didn't say that. But it doesn't behoove Hoshi to get upset over someone like you.  
**Kenichi** :  
Grr...

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
It looks like we've looked at everything in here we can think of.  
Honestly, I don't even know how helpful half of this information is going to be. We still know almost nothing.  
**Itsuko** :  
Not true. Whoever did this targeted Hideki specifically.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, but who? Or why?  
**Itsuko** :  
...I don't know.  
**Hoshi** :  
Those are the most important questions, aren't they?  
**Kazue** :  
You two are leaving, huh? Have fun. I'll keep an eye on this bucket of poison.  
Norifumi's gotta stick with me, but you can have Kenichi.  
**Kenichi** :  
Nuh-uh. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm sticking right here.  
**Kazue** :  
Don't tell me you're a necrophiliac.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hell no! I just figure this is where the action is. Nothing exciting out there, I figure.  
**Kazue** :  
Do whatever you want.  
Don't be a stranger, Suki. You, too, star child.  
**Hoshi** :  
Y-yeah. See you.

<TRAVEL: Nurse's Office>

*Scrape*

**Shin** :  
*Huff huff*  
**Marie** :  
C'mon, Shin! Put your back into it!  
**Shin** :  
I'm half your size, Marie. Go easy on me, please!  
**Marie** :  
Hahh... Hahhh... Almost... there...  
Just a little bit more.  
**Shin** :  
Nnnnnnnnngh, here we go. Just a few more inches.......  
Whew. Okay.

*Scrape*

**Hoshi** :  
We can... come back, if you're busy.  
**Shin** :  
*Huff huff* That's... okay...  
We could have used the extra bodies, though.  
**Itsuko** :  
What... exactly were you doing with the bed?

Out of breath, both Shin and Marie slumped across the Nurse's Office bed.  
Both were panting heavily, and both were covered in a little bit of sweat.

**Marie** :  
We were investigating.  
**Hoshi** :  
By moving the bed?  
**Shin** :  
We needed to check underneath. Neither of our arms can get very far under the bed.  
**Marie** :  
Maybe the killer dropped something when they **ran through here**.  
That's why we had to move it all the way to the wall first.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Huh? Marie just said something very interesting. I should ask her about it.)

<TALK: Marie>

**Hoshi** :  
What did you say?  
**Marie** :  
Which part?  
**Hoshi** :  
Something about the killer coming through here?  
**Marie** :  
Oh! Yes, I suppose you didn't hear me when I told Shin earlier. Because you weren't here.  
That makes sense.  
Let's see...  
I guess I should start at the beginning? It started after I left classroom 1-B.  
  
<FLASHBACK - 1st Floor Hallway (Chapter 1)>

**Marie** :  
Oh, Hoshi, Itsuko.  
You shouldn't snoop on others' conversations, you know.  
**Hoshi** :  
I swear, I wasn't! I promise!  
**Marie** :  
If you say so. If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling so well.  
I'm going to rest in the Nurse's Office.  
**Itsuko** :  
Feel better.  
**Marie** :  
Thank you.  
  
<END FLASHBACK>

**Marie** :  
After my talk with Norifumi, I needed to relax, so I came here. Thankfully, the Nurse's Office is right nearby.  
I laid down to get some rest. But about fifteen minutes later or so...  
The door between here and the Chemistry Lab suddenly bursts open and someone bursts out running.  
**Itsuko** :  
Who was it?  
**Marie** :  
I didn't really get a good look, because I was trying to sleep, so I don't know who it was. I'm sorry.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hair color? Height? Clothes? Did you get a good look at anything?  
**Marie** :  
...No. Like I said, I was half-asleep at the time. But I do remember thinking they looked weird.  
I couldn't get a good look at their face. I think they had something on.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see. You're definitely sure that they came through here, though?  
**Marie** :  
Yes, definitely! I got up to go after them, but that's when...  
That's when I heard a scream from the Chemistry Lab. I looked inside, and...  
I'm sure you can guess what I saw.  
**Hoshi** :  
So you never got a good look at the person? Do you even know if it was a boy or a girl?  
**Marie** :  
It was definitely a boy. Maybe. I think. It could have been a girl, though, I guess, like Takako or Kazue.  
**Itsuko** :  
So basically nothing.  
**Marie** :  
I'm really sorry! I won't sleep on the job next time, I promise!

**Marie's account** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
After her discussion with Norifumi, Marie said she wasn't feeling well, and retired to the Nurse's Office to get some rest.  
Fifteen minutes or so later, someone came through the previously-locked door between the Nurse's Office and the Chemistry Lab.  
Since she was asleep, Marie didn't really get a good look. Whoever it was had something on their head.  
Marie says it was definitely a boy... probably. Maybe. It could also have been a girl, though.

**Hoshi** :  
(This is... really not that helpful, is it?)  
(Marie...)

* * *

<TALK: Shin>

**Hoshi** :  
So Shin, where were you when this all happened?  
**Shin** :  
I was having a late lunch in the Dining Hall. Kenichi and Ando were with me.  
Kenichi was being awfully friendly with me, but I'm not sure if he likes me or he's just an idiot.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's a wide range of options.  
**Shin** :  
Sometimes I don't think he really pays attention to what's going on around him.  
You two were there the day we all got here, right? In Classroom 1-B?  
We were having a fight, literally about the merits of going to school.  
But today he's just chatting me up like none of that happened.  
**Hoshi** :  
He just likes to use people. Be careful, Shin.  
**Shin** :  
H-huh? You suddenly got all serious... Are you okay, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, sorry. It's nothing.  
(I'd better be careful...)  
**Itsuko** :  
What was Ando doing? You said it was the three of you?  
**Shin** :  
He was... making rice in the kitchen, I think.  
Oh, I hope he turned off the rice cooker... I wouldn't want the Dining Hall to burn down.  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't worry, they turn themselves off automatically when they're done.  
The good ones have a "keep warm" setting, too.  
**Itsuko** :  
You sure know a lot about rice cookers.  
**Hoshi** :  
Rice is very important! It's a staple food!  
Though for people like Ando, I guess it's more of a lifeline...  
**Shin** :  
Poor Hideki. I've seen bodies before, but...  
This was really brutal.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Oh yeah, as a Spirit Medium, Shin's probably seen death before.)  
**Shin** :  
I can only hope he'll be at peace. But I can't sense him yet, so...  
Only time will tell.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure finding his killer will help him rest easy.  
**Shin** :  
Yeah!

* * *

<EXAMINE: Cabinets>

The cabinets in the Nurse's Office. They're all closed.  
Nothing has changed since I was here yesterday.

**Hoshi** :  
Do you think there's any clues in here?  
**Marie** :  
Hmm? I don't think so. I was here the whole time.  
Whoever did this entered the Chemistry Lab from the other entrance.  
When they fled, they were only in here for a second or two. Not enough time to hide something.  
**Hoshi** :  
I guess.

I looked through one or two, but didn't find anything noteworthy.

**Hoshi** :  
(Oh, well. Worth a try.)

* * *

<EXAMINE: Bed>

A large bed in the corner of the room, similar to what you'd find at the doctor's office.  
Shin was sitting on top of the bed, but it looked like he'd caught his breath already.

**Hoshi** :  
The two of you moved this giant bed?  
**Shin** :  
Yeah. Twice. Marie's a lot stronger than she looks.  
**Marie** :  
Hey! Are you saying I look weak?  
**Shin** :  
That's not it! The bed is just heavy, that's all. It's big and made of metal.  
I'm not exactly a fitness buff, though, so maybe I'm just the weak one.  
**Marie** :  
It's okay, you did fine. We did move it successfully, after all!  
Job well done.  
**Shin** :  
Aww, thanks.  
**Itsuko** :  
So? Did you find anything useful?  
**Shin** :  
...No. There's nothing under it but the wheels and some dust.  
Too bad. If only we'd found the culprit's Monopad or something, we'd know who it was.  
**Hoshi** :  
Darn. If only we could be so lucky.

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
I guess that's really everything in here.  
No clues or anything. All we have is Marie's testimony, which is...  
**Itsuko** :  
Wanting, to say the least.  
**Marie** :  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Do you want me to get on my knees?  
**Hoshi** :  
No, no, no, it's not your fault.  
**Marie** :  
You're right it's not, but I don't want you to be mad at me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Don't worry, I'm not mad. We just have to keep looking.  
I'm sure if we keep digging we'll get a break in the case.  
**Marie** :  
Maybe I was wrong about you, Hoshi.  
When I told you that you focus too much on what's going on and don't let yourself relax, it was a negative.  
But seeing you like this...  
When you really get into something, you're unstoppable. I know you'll find the right answer.  
I believe in you, Hoshi!  
**Hoshi** :  
Thank you!  
**Marie** :  
And of course you, too, Itsuko!  
**Itsuko** :  
Ahh, uhm, thank you.

<TRAVEL: 1st Floor Hallway>

**???** :  
Heeey! Hoshi, over here!  
**Hoshi** :  
What...?  
**Itsuko** :  
It's coming from over by the gated stairs.

<TRAVEL: Stairs to Basement>

**Emi** :  
Hoshi! Itsuko! There you are.  
**Riho** :  
'Lo.  
**Itsuko** :  
What's going on? Is everything okay?  
**Emi** :  
Yeah! I mean, no, cuz Hideki's dead and all, but --  
Here! Take a look at this! We found a clue!  
**Hoshi** :  
(She's like an excited puppy...)

Emi showed us what was in her hands:

**Itsuko** :  
What in the world...?  
**Hoshi** :  
A **gorilla mask**? What's this doing all the way out here?  
It wasn't here when I was looking for Itsuko earlier...  
**Emi** :  
I did good, right? I found something!  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, yeah. You did great, Emi.  
**Emi** :  
Wheeee, thank you!  
**Riho** :  
But why a gorilla mask? How did it get here?  
Did someone drop it?  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, I just found it. I have no idea about that.  
We should probably figure that out, though.  
**Hoshi** :  
(A gorilla mask... so far away from the crime scene.)  
(I wonder what it's doing out here?)

**Gorilla mask** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A bizarre animal mask found in the hallway by the gate leading to the basement.  
It wasn't there earlier in the day, when I was searching for Itsuko, so it made its way there around the time of the murder.

* * *

<TALK: Emi>

**Hoshi** :  
Where exactly did you find this?  
**Emi** :  
Let's see...  
It was between the door to the boys' room and the stairwell.  
Riho and I left the Chemistry Lab and walked around for a bit, all Private Eye style.  
That's when we saw this on the ground from all the way at the end of the hall.  
We came to investigate, and found this here.  
**Itsuko** :  
Was there anyone else here?  
**Emi** :  
Hmm. I don't think so. At least not that I've seen.  
Right, Riho?  
**Riho** :  
Nobody else came this way, no.  
**Itsuko** :  
Then it wasn't dropped during the investigation.  
**Emi** :  
I guess not, huh? Nice thinking!  
**Hoshi** :  
(So it definitely was here from around the murder time...)  
(But why? Where did it come from?)

* * *

<TALK: Riho>

**Hoshi** :  
So where were you when this all happened?  
**Riho** :  
Me? Hmm...  
I was watching the sunset behind the Dining Hall when the announcement played.  
**Hoshi** :  
Isn't it pretty? Seeing the sun from all the way up here?  
I'm not good with heights so I'd never climb all the way here myself, but actually seeing it from up high...  
It's gorgeous!  
**Itsuko** :  
Focus, Hoshi. You can chat later.  
**Hoshi** :  
Ahem. Right.  
Uhh, let's see. Was anyone with you who can corroborate your story?  
**Itsuko** :  
You don't have to pretend to be a detective. Just act normal.  
**Hoshi** :  
R-Right...  
**Riho** :  
I was not alone, no. There were... three others with me.  
Takako, Gentarou, and Hironobu, if I remember correctly.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's quite the crowd.  
**Riho** :  
Gentarou is quite personable. Takako went with him.  
Hironobu, the lost puppy that he is, followed along. As did I, in the end.  
It was a good sight.  
**Hoshi** :  
So there's really no way any of you snuck off and killed someone, is there?  
**Riho** :  
Doubtful, but I wasn't keeping a close eye on everyone, either.  
But I do know that when the announcement played, all four of us rushed over together.  
**Hoshi** :  
I see. Thanks, Riho.  
**Riho** :  
Mm. Catch the bastard, alright?  
**Hoshi** :  
O-Okay!

**Students' Locations** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Gentarou mentioned wanting to watch the sunset today behind the Dining Hall. Takako followed him.  
Hironobu and Riho followed along after that.  
Though Riho didn't keep a close eye on everyone, the four of them rushed over together when the Body Discovery Announcement played.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Gate to Basement>

**Hoshi** :  
This thing is really locked tight, huh?  
It hasn't budged in four days.  
**Emi** :  
What do you think's down there?  
**Hoshi** :  
I really have no idea.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure we'll find out when it's time.  
But unless the killer hid down there, I don't think it's really our concern right now.  
**Riho** :  
I suppose we're lucky this mask didn't find its way down there.  
We'd likely have no way of finding it then.  
**Hoshi** :  
(That's a really good point. I guess we were kind of lucky.)

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
I think that's all there is here.  
Thank you for your help, Emi, Riho.  
**Riho** :  
Mm.  
**Emi** :  
Of course! Glad I can help, captain!  
**Hoshi** :  
C-Captain?  
**Emi** :  
Heehee. I'm trying things out. Doesn't work? I can pick another one.  
Give me some time.  
**Hoshi** :  
That's really okay.  
Itsuko, let's get going.  
**Itsuko** :  
Sure.

* * *

<TRAVEL: Storange Room>

**Hoshi** :  
Huh, there's no one here.  
**Itsuko** :  
Were you expecting to find someone?  
**Hoshi** :  
N-no, I guess not.  
**Itsuko** :  
Any particular reason why we're here?  
**Hoshi** :  
Well, we should probably look for where some things came from.  
The baseball bat, the dagger...  
And the gorilla mask. Maybe one of them came from here?  
**Itsuko** :  
Perhaps.

<EXAMINE: Boxes>

Itsuko and I began digging through some of the boxes, but...

**Hoshi** :  
There's so much junk here. How are we supposed to find anything?  
**Itsuko** :  
I agree that this is a mess, but a search is a search.  
Oh, hey. I found some sporting equipment here.  
**Hoshi** :  
Really? Like baseball bats?  
**Itsuko** :  
Like baseball bats, but...  
Of the ten or so in this box, they're all metal.  
**Hoshi** :  
But the one in the Chemistry Lab is made of wood.  
So... it didn't come from here, then?  
**Itsuko** :  
Most likely not.

**Wooden bat** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
The baseball bats in the Storage Room are metallic, not wooden. It's unlikely that it came from here.

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
There's not much else in here other than these boxes.  
And I don't think Monokuma will let us go through all of them at our own pace.  
**Itsuko** :  
I agree. I suggest we cut our losses and start looking elsewhere for more information.  
**Hoshi** :  
Let's go, then.

<TRAVEL: Entrance Hall>

**Takako** :  
Itsuko! Hoshi! Hey there.  
**Ando** :  
I see you're investigating, too. How goes it?  
**Hoshi** :  
Not very well. We still have no idea who did it.  
**Takako** :  
Yeah, we didn't find anything, either.  
**Itsuko** :  
Where did you look?  
**Takako** :  
We looked around outside. I was with Gentarou and a few others, and Ando was in the Dining Hall.  
We checked around there, but we didn't find any clues or anything that stands out.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh... That's unfortunate.  
**Takako** :  
You're more than welcome to take a look for yourself if you want, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.  
**Ando** :  
I think any clues we'll find will be in the school building, for whatever that's worth.

<TALK: Ando>

**Hoshi** :  
What can you tell me about what happened?  
**Ando** :  
Let's see. I was in the Dining Hall in the afternoon, making some rice, when it played.  
Shin and Kenichi were going at it in the main room about something.  
Don't really know what. Wasn't paying that much attention.  
We'd all been there for some time, at least half an hour, I think.  
**Itsuko** :  
It's possible you snuck out, isn't it? While they were distracted?  
**Ando** :  
No way. Are you kidding?  
Kenichi, I get. He wouldn't notice a plane landing behind him if he's in the middle of something.  
But Shin's not an idiot. He would have noticed right away.  
**Itsuko** :  
This is true.  
**Hoshi** :  
And I don't think you could have snuck out the windows, either...  
**Itsuko** :  
You're sure you heard Shin and Kenichi talking the whole time?  
**Ando** :  
Hmm, well...  
Maybe not the whole time? Again, I wasn't really paying attention to them.  
I can't say for sure one of them didn't leave for a few minutes...

**Students' Locations** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Ando was in the Dining Hall making rice when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
Shin and Kenichi were in the main room of the Dining Hall talking, but Ando can't be sure about what.  
It's possible that Shin or Kenichi may have left briefly while Ando was making food.

* * *

<TALK: Takako>

**Hoshi** :  
Hey, Takako. What can you tell us so far?  
**Takako** :  
Frankly? Nothing. We found nothing outside at all.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's quite unfortunate.  
**Takako** :  
You're telling me. We spent all that time searching just to come up empty-handed.  
But I don't really know what we were expecting. Both of us were with other people, right?  
We all have alibis. Even you two. I saw you running from the Dorms as soon as the announcement played.  
**Hoshi** :  
That's true...  
**Takako** :  
I don't really know what to think, but I don't know how sure I can be that it was anyone who wasn't in the building.  
**Hoshi** :  
You may be right...

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
Takako and Ando say they've thoroughly explored outside already. We can search if we want to, but I don't see the need.  
**Itsuko** :  
If we have time, we can search outside later. For now, we have other things to investigate.  
**Hoshi** :  
That's right. Let's go.  
  
<TRAVEL: Classroom 1-B (Exterior)>

**Hoshi** :  
...  
**Itsuko** :  
Is something wrong?  
**Hoshi** :  
To think, this is where we bumped into each other when I was trying to return your jacket.  
**Itsuko** :  
Yes.  
It feels like such a long time ago, doesn't it?  
And yet it was barely an hour.  
**Hoshi** :  
That's what happens when you're in a life-or-death situation, isn't it?  
...  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, you're worrying me. You have a look.  
**Hoshi** :  
What? Oh, sorry.

I slapped my face and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

**Hoshi** :  
It's just... When we were here, I heard something. It wasn't anything important, but...  
(That's right. There was a meeting in here.)  
(Between Norifumi and Marie.)  
**Itsuko** :  
Do you think it has something to do with the case?  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm not sure, but it might.  
**Itsuko** :  
You should remember it, just in case. Make note if you can.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're right. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

**Marie/Norifumi's meeting** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
A meeting I accidentally walked in on in Classroom 1-B between Norifumi and Marie.  
Norifumi was showing Marie something on his Monopad, while Marie's monopad rested on her lap.  
I'm really sorry for barging in like that...!

  
<TRAVEL: Chemistry Lab (Exterior)>

**Hoshi** :  
Hey, that's odd. The door to the Electrical Room is open.  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's investigate.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah!

<TRAVEL: Electrical Room>

**Gentarou** :  
Then maybe you've seen The Sorceress's Awakening?  
**Hironobu** :  
I'm sorry, Gentarou, I'm not much of a movie-goer these days.  
I prefer the comfort a blanket and a couch watching old silent films.  
**Gentarou** :  
You really haven't heard any of my work, then...  
**Hironobu** :  
I'm afraid not. But I've heard your lyrics since we arrived here.  
You have a lot of talent.  
**Gentarou** :  
Well, I'd hope so. I've staked my entire identity on my ability to perform on the fly.  
**Hoshi** :  
Aren't you guys supposed to be looking for clues?  
**Gentarou** :  
Laides, ladies.  
However did you find us?  
**Itsuko** :  
The door was open.  
**Gentarou** :  
Hironobu! I told you to close it!  
**Hironobu** :  
I-I'm sorry.  
**Hoshi** :  
Did you find anything interesting in here?  
**Gentarou** :  
Er, well...  
Truth be told...  
**Hironobu** :  
We haven't done much searching. I'm not sure how to help.  
**Gentarou** :  
I'm much better at composing and tugging at one's heartstrings than sleuthing for clues.  
I'm a thinker, not a searcher.  
Hironobu and I partnered up and hid in here to stay out of the way.  
**Itsuko** :  
Why am I surprised...  
**Hoshi** :  
Honestly... The two of you are hopeless, aren't you?  
**Gentarou** :  
Please forgive us, Lady Hoshi, Lady Itsuko.  
**Itsuko** :  
You should probably get better at it if you want to make it out of here alive.  
**Gentarou** :  
R-Right away, ma'am!  
**Itsuko** :  
You don't need to salute me!

<TALK: Gentarou>

**Gentarou** :  
Have YOU at least seen The Sorceress's Awakening?  
**Itsuko** :  
It sounds familiar, but I haven't seen it, no.  
**Hoshi** :  
I have! It's amazing!  
When I was a little girl I always dreamed of growing up and finding out I had powers.  
That scene when she connects with her wand for the first time --  
Hold on, I think I'm gonna cry.  
**Itsuko** :  
And I thought you didn't want to be associated with the whole witch motif.  
**Hoshi** :  
*Sniff* It's -- It's different, okay? I was a little kid back then.  
I'm much older now!  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, that movie came out like three years ago.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, and I was in middle school then. Now I'm a high schooler!  
Big difference in maturity there, Itsuko.  
**Gentarou** :  
I suppose this is a bad time to say that I was the composer for that film?  
**Hoshi** :  
HUH? Wait wait wait, really, Gentarou? That was you?  
I cried! That movie made me cry! That music made me cry!  
That was you?  
**Gentarou** :  
Yes! Thank you! At least someone here has heard my work before.  
**Hironobu** :  
I already said sorry! What else do you want from me?  
**Itsuko** :  
What does any of this have to do with the murder investigation...?  
**Hoshi** :  
Eep! You're right, Itsuko.  
**Itsuko** :  
Jeez...

* * *

<TALK: Hironobu>

**Hoshi** :  
So you really just came here to hide, huh?  
**Hironobu** :  
Please don't shame me for it. I'm not good at this like you are.  
**Hoshi** :  
This is my first time doing something like this, too. Don't worry.  
As long as you give it your all.  
**Itsuko** :  
It's okay if you can't solve the case on your own, but you should put in some effort.  
**Hironobu** :  
You're right.  
Hmm.  
...  
......  
**Hoshi** :  
I-I don't think you have to just stand there and think, you know.  
**Itsuko** :  
Hello?  
**Hironobu** :  
Maybe... this has something to do with what happened today and yesterday?  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
**Hironobu** :  
In the Dining Hall. Hideki was acting strange.

<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

**Hideki** :  
...  
...  
Hmm...  
**Marie** :  
What are you doing? Why are you... studying... the fruit?  
**Hideki**  
What I do in my own time is not your business.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure the fruit is fine. Norifumi has been eating oranges like he's going to die without them.  
**Norifumi** :  
...

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

**Hideki** :  
...  
...  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Again with the fruit, Hideki?  
Didn't you inspect it enough yesterday? Half of us have eaten it and none of us are sick, you know.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch munch*  
  
<END FLASHBACK>

**Hironobu** :  
It's not much, but it's what I think think of right now.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're right, he was acting weird. Maybe someone saw him as a threat or something?  
**Itsuko** :  
Perhaps he was being overly cautious and suspected someone was out to get him.  
**Hoshi** :  
Whatever it is, we should probably keep this in mind.  
Thanks, Hironobu.  
**Hironobu** :  
O-Oh, ah, it's... nothing.

**Hideki's strange behavior** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
For the last two days, Hideki had been scrutinizing the food in the Dining Hall. After studying it, he would walk off without eating it and prepare an ordinary meal.  
After breakfast, Hideki locked himself away in the Chemistry Lab all day, and didn't come out until Nighttime.

* * *

**Hoshi** :  
I guess there's nothing much more we can learn here.  
**Itsuko** :  
Onwards we go, ever searching for the truth.  
**Hoshi** :  
Right...

<TRAVEL: Gym>

**Hoshi** :  
This is the last place in the school we have left to search...  
I hope we find something conclusive here. Otherwise, I have no idea what we're gonna do.  
**Okimoto** :  
Hoshi! Is that you?  
**Hoshi** :  
Hello? Okimoto?  
(It sounds like he's calling from Backstage...)

<TRAVEL: Backstage>

**Okimoto** :  
There you are! What took you so long?  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh? Is everything okay?  
**Megumi** :  
Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys to show up.  
**Itsuko** :  
Why us?  
**Okimoto** :  
Wha...? Well, you two seem like the go-getters of the bunch, I guess.  
You know, going around, meeting everyone that first day. It seemed like you'd do that here, too.  
I dunno. What do you want from me? I'm just a guy, you know?  
**Megumi** :  
Okay, now you're rambling, Okimoto.  
**Okimoto** :  
Right.  
**Itsuko** :  
But... I can see what you wanted to show us.

Strewn across the floor were the contents of a dozen boxes. From props to scripts to outfits...

**Hoshi** :  
This place is a mess. What the hell happened?  
**Okimoto** :  
That's what we wanted to talk to you about.

<TALK: Okimoto>

**Hoshi** :  
What happened?  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah. About that...  
It was, I guess an hour ago or so now?  
Emi, Megs, and I were chatting like usual above the stage.  
We'd been there for a while, just like every day, but then we heard something weird.  
**Itsuko** :  
Something weird?  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah, like footsteps at the bottom of the ladder.  
At first we thought it was Hironobu, but they didn't come up. Then we heard them ruffling through boxes and stuff.  
**Hoshi** :  
Did you call down?  
**Okimoto** :  
No, we were all a bit frightened, but after a few minutes, they ran off.  
We came down the ladder, and found the place like this.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see. You didn't tidy up?  
**Okimoto** :  
'Course not, we had more important stuff to do.  
We ran out of the Gym looking for whoever did it. We split up and started searching.  
That's when, y'know, I found...  
**Hoshi** :  
You found the Chemistry Lab.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah. I screamed, and Marie came in through the other door.  
Megs and Emi showed up after that, and that's when the announcement played.  
**Itsuko** :  
So you never found out who did this, did you?  
**Okimoto** :  
No way.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hmm... You all split up, right? Is it possible that Emi or Megumi could have killed Hideki?  
**Okimoto** :  
What? There's no way they could have!  
**Hoshi** :  
But you didn't see who did it, right? You weren't with them the whole time.  
**Okimoto** :  
I... No, I wasn't. But it really wasn't them, I swear!

**Okimoto's account** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Okimoto, Emi, and Megumi were spending their afternoon as usual, above the stage on the catwalk.  
They eventually heard a commotion backstage, and climbed down the ladder to go check.  
They discovered several boxes had their contents emptied across the floor, and whoever was responsible had fled.  
They split up to search, left the Gym, and eventually Okimoto discovered the body. They never found who was responsible for the mess backstage.  
Okimoto, Megumi, and Emi were not together the whole time they searched.  


* * *

<TALK: Megumi>

**Hoshi** :  
So, Megumi, what do you think happened down here?  
**Megumi** :  
Well, someone came and ransacked the place, of course!  
Beyond that... I have no idea.  
**Itsuko** :  
No clues? You didn't see or hear who it was?  
**Megumi** :  
Unfortunately, no. When we came down from the catwalk to investigate, it was already like this.  
Emi pulled out her Monopad to use the Tracker App, her target was too far away, out by the Dining Hall.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Only Emi?  
**Megumi** :  
Yeah. Okimoto's target is me, and my target is Emi. Both of us already knew where our targets were.  
And they were right here, of course, so tracking them didn't mean anything.  
Only Emi never figured hers out.  
**Hoshi** :  
Hmm...  
(That by itself doesn't really help, but it does remind me about the Tracker Apps...)  
(Maybe I'd have learned something if I'd checked mine, but in the rush after the Body Discovery Announcement...)  
(I guess I kind of forgot.)  
(I should keep this in mind for later.)  
  
**Tracker App targets** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Monokuma's Motive for this case: the Tracker App. All students are given a randomly selected unique person as their Tracker App target.  
There are only a few locations where the Tracker App can't track you. One of them is the Dorms.  
The idea is that by not knowing who you're attacking -- or who's coming after you -- you can be urged into making the first move in this Killing Game.  
How cruel of him...

* * *

<EXAMINE: Crates>

The array of crates on the ground had been upended, their contents dumped on the floor.  
Whoever was here made a mess of things and didn't bother to clean up after themselves.

**Itsuko** :  
What a disaster. Whoever's going to clean this up will have their work cut out for them.  
**Okimoto** :  
I'll probably handle it later, after we're all finished.  
You know, assuming we survive and all that.  
**Megumi** :  
I don't even want to think about what happens if we don't...  
**Okimoto** :  
Simple. We'll be --  
**Megumi** :  
I said I don't want to think about it.  
**Okimoto** :  
Right.  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, take a look. I found another baseball bat.  
This one's made of wood.  
**Hoshi** :  
And check it out. I found some animal masks.  
**Itsuko** :  
So that definitely confirms that the equipment we found in the Chemistry Lab came from here.  
But... why?  
**Hoshi** :  
The real question is who. Who did this? The why can come after.

**Wooden bat** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Another wooden bat was found among the mess Backstage.  
  
**Gorilla mask** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Other animal masks were found among the mess Backstage.

* * *

*Ding Dong, Bing Bing*  
The screen in the corner of the room flickered to life.

**Monokuma** :  
Now, then. I trust you've all had a wonderful investigation full of suspicion and intrigue.  
But now, the time for investigation is over. Everyone, please make your way to the stairs leading to the basement.  
It's time for the next phase to begin!  
  
*Click*  
The screen turned off, and we were left with a silence, and a sense of impending dread.

**Hoshi** :  
That's it? We barely had any time at all to investigate.  
**Itsuko** :  
Whatever the case, we're done here. We have to get going.  
**Hoshi** :  
Right. But why the stairs to the basement? Isn't that gate locked?  
**Itsuko** :  
I suspect we'll find out when we get there.

<TRAVEL: Stairs to Basement>

**Monokuma** :  
Welcome, one and all!  
**Kazue** :  
What are we doing here?  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, what's going on?  
**Gentarou** :  
We've barely had a chance to investigate.  
But now the class trial will accelerate?  
**Monokuma** :  
You've had your fun investigating, and now it's time for me to have fun with the Class Trial.  
**Itsuko** :  
I expect we're not going to be having the trial in the middle of the hallway, are we?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhu, of course not! The entrance to the Trial Grounds is in the basement.  
**Norifumi** :  
But... the basement's locked, isn't it?  
**Monokuma** :  
Not for long! Feast your eyes on... this bad boy!  
**Hoshi** :  
That's just a key.  
**Monokuma** :  
Not just any ordinary key. This key unlocks the basement!  
**Okimoto** :  
We get it already, it's the key to the basement.  
**Monokuma** :  
Hey! Don't interrupt me! The fans are really all here for me, you're just a side show.  
This is my time to shine after you've all spent the last few days not killing each other.  
Now's when I get my screentime!  
**Kenichi** :  
What the fuck are you talking about?  
**Shin** :  
Just ignore him...  
**Monokuma** :  
Now, now. You'll still get your screentime. But first, we have to make our way downstairs.  
Miss Hoshi Komachi, if you wouldn't mind.  
**Hoshi** :  
H-Huh? Me?  
**Monokuma** :  
Here you go!

Monokuma made his way through the crowd and handed -- well, pawed -- the key into my palm.  
I looked at the small silver key, then back at Monokuma.

**Monokuma** :  
What are you waiting for? Open the lock.  
**Hoshi** :  
O-Okay...

<EXAMINE: Gate to Basement>

I looked at the key in my hand, then the locks on the gate. I bent down and unlocked all three locks in turn.  
As I unlocked the last one --  
*Snap*

**Hoshi** :  
Aaah!  
**Marie** :  
Hoshi! Are you okay?  
**Ando** :  
You broke it?  
**Takako** :  
Hoshi?  
**Megumi** :  
Look, it's opening!

Despite the key having snapped, all three locks were undone. There was the sound of metal clanking against metal, and...  
The gate rolled up into the ceiling in front of us, leaving only the stairs to the basement.

**Monokuma** :  
Please make your way to the red double doors. No dallying!  
  
<SOUND: Monokuma disappears>

**Hoshi** :  
(Uhh...)  
(The basement is unlocked, I guess.)  
(We should... hurry.)

<TRAVEL: Basement>

I walked down the stairs, and the atmosphere changed drastically.  
The air felt colder, and the walls were darker, with a hint of dirt covering them.

**Hoshi** :  
This place looks... decrepit.

*Ding dong ding*  
A buzzing came from my pocket. I pulled out my Monopad, and...

**Basement Floor** has been added to the Maps section of your Monopad.

**Hoshi** :  
Basement floor, huh?  
(I'll look at that later. For now, Monokuma said to look for the red double doors.)

I glanced around me at the spacious area in front of me, and in moments saw exactly what I was looking for.  
Up ahead and to the right were the set of red double doors.

**Hoshi** :  
(So this is where Monokuma wants us.)  
  
Behind me, the rest of my classmates spilled out of the stairwell.

**Ando** :  
What are you waiting for, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, ah, nothing, I guess. I was just thinking.  
**Ando** :  
Don't stall. I don't want to upset Monokuma.  
**Hoshi** :  
No, you're right. Let's go.  
**Emi** :  
Chin up, Hoshi. You've got this. I believe in you.

<EXAMINE: Red doors>

A pair of large, ornate, red doors stood against the wall, as if inviting us in.  
Or, on the other hand... warning us to stay away.  
Inside, I knew only one thing. Our fates lay on the other side of that door.

**Hoshi** :  
(Here goes nothing...)

I walked up to the doors, and gave them a firm push.  
Surprisingly, they swung away with no resistance, as though they were waiting for me.  
Behind them was...

**Hoshi** :  
A hallway... Hah...  
I should have known it wouldn't be so easy.  
**Okimoto** :  
The suspense is killing me. How much longer is he gonna do this to us?  
**Norifumi** :  
Let's move.

<TRAVEL: Elevator Room>

We moved down the hall, and a large spacious area opened up to our right.  
At the far end was an elevator, its doors invitingly open for us.

**Hoshi** :  
That's where Monokuma wants us to go, isn't it?  
**Marie** :  
It looks like it. That's where our destiny awaits.  
**Ando** :  
I don't usually feel this nervous.  
**Norifumi** :  
We're all terrified, Mister Morinaga. There's no shame in it.  
**Shin** :  
We all have to face the future, together.  
**Kenichi** :  
Do we really, though? I could probably survive if I jumped over the fence...  
**Riho** :  
You'd survive just long enough to hit the ground.  
**Kenichi** :  
That's long enough!  
**Itsuko** :  
There's no turning back, Kenichi. Not even if we could.  
**Gentarou** :  
Itsuko is right. Someone is dead. For that, we must face our fates.  
**Hironobu** :  
Whatever happens, we have to be strong as a group.  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, but... are we really ready?  
**Okimoto** :  
We have to be. We don't have much of a choice.  
**Takako** :  
I think we can do it, you know.  
There are some pretty smart people here. Sure, I'm scared, but...  
**Megumi** :  
I'm not... ready... to give up on everyone yet.  
Not after coming this far.  
**Kazue** :  
I suppose I could have woken up with a worse group of people.  
This does promise to be an amusing trial, at least.  
**Hoshi** :  
Whatever happens, we face it together. As a group.  
As friends.  
I trust you all, so I hope you all trust in me, too.

<TALK: Shin>

**Shin** :  
I wish I'd had more time to get to know everyone.  
I wish we'd had more time to wait for Hideki to move on, too.  
But what's done is done. Let's get going.

* * *

<TALK: Megumi>

**Megumi** :  
I've only known everyone for a few days, but I feel like we've been friends for ages.  
And I know that my friends can overcome anything, so...  
Don't let me down, Hoshi! I'm counting on you!

* * *

<TALK: Norifumi>

**Norifumi** :  
...  
......  
I'm scared. Everything about this place has me freaked out of my skull.  
But I can't let that get the better of me, and you shouldn't, either, Miss Komachi.  
Y-You're strong, even if you might not realize it. At least, that's how you seem to me.

* * *

<TALK: Riho>

**Riho** :  
What are we waiting for?  
We have a trial to face. No sense in stalling.  
The longer we wait, the more we delay the inevitable.

* * *

<TALK: Okimoto>

**Okimoto** :  
All this running around, all this stress.  
It's not good for my heart.  
I hope you don't mind if I have someone else do the heavy lifting for me...  
Not that I'm not capable, of course. I'm plenty capable.  
You know what I mean, right, Hoshi?

* * *

<TALK: Kazue>

**Kazue** :  
This is going to be pretty interesting.  
Of course, I have my own theories as to what happened.  
But it'll be so much fun watching everything unfold in realtime, don't you think?  
...The fact that you're giving me that look means you've never really lived.  
It's about time, star child. Buckle up. You're in for a ride.

* * *

<TALK: Gentarou>

**Gentarou** :  
A moment's short pause,  
But snowflakes never stay still.  
The future awaits.

* * *

<TALK: Takako>

**Takako** :  
You know, I might'a been wrong about you, Hoshi.  
Back when we first met, I thought you were just another girly girl. Especially next to Itsuko.  
But you've got some guts of your own, don't you?   
Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge someone by their looks.  
If we all get out of this, we should go out for some okonomiyaki together, you, me, and Itsuko.  
I know a great vegetarian place just outside of Hiroshima.

* * *

<TALK: Kenichi>

**Kenichi** :  
Listen. I'm no good at this deducing shit.  
I go in there, I see a dead guy I can profit offa, cha-ching.  
But there's no dead guys in there. Not yet.  
I don't wanna go in there, but I gotta.  
So you gotta do you part and make sure I get outta there in one piece. You got it?  
Great. Thanks. You're a pal.

* * *

<TALK: Marie>

**Marie** :  
You've come so far since just the other day, Hoshi.  
I can see that you're so much stronger than before.  
I'm proud that I've been able to help you as much as I can, so now it's your turn.  
Don't let us down, Hoshi. You can find the right answer, I know you can.  
Just believe in yourself!

* * *

<TALK: Hironobu>

**Hironobu** :  
I don't think I can be much help.  
I won't know much of anything.  
But if I can be even the smallest bit of help to you, please let me know.  
Please!

* * *

<TALK: Emi>

**Emi** :  
So it's come to this, hasn't it?  
All our lives are on the line here...!  
*Sniff*  
Hey, what's with the look? A girl can cry, can't she?  
I know I'm the Ultimate Comedian, but this is no time for jokes! This is serious business here!  
You'd better save us, Hoshi! You're the one who talked us all into being brave!

* * *

<TALK: Ando>

**Ando** :  
It's us against the bastard who killed Hideki.  
However rude it may be of me to say this, I'm almost excited.  
Whoever did this is going to face justice. Mark my words.  
Everyone gets their just desserts in the end.

* * *

<TALK: Itsuko>

**Itsuko** :  
So. Nervous, Hoshi?  
This is a battle for our very lives. Can't afford to get cold feet now.  
But if you're anything like the woman you've shown yourself to be these last few days...  
Well. Disappointing me would be easy. But I think you'll impress me instead.  
Show us what you've got, Hoshi.

* * *

<EXAMINE: Elevator>

**Hoshi** :  
(Okay.)  
(I hope I have everything I need, because it's too late to keep searching.)  
(It's time to move forward.)

With that thought, I stepped inside the elevator. Slowly, everyone stepped inside with me.  
All of us... all fifteen...  
As soon as the last of us stepped inside, Itsuko pressed the DOWN button, and the gate closed.  
A whirr and clanking filled the elevator as it began to descend.

<CG - Elevator Descent, 15 students>

**Hoshi** :  
(This is actually pretty scary.)  
(One of the people here is a killer.)  
(Just what did I get myself into...?)  
(And everyone has such high hopes of me, but...)  
(Do I really have what it takes to put this together?)  
(Can I really solve Hideki's death?)  
I don't really have much of a choice, do I?  
**Itsuko** :  
Regarding?  
**Hoshi** :  
What I have to do here. I can't leave anything up to chance. We have to nail this guy.  
And it has to be overwhelming. I don't know if I have it in me, but...  
I have to try. For everyone's sake, including Hideki's.  
But mostly because...  
I can't let it end here.

Consumed by my thoughts, I barely noticed the passage of time, until --

*CLUNK*

The elevator reached its destination, and the doors opened.  
In front of us, was a large room... and the next step in our fight for survival.  
  
<END CG>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basement Floor Map:  
> 
> 
> Though Hoshi did not examine the map that closely, it is being included here for reference. Additionally, to refresh your memory, an un-annotated map of the first floor is also included:  
> 
> 
> This part encompasses the entire investigation for Chapter 1. Over the course of this part, Hoshi collects 17 truth bullets which will be used for the Class Trial in the next two parts.  
> A complete list of all Truth Bullets and their descriptions will be provided in the notes before each Class Trial part.  
> Though the identity of the killer is not made explicitly clear in this part, I believe that enough evidence has been provided that a clever reader can deduce who the killer was, based on this investigation and prior information obtained in this chapter. Good luck!
> 
> An alternate version of Gentarou's haiku before the elevator descent is provided here (only the second line has revisions):  
>  A moment's short pause,  
>  But raindrops live for minutes.  
>  The future awaits.


	10. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 6 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 6 of 9  
>  Deadly Life part 2 of 4
> 
> The trial for the murder of Hideki Asagi begins! As nonstop debates and rebuttal showdowns fight for center stage, one suspect is pulled to the forefront of the action. Can Hoshi find the clinching piece of evidence that solidifies their guilt? Or is there more to this case bubbling away just beneath the surface...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this case, Hoshi has discovered 17 Truth Bullets during her investigation in the previous part. Each Truth Bullet has a corresponding Lie Bullet for the rare occasion that perjury is needed. All Truth Bullets and their corresponding Lie Bullets are provided at the beginning of this part for the reader's reference, as it's too long for the Notes section. This list will be updated in the following part if there is any new evidence or update of evidence during the trial.
> 
> As discussed in the Word of God segments within the chapter, reader participation is encouraged!

<COURT PREP>

 **Monokuma File #1** -> **_Monomi File #1_**  
The victim in this case is Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist.  
The time of death is approximately 3:35pm. The victim was killed in the Chemistry Lab.  
The cause of death was a dagger to the chest. There are several other injuries on his body, the most pronounced of which is a wound on the front of the head, consistent with blunt force trauma.  
There are traces of drugs in his system, though they are not related to his death.  
**Bloody dagger** -> _**Bloody bayonet**_  
This dagger was found buried in Hideki's chest. It bears the same insignia as our uniforms.  
The dagger was inserted around the victim's heart. Death was most likely instantaneous.  
Both Kazue and Norifumi seemed to act strange around the dagger. I wonder why?  
**Hideki's bruised hand** -> _**Hideki's broken wrist**_  
One of the other injuries on Hideki's body is an injury on the back of his left hand. Several of the bones in his hand are fractured, possibly broken.  
Based on the bruising patterns, it appears this injury was sustained before he died. It definitely happened after breakfast.  
**Hideki's fingernails** -> _**Hideki's broken nails**_  
Itsuko says that it's strange how clean the victim's right hand fingernails are, despite what occurred in the Chemistry Lab...  
Norifumi has also confirmed that Hideki is right-handed, which means it's strange that there are no marks.  
It looks like he didn't struggle all that much.  
**Mysterious blue liquid** -> _**Mysterious blue powder**_  
A strange blue liquid we found simmering on one of the beakers in the Chemistry Lab. Next to it were bottles marked "Epiloprite" and "Pyroxite (aq)".  
It doesn't smell too great, but that might be because it's still steaming and hot... Maybe I shouldn't smell strange liquids.  
Kazue turned the beaker off to stop it from evaporating the liquid and then burning down the building.  
**Strange capsule** -> _**Strange powder**_  
A small capsule we found on the table near Hideki's body.  
There were no bottles nearby that the capsule clearly came from.  
The capsule appears to be made by hand, so it would be difficult to find an origin for it.  
It's possible that the drugs in Hideki's system came from this pill, or others like it.  
**Bottle of poison** -> _**Bottle of antidote**_  
A bottle of poison that was discovered on one of the shelves. Now smashed on the floor by Kazue, traces of the foil tab can be found on the bottle of the neck. The tab itself is missing.  
The label was unreadable, but the unmistakable skull-and-crossbones icon means it has to be poison.  
**Unopened bottles** -> _**Unopened canisters**_  
None of the bottles on the shelves seem to have been opened. All of them are still sealed, either with plastic around the cap or with a foil tab under the lid.  
**Wooden bat** -> _**Metal bat**_  
A heavy, wooden baseball bat that was found near the body. It's covered in blood and shows mild signs of damage on the end.  
The bat is made of a dense, solid material that makes it hard to break.  
The baseball bats in the Storage Room are metallic, not wooden. It's unlikely that it came from here.  
Another wooden bat was found among the mess Backstage.  
**Smashed door handle** -> _**Smashed electronic lock**_  
The door of the Chemistry Lab leading to the hallway has been smashed in. Hideki kept this door locked at all times while working in the lab.  
The door to the Nurse's Office uses a sliding lock. Breaking down the lock on the hallway door quickly gives the best chance for a surprise attack.  
**Marie's account** -> _**Marie's lie**_  
After her discussion with Norifumi, Marie said she wasn't feeling well, and retired to the Nurse's Office to get some rest.  
Fifteen minutes or so later, someone came through the previously-locked door between the Nurse's Office and the Chemistry Lab.  
Since she was asleep, Marie didn't really get a good look. Whoever it was had something on their head.  
Marie says it was definitely a boy... probably. Maybe. It could also have been a girl, though.  
**Gorilla mask** -> _**Gorilla suit**_  
A bizarre animal mask found in the hallway by the gate leading to the second floor.  
It wasn't there earlier in the day, when I was searching for Itsuko, so it made its way there around the time of the murder.  
Other animal masks were found among the mess Backstage.  
**Students' Locations** -> _**Students' Talents**_  
Gentarou mentioned wanting to watch the sunset today behind the Dining Hall. Takako followed him.  
Hironobu and Riho followed along after that.  
Though Riho didn't keep a close eye on everyone, the four of them rushed over together when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
Ando was in the Dining Hall making rice when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
Shin and Kenichi were in the main room of the Dining Hall talking, but Ando can't be sure about what.  
It's possible that Shin or Kenichi may have left briefly while Ando was making food.  
**Marie/Norifumi's meeting** -> _**Hoshi/Norifumi's meeting**_  
A meeting I accidentally walked in on in Classroom 1-B between Norifumi and Marie.  
Norifumi was showing Marie something on his Monopad, while Marie's monopad rested on her lap.  
I'm really sorry for barging in like that...!  
**Hideki's strange behavior** -> _**Norifumi's strange behavior**_  
For the last two days, Hideki had been scrutinizing the food in the Dining Hall. After studying it, he would walk off without eating it and prepare an ordinary meal.  
After breakfast, Hideki locked himself away in the Chemistry Lab all day, and didn't come out until Nighttime.  
**Okimoto's account** -> _**Okimoto's lie**_  
Okimoto, Emi, and Megumi were spending their afternoon as usual, above the stage on the catwalk.  
They eventually heard a commotion backstage, and climbed down the ladder to go check.  
They discovered several boxes had their contents emptied across the floor, and whoever was responsible had fled.  
They split up to search, left the Gym, and eventually Okimoto discovered the body. They never found who was responsible for the mess backstage.  
Okimoto, Megumi, and Emi were not together the whole time they searched.  
**Tracker App targets** -> _**My Tracker App target**_  
Monokuma's Motive for this case: the Tracker App. All students are given a randomly selected unique person as their Tracker App target.  
There are only a few locations where the Tracker App can't track you. One of them is the Dorms.  
The idea is that by not knowing who you're attacking -- or who's coming after you -- you can be urged into making the first move in this Killing Game.  
How cruel of him...

<END COURT PREP>

CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION

 **Monokuma** :  
Welcome everyone, to the first ever Class Trial for the Ultimate Hero Academy!  
As your host for these proceedings, let's first go over the ground rules, shall we?  
The Class Trial is a place for you all to discuss the murder you've just witnessed.  
You have as much time as you need to discuss your suspicions over "whodunnit"!  
Once at least half of you are ready, the voting begins! Vote for who you think the Blackened is!  
If the majority guesses correctly, then the Blackened faces Punishment, and the game continues.  
But if the majority guesses wrong...  
Then the Blackened wins the game, and everyone else gets punished instead!

> **(Thus begins your first Class Trial... Well, Hoshi's first. You've probably been through a few yourself.)**  
>  **(As you've no doubt figured out, all I can do is show you what happens.)**  
>  **(Trust in Hoshi, and you'll come out the other side.)**  
>  **(But if you really want, you'll be given the opportunity to solve each logic puzzle yourself.)**  
>  **(Are you up to the task?)**  
>  **(Good luck!)**

**Shin** :  
So... where do we begin?  
**Norifumi** :  
...I have no idea. I've never done a class trial before.  
**Takako** :  
I don't really think any of us have.  
**Okimoto** :  
A-all we ha-have to do is -- is find the c-c-culprit, right?  
**Emi** :  
Relax, Oki. You didn't do it, right?  
**Okimoto** :  
O-of course not. I'm just scared! Someone's a killer!  
And they're right here with us!  
**Emi** :  
Jeez, ya big baby. We'll figure it out.  
We have to.  
**Itsuko** :  
Our goal is to determine Hideki's killer, no?  
It then seems plausible we begin with the circumstances surrounding his death.  
**Kazue** :  
Straight to the point, aren't we?  
**Itsuko** :  
Have you a better suggestion?  
**Kazue** :  
Nope, just saying what's on my mind. I get the feeling this isn't your first rodeo, Suki.  
**Kenichi** :  
..."Suki"? What the hell? We're already doin' pet names?  
**Kazue** :  
You have been paying attention to the wonder twins, right?  
**Emi** :  
Ha ha ha... I wonder who that could be...  
**Hoshi** :  
Itsuko is right. The first thing we need to pin down is how Hideki died.  
I'm sure we can work out the rest from there.

> **(Hello again! It's your friendly neighborhood Word of God.)**  
>  **(It's been so long since we last spoke!)**  
>  **(You're about to experience "Welcome to the UHA"'s first Nonstop Debate.)**  
>  **(Like any good Nonstop debate, everyone has their own thoughts, and it's up to our protagonist to suss out the truth.)**  
>  **(Before the Nonstop Debate begins, you are given a subset of your full Truth Bullet list, as a guide.)**  
>  **(The correct choice will always be one of the ones given to you here.)**  
>  **(The debate will have** Weak Spots **, in bold. Some debates will have more than others.)**  
>  **(Choose the correct Truth Bullet, and counter the correct** Weak Spot **, to advance the story.)**  
>  **(Or you can skip the guessing game, and just let Hoshi take the reins. It's your choice!)**

NONSTOP DEBATE:

[Hideki's fingernails]  
[Gorilla Mask]  
[Monokuma File #1]

 **Hironobu**  
We should begin. The victim in this trial is Hideki.  
**Kenichi**  
You don't speak all day, and the first thing you say is that obvious?  
**Takako**  
We've only just started and we're already bickering...  
**Kenichi**  
Poor bastard never even saw it coming, did he?  
**Emi**  
Are you talking about Hideki or Hironobu?  
**Marie**  
The killer burst through the hallway door...  
...And before he had a chance to react...  
...Struck him over the head with the bat, **killing him instantly!**

 **Hoshi** :  
(Is that really what happened? I feel like we were given something that says otherwise...)

SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Monokuma File #1"  
COUNTER: **killing him instantly!**

 **Hoshi** :  
No, that's wrong!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
I think you're getting ahead of yourself Marie, it's not that simple.  
**Marie** :  
Hmm? How so, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm talking about the Monokuma File.  
It says that the cause of death was the dagger in his chest, not the blow to the head.  
If you read it carefully, it also says that the blow was delivered to the front of his head, not the back...  
...meaning Hideki was facing his attacker when they struck.  
**Marie** :  
Oh... I see...  
**Kenichi** :  
Are we sure it's okay to trust something that fuckin' bear gave us?  
I'm not exactly the trustin' type, you see. 'Specially not for someone as suspect as him.  
**Ando** :  
I don't think Monokuma would lie to us directly about the trial.  
He wants it to be as fair as possible, no?  
**Kazue** :  
What exactly about giving us answers about the murder makes this "fair"?  
**Riho** :  
...Whose side are you on, exactly?  
**Kazue** :  
Hey, I'm just saying, if I were the blackened, I'd want as little information as possible given to the rest of you.  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu...  
The Monokuma File is meant to be a way for everyone to become a detective!  
There's nothing in that document that you clever Ultimates couldn't figure out on your own, is there?  
And I'd never give away a real clue in the Monokuma File, that would really be cheating.  
Think of it as a starting point. You all gotta figure the rest out yourselves.  
**Kazue** :  
If you say so.  
**Hoshi** :  
...  
Now that that's settled, we can get back to this case.  
We know Hideki was killed by the dagger, but there's still a lot we don't know, like the order things happened in.  
**Norifumi** :  
Is the order really that important?  
**Hoshi** :  
It could give us some clues about who killed him. If we don't know everything, we can't be absolutely sure.  
**Shin** :  
So. Let's discuss the actual attack on the victim, and hope that Hoshi's insight proves correct.

NONSTOP DEBATE

[Wooden bat]  
[Hideki's fingernails]  
[Tracker App targets]

 **Marie**  
The killer **must have taken Hideki by surprise**!  
**Okimoto**  
How can you be sure of that?  
**Marie**  
I'd be very surprised if someone pulled a dagger on me!  
**Riho**  
So what you're saying is...  
The killer brought the dagger with them...  
...and **got into a struggle with Hideki**.  
**Gentarou**  
The attacker's dagger plunged into his chest...  
Then they fled the crime scene! We all know the rest.  
**Emi**  
Then just for good measure, they **attacked the dead body with the bat!**

 **Hoshi** :  
(Something about that doesn't quite match up with what we found...)

SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Hideki's fingernails"  
COUNTER: **got into a struggle with Hideki**

 **Hoshi** :  
No, that's wrong!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
If someone pulls a dagger on me, I'm going to try and grab it out of their hands, no?  
Or at least try stop them from getting close enough to attack me.  
But that doesn't match up with what we found. Isn't that right, Itsuko?  
**Itsuko** :  
Hmm?  
**Hoshi** :  
You investigated his body, didn't you?  
**Itsuko** :  
That's correct.  
**Hoshi** :  
What did you notice about his hands?  
**Itsuko** :  
I found that the knuckles on his left hand had been damaged, possibly even broken, but not his fingers.  
His right hand was also free of anything unusual.  
**Takako** :  
What does that have to do with anything?  
**Ando** :  
Think of it this way. You come at me with a knife, and I grab your wrists to try and stop you.  
**Takako** :  
Yeah...?  
**Ando** :  
We struggle, back and forth, and I try and make you drop your blade.  
If I grabbed you that hard, my fingernails would dig into your skin.  
If I'm understanding Itsuko correctly, Hideki's fingers showed no evidence of such a struggle.  
**Itsuko** :  
That is what I'm getting at, yes.  
**Shin** :  
So what you're saying is that even though the stab wound was the killing strike...  
... he still didn't fight back to someone plunging the dagger into his chest?  
How does that make sense?  
**Norifumi** :  
Maybe he... couldn't fight back.  
**Kenichi** :  
What are you saying?  
**Norifumi** :  
What if he was already out cold when the knife was stabbed into his chest?  
**Hoshi** :  
(If Hideki was unconscious when he was stabbed...)  
(What caused him to pass out?)

What was used to cause Hideki to fall unconscious?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Wooden bat"  
**Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
What if the attacker came at him with the wooden bat and attacked him, knocking him out?  
And *then* killed Hideki with the knife?

ARGUE Kazue:  
I won't let you make a fool out of me!

 **Kazue** :  
That's impossible. You already said that he wasn't attacked from behind.  
**Hoshi** :  
What are you doing...?  
**Kazue** :  
Your logic has more holes than Hideki's chest.  
**Okimoto** :  
What the hell?  
**Kazue** :  
Get yourself ready, Hoshi. I'm going to take your argument apart right here, right now.

> **(It looks like you're not the only one who can point out weak points.)**  
>  **(Kazue has found a weak point in your argument. But it's not so weak it can't be reinforced!)**  
>  **(You and Kazue will now face off in a Rebuttal Showdown, where each of you backs up your case.)**  
>  **(Only one of you can come out on top. Make sure it's you!)**

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

[Hideki's bruised hand]  
[Smashed door handle]  
[Bottle of poison]  
[Marie's account]

 **Kazue** :  
If the culprit surprised Hideki with an attack from the bat...  
...the injury would be on the back of his head.  
But you yourself proved that the injury was sustained while facing his attacker.  
There's no way he would let something as obvious as that strike him!  
ADVANCE  
**Hoshi** :  
We still don't know all the details surrounding this murder.  
There are still so many unanswered questions we have to explore before we can understand exactly how things played out!  
**Kazue** :  
I'm not asking about all the details of the murder.  
All I want to know is how the killer was able to attack Hideki...  
... **without him putting up any kind of a fight**  
Right now, nothing else matters!  
Come at me with everything you have, Hoshi!

SELECT TRUTH BLADE: "Hideki's bruised hand"  
COUNTER: **without him putting up any kind of a fight**

 **Hoshi** :  
I'll slice through your argument!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Itsuko just explained it earlier, weren't you listening?  
**Kazue** :  
Huh?  
**Hoshi** :  
She said, "I found that the knuckles on his left hand had been damaged, possibly even broken, but not his fingers".  
We know that Hideki put up *some* kind of fight, but we still haven't figured out what happened.  
**Riho** :  
Maybe the attacker meant to take him out in one strike but missed, alerting Hideki to their presence.  
Perhaps someone lacking proper hand-eye coordination.  
Or common sense.  
**Kenichi** :  
Grr...  
**Hoshi** :  
Riho. I said stop it.  
**Riho** :  
Sorry, I couldn't resist.  
**Kenichi** :  
Whatever. I'll be the better man this time, like usual. Can't trust women...  
So anyhoo, why bother with th' baseball bat at all?  
If you have the dagger, why not just kill 'em with his back turned?  
I know I wouldn't waste my time trying to beat around the bush like that.  
**Norifumi** :  
May I interject?  
**Kenichi** :  
? Huh?  
**Norifumi** :  
If I don't say something now, I know this is going to come back to haunt me.  
Miss Ueno's smirking at me.  
**Kazue** :  
Of course I am, you're talking. That's how conversations work.  
But go ahead, say your piece.  
**Marie** :  
What are you talking about, Norifumi?  
**Norifumi** :  
It's about the dagger.  
We're currently going under the assumption that the culprit came into the Chemistry Lab with the dagger and the bat.  
But that's not the case.  
**Itsuko** :  
You found evidence that says otherwise?  
**Norifumi** :  
No... Not quite.  
It's more like... testimony.  
The truth is...  
...I gave Mister Asagi the dagger myself, two days ago.  
**Marie** :  
*What*???  
**Kazue** :  
Awfully convenient excuse.  
**Norifumi** :  
But I didn't kill Mister Asagi, I swear! I gave it to him for protection!  
**Ando** :  
What are you talking about, "protection"?  
**Norifumi** :  
We spoke, during the evening two days ago. He... he was about to start working on a "project".  
I don't know any of the details of the project, but he wanted to be sure that even if he became a target...  
...he would be able to defend himself.  
To be honest, I didn't know what he was worried about, towering over me like that, but I offered him my dagger.

 **Norifumi's Account** has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad.  
Norifumi and Hideki spoke during the evening two days ago, on Day 2.  
Norifumi says that Hideki was working on a project of some kind, and that it was likely to make him a target.  
Despite Hideki being much taller than Norifumi, Norifumi gave him a dagger for self-defense.

 **Hoshi** :  
(That is... an incredibly fishy testimony. There are so many problems with it I don't even know where to begin.)  
Why didn't you tell us this before? You were there when we found out it was a UHA dagger.  
**Norifumi** :  
I-I was scared! If you gave someone the very weapon they were murdered with, you'd freak out, too, Miss Komachi!  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah, but...  
**Hironobu** :  
The dagger... was yours?  
Why are you just telling us now? You should have said something immediately!  
**Norifumi** :  
I-I'm sorry, Mister Shijima, I was scared! I'm still scared!  
I'm freaking out!  
**Takako** :  
You know what this sounds like, right?  
**Norifumi** :  
Of course I do, Miss Natsume!  
**Takako** :  
It makes you sound like you're the killer!  
**Norifumi** :  
I had to say it now, because if I didn't, **she** would use it against me later.  
**Itsuko** :  
Who is "she"?  
**Kazue** :  
That would be me, of course.  
**Okimoto** :  
What?  
**Riho** :  
How would you be able to "use it against him"?  
**Kazue** :  
Because I'm the one who gave Norifumi the dagger in the first place. I knew he had it.  
If we determined that the culprit brought the dagger with them to the crime scene...  
...then the only person who could have done that would be Norifumi.  
**Emi** :  
Wait, I'm confused. Now YOU had the dagger?  
How did you even get it to begin with?  
**Kazue** :  
It was a starting gift from the Mastermind -- sorry, Suki, I mean the Game Master.  
**Itsuko** :  
Thank you for your consideration, but I would prefer you lose the nickname.  
**Kazue** :  
Not happening.  
Anyway, about the dagger. I found it in my dorm room the first night.  
Didn't everyone else get something?  
**Emi** :  
I mean, I got something, sure, but it wasn't a dagger! It was my stuffed bear!  
**Megumi** :  
I found my sewing kit on the desk.  
**Shin** :  
There were some blank ema in the drawer.  
**Hoshi** :  
My planetarium light from my bedroom at home was there.  
**Ando** :  
I had a journal. Everyone else got something nonthreatening. Why did you have a dagger?  
**Kazue** :  
Good question. Don't care.  
I'm not the one who stabbed Hideki, so it doesn't really matter why the Game Master gave me a dagger, does it?  
Focus on the guy who I gave it to, who so readily admitted it, too.  
**Hoshi** :  
(...As bewildering as his testimony is, it does clear something up. But there is something we need to confirm first...)  
**Shin** :  
So... about the dagger, then.  
It went from Kazue to Norifumi to Hideki, right?  
Then how did the killer end up with it?  
Did he pass it along to someone else after?  
**Riho** :  
A good question.  
**Ando** :  
Let's hear it from Norifumi, then. The last person to have the dagger before Hideki.  
Norifumi, your testimony, please?

> **(Sometimes nobody's in the wrong, but the conversation is all speculation.)**  
>  **(When this happens, instead of finding** Weak Points **, you'll find** Strong Points **)**  
>  **(** Strong Points **will be underlined in the Nonstop Debate text.)**  
>  **(Instead of countering the appropriate** Weak Point, **you'll consent with the right** Strong Point **)**  
>  **(When this happens, you'll agree with what someone says by presenting your Truth Bullet to back them up.)**

NONSTOP DEBATE

[Bloody dagger]  
[Gorilla mask]  
[Hideki's bruised hand]  
[Monokuma File #1]

 **Norifumi**  
I gave the dagger to Mister Asagi two days ago.  
**Gentarou**  
You claim you gave the dagger away, but is anyone else alive who can say?  
**Riho**  
Let's say you did give Hideki the dagger.  
How was it used as the murder weapon today?  
If anyone should have had it, it was Hideki!  
**Hironobu**  
When the killer entered the room, Hideki could have used it to defend himself.  
But how did it end up lodged in his own chest?  
**Itsuko**  
Perhaps he did try to defend...  
... only to be disarmed by the attacker.  
**Norifumi**  
You have to believe me!  
I didn't kill Mister Asagi!

SELECT TRUTH BULLET "Hideki's bruised hand"  
CONSENT: disarmed by the attacker

 **Hoshi** :  
That's correct!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
I think Riho's right. Maybe that explains the injury on Hideki's **left hand**.  
**Megumi** :  
Hmm? What does, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Consider this. The killer barges into the Chemistry Lab, and Hideki pulls out his knife in a panic.  
But the killer has a much bigger weapon with them, with a much longer reach -- the **wooden bat**.  
I can't imagine that Hideki is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He probably gripped the handle with both hands in a panic.  
That's when the killer attacks with the bat, smashing it into his hands, disarming him.  
If the killer is right-handed, then when they swing, the injury would be sustained on Hideki's **left hand**.  
**Megumi** :  
That makes sense. Then, when Hideki finds himself suddenly without a weapon, the culprit attacked him over the head, knocking him out.  
At that point, the killer could grab the knife off the ground and deliver the finishing blow!  
Brilliant deductive work!  
**Hoshi** :  
Heh, thank you, Megumi.  
**Kazue** :  
You sure you're an astronomer? You're not holding out on us, are ya?  
**Marie** :  
This does, of course, assume that Norifumi and Kazue are telling the truth.  
**Shin** :  
But why would they both lie? What do they get out of it?  
**Marie** :  
Maybe one of them is covering for the other. I don't really know, but we should proceed with caution.  
**Hoshi** :  
That's true, but there's another piece of evidence that gives this theory a little bit more weight.  
**Marie** :  
There is?

What evidence could have alerted Hideki to the incoming presence of the attacker?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: Smashed door handle

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Remember the state of the chemistry lab.  
There are two doors leading into the room, one from the hallway to the west, and the other from the Nurse's Office to the south.  
Both doors were always locked while Hideki was inside.  
We found Hideki's body on the ground just inside the door to the west, leading in from the hallway.  
What's more, the door handle for that door appears to have been smashed by something heavy.  
When we found it, it had almost fallen off entirely from the door frame.  
**Okimoto** :  
What are you suggesting, the attacker tore it off the door with their bare hands?  
**Itsuko** :  
Highly unlikely.  
Based on the evidence we collected, it would be reasonable to assume the wooden bat was used to smash in the door handle.  
Such an act would almost certainly gather the attention of the room's occupant, alerting him to the presence of an intruder.  
As such, they would have ample time to wield their dagger in an attempt to fend off the intruder.  
**Megumi** :  
But... the door handle was made of metal, wouldn't it have been difficult to break? The bat, made of wood, would have broken first, don't you think?  
**Ando** :  
Not necessarily. The bat itself looks like it was made of maple wood, which is pretty dense.  
Something like that could have easily overpowered the weak copper door handle on the door.  
**Megumi** :  
Hmm...  
**Takako** :  
So it looks like there's nothing obviously wrong with Norifumi's claim. Should we accept it and move on?  
**Kazue** :  
Not yet, I still have things to pick apart in that absolute gold mine of a testimony.  
**Norifumi** :  
What?? Miss Ueno, you can't...  
You don't think that I...  
**Kazue** :  
Now, now, I didn't say that. I just have some questions.  
I'm intrigued by this "project" you claim he was working on. You're sure you have no details?  
You wouldn't be lying, would you?  
**Norifumi** :  
Wh- what are you talking about? Why would he tell me?  
**Kazue** :  
Then if you won't tell me, I'll just have to get to the bottom of this mystery on my own.  
Seems like a fun exercise.  
**Hoshi** :  
(What is she up to this time?)  
(But she looks serious... I don't think she's going to let this go.)  
(It looks like we're just going to have to play along with this and see where it leads us.)  
  
NONSTOP DEBATE

[Hideki's fingernails]  
[Okimoto's account]  
[Norifumi's account]  
[Hideki's strange behavior]

 **Norifumi**  
I've already told you **everything I know** about Mister Asagi's plan.  
**Kazue**  
Then go over it again for us, will you?  
**Norifumi**  
I told you, we had **one meeting** , two days ago.  
I went to the Chemistry Lab to talk, and he hinted he was working on something.  
**Shin**  
But he didn't tell you what it was?  
**Norifumi**  
No, he **hadn't begun** working on it yet.  
He only started after I gave him the dagger.  
**Marie**  
And you never saw him again after that moment?  
**Norifumi**  
No! The only other times I saw him were...  
... **at breakfast this morning and yesterday** , with the rest of you!  
I don't even think he showed up to dinner.  
B-but he seemed **perfectly normal** to me then!  
**Kazue** :  
Is that so?

 **Hoshi** :  
(Wait, what did he just say? There's no way that that's true...)  
  
SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Hideki's strange behavior"  
COUNTER: **perfectly normal**

Hoshi:  
No, that's wrong!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
What are you talking about? Nothing about him was "fine".  
**Norifumi** :  
Huh?  
**Marie** :  
Did you seriously not notice?  
**Norifumi** :  
I, uh... haven't exactly been at my best the last few days.  
**Emi** :  
I sure as heck hope not. You feeling alright there, Norifumi?  
**Marie** :  
The rest of us noticed it. He was acting all intense during breakfast.  
Did you really not notice him inspecting the food in the dining hall?  
It's like he was a lawyer and the fruit was on the witness stand.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
Hmm...  
**Marie** :  
What are you doing? Why are you... studying... the fruit?  
**Hideki:**  
What I do in my own time is not your business.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure the fruit is fine. Norifumi has been eating oranges like he's going to die without them.  
**Norifumi** :  
...

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Again with the fruit, Hideki?  
Didn't you inspect it enough yesterday? Half of us have eaten it and none of us are sick, you know.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch munch*  
  
<END FLASHBACK>

 **Kazue** :  
*Sigh* Norifumi... What are we gonna do with you?  
Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds one day you'd notice what's going on with the people around you.  
**Marie** :  
He was definitely acting strange. You know, speaking as a psychologist of course.  
I can say he was definitely up to something.  
**Kenichi** :  
But you can't tell us what.  
**Marie** :  
Ehh, not exactly, no.  
**Kenichi** :  
Figures.  
**Gentarou** :  
Must you always be so abrasive? Even your questions are invasive.  
If you choose to be so pervasive, then you must also be persuasive.  
...I've run out of words to rhyme with.  
**Ando** :  
Evasive.  
**Hoshi** :  
Occasive?  
**Gentarou** :  
I will consider those with an eye appraisive.  
**Megumi** :  
Now look who's part of the fanclub.  
**Hoshi** :  
H-hey, I was just trying to help.  
**Ando** :  
What can I say? He's personable.  
**Megumi** :  
R-right. Back on topic.  
As long as we're talking about weird stuff Hideki was doing...  
Didn't we find a bunch of weird chemicals in the lab with him?  
**Gentarou** :  
But what is the relation between those things and this crime?  
Unless there's a relation, we shan't waste our time!  
The chemist is dead; idle thoughts have no place.  
We'll expose our friend's killer, put an end to his disgrace!  
**Megumi** :  
We'll never know the truth with that attitude!  
**Hoshi** :  
I think Gentarou's right. Do we really need to dig into everything that he was doing?  
**Shin** :  
Do you know something you're not telling us, Megumi?  
**Megumi** :  
I just...  
It just seems weird, you know? Hideki was the most suspicious, by like, a mile.  
Everything about this screams "evil scientist", and then he just goes and dies?  
**Marie** :  
There's still a mountain of evidence we haven't begun to discuss yet, and you're worried about a science project?  
**Itsuko** :  
It's true that Hideki was the oddest of all of us. I never expected him to be the first to die.  
Based on his actions, I agree he was up to something, but we certainly don't have enough information yet.  
I can't even begin to form a hypothesis.  
**Hironobu** :  
...I agree with Megumi and Itsuko on this one.  
**Kenichi** :  
You know, why the fuck don't you talk more?  
You've barely said two words in front of me. It's always mime magic this, invisible wall that.  
**Norifumi** :  
Mime... magic...? Mister Haibara...?  
**Hironobu** :  
I'm a mime, not a mute. I perform better with my actions than my words.  
You, on the other hand, are better at digging holes than using your brain.  
**Kenichi** :  
Gh...!  
**Hironobu** :  
Anyway, I believe there's more to this case than just his death. We have no real motive, after all.  
Why kill someone in a locked room instead of... well, anyone else?  
**Shin** :  
What are you suggesting?  
**Takako** :  
He's saying that the killer should have had a motive to kill Hideki in particular...  
...and that motive might be hidden in the Chemistry Lab.  
**Kazue** :  
Impressive reasoning, Hironobu. Maybe you're so quiet because you're observing.  
Just waiting for your moment to strike.  
**Hironobu** :  
I would thank you to take your baseless speculation elsewhere.  
**Kazue** :  
I'll pass.  
**Kenichi** :  
Let's explore the damn mystery already.  
**Hoshi** :  
(I guess we're going to have to figure out what Hideki was doing that made him a target.)  
(What was Hideki doing in the chemistry lab for two days?)  
(What was he working on... and how does it tie into his murder?)

NONSTOP DEBATE

[Bloody dagger]  
[Gorilla mask]  
[Bottle of poison]  
[Marie/Norifumi's meeting]

 **Takako**  
What Hideki was working on before he died...  
You're sure it has something to do with his death?  
**Hironobu**  
I'd bet my life on it.  
**Riho**  
But how can you be so confident in that claim?  
**Hironobu**  
Because of the secret project he was working on in his lab.  
If anyone **discovered what it was**...  
I'm sure that person would have to stop him!  
Or at least, that's the plot of many books I've read.  
**Shin**  
Did we find anything particularly suspicious at the **crime scene**?  
**Kazue**  
We found loads of things!  
But **nothing seemed unusually out of place**.  
**Emi**  
Jeez... Where are we even supposed to begin?  
  
**Hoshi** :  
(Are we sure about that? I seem to recall **you** giving me evidence indicating otherwise...)  
  
SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Bottle of poison"  
COUNTER: **nothing seemed unusually out of place**

 **Hoshi** :  
The truth will break through!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Wait a sec, Kazue. You must have noticed it, too. That's why you tried to hide it from us during the investigation.  
**Kazue** :  
...Clever girl. I was hoping Itsuko would point that one out.  
**Itsuko** :  
Just what do you take me for?  
**Gentarou** :  
Can I get a translation?  
...What?  
**Kenichi** :  
That didn't even rhyme! Are you running out of ideas already, still only in the opening act?  
**Gentarou** :  
Not everything has to rhyme, you know. I only rhyme when I'm able to do so.  
**Emi** :  
That's a little better...  
**Hoshi** :  
(...)  
A-Anyway, when we were investigating the Chemistry Lab, Kazue "accidentally" knocked a bottle off one of the cabinet shelves.  
That bottle... was a bottle of poison.

<FLASHBACK - Chemistry Lab (Chapter 1)>

*Crash!*

 **Hoshi** :  
What was that?  
**Kazue** :  
Heh heh, sorry about that. Looks like I messed up.  
**Itsuko** :  
What did you do?  
**Kazue** :  
Sorry for causing you trouble, my sweet Suki. I'll get this cleaned up, right away.

Kazue ran off to get a dustpan and brush, and Norifumi scrambled to keep up with her.

 **Hoshi** :  
"Suki"? Is that supposed to be you?  
**Itsuko** :  
Just ignore her for now.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Kazue** :  
What about it? So I broke a bottle of poison. One less thing for people to be killed with.  
**Shin** :  
It's a chemistry lab. I'd bet half of the chemicals there are toxic in one way or another.  
Why is this bottle special?  
**Hoshi** :  
But was it really just any old bottle?  
Because Itsuko and I noticed something particularly interesting about it while you were off getting ready to clean it up.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Chemistry Lab (Chapter 1)>

 **Itsuko** :  
That's weird.  
**Hoshi** :  
What is? Kazue doesn't seem like the "all together" kind of person to me.  
**Itsuko** :  
No, it's not that. Look at the neck of the bottle.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
Just because the bottle was in pieces doesn't mean we weren't able to get some information about it before it was shattered.  
And what we noticed is that the aluminum foil tab was missing from the bottle.  
**Norifumi** :  
How can you be sure there even was one to begin with?  
**Itsuko** :  
There were still traces of it on the rim of the bottle's neck.  
**Hironobu** :  
Perhaps the other bottles in the cabinets all lacked foil seals the same way?  
**Hoshi** :  
(No, that can't be right, because...)  
  
How can we be sure that the bottle that broke was an exception?   
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Unopened Bottles"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!  
  
**Hoshi** :  
In all honesty...  
Hideki was kind of messy.  
**Emi** :  
"Messy"?  
**Megumi** :  
I mean yeah, there was a stain on his lab coat, but...  
**Hoshi** :  
No, that's not what I mean.  
As a scientist, he wasn't very good at keeping his workspace neat.  
I'm pretty sure that everything he used at any point was on the table with him, except for this.  
Like he was trying to hide it.  
**Norifumi** :  
How... can you be sure of that, Miss Komachi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Based on what we found after Kazue broke the vial...  
Every bottle still on the shelf, except that one, still had its aluminum foil tab.  
**Shin** :  
I saw the state of the desks in that lab.  
You're right. It looks like he didn't put *anything* away ever.  
You really think he was trying to hide it? It's also possible it just came like that.  
**Marie** :  
Maybe it's not really poison? It could be the drug that they used to knock us out and bring us here.  
**Hoshi** :  
(...)

<CG: Astronomer's Notes: The Moon>

 **Hoshi** :  
(We thought that they knocked us out and brought us here while we were asleep...)  
(But that's not really it, is it?)

<END CG>

But before I could get too deep in my own thoughts, the discussion around me continued.  
I snapped back to keep paying attention.  
Slipping up now could mean the difference between the killer getting away or not.

 **Itsuko** :  
It may be part of some plot, or it could have been something unrelated.  
Right now all we have is conjecture.  
But it's safe to assume that he was up to something foul in his free time. He did have *some* plot.  
**Okimoto** :  
Do we even know if the poison was used for anything?  
Maybe someone just took the top off and never touched it.  
**Itsuko** :  
...  
The only person who saw the bottle before it broke was Kazue. Only she can tell us how much -- if any -- had been used.  
**Kazue** :  
...  
**Kenichi** :  
Not talking, huh? Your silence speaks volumes.  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's just ignore her for now. Hoshi, please continue.  
**Hoshi** :  
R-Right.  
Based on what we know, I think we can guess that whatever Hideki was planning, the poison could be a factor.  
  
ARGUE Emi:  
Who's laughing now?  
  
**Emi** :  
You're joking, right? All the evidence points to the contrary!  
If you truly want to survive this class trial and find the culprit behind Hideki's murder...  
Stop beating around the bush and do it already!  
**Hoshi** :  
Wha -- Emi? Where's this coming from?  
**Emi** :  
If you aren't able to do what needs to be done to keep us all alive...  
Then I'll wrest control of this trial from your hands and do it myself!  
  
REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

[Bottle of poison]  
[Wooden bat]  
[Mysterious blue liquid]  
[Hideki's fingernails]  
[Hideki's bruised hand]

 **Emi** :  
There's no way the poison...  
...was going to be used in Hideki's project.  
He was the VICTIM, not the killer!  
If anything, the attacker used it when they killed him!  
And when they were done with the poison...  
...the put it back on the shelf to hide it from us!  
ADVANCE  
**Hoshi** :  
But we already know the cause of death was the dagger. The Monokuma File even says so!  
There's no way the killer would poison him and THEN kill him.  
He would be dead long before the poison would be able to take effect!  
**Emi** :  
But there's no other way this makes sense.  
Like I already said, Hideki was the victim.  
It's not like he **poisoned himself** , did he?  
And then someone happened to murder him before the poison could take effect?  
There's just **nothing else** it could have been used for!  
  
SELECT TRUTH BLADE "Mysterious blue liquid"  
Counter statement: **nothing else**

 **Hoshi** :  
I'll slice through your argument!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
That's not really true, is it?  
We don't know what his project was. There's a lot we need to pull apart first.  
It's too soon to say we don't know that the poison was used for anything.  
We still haven't figured out what the beaker full of that blue liquid was, or whether or not it relates to this case.  
**Emi** :  
I--  
**Ando** :  
What blue liquid?  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
**Ando** :  
This could be important. What liquid are you referring to?  
**Hoshi** :  
Um... On one of the desks in the Chemistry lab, there was a Bunsen burner with a beaker on top of it.  
The burner was on, and it seemed to be keeping the liquid at a low heat -- not boiling, but still hot to the touch.  
The beaker contained a strange blue liquid that Itsuko and I were unable to identify.  
There were a whole mess of other things next to it, weird chemicals I'd never heard of.  
**Itsuko** :  
I regret to say that I, too, am unfamiliar with any of these.  
Perhaps I should have studied the physical sciences more passionately.  
**Ando** :  
Do you at least remember what they're called?  
  
<CUT - Chemistry Lab>

 **Itsuko** :  
I think... one of the bottles was labelled "Pyroxite (aq)".  
**Riho** :  
Pyroxite? Isn't that an ultra rare mineral?  
It's supposed to be very tricky to get into any sort of aqueous form.  
I'm surprised it's just lying around in the chemistry lab of all places.  
Hideki you bastard. Why didn't you tell me about it when we first arrived?  
**Hoshi** :  
And another one had a weird powder in it... It said...  
"Epiloprite".  
  
<END CUT>

 **Ando** :  
Aqueous pyroxite and...  
Wait, "epiloprite"?  
**Norifumi** :  
Mr. Morinaga? Do you know what those are?  
**Ando** :  
...  
...  
**Megumi** :  
Are you okay, Ando? You're whiter than the purest fabrics!  
**Kenichi** :  
You're sweating more than I after an invigorating mausoleum heist!  
**Ando** :  
That... Those...  
Monokuma, what are you THINKING leaving those out in the open?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu... What the students choose to do with the tools at their disposal is up to them!  
I only step in when rules are broken or a killing needs to be encouraged!  
**Emi** :  
I don't understand. What the hell is that liquid?  
**Ando** :  
...  
It has a delayed reaction, and doesn't last for very long, but...  
That's one hell of a powerful **hallucinogenic** he created there.  
  
**Mysterious blue liquid** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad. It is now called **Hallucinogenic**.  
A powerful hallucinogenic made from aqueous pyroxite and epiloprite, among other ingredients.  
When we found it in the Chemistry Lab, it was apparently in its final stages of preparation.  
It has an eerie, pale blue color when it's complete.  
Hideki was making it when he died.

 **Kazue** :  
!!  
**Norifumi** :  
!!  
**Hoshi** :  
(W-What? Hallucinogenic?)  
**Kenichi** :  
You're telling us the fucker was ready to start tripping balls?!  
**Ando** :  
I mean, it needs about twelve more ingredients and isn't made entirely in a beaker...  
But when it's almost done, it has a soft blue color to it.  
One of the last steps it to let it simmer for a bit, and then the color fades.  
**Takako** :  
How on earth do you even *know* that?  
**Ando** :  
In my line of work, you need to know a *lot* about the underground.  
It's not something I'm proud of, but it's what I need in order to get the job done.  
You do what you need to do. You know what you need to know.  
It's kill or be killed out there in the real world.  
**Norifumi** :  
How... how could he...  
Why would he...?  
**Itsuko** :  
Are any of the ingredients some kind of poison?  
**Ando** :  
I mean, I wouldn't want to drink pyroxite, but it's not designed as a poison, no.  
Nor are any of the other ingredients. They're not pretty, but if you're careful, you'll probably survive.  
**Itsuko** :  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Looks like you were right, Emi. I guess I was mistaken.  
**Itsuko** :  
Just another one of Kazue's annoying pranks.  
**Kazue** :  
Aww that hurts, Suki. It aches deep in my heart when you talk to me like that, you know.  
**Kenichi** :  
But you aren't denying it, are you?  
**Kazue** :  
...  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Why is Kazue looking right at me?)  
(She definitely knows something, I can see it on her face.)  
(There's something else here that could have been poisoned.)

What else was present at the crime scene that could have been poisoned?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Strange capsule"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
There was also a strange pill capsule on the desk near where Hideki's body was found. We still don't know what it is or what it was meant to be used for.  
Despite our investigation, we couldn't find any bottles that the pill might have come from.  
**Marie** :  
Oh, that? That's a pretty standard caffeine pill. I saw it when we were looking at the crime scene.  
There were plenty of ingredients for it on one of the other desks.  
**Norifumi** :  
Mister Asagi...  
**Kazue** :  
...  
**Shin** :  
How do you know how to make caffeine pills?  
**Marie** :  
I'm a psychologist, I know what kinds of drugs people take and why.  
Hideki was... probably using it to keep himself awake while he made his concoction.  
He looked pretty tired in the mornings, didn't he?  
**Hironobu** :  
Caffeine pills? And he was taking them himself?  
So if he was using them recreationally, there's no way he would have poisoned them.  
  
**Strange capsule** has been updated in the Truth Bullets section of the Monopad. It is now called **Caffeine pill**.  
There was a caffeine pill on the desk that Hideki was standing next to.  
Apparently, it and others were made on-site with ingredients that were found in the Chemistry Lab.  
Hideki was most likely taking them himself. It's unlikely this is what was poisoned.

 **Kenichi** :  
Betcha regret not letting me take that pill now, huh, Kazue?  
I'd be Super Kenichi by now, unstoppable force of knowledge!  
**Kazue** :  
Kenichi, I don't think you'd know a damn thing. You'd just be more insufferable than before. **  
Okimoto** :  
So we're back to not knowing what was poisoned, is that it?  
**Kazue** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
(There's that smile again, like she's messing with us.)  
**Kazue** :  
Well I guess I've been caught. Might as well come out and say it, then.  
While everyone was distracted, I took the opportunity to remove the foil lid from the bottle before knocking it off the shelf.  
I wanted to see what kind of logic you'd come up with, Suki dear.  
**Itsuko** :  
Just calling me "Suki" was bad enough, now you have to add even more terms of endearment to it?  
**Norifumi** :  
Where's the foil lid now? Do you still have it?  
**Kazue** :  
Of course not, I threw it out in the garbage. When the trial is over, I can show it to you.  
If you survive the trial, that is.  
**Norifumi** :  
W-What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I survive?  
**Kazue** :  
...The answer to that should become clear as the trial continues.  
**Hoshi** :  
(She's got us dancing in the palm of her hand.)  
(I can't tell if she's trying to solve this, or just trying to amuse herself.)  
(Did Kazue really just do all of that to mess with us?)  
(I feel like there's something else we're missing here, but I can't quite put my finger on it.)  
(Without any concrete reason to doubt her, we're forced to assume she's telling us the truth now.)  
(And with this bombshell of a reveal with the hallucinogen...)  
(We're starting to unravel some of the mystery surrounding Hideki's death.)  
**Riho** :  
Let's get back on topic, shall we? Why was Hideki brewing a... hallucinogen?  
Was he trying to drug someone?  
**Hoshi** :  
(That's a good question. What was Hideki trying to accomplish with such a large amount of hallucinogenics?)  
**Itsuko** :  
...  
**Shin** :  
...  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
**Riho** :  
C'mon, a room full of genius high school students, and nobody can figure this out?  
Do you *want* to find the killer or not?  
**Emi** :  
I'm still not sure how this has anything to do with --  
**Okimoto** :  
He was trying to drug us.  
**Hoshi** :  
He what?!  
**Okimoto** :  
You said it yourself earlier.  
Hideki kept inspecting the food in the dining hall, both yesterday morning and this morning.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
Hmm...  
**Marie** :  
What are you doing? Why are you... studying... the fruit?  
**Hideki:**  
What I do in my own time is not your business.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm sure the fruit is fine. Norifumi has been eating oranges like he's going to die without them.  
**Norifumi** :  
...

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)

 **Hideki** :  
...  
...  
I see.  
**Hoshi** :  
Again with the fruit, Hideki?  
Didn't you inspect it enough yesterday? Half of us have eaten it and none of us are sick, you know.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Munch munch munch*

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Okimoto** :  
I didn't see the last exchange myself, because, you know, I hate mornings...  
But you know how there's like, a limited amount of food in the Dining Hall?  
**Hoshi** :  
I've been trying not to think about it too much...  
**Okimoto** :  
If Monokuma wants us to kill each other, and not starve to death...  
Then the food's gotta get replaced eventually, right?  
I'm pretty sure he was checking to see if the **food had been replaced overnight**.  
**Ando** :  
An intriguing theory.  
**Takako** :  
Then what? Do we just starve and Monokuma starts a new Killing Game?  
"Rocks fall, everyone dies" style?  
**Monokuma** :  
While I do periodically restock the food in the dining hall at night, I certainly don't do it every night!  
I always wait until the food stores are running low before I bring in more food.  
That way, I'm away from my favorite students for as little time as possible.  
**Okimoto** :  
If Hideki could verify that the food wasn't replaced overnight...  
It would be pretty easy for him to drug us by dosing the food supply.  
At least, that's how I see it in my head.  
If I were writing this as a story, I'd leave some foreshadowing in.  
"Mass murderer checks the food to make sure he can get away with poisoning it" or something like that.  
**Itsuko** :  
It wouldn't be "easy", per se. The Dining Hall is closed at Nighttime, when everyone's asleep.  
If... and this is a big "if"...  
If Hideki really wanted to dose us all with hallucinogen by spiking the food supply...  
He'd have to make sure he did it during the day, when everyone else was still awake.  
**Emi** :  
That seems pretty risky.  
**Okimoto** :  
Hey, it's what I got. You asked for a producer, you get the Ultimate.  
Without a detective, I'm the best you've got.  
**Kazue** :  
I really hope that's not true.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah, whatever. You're the snarky girl. We get it.  
Listen. If Hideki dosed the food and we all ate it and went delirious or whatever...  
That's the perfect time for him to strike and end the game real super fast.  
All he'd have to do is *shhhhk*! And we're all goners.  
**Monokuma** :  
Be that as it may, I won't let any of my students commit mass murder.  
It would ruin the excitement of the Killing Game if too many students died at once.  
So, I'll just add a new rule to everyone's Monopads real quick.

*Bzzt bzzt bzzt*

A new rule has been added to the School Rules section of your Monopad.  
**Rule #13** : No more than two students may be murdered between class trials. If another murder would be attempted, Monokuma will directly intervene to prevent it.

 **Kazue** :  
While we're on the subject of the rules of this Killing Game, what happens if the murders are committed by different people?  
**Monokuma** :  
You really like to push my buttons, don't you? But if you insist, I'll add a rule for that, as well.  
Let's see...  
We can't have two Blackeneds, it would ruin the Class Trial. Who would you vote for, after all?  
So let's make it so that only the first body found is what counts. Make sure you're quickest to the punch!

*Bzzt bzzt bzzt*

A new rule has been added to the School Rules section of your Monopad.  
**Rule #14** : If two students are murdered by two different people, then the trial will only be held for the student whose body is found first.

 **Okimoto** :  
So slaughterhouse is out of the question, then?  
**Ando** :  
It looks like it.  
**Emi** :  
It was a nice theory, though.  
For... some definition of "nice".  
**Shin** :  
Any better ideas?  
**Marie** :  
I think it's pointless to try and figure out what he was thinking.  
**Gentarou** :  
But aren't you the Ultimate Psychologist? That should be your forte.  
**Marie** :  
I'm a Psychologist, not a mind reader. And, you know... He's dead.  
You should ask Shin.  
**Shin** :  
I-I'm sorry, I don't feel a strong connection to him right now. I don't know why. It's weird.  
**Takako** :  
I don't want to be the one to ask this, but are you really sure you're a Spirit Medium, Shin?  
**Shin** :  
O-Of course I am!  
**Hironobu** :  
You think he's lying, Takako? Trying to fool us?  
**Takako** :  
I just don't exactly believe in the supernatural like that.  
**Norifumi** :  
With all due respect, Miss Natsume, we're being held at gunpoint by a talking bear.  
It feels like we've gone straight past "supernatural" into fantasy at this point.  
**Takako** :  
You may have a point...  
**Okimoto** :  
Okay, let's backtrack. If he was trying to drug us, then what was he going to do afterwards?  
He had to have some kind of plan, right?  
**Hoshi** :  
(Some kind of plan...)  
(What was Hideki trying to do?)  
  
NONSTOP DEBATE

[Unopened bottles]  
[Bloody dagger]  
[Hallucinogen]  
[Caffeine pill]  
[Tracker App targets]

 **Okimoto**  
Hideki was planning on using the hallucinogen...  
...to drug us all during breakfast.  
**Kenichi**  
He wanted us all **tripping our asses off**?!  
**Okimoto**  
It's likely that he wanted to create a situation...  
...where nobody could properly investigate his crime.  
**Megumi**  
Once everyone was delirious from the hallucinogen...  
He'd **kill someone** and use the chaos to cover it up!  
**Okimoto**  
Then, fueled by the hallucinogen, our investigation would be pointless!  
We'd be **completely at his mercy** during the class trial!  
  
**Hoshi** :  
(Something about what they just said doesn't add up with what we know...)  
(That situation wouldn't be possible based on what we just learned, would it?)  
  
SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Hallucinogen"  
COUNTER: **kill someone**

 **Hoshi** :  
No, that's wrong!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Something Ando said about the hallucinogen doesn't quite line up with what you said, Megumi.  
**Megumi** :  
And why not? Are you saying he wouldn't be able to kill someone after drugging us?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's right.

<FLASHBACK - Trial Grounds (Chapter 1)>

 **Ando** :  
...  
It has a delayed reaction, and doesn't last for very long, but...  
That's one hell of a powerful **hallucinogenic** he created there.  
  
<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
The key phrase there is "delayed reaction".  
**Kazue** :  
So what? If he drugged us and then waited for it to kick in, he'd just have to hunt someone down and kill them, no big deal.  
**Hoshi** :  
Really? I'm surprised you don't get it, Kazue. I'd pegged you for someone who always thinks many steps ahead.  
**Kazue** :  
What...?  
**Itsuko** :  
She's actually just all talk. I'm sure if you put her to the challenge, she'd fall far short.  
**Kazue** :  
Grr...  
**Gentarou** :  
Your bickering amongst yourself is getting rather heavy.  
We'll just be waiting here for whenever you're ready.  
**Hoshi** :  
...Right, sorry.  
(I can't keep letting Kazue distract me like this.)  
As I was saying, if he druged us, it wouldn't kick in immediately.  
If he wasn't affected by it, then he would have to avoid eating the food.  
**Norifumi** :  
Couldn't he just dose some of the food and not all of it?  
**Hoshi** :  
No, he couldn't. He had to dose everything, or else he'd risk missing someone.  
Ando doesn't like vegetables. Takako doesn't eat meat.  
You yourself seem to live on fruits. Everyone eats different foods.  
He had to make sure that everyone was affected. If even one person witnessed his crime, it would be over.  
**Itsuko** :  
I think I follow. You're saying that the only way to not arouse any suspicion at all would be if he were also under the influence.  
When we all awoke from our "trip", we would deduce that the food had been laced with something, and we would all immediately suspect the one person who ate nothing.  
Isn't that right, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
Exactly. But there's another problem with that, too, and it deals with something else Ando said.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Trial Grounds (Chapter 1)>

 **Ando** :  
That's one hell of a powerful **hallucinogenic** he created there.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
This time, it's the "powerful" part. I don't know for myself, because I haven't tried it...  
But I would imagine it would be pretty difficult to kill someone while under the influence of something so strong.  
**Ando** :  
Be glad you only have to imagine. I've had to experience it firsthand on more than one occasion.  
It was... unpleasant, to say the least.  
**Kazue** :  
So the only way for his plan to work out would be to kill someone and *then* drug us.  
Once we found the body, the drug would kick in as soon as the investigation started.  
At that point, any investigation we launch would be meaningless because we're all high as balls.  
Gotta say, pretty good plan. A for effort, D for execution.  
**Kenichi** :  
That bastard, to think of such a dastardly scheme right under our noses.  
What the fuck were we all doing, talking and pretending like everything is fine?  
Our squabbles were pointless drivel to him.  
This asshole was right there, trying to get us all killed right off the bat!  
I can't forgive a sick fuck like that.  
**Kazue** :  
I think at this point, it's safe to say that the dagger given to him by Norifumi would be his weapon of choice.  
When we all learned what the murder weapon was, I would, of course, tell everyone that I had given the dagger to Norifumi.  
**Norifumi** :  
\--!  
**Kazue** :  
At that point, you would have two choices: deny my accusations, or claim you passed it off to Hideki two days ago.  
Based on your actions earlier, I'm inclined to believe you would do the latter.  
However, unlike in this case, there would be no evidence to support your claim.  
On top of it, there would be a living person -- Hideki -- who would vigorously deny any involvement.  
I can even imagine his argument, the pretentious person that he was.  
He would claim you accosted him, and stole something from his lab.  
He spent his time locked up in there as a preventative measure, trying to make sure that nothing else got stolen.  
After all, he didn't want anyone to get hurt by the amazing quantities of chemicals trapped in there.  
Hideki would paint himself as a noble hero, trying to save everyone's lives, while painting you as the culprit.  
**Norifumi** :  
That... jerk. I trusted him, and this is what he was going to do?  
**Kazue** :  
Of course, now that he's gone... All of those counters, all of those problems...  
Poof. They've all just disappeared.  
**Hoshi** :  
I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves.  
Suddenly declaring that the dagger would be the murder weapon, we don't --  
**Marie** :  
No, I think she's right. If Hideki was going to kill someone...  
What a better way to do it than with a weapon someone else should have?  
**Hoshi** :  
(Augh! This is all moving too fast! Kazue, what are you trying to do! Do you want to find the truth or not?)  
(At this rate... There's only one outcome.)  
**Kazue** :  
But enough about this, because in the end, there's only one person who could have killed Hideki.  
I assume you know who I'm talking about, Hoshi. Isn't that right?  
Only one person here had the motive to kill Hideki, because only one person knew about his plan.  
Only one person knew he had a plan to begin with.  
**Hoshi** :  
(I...)

Who's the only person who knew about Hideki's plan?  
SELECT SOMEONE: Norifumi Yamauchi

 **Hoshi** :  
It has to be you!  
DECIDE!!  
  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm... sorry, but right now you're the prime suspect, Norifumi.  
**Norifumi** :  
W-What? Miss Komachi! I-I already told you, I didn't kill anyone! I swear!  
**Hoshi** :  
But you're the only one with any motive to kill him. You knew Hideki was working on a project.  
The only one who could have figured out what it was would be you.  
Nobody else knew about any of this, so the only person with any motive to kill him is you.  
**Norifumi** :  
That's not -- That's...  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
I don't want to believe it myself, but I can't think of anyone else who knew enough to have a reason to kill Hideki.  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
**Marie** :  
...  
**Kenichi** :  
...  
**Itsuko** :  
I think it's a bit early to pass our final judgment so early in the trial.  
**Hironobu** :  
You call this early? We've been arguing for over an hour now!  
**Itsuko** :  
And yet, we still have an entire unexplored aspect of the crime to discuss.  
**Hoshi** :  
(What?)  
**Itsuko** :  
Norifumi was not at the scene of the crime. He only appeared later.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Hoshi's Room (Chapter 1)>

*Ding Dong Dong Ding*  
*Click*  
The monitor in the room clicked on, and Monokuma's face appeared on the screen.

 **Monokuma** :  
A body has been discovered! Everyone, please make your way to the Chemistry Lab.

*Click*

The screen turned off with a flicker, and we were once again left in silence.

 **Hoshi** :  
Was that --  
**Itsuko** :  
It seems someone has made the first move.

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Chemistry Lab (Exterior) (Chapter 1)>

When we arrived at the Chemistry Lab, only Okimoto, Emi, Megumi, and Marie were there.

 **Hoshi** :  
*Huff huff*...  
We ran here as fast as we could.

<CHANGE FLASHBACK - Chemistry Lab (Exterior) (Chapter 1)>

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the class filtered in from off in their own places.  
Norifumi and Kazue arrived together, then Riho, Hironobu, Takako, and Gentarou.  
At the end, Shin, Ando, and Kenichi pulled up the rear.

 **Shin** :  
H-Hideki?  
**Norifumi** :  
Mr. Asagi! What happened?

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Itsuko** :  
If Norifumi only arrived on scene after the Body Discovery Announcement occurred, then that means that we can't actually place him at the crime.  
It's not until we can firmly place him at the scene of the crime can we truly believe in his guilt.  
**Kazue** :  
Is that really your argument, Suki? Will you truly place all of your hope on something so feeble?  
Are you willing to risk your life, and the lives of everyone here?  
After all...

<FLASHBACK - Chemistry Lab (Exterior) (Chapter 1)>

Norifumi and Kazue arrived together, then Riho, Hironobu, and Gentarou.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Kazue** :  
I was with Norifumi when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
I know what he was doing just before.  
**Hoshi** :  
(...)  
(Kazue...)  
(Is Norifumi really the killer...?)  
(I don't want to believe it's him. He seems so... gentle? If a bit absent.)  
(But a killer can always hide their true nature. For now, we need to fight towards the truth.)  
(However unfortunate it might be!)  
  
INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map of the Trial Grounds, including student placement. While not strictly relevant to this chapter, it is referenced in the dialogue and is a good reference for placement.  
> 


	11. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 7 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 7 of 9  
>  Deadly Life part 3 of 4
> 
> With Norifumi in the hot seat, the Class Trial seems to be drawing towards its conclusion. Hoshi and the class barrel towards the finish line in a trial full of Truth and Lies, when someone provides the decisive testimony that everyone needed, but nobody expected. What truth will the students of the Ultimate Hero Academy discover, and who will pay the Ultimate Price for their sins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned last time, the Truth Bullets will be presented at the start of this part, along with their descriptions. This list has been updated from the previous part, due to two Truth Bullets having their name and descriptions changed, and an additional 18th Truth Bullet being added to the list.

**Monokuma File #1** -> **_Monomi File #1_**  
The victim in this case is Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist.  
The time of death is approximately 3:35pm. The victim was killed in the Chemistry Lab.  
The cause of death was a dagger to the chest. There are several other injuries on his body, the most pronounced of which is a wound on the front of the head, consistent with blunt force trauma.  
There are traces of drugs in his system, though they are not related to his death.  
**Bloody dagger** -> _**Bloody bayonet**_  
This dagger was found buried in Hideki's chest. It bears the same insignia as our uniforms.  
The dagger was inserted around the victim's heart. Death was most likely instantaneous.  
Both Kazue and Norifumi seemed to act strange around the dagger. I wonder why?  
**Hideki's bruised hand** -> _**Hideki's broken wrist**_  
One of the other injuries on Hideki's body is an injury on the back of his left hand. Several of the bones in his hand are fractured, possibly broken.  
Based on the bruising patterns, it appears this injury was sustained before he died. It definitely happened after breakfast.  
**Hideki's fingernails** -> _**Hideki's broken nails**_  
Itsuko says that it's strange how clean the victim's right hand fingernails are, despite what occurred in the Chemistry Lab...  
Norifumi has also confirmed that Hideki is right-handed, which means it's strange that there are no marks.  
It looks like he didn't struggle all that much.  
**Hallucinogenic** -> _**Tranquilizer**_  
A powerful hallucinogenic made from aqueous pyroxite and epiloprite, among other ingredients.  
When we found it in the Chemistry Lab, it was apparently in its final stages of preparation.  
It has an eerie, pale blue color when it's complete.  
Hideki was making it when he died.  
**Caffeine pill** -> _**Methamphetamines**_  
There was a caffeine pill on the desk that Hideki was standing next to.  
Apparently, it and others were made on-site with ingredients that were found in the Chemistry Lab.  
Hideki was most likely taking them himself. It's unlikely this is what was poisoned.  
**Bottle of poison** -> _**Bottle of antidote**_  
A bottle of poison that was discovered on one of the shelves. Now smashed on the floor by Kazue, traces of the foil tab can be found on the bottle of the neck. The tab itself is missing.  
The label was unreadable, but the unmistakable skull-and-crossbones icon means it has to be poison.  
**Unopened bottles** -> _**Unopened canisters**_  
None of the bottles on the shelves seem to have been opened. All of them are still sealed, either with plastic around the cap or with a foil tab under the lid.  
**Wooden bat** -> _**Metal bat**_  
A heavy, wooden baseball bat that was found near the body. It's covered in blood and shows mild signs of damage on the end.  
The bat is made of a dense, solid material that makes it hard to break.  
The baseball bats in the Storage Room are metallic, not wooden. It's unlikely that it came from here.  
Another wooden bat was found among the mess Backstage.  
**Smashed door handle** -> _**Smashed electronic lock**_  
The door of the Chemistry Lab leading to the hallway has been smashed in. Hideki kept this door locked at all times while working in the lab.  
The door to the Nurse's Office uses a sliding lock. Breaking down the lock on the hallway door quickly gives the best chance for a surprise attack.  
**Marie's account** -> _**Marie's lie**_  
After her discussion with Norifumi, Marie said she wasn't feeling well, and retired to the Nurse's Office to get some rest.  
Fifteen minutes or so later, someone came through the previously-locked door between the Nurse's Office and the Chemistry Lab.  
Since she was asleep, Marie didn't really get a good look. Whoever it was had something on their head.  
Marie says it was definitely a boy... probably. Maybe. It could also have been a girl, though.  
**Gorilla mask** -> _**Gorilla suit**_  
A bizarre animal mask found in the hallway by the gate leading to the second floor.  
It wasn't there earlier in the day, when I was searching for Itsuko, so it made its way there around the time of the murder.  
Other animal masks were found among the mess Backstage.  
**Students' Locations** -> _**Students' Talents**_  
Gentarou mentioned wanting to watch the sunset today behind the Dining Hall. Takako followed him.  
Hironobu and Riho followed along after that.  
Though Riho didn't keep a close eye on everyone, the four of them rushed over together when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
Ando was in the Dining Hall making rice when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
Shin and Kenichi were in the main room of the Dining Hall talking, but Ando can't be sure about what.  
It's possible that Shin or Kenichi may have left briefly while Ando was making food.  
**Marie/Norifumi's meeting** -> _**Hoshi/Norifumi's meeting**_  
A meeting I accidentally walked in on in Classroom 1-B between Norifumi and Marie.  
Norifumi was showing Marie something on his Monopad, while Marie's monopad rested on her lap.  
I'm really sorry for barging in like that...!  
**Hideki's strange behavior** -> _**Norifumi's strange behavior**_  
For the last two days, Hideki had been scrutinizing the food in the Dining Hall. After studying it, he would walk off without eating it and prepare an ordinary meal.  
After breakfast, Hideki locked himself away in the Chemistry Lab all day, and didn't come out until Nighttime.  
**Okimoto's account** -> _**Okimoto's lie**_  
Okimoto, Emi, and Megumi were spending their afternoon as usual, above the stage on the catwalk.  
They eventually heard a commotion backstage, and climbed down the ladder to go check.  
They discovered several boxes had their contents emptied across the floor, and whoever was responsible had fled.  
They split up to search, left the Gym, and eventually Okimoto discovered the body. They never found who was responsible for the mess backstage.  
Okimoto, Megumi, and Emi were not together the whole time they searched.  
**Tracker App targets** -> _**My Tracker App target**_  
Monokuma's Motive for this case: the Tracker App. All students are given a randomly selected unique person as their Tracker App target.  
There are only a few locations where the Tracker App can't track you. One of them is the Dorms.  
The idea is that by not knowing who you're attacking -- or who's coming after you -- you can be urged into making the first move in this Killing Game.  
How cruel of him...  
**Norifumi's Account** -> _**Norifumi's Lie  
**_ Norifumi and Hideki spoke during the evening two days ago, on Day 2.  
Norifumi says that Hideki was working on a project of some kind, and that it was likely to make him a target.  
Despite Hideki being much taller than Norifumi, Norifumi gave him a dagger for self-defense.

END INTERMISSION

 **Marie** :  
So it's decided then? Do we all agree that Norifumi is the killer?  
**Ando** :  
That's what it sounds like so far.  
**Norifumi** :  
But--  
**Riho** :  
I'm still not convinced of his guilt. Everything is just circumstantial.  
**Megumi** :  
We don't need everyone to agree, do we? I think we should get this over with already.  
**Kenichi** :  
What are you on about? If we don't get this vote correct, all of us are gonna die.  
Is that what you want?  
**Gentarou** :  
What she means is that the lot of us mustn't all agree.  
As long as half of us decide, a verdict there shall be.  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhu, are you kids ready to cast your votes yet?  
Who is the blackened? Will you all make the right choice? Or the --  
**Hoshi** :  
Hold it, Monokuma! We're not done debating yet!  
The rules state that at least half of us have to decide to proceed to the voting before the debate finishes.  
Right now, I only count three -- Marie, Megumi, and Kazue.  
There are fifteen of us left, so you still need five more people.  
**Shin** :  
What are you doing, Hoshi? Do you really want to drag this out even more?  
It's pretty clear it's Norifumi.  
**Itsuko** :  
I agree with Hoshi. We still have a long way to go before we can safely claim Norifumi is the killer.  
In this situation, I'd very much like to err on the side of caution.  
**Okimoto** :  
What else is there to discuss? We know the victim, how they were killed, and who had a reason to.  
Means, motive, and opportunity. What more do you want?  
**Emi** :  
Augh, I can't believe I'm doing this. I just want to get out of here.  
But... I don't know if Norifumi is it. I mean, we know that Norifumi knew about the plan, right?  
**Megumi** :  
Yeah, that's the whole point. He's the only one who knew about the plan.  
**Emi** :  
But what did Norifumi really know?  
**Marie** :  
Huh? He -- he knew Hideki was up to something.  
**Norifumi** :  
...Miss Gyakushi...  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, but that's all he knew, right?  
Like, he just knew that there was some kind of project. That's it.  
That doesn't tell Norifumi anything. Maybe Hideki's trying to kill someone, sure.  
But maybe he's just trying to escape, or I dunno, blow up Monokuma or whatever.  
**Monokuma** :  
Hey! Violence against the Headmaster will not be tolerated!  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, we get that. But I'm just saying, from Norifumi's point of view.  
Hideki could have been up to basically anything, right?  
I hate that I'm saying this, but using this "motive" to crucify him is pretty flimsy.  
**Riho** :  
Emi has a point. I don't really think Norifumi had much of a motive at all.  
**Shin** :  
Maybe not. But he's still the only one who knew anything.  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Are you okay, Norifumi?)  
(What's that look on your face for?)  
(He looks... like he's in pain.)  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's move forward. It's clear that we're not making any headway discussing the motive.  
But there's still quite a bit surrounding this murder that we've yet to uncover.  
**Takako** :  
Like what? We know the how and we know the when. What's next?  
**Itsuko** :  
What did the killer do after killing Hideki? Did they hide, or did they flee?  
**Hoshi** :  
(What did the killer do after their murder? I think I have some evidence that can answer that question...)

What did the culprit do after Hideki was killed?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Marie's Account"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
They **fled**.  
According to Marie, she wasn't feeling all that well today. so she went to the Nurse's office.  
Then she laid down in the patient bed the room provides.  
A short while later, she said that she heard something going on in the Chemistry Lab.  
But before she could get up...  
...someone burst through the door into the Nurse's office, and fled out into the hallway.  
**Kenichi** :  
Why haven't you said this before, Marie?!  
You could have just told us who it was and this whole farce would have been finished an hour ago!  
Why are women so fuckin' useless?  
**Kazue** :  
Kenichi, shut --  
**Takako** :  
I swear to God, Kenichi, If you weren't so far away I'd kick your balls off.  
**Kazue** :  
...I'll let Takako handle you in the future.  
**Takako** :  
Hey! Don't offload him onto me, I don't want him.  
**Marie** :  
A-Ah, I didn't say who it was b-because I didn't see who it was.  
**Riho** :  
How could you not see who it was? Didn't you say you heard a commotion?  
Wouldn't the natural choice be to go investigate?  
**Marie** :  
I-I didn't have time to get to the door before they rushed into the Nurse's Office.  
But when they did, I got a look and...  
They didn't look human!  
**Norifumi** :  
WHAT?  
**Kenichi** :  
You mean, like, a zombie?  
**Shin** :  
Or an angel?  
**Kazue** :  
Or maybe an alien?  
**Hoshi** :  
(We're not going to get anywhere if everyone just throws out random guesses like this.)  
(I have to sort through everything and figure out what Marie really saw!)

NONSTOP DEBATE

[Hideki's bruised hand]  
[Gorilla mask]  
[Monokuma File #1]  
[Hallucinogen]  
[Tracker App targets]

 **Marie**  
When I looked at the person running through the Nurse's Office...  
...what I saw **didn't look human!**  
**Norifumi** :  
M-maybe you weren't seeing so clearly, Miss Gyakushi.  
You said you weren't feeling well, correct?  
**Kenichi**  
Maybe it was Hideki's body, reanimated as a zombie!  
**Kazue**  
Or maybe the school has been invaded by aliens!  
**Ando** :  
It... it wasn't aliens. Aliens aren't real, Kazue.  
**Shin**  
I think it's clear that she saw Hideki's spirit...  
...being taken away by the Angel of Death.  
**Megumi**  
I know, I know!  
A wild animal is running loose in the school!  
We have to catch it before it kills anyone else!  
**Itsuko**  
That's probably the dumbest thing I've heard today.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I think what that person said is on the right track... I just have to prove it)

SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Gorilla Mask"  
CONSENT: wild animal

 **Hoshi** :  
That's the truth!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Megumi's right.  
**Megumi** :  
I... am? I was just throwing stuff out there.  
You're not just pulling my chain, right, Hoshi?  
**Takako** :  
Hoshi, I know we're all on edge here, but maybe you're taking the stress a little hard.  
There's no way a wild animal is loose in the school.  
**Hoshi** :  
It wasn't exactly a wild animal, but Marie might have mistaken it for one because of this.  
**Hironobu** :  
A... A gorilla mask? Hoshi, why do you have that?  
**Hoshi** :  
Emi found this in the hallway between the Nurse's office and the blocked stairwells.  
It wasn't there when I was in the hallway earlier looking for Itsuko. It only showed up after the murder.  
It's possible that whoever killed Hideki was wearing this at the time.  
Then when they burst into the Nurse's office, for the brief moment that Marie could see them...  
...it would make sense that what she saw didn't look human. If she was looking at their face, that is.  
**Marie** :  
Whew, that makes me feel a lot better. I was starting to really get worried!  
**Kazue** :  
You said it was found between the Nurse's Office and the stairwells, correct?  
**Hoshi** :  
That's right.  
**Norifumi** :  
...!  
**Kazue** :  
My, my, my, this just isn't your day, is it?  
**Hoshi** :  
(What does that mean? Who is she talking to?)  
**Kazue** :  
Hey Hoshi, remind me. Where exactly did you find the mask?  
**Hoshi** :  
It was... just next to the metal grate in front of the basement.  
**Kazue** :  
Before or after the little boys' room?  
**Hoshi** :  
...After.  
**Kazue** :  
What a coincidence, then. You know there was only one unlocked room down that hallway, right?  
**Hoshi** :  
(That's right, there's only one place the killer could have gone!)

Where is the only place the culprit could have gone after fleeing the Nurse's Office?  
_Bathrooms_ | _Storage Room 1F_ | _Trial Grounds_  
SELECT: "Storage Room 1F"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Even though the staircases to both the second floor and the basement are locate down that hallway...  
...both of them were locked at the time with firm iron grates.  
The only place the killer could have gone if they headed that direction is the Storage Room.  
**Kazue** :  
Would you like to hazard a guess as to where I had been for about half an hour before the Body Discovery Announcement went off?  
**Hoshi** :  
..!  
The Storage Room?  
**Kazue** :  
Correct again. See if you can figure this last one out.  
Shortly before the Body Discovery Announcement, someone burst into the storage room, rather out of breath.  
Who do you think it was, Hoshi?  
**Hoshi** :  
(How would I know?)  
(Unless **that's** what she means.)  
(She's known from the start it would come to this, and that's why she's been acting this way the whole time.)

Who arrived in the Storage Room just before the Body Discovery Announcement?  
SELECT SOMEONE: Norifumi Yamauchi

 **Hoshi** :  
It has to be you!  
DECIDE!!

 **Hoshi** :  
...  
Let me guess. Norifumi was the one.  
**Kazue** :  
Bravo, star child. Looks like you can follow along just fine.  
**Hoshi** :  
It explains why you've been suspecting him this whole time.  
You knew about the mask and what happened in the Nurse's Office, didn't you?  
**Kazue** :  
I figured it out a while ago, yes. Really puts you in a tight spot though, doesn't it?  
Defending him as hard as you have been? Wanting to keep this trial going to find a way to exonerate him?  
**Hoshi** :  
Gh...  
Norifumi, is this true?  
**Norifumi** :  
I-it's true that I ran to the storage room, but I swear, I never saw that mask before the body was discovered!  
The first time I saw it was when the Body Discovery Announcement went off.  
We passed it in the hallway as Miss Ueno and I ran back to the Chemistry Lab!  
**Gentarou** :  
Then if you're not the killer, please answer me this, lest your actions result in your untimely doom:  
What were doing and where had you been, prior to your arrival at the storage room?  
**Norifumi** :  
I was... in a classroom, one of the classrooms along the western hallway by the entrance to the Gym.  
I think it was Classroom 1-B?  
**Emi** :  
How the hell do you guys remember which way is east and west?  
**Norifumi** :  
I... get it from my father?  
**Hoshi** :  
And I need it for my astronomy. Knowing which way is which always helps with stargazing.  
**Itsuko** :  
There's also a compass on the plateau map.  
**Emi** :  
You know what? You weren't supposed to be able to answer me so easily.  
**Itsuko** :  
Do you have any proof that you were in the classroom, and not in the Chemistry Lab?  
Is there anyone who can testify to your location?  
**Norifumi** :  
I...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Norifumi, why are you hesitating? This should be easy.)  
(I can't prove that he was there at that time, but I might be able to help...)

What proves that Norifumi was in Classroom 1-B before the body was discovered?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Marie/Norifumi's Meeting"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
It was about half an hour before the Body Discovery Announcement went off.  
That's where you bumped into me, Itsuko.  
I was looking for you in the school building, and I walked in on...  
Well, Norifumi having a conversation with Marie in Classroom 1-B.  
**Ando** :  
But that only proves where he was half an hour before the murder. A lot can change in that time!  
**Hoshi** :  
At least it gives him some credibility.  
**Shin** :  
What were you talking about, Norifumi?  
**Norifumi** :  
A..ah, nothing important, it was just a friendly chat, you know?  
**Hoshi** :  
(If you sweat like that, there's no way anyone here is going to believe you.)  
(Not even I do, and I'm on your side here!)  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's summarize what we know so far, then.  
After the culprit killed Hideki, they fled into the nurse's office.  
From there, they ran down the hallway to the storage room, dropping their mask in the hallway as they ran.  
Kazue, who was in the storage room at the time, witnessed Norifumi enter.  
She described him as short of breath, as though he had run into the room.  
**Marie** :  
That seems to be how things are for now.  
**Itsuko** :  
I must say, this does seem pretty open-and-shut.  
No offense, Norifumi, but unless you have something rock solid, this doesn't look good for you.  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Ryoutou, I...  
I didn't do it, I swear!  
**Shin** :  
Are you ready to admit defeat already, Norifumi? It seems your time on this Earth has come to an end.  
**Norifumi** :  
No way, Mister Inaba! I didn't kill Mister Asagi and nothing you do will change that!  
I don't know what else to say! I'm innocent!  
**Hoshi** :  
(There has to be something else we can do.)  
**Takako** :  
Hey, I've been wondering something...  
Where did the baseball bat come from?  
Maybe that can give us another idea about where the culprit was before the murder?  
**Ando** :  
It probably came from the Storage Room. There's tons of sports equipment there.  
**Hironobu** :  
Kazue, you said you were in the Storage Room, correct?  
Did you see anyone in there before Norifumi got there?  
**Kazue** :  
No, can't say I did.  
  
NONSTOP DEBATE

[Okimoto's account]  
[Tracker App targets]  
[Norifumi's account]  
[Wooden bat]  
[Marie's account]

 **Hironobu**  
The bat likely came from the storage room.  
Kazue simply didn't notice the killer in there with her.  
**Kazue**  
I **didn't miss anything**!  
And besides, the baseball bats in the storage room are **metal, not wooden**.  
I don't think it's possible that the bat came from there.  
**Riho**  
That narrows down our possibilities.  
There are very few places where the bat could have come from, no?  
Perhaps the Gym?  
**Kenichi**  
The Gym was empty this morning, **clear of all equipment**.  
**Shin**  
But what about backstage? There should be some boxes full of stuff back there.  
I never checked what they contained myself, though.  
**Marie**  
This conversation is getting us nowhere.  
Does it really matter where the bat came from?  
**Itsuko**  
Come on, Hoshi. You've got this one.  
  
**Hoshi** :  
(Something that person said rings a bell for me...)  
(I think I can figure it out from here!)  
  
SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Okimoto's account"  
CONSENT: backstage

 **Hoshi** :  
I agree with that!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Okimoto, didn't you mention something to me earlier?  
  
<FLASHBACK - Backstage (Chapter 1)>

 **Okimoto** :  
We were above the stage, checking out the lighting equipment, a few minutes before we, you know...  
**Itsuko** :  
Who's "we"?  
**Okimoto** :  
Uhh, me, Megumi, and Emi.  
We'd climbed up above to hang out like we usually do, and we heard a rustling noise.  
By the time we managed to get down and get backstage, whoever it was was gone.  
There were some wigs and things on the floor, and some sporty props had been knocked over.  
**Hoshi** :  
Just the three of you? Doesn't Hironobu usually join you?  
**Okimoto** :  
No, he wasn't with us this time.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
You mentioned that some **sporty props** had been knocked over.  
You also said that there were "wigs and things" on the floor.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah, so?  
**Hoshi** :  
But none of you were responsible for that?  
**Okimoto** :  
Come on, who do you take me for? I live and breathe on set. No way I'd be so reckless!  
**Hironobu** :  
Who are we talking about here? I'm lost...  
**Hoshi** :  
Emi, Okimoto, and Megumi were above the stage maybe ten, fifteen minutes before the body discovery announcement.  
**Emi** :  
I'm sure none of us knocked anything over, we were pretty careful while we were there.  
**Megumi** :  
Yeah, we made sure to put back everything we took out so we knew where it was in case we decided we needed anything.  
**Hoshi** :  
And yet, when you returned from above the stage, everything was strewn all over the floor?  
**Okimoto** :  
That's right. I wanted to clean up, but the noise startled Emi, and, we didn't have time.  
**Emi** :  
Come on, are you really going to clean up when there's a killer on the loose?  
**Okimoto** :  
She thought something odd was going on, so the three of us set off to investigate.  
I searched through the Electrical Room next to the stage, while the other two went out the far exit.  
After a thorough examination of the Electrical Room, I went though the back door and ended up in the hallway.  
That's when I noticed that the door to the Chemistry Lab was wide open.  
I could... I could see...  
Hurk...  
**Hoshi** :  
I think it's pretty safe to say that the baseball bat came from Backstage.  
When Itsuko and I were investigating earlier, we found another baseball bat there.  
This one was also **made of wood**. All the others we found in the Storage Room were made of metal.  
**Okimoto** :  
Then... Then the killer really did ransack our props!   
**Hoshi** :  
(So, armed with the baseball bat and the gorilla mask which they likely found at the same time...)  
(...The killer made their way to the Chemistry Lab.)  
**Marie** :  
That must have been right around the time the culprit killed Hideki!  
**Hoshi** :  
If I'm correct, about a minute later, the Body Discovery Announcement went off.  
When Okimoto, Emi, and Megumi entered the Chemistry Lab from the west entrance, that triggered the announcement.  
**Okimoto** :  
That's right. I found it first, and screamed.  
Marie also showed up from the Nurse's Office door.  
Emi and Megumi came running after, and that's when the announcement went off.  
**Ando** :  
How dignified of you to scream at the sight of a dead body.  
**Okimoto** :  
Look man, the only bodies I work with are props, but this thing was still oozing blood.  
No way I could pretend it was a fake!  
**Marie** :  
I heard it to, just after the Gorilla Man fled, and went in to investigate through the Nurse's Office door.  
I saw the blood on the floor, and went around the long way.  
**Shin** :  
You didn't follow the killer?  
**Marie** :  
I-I would have, but the scream. I had to take a look.  
What if someone was being attacked and I could stop them?  
**Takako** :  
If only you'd gotten a better look...  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, then Norifumi wouldn't be on the hook for something he didn't do!  
**Hoshi** :  
(There are two doors to the Chemistry Lab)  
(If Okimoto was just outside the hallway entrance...)  
(The killer's only choice would be to flee out the door to the south into the Nurse's office.)  
**Gentarou** :  
Emi and Megumi, where were the two of you?  
Okimoto claims you were investigating the other hallway. Is that correct?  
**Megumi** :  
Yeah, pretty much. Once out of the Gym, we decided to split up.  
I volunteered to check the classrooms along the hallway, and Emi volunteered to check the bathrooms and the entrance hall.  
**Ando** :  
*Both* bathrooms?  
**Emi** :  
Hey! I knocked on the boys' room! Nobody answered, so I figured nobody was in there!  
I'm not some lowlife perv, you know!  
**Ando** :  
O-Of course not.  
**Emi** :  
I get enough action as it is to need to spy on boys when they're helpless.  
**Okimoto** :  
W-W-What?  
**Riho** :  
That's more information than we needed, thanks.  
**Takako** :  
How is any of this relevant to who killed Hideki?  
**Shin** :  
Why are you so upset? This line of thought was all your idea in the first place!  
**Takako** :  
I know that! I just thought there would be something that, you know...  
Something that placed Norifumi directly at the scene of the crime or something.  
**Norifumi** :  
You think I did it too, now, Miss Natsume? Jeez, this is awful.  
**Takako** :  
In all fairness, who else could it be?  
**Norifumi** :  
...I don't...  
**Hoshi** :  
(You're definitely hiding something, Norifumi.)  
(I don't know what it is, but you know something that you're willing to die to protect.)  
**Kenichi** :  
So let's recap this thing, shall we? I'm getting real tired of all this yapping.  
Where was everyone just before the Body Discovery Announcement went off?  
**Hoshi** :  
Huh?  
**Kenichi** :  
Ando, Shin, and I were havin' some lunch in the dining hall.  
The three of us can vouch for each other, we'd all been there for at least an hour.  
**Takako** :  
And none of you went anywhere, right?  
**Kenichi** :  
I'd have fuckin' said something if they had.  
**Ando** :  
Foulmouthed as he is, he's right. None of us left, though we also mostly kept to ourselves.  
**Megumi** :  
Emi, Okimoto, and I spent about an hour above the stage in the Gym.  
Again, none of us went anywhere until we heard something strange down below us.  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi and I were in Hoshi's dorm room together.  
The dorms have their own restrooms, so neither of us would have to leave the room.  
**Emi** :  
Oh yeah? What were ya doin' in there?  
**Itsuko** :  
N-None of your business. And definitely not what you're thinking.  
**Emi** :  
Come on, what's a little skinship between girls, am I right?  
**Hoshi** :  
E-Emi!  
**Emi** :  
Sorry. You're just so teasable, I couldn't help myself.  
**Norifumi** :  
I was... alone in the classroom after Marie left for the Nurse's Office.  
I don't know how long it was. Keeping track of time is not my strong suit.  
**Hoshi** :  
You're completely hopeless, you know that?  
**Norifumi** :  
Heh heh, I've been told that a lot.  
**Takako** :  
Did you check on her at all during that time?  
**Norifumi** :  
N-No, I didn't feel like it would be right to disturb her.  
**Itsuko** :  
So neither of you have alibis for that time?  
**Marie** :  
I... I was asleep, so if anyone saw me, I wouldn't know.  
**Takako** :  
Well from the sound of it, nobody did.  
**Kazue** :  
As you're all aware, I don't have an alibi, either, as I was in the Storage Room at the time.  
That is, until Norifumi showed up.  
**Ando** :  
It's still unlikely you were the killer.  
If you were, then Norifumi would have seen the gorilla mask on the floor as he hurried off to the Storage Room.  
**Kazue** :  
That's very true.  
**Hironobu** :  
The four of us were enjoying the sunset and cool air out by the fence.  
Definitely not thinking about throwing each other off the edge for a chance to win.  
**Megumi** :  
The four of you?  
**Hoshi** :  
(I know this...)  
  
What shows who was watching the sunset when the Body Discovery Announcement played?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: Students' Locations

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
That would be... you, Riho, Takako, and Gentarou, right? That's what Riho said earlier.  
**Takako** :  
That's right. Gentarou said something poetic about the sunset, so I decided to follow him.  
Hironobu and Riho tagged along.  
**Marie** :  
I guess that's it, then. There's no one else it can be but Norifumi.  
He's the only one who had the chance and the motive to kill Hideki.  
**Kenichi** :  
...  
...Ngh.  
I didn't want to do this Norifumi, but your half-assed defense gives me no choice.  
**Norifumi** :  
...?  
**Kenichi** :  
Feast your eyes... on this.  
**Hoshi** :  
(What's that?)  
**Kenichi** :  
Recognize this, anyone?  
**Itsuko** :  
Those are...  
**Hoshi** :  
...Hideki's goggles!  
**Kazue** :  
What are you doing with those?  
**Kenichi** :  
While having lunch, I spoke to my good friend Shin over here, and learned something quite interesting about him.  
He's got an Ultimate Talent: the **Ultimate Spirit Medium**!  
**Emi** :  
It's been four days, how have you not learned our Talents by now!  
**Kenichi** :  
W-What? You mean you ALL have them?  
**Hoshi** :  
(Uhh...)  
Are you... okay?  
**Kenichi** :  
W-What's that supposed to mean? 'Course I'm okay!

Kenichi stepped down from his stand and jogged around the circle until he reached Shin.

 **Shin** :  
W-Wait a second, what are you trying to get me to do?  
**Kenichi** :  
Channel his dead spirit, duh. What else would a Spirit Medium be good for?  
**Shin** :  
H-Hey wait a second, you can't do this! That's not how this works!  
I said it before, I couldn't feel him!!  
Hey, no, stop this!  
**Kenichi** :  
Gah, stop struggling pipsqueak!  
**Shin** :  
Get it off, get it off!  
AAAUGH!!  
**Hoshi** :  
(What the hell is going on?! Should I stop them? Or...?)  
**Kenichi** :  
There we go, fits like a glove.  
**Shin** :  
...  
...  
!!!  
**Hoshi** :  
(That... there's this weird aura surrounding him. What in the world is this?)  
(Is this... his Ultimate Talent?)

In that moment, a soft blue aura surrounded Shin's body, in the shape of...

 **Ando** :  
Whoa...  
**Kazue** :  
No fuckin' way.  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
Who's responsible for ending my rest?  
**Monokuma** :  
Whaaaaat's thiiiiis?  
Puhuhuhuhuhu, this is certainly quite an interesting development!  
We've never had the victim testify in a class trial before!  
**Hoshi** :  
Are you saying that's really Hideki?  
**Monokuma** :  
Of course it is. Who else would it be?  
**Takako** :  
It's just you putting on a light show, isn't it? There's no way that's really him!  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
It seems my soul is bound to these goggles.  
Through them and Shin's body, I once again walk this Earth.  
**Shin** :  
AAAARGH! MY HEAD!  
I... I can't get him out.  
**Kenichi** :  
Let him speak his piece, then I'll remove the goggles.  
Hideki, I think it's time we heard it directly from you.  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
...  
What do you want from me, you fool?  
**Kenichi** :  
It seems there's been a bit of a misunderstanding, and Norifumi is being blamed for your death.  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
What is there to misunderstand? Norifumi is the one who killed me, after all.  
**Hoshi** :  
!!  
**Norifumi** :  
!!  
**Emi** :  
HUH?  
**Kazue** :  
...It seems you have some information that we don't. Care to share it with the rest of the class?  
  
NONSTOP DEBATE

[Hideki's strange behavior]  
[Wooden bat]  
[Norifumi's account]  
[Marie's account]  
[Gorilla mask]

 **Hideki (Spirit)**  
I was in the Chemistry Lab **all day long**...  
...from the moment I left the Dining Hall...  
...to the moment I was **struck down and killed**.  
It was well into the afternoon when it happened.  
I became **alerted to his presence** behind the door just before it crashed open.  
I **couldn't see his face** , but I still knew it was him.  
He wore a strange outfit to try and hide his identity...  
...but I will not be fooled.  
He had no doubt learned that I was ready to betray him.  
I tried to defend myself with the dagger he lent me...  
...but I was quickly disarmed by a baseball bat.  
Then, he slowly approched...  
...and the **towering figure struck down on me** and knocked me out.  
I felt nothing more, only the **inky blackness of death**.  
There's nothing to misunderstand.  
**Norifumi** is definitely the one who killed me!  
**Kazue**  
It seems there's no more room for argument, is there?

 **Hoshi** :  
(I definitely heard it. There's something in there that can flip this trial on its head.)  
(If I want to save all of our lives, I have to turn it around now!)  
(There's no other choice!)  
  
SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Norifumi's Account"  
COUNTER: **towering figure**

 **Hoshi** :  
The truth will break through!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Hideki...  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
?  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm sorry about everything that happened to you.  
Even though you were trying to kill us, I can't help but feel that you deserved better than death.  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
It seems you've uncovered the truth of my plans, then, and yet you still insist on forgiveness?  
**Hoshi** :  
Not forgiveness, but understanding.  
But I want to confirm something with you. I want there to be no room for doubt in anyone's mind.  
Did the killer really **tower over you**?  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
Yes, absolutely. I'd say they had at least four inches on me.  
**Hoshi** :  
Then that settles it. There's no way that Norifumi could be your killer!  
**Hideki (Spirit)** :  
W-WHAT? Impossible! There's no way it wasn't --  
**Hoshi** :  
He said it himself, though you weren't able to hear it at the time.  
  
<FLASHBACK - Trial Grounds (Chapter 1)>

 **Norifumi** :  
We spoke, during the evening two days ago. He... he was about to start working on a "project".  
I don't know any of the details of the project, but he wanted to be sure that even if he became a target...  
...he would be able to defend himself.  
To be honest, I didn't know what he was worried about, towering over me like that, but I offered him my dagger.  
  
<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
"Towering over me". Those were also the words *he* used to describe *you*!  
Hideki, you were by no means a tall person -- 5-foot-8 at the tallest.  
But Norifumi is a full three inches shorter than you are.  
Unless he was wearing 7-inch heels, there's no way he could have been four inches taller than you!  
**Norifumi** :  
I've -- I've never worn heels that big in my life.  
**Takako** :  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that qualifier. For your sake.  
**Hoshi** :  
We never found anything like that at the crime scene or anywhere in our investigation, either.  
And knowing her, it would have been the first thing out of Kazue's mouth when she met up with us.  
**Kazue** :  
...Probably, yeah.  
**Hoshi** :  
Which means...  
There's no way Norifumi is your killer!  
**Shin** :  
AAAAARGH!

In a fit of rage, Shin violently tore the goggles off his head.  
There was a distinct red band around his eyes where they had dug into his face.  
At once, the blue aura dissipated and we were left with just Shin, by himself, fuming.

 **Shin** :  
I'm going to kill you for that, Kenichi! Mark my words!  
**Kenichi** :  
Don't try and fuck with me, you'll only end up six feet under.  
**Riho** :  
What happened to the chanelling?  
**Shin** :  
I'm done with it. He told you everything he knew.  
**Riho** :  
How can you be so sure?  
**Shin** :  
I'm good at what I do. I don't ask you how you know what rocks are what.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Whoa, it looks like someone touched a nerve...)  
**Hironobu** :  
What in the world just happened?  
**Emi** :  
Do we believe him or not?  
**Itsuko** :  
What did he mean when he said...  
"I became **alerted to his presence** behind the door just before it crashed open."  
How was he alerted to Norifumi's presence, and in a way that made him sure he knew who it was?  
**Marie** :  
That's a very good question...  
**Kazue** :  
There's a very simple way for him to have known who was outside the door. Don't you all remember?  
**Takako** :  
Remember what?  
**Hoshi** :  
(A simple way for Hideki to know...?)

How could Hideki have known who was outside the Chemistry Lab door without seeing their face?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Tracker App targets"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!

 **Hoshi** :  
You're talking about the **motive** for killing, aren't you?  
**Kazue** :  
Full score, once again.  
**Hoshi** :  
(That's right, I'd forgotten about it because it didn't seem to have anything to do with this case, but maybe there's a link here.)  
(Monokuma's motive, a way for us to commit a crime without being near our victim, by setting up a trap and luring them into it.)  
(We have a lot to think about now, don't we?)

NONSTOP DEBATE

[Norifumi's account]  
[Marie/Norifumi's meeting]  
[Caffeine pill]  
[Marie's account]  
[Bloody dagger]

 **Okimoto**  
Obviously Norifumi has to be the killer!  
**Itsuko**  
Then why did Hideki remember being towered over by the killer?  
**Marie**  
But it's the only explanation that makes sense!  
**Ando**  
Maybe there's something else we overlooked?  
**Marie**  
What else did we miss?  
**Kazue**  
Maybe the reason Hideki believed Norifumi tried to kill him...  
...was because Norifumi was the target of Hideki's tracker app!  
**Takako**  
There's no way Hideki would know who his tracker target was.  
**Outside of meals, he never left the Chemistry Lab**.  
**Itsuko**  
Is it possible that Hideki and Norifumi secretly met alone since the Motive was announced?  
**Kenichi**  
Why on earth would they do something like that??

 **Hoshi** :  
(Could it be...? I may have some evidence that corroborates that person's statement...)

SELECT TRUTH BULLET: "Bloody Dagger"  
CONSENT: secretly met alone since the Motive was announced

 **Hoshi** :  
That's correct!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
Itsuko, I think you're onto something there.  
**Itsuko** :  
Pray tell, what might that be?  
**Hoshi** :  
If Norifumi's story is to be believed, then he and Hideki did meet up, about two days ago.  
That's when Norifumi gave Hideki the dagger for protection.  
If that's the case, then they would have had a chance to meet.  
In fact...

<FLASHBACK - Dorms (Exterior) (Chapter 1)>

*Bump*  
As I left the Dorms, I bumped into two people who were approaching from the school building.

 **???** :  
Oh, sorry, Miss Komachi. Are you okay? I didn't see you there.  
**Hoshi** :  
Norifumi? I'm fine. What about you?  
**Norifumi** :  
I'm -- I'm fine, thanks.  
**Hideki** :  
Excuse us, please.  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, sorry.  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Komachi.

Norifumi gave a brief bow before the two of them disappeared into the Dorms.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
They did meet up. I remember bumping into the two of them on the way to dinner.  
They were at the dorms.  
**Shin** :  
Ohh, I see. When they met, Hideki could have checked his tracker app.  
If Norifumi really was his target, he would have found out then.  
**Takako** :  
That would explain why Hideki thought Norifumi was trying to kill him!  
**Marie** :  
If Hideki checked his tracker app when the door was being attacked, he would know Norifumi was coming after him!  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm afraid not, Hoshi. There's something important you've forgotten.

<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Hideki** :  
It should be pretty simple to figure out who your target is.  
If you know when to look.  
**Monokuma** :  
Yeah, about that. Once your target enters the **Dorms** , the Tracker stops working.  
There are a few other places, too, but that's up to you to find out!

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Itsuko** :  
It doesn't work in the Dorms. Or rather, if your target is in the dorms, it wouldn't tell you.  
There's no way he could have used it then...  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh... I guess not.  
Maybe there was some other time...?  
**Ando** :  
There wouldn't have to be.  
Giving you no information is, itself, information.  
**Itsuko** :  
What does that mean? A lack of information...?  
Ah, of course.  
**Hoshi** :  
What's going on? What do you mean, Ando?  
**Ando** :  
Monokuma said there are only a few places where the Tracker App doesn't show a target.  
The Dorms are the only one I know of, but...  
If you don't see your target, and only one other person is in the Dorms with you...  
**Hoshi** :  
Oh, I get it! If everyone else is in the Dining Hall, and your target doesn't show up...  
Then your target isn't in the Dining Hall at all! And has to be with you!  
**Ando** :  
Bingo. As long as Hideki and Norifumi were the only ones in the Dorms at the time, he could deduce his target no problem.  
**Hoshi** :  
So that means...  
Norifumi...  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
**Hoshi** :  
(Is that really right, though?)  
(We still haven't resolved the issue of the height difference.)  
(And my gut is telling me that there's still more to this case than we've already seen so far.)  
(No matter what happens, I have to get to the bottom of this case!)  
(Even if I can't disprove anyone... I have to try something!)

> **(Hello again! You've come so far since we last spoke!)**  
>  **(But alas, there's still more tutorials before this chapter is over.)**  
>  **(The truth can be messy. The truth can sometimes lead you in a direction you don't want to go down.)**  
>  **(Sometimes... telling the truth is not your best choice.)**  
>  **(When that happens, all you have to do is lie!)**  
>  **(Lying works just like telling the truth does. You take a Truth Bullet, and turn it into a Lie Bullet!)**  
>  **(Then you use your Lie Bullet exactly like you would use a Truth Bullet.)**  
>  **(All Nonstop Debates that can be solved with a Lie Bullet will provide you with the corresponding Lie Bullet.)**  
>  **(Sometimes there's even more than one solution! These will be labelled "NONSTOP DEBATE (BACKROUTE)".)**  
>  **(When that appears, see if you can find them both!)**

  
NONSTOP DEBATE

[Wooden bat -> Metal bat]  
[Bloody dagger -> Bloody bayonet]  
[Gorilla mask -> Gorilla suit]  
[Tracker App targets -> My Tracker App target]  
[Norifumi's account -> Norifumi's lie]

 **Itsuko**  
It looks like we've just about solved this conundrum.  
Two days ago, **Norifumi and Hideki met**...  
...and the **dagger changed hands** to a new owner.  
**Hironobu**  
It was then that Hideki discovered the truth of his own tracker app.  
**His target was Norifumi**.  
**Gentarou**  
With the target of his tracking app approaching shown...  
...The **identity of his killer** was suddenly known!  
**Ando**  
Norifumi wound up the baseball bat...  
...and **knocked a home run with Hideki's head!**  
**Marie**  
Then he grabbed the dagger...  
...and **stabbed Hideki to death**!  
**Takako**  
After that, he fled down the hall.  
He **dropped the mask** behind him on his way out.  
  
**Hoshi** :  
(I don't have the evidence I need to prove them wrong...)  
(But I can't just sit there and let everyone down! I have to get to the truth however I can!)

SELECT LIE BULLET: "Tracker App Targets" -> "My Tracker App target"  
PERJURY: **His target was Norifumi.**

 **Hoshi** :  
I can't let the truth end here!  
BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
I... I'm sorry, but that's wrong.  
**Hironobu** :  
...?  
**Kazue** :  
What are you talking about? We already proved that Hideki's target was Norifumi.  
In fact, you proved it yourself.  
**Hoshi** :  
...No, we didn't. We only proved it was a **possibility**.  
**Marie** :  
!?  
**Norifumi** :  
...?  
**Hoshi** :  
All we did was prove that Hideki had a chance to see if Norifumi was his target or not.  
We never proved whether or not it was.  
**Okimoto** :  
But it was, wasn't it? I mean, nobody else had him as their target, did they?  
**Hoshi** :  
...  
......  
(Deep breath, Hoshi.)  
I did.  
**Marie** :  
WHAT?  
**Hoshi** :  
Norifumi was my Tracker App target. I confirmed it for myself this afternoon.  
**Itsuko** :  
Hoshi, why are you lying? Do you want us all to be killed by Monokuma?  
**Hoshi** :  
Come on, Itsuko. Everything about this trial is messed up. Can't you see that?  
The evidence all pointing to him when we both know he couldn't do it?  
**Itsuko** :  
*Sigh*. The height disparity alone is insufficient to prove his innocence.  
**Hoshi** :  
Then can you prove that Norifumi is not my tracker target?  
**Itsuko** :  
...No, I cannot. None of our Apps display any designations at all other than location.  
I cannot prove that Norifumi is not your target any more than you can prove he is.  
**Norifumi** :  
Will you at least let her try?  
**Itsuko** :  
!!  
**Norifumi** :  
I want to hear what Miss Komachi has to say about this. If she can prove my innocence, I want to hear it straight from her mouth.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Uh-oh.)  
(This is what I get for lying, isn't it?)  
(I've dug myself into a hole, haven't I?)  
(But the only way out... is forward!)  
**Emi** :  
If... If Norifumi is your target, can you prove it now? Use your app.  
**Hoshi** :  
...Okay. I'll do it.

My hands were shaking as I took my Monopad out of my pocket, turned it on, and flipped to the Tracker App...  
Only to see...

 **Hoshi** :  
Huh? "No signal"?  
**Emi** :  
What? Cut the BS, Hoshi, this isn't funny!  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm serious! Take a look!  
**Emi** :  
Fine, I'll use mine.  
...  
Wait, Monokuma, why don't I have a signal in here? What's going on?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm? Oh, yeah.  
The Tracker App doesn't work in the Trial Grounds. This entire room is protected by a Faraday cage.  
No signals can get in or out unless they're meant to. This is one of the special rooms, by the way.  
If your target was in the Trial Grounds, you'd have no way of finding them!  
**Kenichi** :  
Yeah but the gate was locked until today. There's no way anyone was down here days ago.  
**Shin** :  
Alright, Hoshi. Do you wanna try again?  
You said you're sure it was Norifumi. When did you have the chance to prove it?  
**Hoshi** :  
(The only time I could have had a chance to prove my target was...)

When did I have the chance to find out if Norifumi, alone in a room, was my target?  
_Yesterday morning_ | _Two days ago's morning_ | _This afternoon_  
SELECT "This afternoon"

 **Hoshi** :  
I confirmed it when I was looking for Itsuko this afternoon.  
You lent me your jacket this morning, because of how cold it was outside.  
I wanted to return it, so I was looking for you in some of the classrooms in the school building.  
As I was walking around, I heard some voices talking in one of the classrooms.  
I checked my Monopad, and discovered that my target was inside.  
Without knocking, I burst into the classroom.  
(Inside, I saw...)

What did I see inside the classroom when I peeked in?  
PRESENT EVIDENCE: "Marie/Norifumi's Meeting"

 **Hoshi** :  
This is it!  
GOT IT!!  
  
**Hoshi** :  
Inside, I saw Norifumi and Marie talking to each other.  
**Takako** :  
Marie? Norifumi? Is this true?  
**Norifumi** :  
\--!  
**Marie** :  
\--Yes, it's true. She did barge in on us. Rather rude of her.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm sorry! I really am!  
**Itsuko** :  
That only proves that your target was either Norifumi or Marie, not which one.  
Perhaps your target was Marie?  
**Hoshi** :  
(Y...yes, it was, but I can't back down now. I have to push forward!)  
I actually checked my Monopad several times over the last few days. The first was just after we got the motive, two days ago.  
I was with Shin at the time, by the Courtyard...

<FLASHBACK - Courtyard (Chapter 1)>

Out of curiosity, I pressed it, and the screen zoomed into a map of the school building.  
A pulsing red dot appeared in Classroom 1-B.

 **Hoshi** :  
I guess you're not my tracker target.  
**Shin** :  
Huh? Oh, I guess not, huh? And it looks like you're not mine.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Shin** :  
Y-yeah, that's right.  
**Hoshi** :  
At the time, my target was also in Classroom 1-B.  
The only people who'd already left the Dining Hall before me and Shin were...  
  
<FLASHBACK - Dining Hall (Chapter 1)>

 **Marie** :  
It's been... nice, I guess, but I really should be heading off.  
**Hideki** :  
Busy day ahead of you?  
**Marie** :  
Not quite, I just don't do well in cramped spaces like this for too long.  
Too many people, you know? I'm more a one-on-one kinda lady.  
No group therapy for you, sorry!  
**Norifumi** :  
Ah, Miss Gyakushi, before you go -- do you mind if I tag along? I'd like to talk to you.  
**Marie** :  
Sure.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Marie and Norifumi leave.>

 **Kazue:**  
*Yawn* You passed this time, Kenichi. Thanks for the food.  
**Kenichi** :  
Y-yeah, of course. Don't mention it...  
**Hoshi** :  
(The poor guy's shaking. Kazue must have really done a number on him.)  
**Kazue** :  
I've got my own agenda for today. See y'all later.

<SOUND: FOOTSTEPS. Kazue leaves.>

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
Marie, Norifumi, and Kazue.  
**Takako** :  
Marie and Norifumi again. You sure you can't tell which one it was?  
**Hoshi** :  
Not from that alone, but... I checked again yesterday morning.

<FLASHBACK - 1st Floor Hallway (Chapter 1)>

I was about to take another step away when I felt a nag at the back of my head.

 **Hoshi** :  
(I should... check where my Tracker App target is.)

I pulled out my Monopad and loaded up the Tracker App.  
A map of the school filled the screen, and the blinking red dot was in --

 **Hoshi** :  
The Nurse's Office?!

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
(My target was inside the Nurse's Office at the time.)  
(It had to have been Marie, but I have to keep up the lie.)  
(It's to find the truth!)  
After Marie dragged me to the Nurse's Office, I checked my target again.  
This time, my target was...

Where was Norifumi at this time?  
_Dining Hall_ | _Nurse's Office_ | _Storage Room_  
SELECT ONE: Dining Hall

 **Hoshi** :  
(Here goes nothing...)  
My target was still in the Dining Hall.  
If it was Marie, the tracker would have been in the Nurse's Office.  
**Kazue** :  
...Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
Maybe you aren't so boring after all.  
**Hoshi** :  
("Boring"? Why does that sound -- )

<FLASHBACK - 1st Floor Hallway (Chapter 1)>

<SOUND: DOOR. Kazue arrives.>

 **Kazue** :  
Watch where you're going. What are you even doing?  
Were you worried about me, perhaps? Tee-hee.  
**Hoshi** :  
Aah, uhh...

I quickly turned off my Monopad and tried to hide it behind my back, but Kazue had already seen it.  
The glint in her eye disappeared, and her wink was replaced with a scowl.

 **Kazue** :  
Hmph. Boring answer.

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Hoshi** :  
(Kazue... Kazue knows.)  
(She knows I'm lying.)  
(So why isn't she saying anything?)  
**Norifumi** :  
Hoshi's right. I was still in the Dining Hall until almost noon...  
I kind of... took a nap on the table there.  
**Okimoto** :  
Ah, the pursuit of lethargy, the driving force behind any man!  
**Shin** :  
I hate sleeping in.  
**Okimoto** :  
The driving force behind most men.  
**Ando** :  
No, I'm pretty sure it's just you two.  
**Okimoto** :  
The driving force behind two men.  
**Kenichi** :  
I could do with some rest.  
**Okimoto** :  
Stop ruining the joke, everyone!  
**Takako** :  
So let's say that Hoshi's right, and that Norifumi was her target and not Hideki's.  
Why was he so sure it was Norifumi then?  
**Kazue** :  
Nah, forget that. I have a more important question.  
What were they doing in the classroom?  
**Hoshi** :  
...What?  
**Kazue** :  
Marie and Norifumi. What were they doing? Were they talking? Fighting? **Making out?**  
**Marie** :  
Ew! No! We were having, you know, a normal conversation!  
Norifumi came to me and --  
**Norifumi** :  
!!  
**Marie** :  
I--it was just a friendly chat, that's all.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Were they just talking though? That's not quite right...)  
(I don't remember much, but I know that something about what they were doing at the time struck me as odd.)  
(That's right! They had their Monopads out at the time, didn't they?)  
Wait a minute... I remember now.  
**Marie** :  
Remember what?  
**Norifumi** :  
You were eavesdropping??  
**Hoshi** :  
No, I wasn't, I swear! I wasn't listening, I just saw something weird.  
**Kazue** :  
They *were* making out! I knew it!  
**Marie** :  
Seriously, I'll pay you to shut up.  
**Norifumi** :  
What, am I that repulsive?  
**Marie** :  
Let's just say you're not exactly my type.  
**Hoshi** :  
Anyway, I remember that the two of you had your Monopads out at the time.  
**Norifumi** :  
...What?  
**Hoshi** :  
Y-yeah, I thought it was weird at the time.  
**Norifumi** :  
*Both* of us?  
**Kenichi** :  
What kinda dumb question is that? Weren't you there?  
**Hoshi** :  
Y-yes? Marie was pulling hers out of her bag while looking at yours.  
**Marie** :  
!!! A-are you sure you didn't just see my makeup kit?  
**Norifumi** :  
What are you talking about? You weren't doing your makeup.  
I might be oblivious, but I'm not an idiot!  
**Emi** :  
I wouldn't be too sure about that.  
**Norifumi** :  
Please, Miss Houjou, I don't think I can take you turning on me, too.  
**Hoshi** :  
...Anyway.  
I'm sure I saw Marie pulling out her Monopad. I don't know any makeup kits that are that flat.  
And to be honest, you don't seem the type to smother yourself in fashion every morning.  
**Megumi** :  
*You* would know...  
**Shin** :  
Is this a class trial or an insult-slinging competition?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhu, what's the difference?  
**Kazue** :  
Norifumi, I have another question for you.  
What's the first thing you did after Marie left the classroom?  
**Norifumi** :  
I, uhhh... I ate an orange?  
**Kazue** :  
I mean after that, dumbass. The first important thing you did after Marie left.  
**Megumi** :  
Who exactly is the judge of what's important?  
**Norifumi** :  
I checked my Monopad, about five or ten minutes after Miss Gyakushi left for the Nurse's Office.  
**Kazue** :  
And what did you discover?  
**Norifumi** :  
I saw that my target was in the Supply Room, so I ran after them.  
**Takako** :  
That's an odd reaction.  
**Hironobu** :  
In a hurry to meet someone?  
**Norifumi** :  
I... I had believed that my target was Mister Asagi.  
Until then, my target had only been in the Chemistry Lab, all day every day, for two days, with both doors locked.  
I had something to discuss with him, so I followed him to the Supply Room.  
**Riho** :  
It seems like you have a lot of things to discuss with people today.  
**Okimoto** :  
You're an awfully talkative man for someone so quiet.  
Just how many people did you have secret meetings with?  
**Norifumi** :  
It doesn't matter, because Miss Ueno was there instead. I was wrong.  
**Kazue** :  
And what's the first thing you said to me when you arrived?  
**Norifumi** :  
"You're not Mister Asagi".  
**Kazue** :  
And after that?  
**Norifumi** :  
"Why have you been in the Chemistry Lab the last two days?"  
**Kazue** :  
And of course, my answer was "I haven't been."  
So either I'm lying, or the Tracker App is lying.  
**Monokuma** :  
The Tracker Apps are one hundred percent guaranteed to track their target and *only* their target!  
If the Tracker App says your target was in the Storage Room, then that's how it is.  
**Itsuko** :  
No, that's not quite right, is it Monokuma?  
**Monokuma** :  
Whatever could you mean?  
**Itsuko** :  
The Tracker App doesn't track a person, does it?  
It really tracks **another Monopad** , doesn't it?  
**Hoshi** :  
(!!)  
(Wait a minute...)  
(Everything's starting to fall into place now.)  
(Why Norifumi saw Kazue instead of Hideki in the supply room...)  
(Why Hideki thought Norifumi was coming after him...)  
(What Marie and Norifumi were talking about in the classroom together...)  
(It's all falling into place!)  
**Hoshi** :  
Itsuko, thank you.  
**Itsuko** :  
Hmm. It seems you've figured it out, then, haven't you?  
If you truly want to thank me, then put this case together!

> **(For this next segment, you have a few multiple choice questions.)**  
>  **(Answer each question in turn to advance the "minigame".)**  
>  **(Once you've answered each question and come to the correct conclusion...)**  
>  **(Hoshi will have learned something very important!)**

LOGIC DIVE / PSYCHE TAXI

QUESTION 1: What did each person's Monopad track?  
_Another Player_ | _A Room Key_ | _Another Monopad_  
ANSWER 1: Another Monopad  
QUESTION 2: Whose Monopad was Hideki tracking?  
_Itsuko Ryoutou_ | _Marie Gyakushi_ | _Norifumi Yamauchi_  
ANSWER 2: Norifumi Yamauchi  
QUESTION 3: Where was Norifumi at the time of the murder?  
_Storage Room_ | _Chemistry Lab_ | _Classroom 1-B_  
ANSWER 3: Storage room  
QUESTION 4: Who had Norifumi's Monopad?  
_Norifumi_ | _The true culprit_ | _The victim_  
ANSWER 4: The true culprit

 **Hoshi** :  
I understand the connection!  
COMPLETE!!

 **Hoshi** :  
...  
...  
...  
I see now.  
Everything... this whole crime is finally starting to make sense to me.  
**Kenichi** :  
Then tell us already, girl. Don't keep us waiting.  
**Hoshi** :  
There's only one person who can be the killer, and it's not Norifumi.  
(The person who set him up...)  
(The person who knew Norifumi's true target...)  
(The person who swapped Monopads to lure him away, and inevitably tricked Hideki as well...)  
(It had to be then... and it could only have been **that person**...)  
The killer... it has to be you!

Who killed Hideki Asagi?   
SELECT SOMEONE: Marie Gyakushi

 **Hoshi** :  
It has to be you!  
DECIDE!!

 **Hoshi** :  
It's you, Marie!  
**Marie** :  
WHAT??  
Hoshi, what are you talking about? Why am I suddenly the killer?  
**Hoshi** :  
...  
...  
Norifumi, can you do something for me?  
**Norifumi** :  
What is it?  
**Hoshi** :  
Open the settings on your Monopad. Whose Monopad is it?  
**Kenichi** :  
You really are a dumbass. Of course he's holding his own, whose else would he have?  
**Hoshi** :  
If I'm right, this could be the big clue we've all been missing this whole time.  
**Norifumi** :  
I... guess?  
...  
...  
...  
What the hell?  
What the hell is this?  
  
Norifumi showed us his Monopad's settings, and the name displayed on the screen.  
MARIE GYAKUSHI.

 **Marie** :  
W-w-what's going on? What's the meaning of this?  
Did you steal my Monopad when I wasn't looking?  
**Hoshi** :  
Actually Marie, I think it's the other way around.  
**Marie** :  
WHAT???  
**Itsuko** :  
When Hoshi barged in on your private conversation, you must have utilized Norifumi's lapse in attention.  
**Takako** :  
You used the diversion to switch Monopads with him!  
**Gentarou** :  
With the Monopads switched, the classroom you ditched!  
**Marie** :  
H-hold on a second!  
**Riho** :  
Somehow you knew Norifumi needed to speak with Hideki.  
Perhaps it was even the point of the conversation.  
**Marie** :  
I said hold on!  
**Kenichi** :  
As soon as you left the classroom, the poor son of a bitch took your bait.  
**Ando** :  
You knew your target was in the Storage Room.  
You planned to lure him there the whole time.  
**Marie** :  
No -- no, none of that is true --  
It was Norifumi, I swear --  
**Okimoto** :  
You used going to the Nurse's Office as a pretext...  
...But once the coast was clear of Hoshi and Itsuko, you really came Backstage to get your gear, didn't you?  
**Megumi** :  
And after you killed Hideki, you threw your gorilla mask down the hallway where he went.  
The timing was perfect!  
**Marie** :  
I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
You can't pin this crime on me, you... you... you trash heaps!  
Why in the world would I go through all the trouble of killing someone who locked himself away?  
If I really wanted to kill someone, I could have killed Norifumi! Or Kazue!!  
**Kenichi** :  
How the fuck does Kazue fit in?  
**Hoshi** :  
Norifumi has Marie's Monopad, and it led him straight to Kazue.  
**Marie** :  
WHAT PART OF "HOLD ON" CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND?  
It ain't me, and there's no way you can prove it!

> **(It's time for a showdown! It's you versus Marie!)**  
>  **(Unfortunately, accusing her of murder has sent Marie into a bit of a fury.)**  
>  **(She vehemently denies her involvement, and honestly, who wouldn't?)**  
>  **(But you have to extract the truth from her, no matter what.)**  
>  **(So while she's howling in rage, see if you can think of a good way to bring her out of it.)**

BULLET TIME BATTLE / PANIC TALK ACTION / ARGUMENT ARMAMENT  
**Marie** :  
I had no motive!  
There's no way it was me!  
Why would I go to the trouble?  
There are so many easier targets!  
You're just making things up!  
Norifumi stole my Monopad! He's the real killer!  
You're just jealous of my brains.  
You fools don't know what you're doing!  
**Marie** :  
Why the hell would I kill Hideki?  
  
COUNTER: Stopping / Hideki's / murder / plan

BREAK!!

 **Hoshi** :  
You said it yourself earlier in your testimony. You knew something was up with Hideki. We all did.  
You said he'd been acting very unusual, and in your professional opinion, he was up to something.  
Those were your own words, weren't they?  
**Marie** :  
N-no...  
Well, I... I did say that, didn't I?  
But that doesn't mean I'd kill him!  
**Hoshi** :  
But you were afraid that if nobody did anything, he would kill someone.  
You were trying to protect us, weren't you?  
**Marie** :  
That's...  
**Takako** :  
How could you, Marie?  
**Marie** :  
It's not like I wanted to kill him or anything!  
**Norifumi** :  
You set me up!  
Everything you did was for the sake of throwing me under the bus so you could get away with it!  
**Hoshi** :  
That conversation I barged in on today... Norifumi was telling you what he knew, wasn't he?  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
**Marie** :  
...  
**Kazue** :  
You suspected he was up to something, but when Norifumi came to you and told you...

<CUT - Classroom 1-B>

 **Norifumi** :  
He's working on a project...  
**Marie** :  
What kind of a project?  
**Norifumi** :  
He's **making something**...

<END CUT>

 **Kazue** :  
That's when you knew it was only a matter of time before he took action.  
You had to stop him, by any means necessary!  
But in the end... it's still disappointing, isn't it?  
**Takako** :  
What part of this is disappointing?  
**Kazue** :  
A cheap ending to Hideki's grand master plan to win the Killing Game in one go.  
And Marie's motive wasn't even to protect herself, but to stop someone else.  
The whole thing is rather... anticlimactic.  
**Megumi** :  
That's... really twisted of you.  
**Kazue** :  
It's the truth. You had the perfect tools laid out in front of you, Marie, and you didn't even use them yourself.  
**Okimoto** :  
The more you talk, the less I like you, Kazue.  
**Kazue** :  
That sounds like something you need to work out on your own.  
Can we bring an end to this farce already?  
**Marie** :  
W-wait, please -- not yet.  
**Shin** :  
What else is there to do?  
**Ando** :  
You've basically confessed.  
**Gentarou** :  
A crime has occurred, and your guilt was inferred.  
This trial was a test. Shall we put it to rest?  
**Marie** :  
I-- I can still... there has to be something -...  
N...no...  
*Sniff*  
**Hoshi** :  
I think we should wrap this up already.

CLOSING ARGUMENT  
**Hoshi** :  
This is the Ultimate Truth!

 **Act 1**  
There's a lot that happened in this case, so let's take a look at everything one step at a time.  
This case starts off two days ago when the victim, Hideki Asagi, decided to take action to win this killing game.  
His plan was simple: he would kill one of our classmates, and render the rest of us incapable of investigating.  
To do that, Hideki needed a certain something not available in the school.  
That something was the hallucinogen. Creating it took time, so two days ago, Hideki shut himself into the Chemistry Lab...  
...And and began creating his horrific concoction.  
By rendering the rest of us unable to perform an effective investigation, we would also be unable to come to an informed conclusion.  
Without a consensus as to the culprit, Hideki would win by default, causing the rest of us to be Punished.

 **Act 2**  
To execute his plan, Hideki needed several things. The first was a delivery system for his drug.  
From what we can tell, Hideki's plan was to drug the food in the Dining Hall just before Nighttime.  
That way, when we all arrived for breakfast the next morning, we would unwittingly also be taking the hallucinogen.  
However, Hideki wouldn't be able to take advantage of the chaos to commit his crime for a specific reason.  
In order to avoid suspicion for not succumbing to the deliria of his classmates, Hideki would also have to take the hallucinogen as well.  
In such a state, he would be as likely to injure himself as he would be to kill one of his classmates. So, the murder had to occur before breakfast.  
The target and time of his planned killing are unclear to us, but we know what the murder weapon was.  
It was a dagger, given to him by Norifumi.

 **Act 3**  
Now that we know the details of Hideki's plan to win the killing game in its infancy, we can examine how and why it was stopped.  
Several of us actually noticed Hideki's strange behavior yesterday and this morning, as he inspected several pieces of food in the dining hall.  
Our theory is that he was looking for evidence that would indicate whether or not the food in the dining hall was restocked on a regular basis.  
However, the culprit in this case took their observations one step further and began suspecting that Hideki had an ulterior motive.  
By itself, it wasn't enough to incite murder. But something happened today that gave them the push they needed.  
A meeting with a classmate, who had more information about Hideki's plan. Norifumi knew that Hideki was working on something, and had been for two days now.  
And so, the culprit began forming a counter plan of their own.  
The culprit's plan involved the unique motive that Monokuma provided for us -- the Monopad's Tracking App.  
Each of us were assigned a target that our Monopad would track -- specifically, the target's Monopad -- but with a catch.  
None of us knew who our target was. Some of us were able to figure it out on our own, but not everyone put in the effort. We only knew where they were.  
But during their meeting, Norifumi mentioned to the culprit that he had something to discuss with Hideki, but never had the chance -- very rarely did he leave the Chemistry Lab.  
And since Norifumi's target was almost always inside the Chemistry Lab, he was fairly sure he knew who his target was.  
He pulled out his Monopad, and opened the Tracker App, then showed it to the culprit to prove his point.  
At that moment, something unexpected happened that gave the culprit the chance they needed to take action.  
I entered the room, looking for Itsuko to return something she gave me.  
It was at this time that the culprit switched Norifumi's monopad with their own.  
Once this action was taken, there was no going back, and the culprit had to make their move.

 **Act 4**  
The culprit's own Tracker target was Kazue, who at the time, was in the Storage Room down the hall by the locked stairwells.  
They needed to act quickly, because as soon as Norifumi checked "his" Monopad and noticed "Hideki" had left the Chemistry Lab, Norifumi would rush off to go confront him.  
That was all part of the culprit's trap, and their plan to frame Norifumi for their murder.  
But they needed several more items before they could finally commit their act of murder.  
First, they needed a disguise, in case they were seen along the way. The culprit feigned feeling ill, and claimed to head to the Nurse's Office to take some medicine.  
But their real destination was backstage of the Gym, with costumes and props used for theater.  
At that time, Okimoto, Emi, and Megumi were above the stage, shooting the breeze.  
They heard someone below them, but when they went to investigate, the culprit was already gone.  
What the culprit took was a Gorilla mask and a baseball bat.  
With their tool in hand and wearing their disguise, the culprit made their way to the chemistry lab.

 **Act 5**  
At the time, the culprit didn't realize that Megumi, Okimoto, and Emi were already on their way to investigate the disturbance.  
While none of them actually saw the culprit, they started searching for the intruder.  
Meanwhile, weapon in hand, the culprit made their way to the chemistry lab. Though both doors to the lab were locked from the inside...  
...the culprit was able to use the baseball bat they carried to smash the door handle to the hallway entrance, opening the door.  
Startled by the sudden entrance, Hideki turned around, and pulled out the dagger he had to try to defend himself.  
Ironically, that's exactly why Norifumi gave him the dagger in the first place, even though its intended use was for Hideki's murder plan.  
Due to the Tracker App, and his target being Norifumi, Hideki believed his attacker to be Norifumi, due to the culprit having switched them earlier.  
This explains why Shin's channeling testimony claimed that Norifumi killed him...  
...even though there's no way that Norifumi, who's several inches shorter than Hideki would have been able to tower over him as described.  
The culprit, using the bat's longer reach, used their weapon to smash into Hideki's hands, knocking the dagger away from him, before hitting him over the head and knocking him unconscious.

 **Act 6**  
The attack could have just ended there, but the culprit decided it wasn't enough.  
Perhaps the culprit wanted to try and use Hideki's hallucinogen to try and drug us all themself, which explains why they didn't destroy the main instrument in Hideki's plan.  
Either way, instead of just stopping Hideki's plan, the culprit instead opted to stop Hideki himself.  
The culprit picked up the dagger laying on the floor, and plunged it into Chemist's chest.  
It's at that point that the culprit heard Emi's footsteps in the hallway outside, and knew they had to act fast.  
Without having time to clean up the scene of the crime, the culprit dropped the bat, ran to the door joining the Chemistry Lab to the Nurse's Office, unlocked the door, and flung it open.  
From there, the culprit ran into the Nurse's Office, removed their mask, and hurled it down the hallway towards the Storage Room.  
This was yet another piece of evidence that the culprit intentionally used to place suspicion on Norifumi.  
Due to the swap in Monopads, Norifumi would have only just reached that very Storage Room. The culprit's plan was to convince everyone that Norifumi dropped it on his way.  
Once the evidence was placed, he culprit then screamed, pretending that someone had rushed into the Nurse's Office past them and sprinted down the hall to make their escape.  
But there was no other culprit. The one who swapped Monopads, and went through all this trouble just to frame Norifumi for their crime was you.  
Isn't that right, **Marie Gyakushi** , the **Ultimate Psychologist**?  
  
COMPLETE!!

 **Marie** :  
...  
*Hic* Hoshi...  
Hoshi please...  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm sorry, Marie. But you killed Hideki, and that's the truth.  
**Shin** :  
Wait, hold on. You said that Hideki's target WAS Norifumi? But you told us Norifumi was YOUR target.  
**Kazue** :  
Come on, Shin. Get with the program here. She lied.  
**Hoshi** :  
Sorry. I had to.  
I knew it couldn't have been Norifumi. It just didn't add up.  
There was no motive, and he was in the wrong place.  
And then there was... Hideki's... own testimony.  
**Kenichi** :  
I did pretty good for myself, there, eh? Didn't I?  
**Riho** :  
Don't push your luck, but I'll admit, you didn't screw up too badly.  
**Kenichi** :  
Hmph. Spoilsport.  
**Marie** :  
I... I can't...  
I can't die! I have too much to do!  
I won't die! I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't...  
**Ando** :  
I've heard enough. Let's end this.  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Gyakushi... I'm sorry. But I want to go home.  
I also want to start voting.  
**Emi** :  
Yeah, me, too.  
**Okimoto** :  
Yeah. This production's gone on long enough.  
**Hoshi** :  
I think it's time.  
**Itsuko** :  
I'm satisfied.  
**Kazue** :  
Sure, count me in.  
**Riho** :  
You have my condolences, Marie, but this is the end. Let's go, Monokuma.  
**Monokuma** :  
Aaand that's eight! We have a majority.  
The heart-racing excitement as the blackened as the spotless face off! It's... VOTING TIME!

Who killed Hideki Asagi?  
SELECT A VOTE: Marie Gyakushi

 **Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu... It seems the voting has finished. Let's see the results.  
  
VOTING RESULTS:  
**Marie Gyakushi** : 14 votes  
**Norifumi Yamauchi** : 1 vote

 **Monokuma** :  
Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one!?

 **VERDICT** :  
Marie Gyakushi

CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the Class Trial has drawn to a close. The next part (8 of 9) will be the aftermath of the trial, including the execution. The final part (9 of 9) will be a short post-chapter scene not told from Hoshi's perspective.
> 
> Though not all of these were explicitly stated or deduced within the story, below is a complete list of all students and their Tracker App targets.  
> Hoshi -> Marie  
> Okimoto -> Megumi  
> Marie -> Kazue  
> Hironobu -> Shin  
> Itsuko -> Hoshi  
> Kenichi -> Gentarou  
> Megumi -> Emi  
> Gentarou -> Takako  
> Emi -> Riho  
> Hideki -> Norifumi  
> Riho -> Kenichi  
> Ando -> Itsuko  
> Kazue -> Okimoto  
> Shin -> Hironobu  
> Takako -> Ando  
> Norifumi -> Hideki


	12. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 8 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 8 of 9  
>  Deadly Life part 4 of 4
> 
> The trial is over, and the culprit has been found. But no matter how selfless the act was, murder is murder, and the Killing Game rules are law. The class must come to grips with the fact that their laid back life within the school has come to a close as they watch one of their number executed before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment contains graphic depictions of violence. This is the first execution within the story, and the first on-screen death that Hoshi witnesses. Everything between the words "ONE THOUSAND AND ONE TERRORS OF THE NIGHT" and "EXECUTED" contains the execution. Read this at your own discretion. A brief summary of the execution will be provided in the ending notes for those who choose to skip over the gory details. This is an explicit content warning for: **Torture** , **Suicide**.

**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhu! You got it right.  
Your very own Marie Gyakushi is a killer.  
Such despair!  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Gyakushi... why?  
You set me up...  
**Marie** :  
I...  
**Kenichi** :  
You almost got us all killed you crazy bitch!  
If Hoshi didn't notice the Monopads were switched we'd all have died!  
**Kazue** :  
That's the point, isn't it? She was trying to win.  
**Marie** :  
No, that's wrong! I wasn't trying to win, I was...  
I wanted to stop... Hideki...  
**Okimoto** :  
But... you didn't.  
His stuff was still there.  
**Ando** :  
You knocked him out and then you stabbed him.  
If you just wanted to stop him, all you had to do was destroy his stuff.  
**Shin** :  
He... was trying to kill us.  
I could feel it. Hideki wasn't friends with any of us.  
**Marie** :  
E-Exactly! I had to stop him, no matter what.  
**Riho** :  
But killing him? That's going too far.  
**Hoshi** :  
I'm sure we could have talked him out of it.  
**Monokuma** :  
Not really, no. That Hideki was dead-set on ending the Killing Game, you know.  
He even thought about poisoning all of you at once.  
**Itsuko** :  
He what?  
**Monokuma** :  
Mhm, mhm! That was his first plan, at least. He called me up and asked...

<CUT: Chemistry Lab>

 **Hideki** :  
Hey, Monokuma. If you're there, I want to talk to you.

<SOUND: Monokuma arrives.>

 **Monkuma** :  
Hmm? **Hideki Asagi, the Ultimate Chemist**. What can I do for you?  
**Hideki** :  
I have a question. The rules say that as long as only one or two people survive, they can escape.  
What if I poisoned everyone? If I'm the only survivor, I win by default, right?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm? That really goes against the spirit of the Killing Game...  
I'd have to say that no, I won't allow it.  
**Hideki** :  
What...?  
**Monokuma** :  
The Killing Game is all about the mystery, the intrigue.  
If you went and offed everyone in one go, that would defeat the purpose!

<END CUT>

 **Monokuma** :  
Of course, I told him I wouldn't allow that, so he switched gears to the plan you all so cleverly pulled apart.  
**Gentarou** :  
So we got everything right?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm? Who can say? Whatever Hideki was planning died with him.  
But it was close enough. He was trying to win the game right away.  
Pretty clever of him, if I do say so myself.  
**Takako** :  
So Marie saved us all? Shouldn't she be rewarded?  
She should be free to go, right?  
**Marie** :  
Y-Yeah. I helped everyone stay alive.  
**Hoshi** :  
(Even if she did kill someone...)  
(Monokuma says that Hideki really was trying to kill everyone and couldn't have been talked out of it.)  
(She's right. She did save everyone here.)  
(She's definitely in the right, isn't she?)  
**Monokuma** :  
What? Of course not.  
**Marie** :  
Huh?!  
**Monokuma** :  
You may have done it for a noble cause, but in the end...  
You **killed one of your classmates**.  
And then you were **found guilty**.  
**Marie** :  
N-No! No no no!  
**Monokuma** :  
There's only one outcome for you.  
**Itsuko** :  
Surely there's something you can do, Monokuma. She's not a cold-hearted killer. She didn't do this for herself.  
She did this to protect everyone.  
**Monokuma** :  
That may be, but the rules are the rules. And if she wasn't trying to escape...  
Then **why didn't she come clean**?  
**Itsuko** :  
\--!  
**Megumi** :  
W-What are you waiting for?  
**Shin** :  
Megumi?! You can't be excited for this?  
**Megumi** :  
N-No, of course not! But if Monokuma's just going to kill her...  
Why is he dragging it out? That just makes it all worse...  
**Monokuma** :  
I may be the robotic bear holding you all captive, forcing you to kill each other for my amusement...  
...and then killing you myself as Punishment...  
But I'm not a cruel bear. In your final moments, I do allow you a modicum of dignity.  
This is just a grace period. You're living on borrowed time, Marie.  
Say your goodbyes, make your peace.  
**Marie** :  
No no no no no no, there has to be something else, there has to be...  
This can't be it, I have so much to do!  
**Kazue** :  
You made a choice and got caught. That's how it works.  
This game is fucked up, but those are the rules.  
You gotta take it wholesale.  
**Shin** :  
That's awfully blunt of you.  
I recall you not wanting to participate in this game at the start.

<FLASHBACK - Gym (Chapter 1)>

 **Kazue** :  
This is ridiculous. I'm not going to be baited into playing some stupid game.  
**Itsuko** :  
I don't know how much choice you have.  
**Kazue** :  
What did you say...?

<END FLASHBACK>

 **Shin** :  
And now you're preaching to us about how the game works?  
**Kazue** :  
Suki made a good point, you know.  
We're stuck here, whether we want to play the game or not. Might as well play it.  
And that means sucking it up when you've been cornered.  
**Marie** :  
*Sniff* But --  
**Kazue** :  
No buts. You made a choice, now you gotta live with the consequences.  
I didn't peg you as being this weak.  
**Hoshi** :  
Kazue, you don't have to be so rude about all of this.  
**Kazue** :  
I'm not gonna coddle her. And besides, you're the one who kept poking and prodding until she fell apart.  
Don't lecture me about being direct.  
**Hoshi** :  
(She got me there...)  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Ueno...  
You've made your point. Please let it go now.  
**Kazue** :  
...  
Fine. Just make her stop bawling. I can't stand that.  
**Marie** :  
*Sniff sniff*  
**Ando** :  
The rules are the rules. As awful as they are, we have to face them.  
Marie...  
**Marie** :  
Ando...  
**Ando** :  
You killed someone. If Monokuma didn't hold you to task for it, I'd have to as the Ultimate Vigilante.  
That's my job. Though I might not go so far as to kill you for it...  
**Marie** :  
...  
......Bwaah!  
This is... not fair!  
All my life, all I've ever done is help people.  
All I ever wanted to do was help people.  
Give them a reason to live.  
That's why I did this. As soon as I realized what Hideki was trying to do, I had to act.  
I... swapped the Monopads to trick him.  
If he believed that it was Norifumi, he'd underestimate me. And he did.  
But... when I killed him... I didn't do it because I wanted to kill him.  
People like him, who are willing to kill complete strangers...  
They have to be stopped. And that's what I did.  
I don't -- I don't regret what I did.  
But I wish it didn't have to end like this.  
**Hoshi** :  
Marie...  
I don't really know what to say.  
**Itsuko** :  
Thank you.  
And... for what little it's worth, I'm sorry.  
**Marie** :  
*Sniff*  
Me, too. I'm sorry, everyone.  
If knowing me has made your lives even a little bit better, then I guess I've done my job.  
Please don't forget me.  
Please... don't... give up on me.......

  
GAME OVER  
MARIE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

Marie put her handbag on the ground, closed her eyes, and whispered a small prayer to herself.  
And after a moment, she ran.  
She ran straight to the hallway with the elevator, but...  
It wasn't fast enough.

MARIE'S EXECUTION  
ONE THOUSAND AND ONE TERRORS OF THE NIGHT

The floor below her suddenly gave out, and she fell into a pit.  
Monitors that surrounded us all clicked on at once, and we were able to watch the horror unfold.  
The blankness of the camera screen faded into a view, and we could see...  
Marie, strapped to a metallic chair, the chair in front of a larger machine with countless arms.  
Each arm had a different tool attached to it. In preparation, each of them whirred and buzzed.  
Surgical tools. Torture devices. Artillery. All of them, pointed directly at her.  
On the other side of a pane of glass stood Monokuma, fiddling with the knobs.  
As soon as Marie opened her eyes, he began.  
A button press, and a scalpel gracelessly sliced her cheek. Fresh blood poured from her wound.  
Another button press, and a buzz saw skimmed her left arm. A dark stain spread out around her wound, deepening the red of her jacket.  
A third button, and a drill pierced through her right calf. Blood dripped onto the floor and began pooling.  
With each button press, a new horror was unleashed at her.  
Monokuma's fervor grew, paying less and less attention to which buttons he was pressing.  
More and more he -- and we -- focused on the growing puddle of blood inside the chamber as Marie was skewered, sliced, and torn.  
But nothing was fatal. Monokuma wanted this to last.  
Marie silently writhed and squirmed, unable to escape, until one errant press, and the scalpel sliced through her binding.  
Barely able to stand, Marie fell to the floor. But before she did, she grabbed --

BANG

A gun was in her hands. One of the tools that hadn't been used yet on her was a small revolver.  
She shot at the glass, trying to attack Monokuma.

BANG BANG

Two more shots, aimed directly at the bear, who was now twisting knobs and pulling levers.  
But the pane of glass between them refused to break or even crack. The gun was useless against him.  
The machine, which had previously been stationary, now began to get up and move.  
Despite her numerous injuries, Marie began to limp away, having given up on her attempt to kill Monokuma.  
Now she only desired escape.  
But she could not flee. Her cell was just that. A prison.  
Boxed in on all sides, with the torture machine slowly approaching her, Marie did the only thing left she could do.

BANG

She slumped to the floor, a look of pure terror on her face as what blood she had left escaped her skull.  
Marie had taken her own life.

MARIE'S EXECUTION - EXECUTED

Silence fell on all of us. Before our eyes, both Monokuma and Marie's body were returned to the Trial Grounds.

 **Hironobu** :  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
**Emi** :  
What the hell was that?!?!  
**Megumi** :  
Oh god is it over yet please tell me it's over I can't look.  
**Ando** :  
...It's over.  
But you might not want to look anyway.  
**Megumi** :  
Huh? Why -- BLEGH  
**Kenichi** :  
Ew, gross. Even worse than the body.  
**Itsuko** :  
Of course, you're a graverobber. You'd naturally have a high tolerance for this.  
**Kenichi** :  
Sure, it looks gross, but with corpses, it's the smell that gets ya. She's still minty fresh by comparison.  
**Norifumi** :  
Miss Gyakushi...  
I can't... I can't look.  
**Kazue** :  
Don't worry about it, kid. You don't have to.  
**Norifumi** :  
No, I...  
**Shin** :  
What in God's name was that machine?  
**Monokuma** :  
Hmm? That was my own special contraption. I have loads of them prepared for you all.  
No two executions are ever the same!  
**Takako** :  
This is sick. You're sick!  
**Hironobu** :  
When I said I was a fan of silent movies, this isn't what I meant!  
**Okimoto** :  
Just what the hell do you want from us, man?  
**Monokuma** :  
Entertainment! All of you are here to bring me and my adoring fans joy.  
**Itsuko** :  
What fans?  
**Monokuma** :  
Puhuhuhu! I'm afraid Q&A time is over for the day.  
We've reached the end of show and tell. It's time for you all to skedaddle.  
You know where the elevator is! Time for you all to leave.  
You've got quite a Killing Game ahead of you!

<SOUND: Monokuma leaves>

 **Riho** :  
That...  
Just what is he thinking?  
**Okimoto** :  
Huh? He's a monster? Who cares what he's thinking?  
**Riho** :  
Witnessing that... execution...  
That'll put ice in anyone's veins. Give anyone cold feet.  
And yet he think we'll keep killing each other?  
**Kazue** :  
We have to, if we want to escape.  
That's just how it is.  
**Riho** :  
I know...  
But what could be worth risking that?  
**Kazue** :  
Use your imagination.  
**Norifumi** :  
...  
I'm sorry...  
**Hoshi** :  
Norifumi...

I didn't know what to focus on. Everything was spinning. My head felt dizzy.  
All I could do was watch Norifumi, crying next to Marie's body.

 **Itsuko** :  
Come on, Hoshi. You need rest. You've had a rough couple of nights.  
**Hoshi** :  
Y-Yeah, you're right. I should rest.  
**Itsuko** :  
That's it, let's go.

Itsuko took my hand and led me slowly over to the elevator.

 **Ando** :  
You don't look so good, Hoshi. Are you gonna be alright?  
**Hoshi** :  
Are any of us?  
**Ando** :  
Fair. We really should leave, though.  
**Shin** :  
Who's going to take care of the body?  
**Kenichi** :  
Huh? What do you mean?  
**Shin** :  
The body. Who's going to deal with it?

*Click*  
One of the monitors in the room turned on, and Monokuma's face graced us once again.

 **Monokuma** :  
It seems there's some confusion over what happens to the corpses after you leave.  
Rest assured that they'll be taken care of and cleaned up well before you have the chance to see them again.  
A nice little patch of ground has been set aside as a grave. Feel free to visit in the morning!  
So go on, get some rest, you little squirts! I've got work to do!

*Click*

 **Emi** :  
Well that answers that question. Come on, Oki, don't stand there staring!  
**Okimoto** :  
Uhh, yeah.  
**Megumi** :  
Wait for me!  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's go.

The elevator doors opened, and a handful of us got on.

 **Itsuko** :  
Hey, you guys coming? There's still room for the rest of you.  
**Hironobu** :  
W-Wait for me!

But others chose to wait.

 **Kazue** :  
I'll get the next one. I'm not ready to leave just yet.  
**Shin** :  
I don't really want to be here right now. If Monokuma says the body will be cleaned up, then...  
I just hope she gets a proper burial.  
**Hoshi** :  
Who knows.  
Who knows what's going to happen to any of us.

We stepped onto the elevator, and the doors slid closed. There was an uncomfortable creaking sound, and then it began to rise.

 **Itsuko** :  
Come on, Hoshi, snap out of it.  
**Hoshi** :  
Why?  
**Emi** :  
Cuz you saved us, duh.  
Seriously. You're the only reason the rest of us are even alive right now.  
That would have been us with that machine. The reason we're not is because of you.  
**Hoshi** :  
Because... of... me?  
**Emi** :  
Yeppers.  
**Okimoto** :  
You did good, Hoshi.  
**Ando** :  
You figured out what happened. The rest of us were ready to convict Norifumi, but...  
You knew it wasn't him.  
**Hoshi** :  
He just seems so...  
Distracted. I didn't think he could have pulled it off.  
He doesn't have the anger in him.  
**Ando** :  
Though your reasoning was flawed, in the end, you were right.  
**Hoshi** :  
My... what?  
**Ando** :  
You really never know what someone's capable of doing until they do it.  
Everyone has the right pressure points, I guess.  
Just... be careful.  
**Hoshi** :  
I guess...  
**Itsuko** :  
Let's get you to bed, Hoshi. We've got a new floor to explore tomorrow.  
**Hoshi** :  
Yeah...  
**Hironobu** :  
Are you feeling okay, Megumi? You look... green.  
**Megumi** :  
I'll be fine... I just need some air.  
**Emi** :  
Poor baby, we're almost there.  
Pat pat...

CLUNK

The elevator we were on reached the Basement floor, and the seven of us stepped off.  
All of us at our own pace, we left the room and found our way outside.  
It was already dark, and the moon was low on the horizon. It had to be late at night.  
Though I wasn't sure how, I ended up in my own bedroom. My head was in a dense fog that blotted out almost everything.  
Without bothering to change my clothes, I laid down on the bed.  
But instead of falling asleep, I started to cry.  
And cry. And cry.  
And after what felt like hours of sobbing, I finally was drained enough to pass out.

<END DAY 4>

<CHAPTER CARD: Chapter 1 -- Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends -- CHAPTER END>  
STUDENTS REMAINING: **14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who chose not to read the execution scene, here is a brief, simplistic description. Be warned that these events will be discussed in future chapters, though not in great detail.
> 
> Marie is trapped in a small room with a machine equipped with various devices meant to inflict pain and injury on her before eventually killing her. Marie is tied to a chair, and Monokuma sits outside the room, controlling the machine via a control panel. After a erroneous button press, Marie is freed of her restraints but not the room itself, and grabs a revolver. She attempts to shoot through the glass at Monokuma, but all three shots are stopped by the glass pane between them. After failing to escape the room, the fourth shot takes her own life.


	13. Chapter 1 - Best of Rivals, Bitterest of Friends (Part 9 of 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 9 of 9
> 
> In an isolated corner of the newly unlocked Basement, one student approaches another with a desperate plea. Can they work together? A brief interlude between chapters brings a glimpse of a larger story, just outside of Hoshi's field of view.

Darkness.  
A light flickered on, a small light illuminating a large, elegant room.  
It had a welcoming feel to it all, but it was just that - a feel.  
The stained-glass windows were just for show.  
In the basement of the school building, there was no way for light to stream in them from the outside.  
But still, he felt at home. At peace.  
The troubles he had just witnessed seemed to melt away in the calmness of the atmosphere of the Temple.  
Time passed. A voice broke through the silence:

 **??? A** :  
I... thought I'd find you here.  
 **??? B** :  
What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me?  
 **??? A** :  
What? Of course not. I'm here to ask for your help.  
 **??? B** :  
What can I possibly do to help you?  
 **??? A** :  
Please, it has to be you. You're the only one I can ask this from anymore.  
 **??? B** :  
...  
I don't know how useful I'll be, but what do you need from me?  
 **??? A** :  
How... How does your Talent work?

...  
...

 **??? A** :  
I see, then maybe you can help me after all. There's something she hid from me.  
Something I need.  
 **??? B** :  
I can't just --  
 **??? A** :  
No, I know. That's why I brought this.  
 **??? B** :  
That's --! Where did you get that?  
 **??? A** :  
I took it from the Trial Grounds before we all left.  
Please, I'm desperate. I don't know what else to do.  
 **??? B** :  
...Alright, let me have it. I'll do my best.  
 **??? A** :  
Thank you. Thank you so much, you're a life saver.  
 **??? B** :  
Let's just see how this goes first, okay?

In the dead of the night, the two began to work together.


End file.
